NaruHina: Destiny of True Love
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Read as Naruto, Hinata, and their friends discovers hidden secrets and fight fimilar enemies. Read as couples get together. Mixed of other anime.
1. Is It Destiny or Just a Coincidence

**Chapter 1: Is It Destiny or Just a Coincidence?**

It was just another peaceful day in Konoha; Naruto was in the training field. 'I guess that will be all for today's training' Naruto said in his head. Naruto started to head back to his apartment to rest. As he entered the village, he heard a scream that was near by and he rush to where it came from. Naruto look down the alley to see four punks that was surrounding a cute girl. Naruto over heard one of the punks say, "You can scream all you want and there is no one around to save you, so why don't you just come with us quietly and we may even show you a good time." Naruto was angry at what he heard and then he noticed that the girl was Hinata. "J-J-J-Just leave me alone," Hinata said. "As if we are going to let a petty like you go," said another punk. Naruto could not stand it any more and then he shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PUNKS." Naruto charge in at the punks and the four punks seen Naruto coming at them. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was coming to her rescue. Naruto punched two of the punks out cold. Then one grabs a knife out of his pocket and then grad Hinata with the knife by her neck. Naruto heard the punk say, "Take another step towards me and the girl gets it." Naruto stopped and the other punk punched Naruto in the face. When Naruto hit the ground and the suddenly Naruto's body turned into smoke. The punk that punched Naruto said, "A shadow clone." The punk that had the knife by Hinata's neck said, "Who is he and where is he hiding at." Then out of nowhere the punk that had the knife was knocked out and Hinata was still shock that Naruto, the boy that she loves since the days at the academy, was here. Naruto quickly knocked out the last punk. "And that takes care of that. Are you ok now Hinata," Naruto asked as he walked over to her. "N-N-N-N-Naruto, y-y-you j-j-j-just s-s-s-saved m-m-m-m-me," Hinata replied as her face turned red. "Of course I saved you Hinata, you are one of my friends and those punks should have known better to understatement me," Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata's face redder.

As Naruto came closer to Hinata, Hinata's mind began to blank out and then suddenly she fainted. Hinata's body fall backward, but was caught by Naruto. Then Naruto noticed that Hinata was really beautiful. Naruto found his heart beating faster and faster just at the sight of Hinata's beautiful face. 'I should get her out of this alley and find a better place to wait for her to wake up' Naruto thought. Then Naruto held Hinata in his arms as he carried her out of the alley and headed towards the park that was near by. Naruto place Hinata's body on the grass with her head on Naruto's lap. 'She is really beautiful and her face is cute when she is asleep' Naruto thought. **'Why don't you give her a kiss to wake her up, Kid,'** said the Kyuubi. 'I am not going to kiss her. If she finds out that I did then she will either hate me or punch me in the face just like when I asked Sakura for a date' Naruto replied. **'Face it Kid, you like her,'** said the Kyuubi with a smiled. 'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE,' Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi. **'I am having to much fun with you and you have to admit that this girl is better looking then that pink hair girl that you being chasing since the ninja academy,'** the Kyuubi said as he enjoy messing with Naruto. 'I will agree with you on that, but I am unsure on what my feelings are right now,' Naruto replied with a said tone. Naruto saw that Hinata was starting to wake up. "Hey there Hinata," Naruto said as he smiled. Hinata blushed red when she Naruto face. Naruto and Hinata looked deeply into each others eyes and Naruto started to blush a little. A few minutes pass as they kept looking into each others eyes. Naruto turn his head and asked, "How did you get in that situation earlier. Naruto listen to Hinata as she told him how it happens.

Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha, Tenten was walking to the tea house. Tenten was stop by a shinobi and she knew who he was. "Well hey there good looking," said the shinobi. "Leave me alone Rex," Tenten said with a little anger. "Are you still mad when I dumped you a few months ago," Rex said. "Of course I am mad about that," Tenten said with fury as she punch at Rex, but Rex stop the punch with his hand and pull Tenten towards as he put his other arm around her. "LET ME GO OR YOU WILL REGRET," Tenten said as she tried to get out of Rex's hold on her. Then out of nowhere a fist came right at Rex's face that made him release the hold on Tenten and put his back on the ground. Tenten saw that it was Neji's fist that his Rex. "Well, well, well look who show up to save you," said Rex as he holds his face where the pain was. Tenten saw the anger in Neji's eyes instead of the calmness that he always had. "Leave now," said Neji. "Ok, but I am not finish with either of you two. Don't think that I have forgotten about when you punched that you gave me when I dumped her. Later losers," Rex said as he jumps to the roof to leave. "Are you ok now Tenten," Neji asked with calmness. "Yes I am now and thank you, Neji. Did you really punch Rex when dumped me," Tenten replied. "Yes I did. I was angry at him when he made you cry and I lost my cool when I saw him," Neji answered. Tenten started to blush a little red and then walked over to Neji. She placed her hand on Neji's face and kissed him. Neji was surprised at her and then he kissed her back as he hugged her.

Hinata was finished telling Naruto what happened to her. "I see," Naruto replied. 'This is your best chance to tell him how you feel about him,' said inner Hinata and Hinata replied, 'I am not sure if I should and what would happens if he does not feel the same.' 'WILL YOU STOP BEING SO SCARIED AND JUST TELL HIM,' shouted inner Hinata. "Hey Hinata are you alright," Naruto asked in concern. "Y-Y-Yes, I a-a-am," Hinata said as she blushed. Naruto got up and gave Hinata his hand to help get up off the ground. Hinata took his hand and got up to her feet and smiled at Naruto. Naruto blushed red when he saw her smile. "May I walk you back home Hinata. Just to make sure that nothing bad happens to you just in case," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "S-S-S-Sure Naruto." 'Is he worried about me? I am so happy," Hinata thought. Naruto and Hinata began to walk to the Hyuga compound. A few minutes pass as they reached the Hyuga compound, "T-T-T-Thank y-y-you N-N-Naruto," Hinata said as she blushed and Naruto said, "No problem. Hinata, I was wondering if you want to go eat lunch tomorrow with me after the team meeting is done." Hinata was shock that Naruto was asking her out on a date and happily said, "S-S-Sure." Naruto was happy that she said yes and asked, "Where do you want to meet at and when?" "H-H-H-How a-a-about we met at I-I-Ichiraku R-Ramen s-s-shop at 12:30, s-so the t-t-two of u-u-us can g-g-get r-r-r-ready," Hinata replied and Naruto replied, "That sounds good. So it's a date then." Naruto said good bye to Hinata and left. Hinata entered the main house and went to her room. Hinata was still shock when she heard Naruto say the word date. 'You have a date with the man that you have had a crush on. You should tell him how you feel about him,' said inner Hinata. 'Maybe I will. But I should get ready for tomorrow and get ready to go to bed,' said Hinata. Naruto was heading back to his apartment and he was still thinking how beautiful Hinata has gotten before he left on his two and a half year of training with Jiraiya Sensei. Naruto could not wait for tomorrow. **'Do you like her, Kid,'** said Kyuubi. 'I am not sure, but I do feel something when I am with her,' Naruto said and the Kyuubi replied, **'You should try to get to know her a little better.'** 'That sounds like a good idea. I might do that and thanks Kyuubi,' Naruto said. Naruto entered his apartment and got his clothes ready for tomorrow, and then went to bed.

At the Hokage's office, "Lady Tsunade, I was in the room that holds the records of people that live in the Konoha and I found this box. I think you might want to see this and also take a look at the name on it," said Shizune while she placed the box on Lady Tsunade's desk. Lady Tsunade looked at the on the box and she was shock at name that was it. Lady Tsunade turned to Shizune and said, "I need you to go give someone a message for me and tell him to meet me tomorrow, so I can verify something with him." "Yes Lady Tsunade. Do you think we should tell Naruto about his family," Shizune asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "I will think about it, but here is the name and address of the person that I want you to give the message to." Shizune looked at the paper and replied, "I will go now and good night Lady Tsunade." Shizune left the office and Lady Tsunade looked out the window towards, and thought to herself 'I am concern that Naruto will not be happy after what he is told about his family.' Lady Tsunade sigh as she opened her desk drawer and pull out a bottle of sake. Lady Tsunade went to take a sip and then she realizes that Shizune drain out the bottle and replaces it with water. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE DID THAT," Lady Tsunade shouted as she threw the sake bottle filled with water out the window. The bottle was out of sight and disappeared in the night time sky that was so peaceful.

To Be Contiune


	2. The Time For Secrets Are Over

**Chapter 2: The Time For Secrets Are Over.**

Morning came to Konoha. Naruto was sleeping peaceful until his alarm clock went off. Naruto slammed his fist on top of the alarm clock for snooze. Naruto got up and put on his clothes and fix up an instant ramen pack for breakfast. After he finished eating, he saw the time was 11:10 and he realized that the team meeting was in 20 minutes. Naruto stepped out the door and lock it before leaving to meet his team. At the same time Hinata was also leaving to head for her team meeting and she was happy that today she was going on a date with Naruto. Naruto arrival to the team meeting location to see both Sai and Sakura there. Naruto was humming as walked up to his team mates. "Morning Sai. Morning Sakura," Naruto said happily. Sai was still new on the team, but Sakura was surprised to see that Naruto was not trying to ask her out on a date like always.

A few minutes pass, then Kakashi show up and were surprised that on one was yelling for being late as unusual. Naruto saw Kakashi and asked, "Hey Kakashi Sensei is there any training or mission today?" "No, I decided to give the team a day off today," and Naruto said with a smile, "Good, so I will meet the team tomorrow then." Both Kakashi and Sakura was shock to heard that Naruto was happy that there no mission today. Sakura asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?" Naruto replied with a smile, "I know I would be complaining about not training or there is no mission today, but I just have plans today," and Kakashi asked, "Plans. Who are you going to meet with?" Naruto replied, "With a girl that's all," and Kakashi said, "So Sakura is finally going on a date with you." Naruto replied, "No not with Sakura. I realized that will never happen," and both Sakura and Kakashi was shock by what Naruto said. Sakura asked, "Who is the girl you are meeting with." and then Naruto asked Kakashi "Hey Kakashi Sensei what time is it?" "I think it is around 11:55," Kakashi answered and Naruto said, "I have to and get ready, so I will see you all later." As soon as Naruto said that, He took off running. Both Kakashi and Sakura agree to follow Naruto to find out who Naruto was going to meet, but Sai decide to go to the library.

At the same that Naruto arrival to meet his team so did Hinata. Kiba along with his big ninja dog Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai were waiting for Hinata who was late. "S-S-S-Sorry t-t-that I a-am l-l-late, a-a-and K-K-Kurenai S-S-Sensei d-d-do w-we h-have a-a-a-any t-t-training o-or m-m-m-mission t-t-today," Hinata asked and Kurenai replied, "No we do not." Hinata said with smile, "G-G-G-Good t-then I w-w-will l-leave n-n-now," and after Hinata said that she was off. Kurenai went to see her boyfriend. Kiba and Akamaru went on a long walk. Shino went into the Konoha forest to look for bugs. As Naruto entered his apartment, he took a quick shower, and put on a blue jean pants and an orange polo shirt. Naruto went to the dresser drawer and gave some money from a small box. Once Naruto made sure he had money for his date with Hinata, he was out door and making sure that he lock the door. Naruto began to walk, but sense that he was being followed. So Naruto turn down an alley did the shadow clone jutsu and created one clone. As the real Naruto hid, the clone led who ever was following him on a wild goose chase. Naruto sense both his clone and the people following were gone, and Naruto began to walk toward the meeting place for his date with Hinata. Hinata entered the Hyuga compound main house and headed for a quick shower. Hinata wore a blue top and a skirt that went below her knee. Hinata snuck out of the main house quietly so her father did not find out that she was going on a date with Naruto, which she knew her father did not like. Hinata was successfully in sneaking out of the house and she was on her way to meet Naruto for their date.

It was 12:28 and Naruto was in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop waiting for Hinata to show up. Hinata was walking down the street and the she saw Naruto. 'Oh. Naruto is so handsome. I can't believe that I am actually going date with Naruto,' Hinata thought. Naruto saw Hinata coming and wave to her. 'Hinata is beautiful. I have to stay calm," Naruto thought. "Hey there Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied as she blushed a little, "H-H-H-Hey N-N-Naruto." "Do you want to eat here or somewhere else," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "H-H-H-Here i-i-is f-f-f-fine." Naruto and Hinata entered Ichiraku Ramen shop. "I was thinking that that we should get to know each other a little. That if you want to," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a little blush, "T-T-That s-s-sound g-g-good t-t-t-to m-me," Naruto order some ramen and began to tell each other about themselves. Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha, Kakashi and Sakura was still following Naruto's shadow clone and then suddenly it turned in to smoke. "I can't believe that we fail for Naruto's shadow clone," Sakura said and Kakashi replied, "I have to admit he did a good job in fooling me." "I guess I will go to the Hokage's office to see if Lady Tsunade needs any help," Sakura said as she sighs and Kakashi said, "I guess I read my book and walk around a while." Sakura and Kakashi went their own way, but Kakashi ran into someone he knows. "Hey there Kakashi," said Anko and Kakashi replied, "Oh hey Anko. How are you today?" "Just enjoying how nice today is. Are you busy today," Anko asked and Kakashi answered, "I not busy today. Why do you ask?" "I figure we should at have some fun Kakashi," Anko answered as she threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi replied, "Ok and where should we go?" "That's a secret," Anko said and Kakashi place his book in his pocket and followed Anko.

Back at Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto paid for the food and left with Hinata. "Is there anywhere you want to go Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "I-I-It d-d-does m-m-matter w-w-with m-m-me." "How about we go to the park," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head with a smile. When Naruto saw Hinata's smile, he felt his heart beat faster and his face turns a little red. 'Why do I fell this way,' Naruto said to himself. **'It is because you like her Kid,'** said the Kyuubi and Naruto quickly replied, 'What did just say you fox?' **'I will put it in a way that even you can understand. You are in love with her. Now do you understand what I am saying,'** the Kyuubi said and Naruto was shock by what the Kyuubi just said. **'You do know that you have to tell her about me Kid,'** the Kyuubi said and Naruto was shock again by what the Kyuubi said. 'That is true. The only people in the village who know about the Kyuubi are the adults, the Jonin, my team, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I am also being target by the Akatsuki, so they can capture the Kyuubi. I think if I told Hinata or any of my others friends. They would either hate me; treat me different, or nothing. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and the Kyuubi," Naruto thought, but then he heard Hinata's voice calling him. "N-N-Naruto. Naruto," Hinata said over and over. "Yes Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "A-A-Are y-you o-ok N-N-Naruto?" Naruto smile and replied, "I was just lost in thought. I am sorry that I worried you like that." Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto's smile.

Naruto and Hinata reached the park and sat on a park bench. Naruto and Hinata enjoy how nice the day was. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata there is some things that I need to talk to you about." Hinata turned to Naruto and replied as she blush, "T-T-There i-is s-s-something t-t-that I n-need t-t-to t-tell y-y-you t-too." "To be honest with you I think you are very beautiful Hinata," Naruto said as his face turns redder and redder by each second. "Y-Y-You t-t-think t-t-that I a-a-am b-b-beautiful," Hinata said as her face turns redder by the second too. "Yes I do and yesterday when I saved you. I stated to think more and more about you," Naruto said as he close his eyes and Hinata replied, "W-W-What a-a-are t-t-trying t-to s-s-say N-N-Naruto?" "I guess what I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata was shock at what Naruto said. "I don't know if you feel the same way that I feel," Naruto said as he had a sad look in his eyes. Hinata saw this and her inner Hinata said, 'Tell him how you feel about him.' "Naruto I love you too," Hinata quickly said as her face became red. Naruto was shock at what she said. Naruto began to come closer to Hinata's face and Hinata was doing the same thing. Naruto's lips and Hinata's lips drew closer and closer. Then Naruto and Hinata were kissing on the lips. 'I can't believe that I am kissing Naruto,' Hinata thought. Naruto and Hinata bloke their kiss and smiled at each other.

Naruto and Hinata stood up and then Naruto took a step back with a look of pain on his face. Hinata noticed it and asked, "A-Are y-you o-ok N-Naruto?" "To be honest I am afraid that you are going to hate me for what I am going to tell you Hinata," Naruto said as he turned away from Hinata. "H-Hate y-you f-for w-what N-Naruto," Hinata said with worry. "Do you remember when the Nine Tailed Fox called the Kyuubi attacked the Konoha and was killed by the fourth Hokage 18 years ago," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "Y-Yes I d-do." "Do you know the date of when the Kyuubi attacked," Naruto asked with his face showed more pain and Hinata answered, "I-It w-was O-October 10." "Do you know when my birthday is," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "O-October 10, b-but w-what d-does t-that h-has t-to w-with t-the K-Kyuubi's attack?" "The Kyuubi was not killed by the fourth, but the Kyuubi was seal inside a new born baby that had no parents around when growing up and was hated by the villagers for what he had seal inside of him. He was always alone because of that. Can you guess who that person was Hinata," Naruto asked with his turned from Hinata, so did not see his tears. "N-N-No i-i-it c-c-can b-b-be. H-H-How c-c-could i-i-it b-b-be," Hinata said shock by what she has learned about the guy she loves. Hinata noticed that Naruto was about to take off run and then she quickly throws her arms around Naruto and said, 'D-Don't r-runaway f-from m-me." Naruto was shock at what Hinata did and asked, "Why Hinata do you care for me so much and knowing that I have a monster inside of me?" "B-Because I c-care a-about y-you t-to m-much b-because I k-know y-you a-are a k-kind p-person," Hinata replied. Naruto turned around to look at Hinata and hugged her as he said, "Thank you Hinata." Hinata look deep into Naruto's blue as and Naruto look deep into Hinata's lavender eyes. Naruto and Hinata shared another kiss and when they bloke the kiss they smiled at each other. "I guess this means that we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I g-guess –i-it d-does." "Is it alright if I walked you home Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her with a smile. Naruto and Hinata began to walk to the Hyuga compound with Naruto having his left arm around Hinata. "I was thinking when we have time away from our team we can talk, train, or go on a date. What do you think Hinata,' Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "T-That's s-sounds l-like a g-good i-idea."

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was talk to a mysterious person. "So this does belong to them after all," Lady Tsunade said and the mysterious man replied, "Yes, but now it rightfully belongs to him." "I was thinking about telling him, but I might feel I have you there just in case, Mike of the Eagle clan," Lady Tsunade said and Mike answered, "I will do it, but I think that you may have to get one more person." "Who might that be and why," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike replied, "Jiraiya Sensei because he is one of the few people that is close to him." "You do have a good point, but we will have to wait until Jiraiya comes back from his mission to find out information on the Akatsuki," Lady Tsunade said and Mike replied, "Just let me know the time and date when you want to tell him." "I will do," replied Lady Tsunade and Mike said, "I got things to do, so I am going to leave now. See you later Lady Tsunade." "I will see you later too," Lady Tsunade said as Mike was leaving. 'I just hope that he won't be to mad at us,' Lady Tsunade thought as she look out the window.

To Be Continue


	3. New Things are Happening

**NaruHina: Chapter 3: New Things are Happening.**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha. Naruto was walking Hinata back to the Hyuga compound. Before reaching the Hyuga compound, Hinata stopped Naruto. "What's wrong Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "I d-don't w-want m-my f-father t-to f-find o-out t-that I w-was w-with y-you." "Why is that," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "M-My f-father d-does n-not l-like y-you a-and I d-don't w-want a-any t-trouble t-to h-happen." "I guess I understand, so do you want to hangout tomorrow after the team meeting," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "T-That s-sounds g-good t-to m-me. I-I'll c-come a-and f-find y-you t-tomorrow N-Naruto." "Ok," Naruto answered and Hinata said, "W-Well g-good n-night N-Naruto." "Good night Hinata," Naruto replied and then Naruto and Hinata kissed each other before Hinata left. Naruto watch Hinata as walked back to the Hyuga compound. Naruto turned around and headed back to his apartment smiling. Hinata was sneaking back into the Hyuga compound main house without being notice. She was able to get to bedroom. She lay on the bed and thinking about all that happen. 'I can not believe that Naruto told me that he loves me and kiss me,' Hinata thought and then inner Hinata replied, 'you better believe it girl and he is also your boyfriend as well.' Hinata's face became red when inner Hinata said that. Hinata decided to go ahead and get changed for bed. Naruto was enjoying the afternoon breeze as he walked home and thinking about his date with Hinata. 'I can not believe that I never notice her when I was at the academy, before I left the on my trip with Jiraiya Sensei, and when I returned,' Naruto thought and then the Kyuubi said, **'You was always chasing that pink hair girl, so I can believe it, Kid.'** 'You do have a point there Kyuubi,' Naruto replied and the Kyuubi asked, **'Why are you not yelling at me to shut up and leave you alone Kid?'** 'I guess I am in to good in a mood to care,' Naruto answered and the Kyuubi just smiles. Naruto walked up to his apartment and enters it as he heads for his bedroom to get changed for bed. At the Hyuga compound main house, Hinata started to drift to sleep while she thought of Naruto. Back at Naruto's apartment, Naruto started to dream about Hinata. (You have got to admit that they have it bad.)

Morning came and Naruto got out of bed to get change for his team meeting. Naruto had a quick breakfast and was out of the apartment making sure it was lock. As Naruto walked, he noticed a beautiful lavender flower on the ground growing by a pole and he picked it up. Naruto remember that Hinata like flower pressing from when they was talking at Ichiraku Ramen shop yesterday and thought that Hinata might like it. Naruto place it in his pocket carefully and continued to his team meeting location. Hinata got up and went to go change. Hinata had a quick breakfast and was out the door. Hinata was all excited that she is going to hangout with Naruto today. Naruto made it to his team meeting location to see Kakashi, who was actually early for once, Sakura, and Sai. "Hey guys," Naruto said as he walked up to his team. "How was your date yesterday Naruto," Kakashi asked and Naruto replied, "It was really good." "Who was the girl that you meet yesterday," Sakura asked and Naruto replied as his face blush, "I was meeting with Hinata Hyuga." Sakura and Kakashi was both shock by what Naruto said. "Are you serious Naruto and why her," Sakura asked still shock and Naruto replied, "I am serious and she is a sweet girl." Kakashi was smiling under his mask, but it hard to tell if he is ever smiling under his mask. "I guess that means you won't be asking Sakura," Kakashi said and Naruto answered, "Nope and beside every time I ask her out I get punched. Sakura is just to mean with her man strength." Then Naruto felt an angry aura behind him. Naruto slowly turns around and sees Sakura cracking her knuckles with a look on her face that said I am going to kill you. Sweat went down the side of Naruto's face while saying, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were here Sakura." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH NARUTO. I'M AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT COMMENT THAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME," Sakura yell as walked closer to Naruto. Sakura came at Naruto step by step and inch by inch. Naruto took off running and screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura took off after him with anger. "I guess we are doing nothing today," Sai said as he stops drawing and Kakashi answered, "I guess so. I will see the team tomorrow." Kakashi walked off while reading his book and Sai went back to drawing.

Hinata met with her team and they noticed that she was in a joyful mood. "You appear to be in a good mood today Hinata," Kiba said that was followed by a bark from Akamaru and then Shino said, "Something good must have happen to you to be happy like that." Hinata nodded her head with a smile and then Kurenai asked, "Who is the guy?" "I-It i-is N-Naruto," Hinata replied shyly and Kiba and Kurenai was shock, but for Shino he did not show no emotion. "How did this happen," Kiba asked and Hinata explain to her team when Naruto saved her and the date and how Naruto told her that he loves her yesterday, but left out the part about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. "So that what happen," Kurenai said and Shino added, "Good for you Hinata." "C-Can y-you p-promise m-me t-that y-you w-won't t-tell a-anyone e-else a-and t-that i-includes m-my f-father," Hinata asked and Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai nodded their heads. Then all of suddenly they heard a scream. "That almost sounded like Naruto," Kiba said and then they saw Naruto running with a very angry Sakura running after him. "N-Naruto n-needs m-my h-help," Hinata said and before her team could stop her she was gone. Naruto turn a corner and then something grabs him from the alley with their hand on his mouth. Naruto turned to see who was and to his surprised it was Hinata who had saved him. But before they could talk there was an angry Sakura that ran by the alley and she not even brother looking the alley. She just kept on running. Hinata remove her hand from Naruto's mouth and Naruto said, "Thanks for the save Hinata." "N-No p-problem N-Naruto," Hinata replied as she blushed and then both her and Naruto shared a kiss. When they bloke their kiss and they looked at each other with a smile.

Naruto looked out of the alley to see if the coast was clear and both him and Hinata walked out of the alley and turned down the street. Naruto remember the flower that he found. Naruto carefully took the flower out his pocket and gave it to Hinata. "I found this flower when I leaving to go and met my team and I remember that you said that you like flower pressing yesterday," Naruto said as he gave Hinata the flower and she replied, "T-Thank y-you N-Naruto. I-It i-is v-very b-beautiful." "When I saw the lavender color on the flower? It made me think of you," Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata blush red and she replied, "Awww. T-That's s-so s-sweet o-of y-you t-to s-say." Then Naruto heard a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine. Naruto turned around to see Sakura running at him with anger in her eyes and Naruto quickly said to Hinata, "Sorry that I could not spend more time with you today but I will make it up to you tomorrow." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek and he took off running for his life with Sakura chasing him.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha, there was a male leaf ninja escorting a female sand ninja to the Hokage's office. "Why are you here in the Konoha any way Temari," Shikamaru asked and Temari replied, "Gaara asked me to deliver a message to the Hokage of Konoha and I also have my own reason for volunteering for this mission." Shikamaru and Temari continue to walk to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru and Temari finally reached the Hokage's office and Shikamaru was about to head back to his apartment, but stopped when Temari asked him to wait for her when she finish her business with the Hokage because she need to talk to him. As Shikamaru waited for Temari, he was talking to himself a little, "Man I wonder what she wants to talk to me about any way. This is such a drag. I bet she will ask me for something. Girls are always so troublesome." A few minutes pass and Temari came out of the Hokage's office. "That is all taken care of," Temari said and Shikamaru asked, "What did you want to talk to me about any way?" Temari turn her face from Shikamaru, so he did not see her face blushing. "What is wrong with you," Shikamaru asked and then he heard Temari say, "I realize that I kind of like you a lot." Before Shikamaru could respond Temari planted a kiss on him. They just stood there kissing for a while. When they broke their kiss and just look into each others eyes for a while. "You want to go somewhere quite to continue at," Shikamaru asked and Temari nodded her head. Shikamaru and Temari walked to one of Shikamaru's quite spots that he take his naps at.

Hinata was enter the Hyuga compound main house and was walking towards her bedroom when she was stopped by her father. "Why weren't here for dinner yesterday," Hiashi asked and Hinata replied, "I w-was h-hanging o-out w-with an f-friend y-yesterday a-and w-when I g-got b-back I w-was n-not v-very h-hungry." "Who was you with yesterday," Hiashi asked and Hinata answered, "I w-was w-with K-Kiba a-and w-we w-were t-talking a-about t-training." "I expect to see you at the dinner tonight," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "Y-Yes f-faster." Hiashi walked off and Hinata thought, 'I am glad that he did that lie about Kiba. If he found out that I was with Naruto he would be mad at me for lying and for hanging out with him.' Hinata continued to walk to her bedroom. Once in her room she grabs a book off the bookshelf and opens it. The book contains different press flowers and when she found a blank page. She places the flower that she received for Naruto on the black page, and then she took a pencil and 'I Love You Naruto.' Hinata carefully closed the book and put the book back on the bookshelf. Hinata went to the bathroom to wash up for dinner and while she did all she thought about was Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was entering his apartment and he drop on his bed. 'I can't believe that Sakura was not able to hit me,' Naruto thought. **'Maybe it is because you are in love with that blue hair girl and not that pink hair girl, Kid,'** the Kyuubi replied. 'That has got to be the reason, but I am so tried from running all over Konoha with Sakura chasing me,' Naruto said. Naruto got up off the bed went to the bathroom for a shower before eating dinner. After Naruto finished dinner, he went over to his bed and fell asleep as he dreamt of Hinata.

To Be Continue


	4. Trouble Is In The Air

**NaruHina: Chapter 4: Trouble Is In The Air.**

A month has pass since Naruto and Hinata became they boyfriend and girlfriend. Hinata still keeps the secret about Naruto being her boyfriend from her father Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata sometimes go out on dates, others times they train against each other, and a few times they hang out just the two of they. Since Hinata has been dating Naruto, she has been able to get over her stuttering and shyness. Hinata has been also training with Naruto which helped her become stronger and has more confidence in her. Naruto and Hinata also training together and came up with some fighting formation for when they are fight enemies when they are together. Since they have been dating, Naruto has changed in the ways that people taken notice to. Naruto and Hinata aren't the only couples in Konoha. Neji and Tenten have been seen together around Konoha and both Rock Lee and Guy Sensei were both speechless when they were told. Temari and Shikamaru have been dating only when Temari has time off from the Village hidden in the Sand. Kiba hurt himself when he was training and ended in the hospital, and then he meet Mina Mikon, who is a medical ninja. Kiba and Mina have been seeing each other for a while. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, and Konohamaru have been dating for three weeks. Kurenai revealed that her boyfriend is Asume to her team and Asume told his team that he is dating Kurenai. Both teams were shock at the news except for Shikamaru, who apparently figured out that Asume was dating Kurenai before they said any thing about. Asume propose to Kurenai last week and she said yes. They get married sometime in August. Anko and Kakashi have been seen together and most people were shock by this when they see the both of them when Kakashi has his arm around Anko. Sai has also being been dating, but somehow either during or at the end of the date he gets slap and he does not know why.

Naruto and Hinata were on the training field sparring against each other. Naruto and Hinata took a break from training for a while. "I notice that you have changed a lot and you have also getting stronger since we have been together, Hinata," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata replied, "I have also notice that you have changed as well." "I guess you are right about that. I love you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a smile, "I love you too Naruto." Naruto and Hinata kiss each other and when they bloke their kiss they hugged with smiles on their faces. "Hey Naruto, do you want to go with me to the Konoha's market district just to look around," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "I don't mind doing that as long as I am with you." Naruto and Hinata headed off to the Konoha's market district, but unknown to them that they were being watched from the shadows. A few minutes pass as Naruto and Hinata reached Konoha's market district. Naruto and Hinata were just looking around at what was on sale and what the stores had. Naruto noticed a strange looking shop stand and Naruto went over to look at what they had. Hinata saw where Naruto went and walked over to where he was. There were two necklaces that caught Naruto's attention. On one of the necklaces was an engraving of a fox and the other necklaces had an engraving of a raven. "What are you looking at Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "I was just looking at these two necklaces." Hinata looked at where Naruto was pointing and said, "Those look nice." Naruto asked the lady behind the stand, "How much for these two necklaces?" "They are 5 buck each," answered the shop lady with a smile and Naruto replied, "I will buy both of them." Naruto gave the money to the lady, and the lady put the two necklaces in a bag and gave it to Naruto. "Thank you for your purchase," said the lady and Naruto replied, "Your welcome." Naruto and Hinata started to walk to Ichiraku Ramen shop for something to eat.

Naruto pulled out the two necklaces and start to think. "Are you ok Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about these two necklaces." "I was thinking that you should take the necklace that has the engraving of the fox and I will take the one with the engraving of the raven," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "Ok, but may I ask your reason why." "I just thought that if I had the one with the raven it will remind of you every time I look at it and if you have the one with the fox then it will remind you of me when you look at it," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "Now I see. That's a good idea." Naruto gave the necklace with the engraving of the fox to Hinata. Naruto help Hinata with putting the necklace on and Hinata help Naruto with his necklace. Naruto and Hinata smile at each other as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop. When they got there, they saw Iruka walking out of Ichiraku. Iruka saw Naruto and Hinata together and asked, "How are the two doing today?" "We are both doing fine. We are just coming to get something to eat," Hinata replied and Iruka was surprised that Hinata was not stuttering. "How have you been lately Iruka Sensei," Naruto asked and Iruka replied, "I been well, but are the two of you together by any chance." "We have been dating and training for a month now," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Could you not say anything about me and Naruto dating to anyone? I don't want my father to find out because I will tell him myself when the time is right." "Ok. Well I have to get going, so I will see the both of you later then," Iruka replied as he wave them good bye. Naruto and Hinata went inside of Ichiraku to get something to eat.

At the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was talking to Shizune and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Lady Tsunade said and when the door open it was Jiraiya. "Hey there Lady Tsunade," Jiraiya said and Lady Tsunade asked, "Jiraiya I need your help with something." "What is it," Jiraiya replied and Lady Tsunade answered, "I need you to be here when Mike of the Eagle clan and I tell Naruto about his parents." "I see, but why now," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade replied, "Last month Shizune found a box in the record room that had the name Kushina Uzumaki and then the next day I had a talk with Mike about it. Mike had a letter from the third Hokage that said when Naruto had reached the age of 18 years old and then he must be told the truth about his parents incase that any had happen to the third Hokage." "I see, so why do you need me to be there when you tell Naruto," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "You are one of the few people that knows who's Naruto's father was and you are his Sensei." "I will do it and when are we doing it," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade replied, "We are going to tell him the day after tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded his head and said, "I guess I will see you then. I have things to do, so I will see you later," Jiraiya said as he exited the Hokage's office. "I need you to deliver a message to Mike for me, Shizune," Lady Tsunade said and Shizune replied, "Will do."

Naruto and Hinata finished eating and were leaving Ichiraku. Naruto walked Hinata back home like they always do. A few minutes pass and before they reached the Hyuga compound. "I guess I will see you at the training field tomorrow," Naruto said and Hinata nodded with a smile. Naruto and Hinata kiss each other before Hinata walked the rest of the way back to the Hyuga compound. Naruto smile as he turned around and walked back to his apartment. Hinata made sure that her necklace with the engraving of the fox was hidden so her father does not see it. Hinata was taking her shoe off just as she walked through the door to see her father waiting for her. "Hello father," Hinata said and Hiashi replied, "Hello daughter." Hinata walked pass her father and went to her room. 'I have noticing a change in Hinata's personality for a while now. I wonder what the cause of it changing is,' Hiashi thought. Hinata walked in her room and drop on the bed. 'I had another wonderful day with Naruto,' Hinata thought and inner Hinata said, 'Even since you been dating him, your personality has change, you are no longer stuttering or fainting around him, and you have gotten stronger.' Hinata smile as she got up and went to get change for bed. Naruto got to apartment and got changed for bed. Morning came and both Naruto and Hinata got up. They both got change and were out door heading for the training field. Naruto made it to the training field first and waited for Hinata to show up. Hinata showed up a few minutes after Naruto. While they was about to start training, there was shinobi that was hiding behind the tree had a blank headband and was wearing a mask that only showed his eyes. 'So she is the girl that I have to kidnap. She does not look that strong to me, but that blonde hair kid maybe a problem,' the shinobi thought as he moved his foot to a better standing position. He did not realize that he step on a stick that made a loud sound. Naruto and Hinata heard it and they got into their fighting position. "Who and where is he hiding at," Naruto asked quietly to Hinata and Hinata replied as she activated her Byakugan, "He is hiding behind that tree and he is not a shinobi of the leaf." "So that means that he is an enemy. I guess this is the perfect time to put our tag team formation to the test," Naruto said quietly and Hinata nodded. "We know that you are hiding behind the tree, so why don't show yourself," Naruto said and then the shinobi came out from behind the tree. "Who are you and what do you want," Hinata asked and the shinobi replied, "I am just a rouge ninja for hire and I have been hire to capture you for someone. I hoping to do this quick and avoid a fight, but I guess I don't have no choice now." The shinobi grab a kunai and got ready to fight. Naruto and Hinata looked at each and nodded their heads. Somehow Naruto and Hinata developed a way to communicate with each other without talking. The shinobi rushed at Naruto and Naruto dodge it. Hinata did her gentle fist technique and when she finish it she said, "Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms." The shinobi was unable to use his chakra and jumped back to a safe distance from Hinata. The shinobi realize that the blonde hair kid was not around. Then the shinobi turn around to see Naruto and a shadow clone coming at him with a Rasengan. The Shinobi tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The shadow clone disappears and Naruto went right at the shinobi's stomach. As the Rasengan made contract with the shinobi's stomach, it sent the shinobi went flying backward and spinning right at the tree. The shinobi was knocked out cold and Hinata ran to Naruto. Naruto hugged Hinata and kiss each other on the lips. It was cut short when the shinobi came running at Naruto from behind with a kunai aimed at his heart, but it was stopped by a mysterious man and then the mysterious man said, "I am glad that I was able to make it in time." The man had black hair and was wearing a sleeveless trench coat that was black on the outside that had an eagle crest on the back and red on the inside. The man stopped the kunai with just his left bare hand. "How is it that you are not bleeding," the shinobi asked and the mysterious man replied, "You know that chakra can use as a way to block things. All I have to do is focus my chakra to a single point on my hand, and I can stop and block your kunai." The mysterious man punched the shinobi in the face with his right hand. After the shinobi was knocked out on the ground, the mysterious man tied up the shinobi's hands. "Who are you," Naruto asked and the mysterious man turned to Naruto and replied, "My name in Mike Eagle of the Eagle clan and I was sent by Lady Tsunade to give you a message." 'I will have to thank Lady Tsunade for sending him when she did,' Hinata thought and Naruto asked, "What is the message?" "You must come to the Hokage's office tomorrow at noon," Mike answered and then Hinata asked, "Is it alright if I come with Naruto tomorrow?" "I see no problem with that. Sure,' Mike replied and Naruto told Mike about what the shinobi said before they fought. "I guess I will take him to the authorities and tell them what happen then," Mike said as he picked up the shinobi by the belt with just his right hand and then Mike left with shinobi. Naruto and Hinata decide to rest for a while before going back to training. The hours pass as Naruto and Hinata trained. Naruto and Hinata stopped their training for the day and headed back to Konoha. Naruto walked Hinata back to the Hyuga compound and then he head back to his apartment to get some sleep. Naruto and Hinata met in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto hold Hinata's hand as they entered. "Good to see you Naruto. Hinata what are you doing here," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "She asked me yesterday if she could come and I see no harm in it and beside I think Naruto might want to have his girlfriend by him when he hears the news." Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were shock when Mike said that Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend. "You will have to explain that later, but right now we have to tell you something," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto listened as he held Hinata's hand. "The Third Hokage did not want you know this until you was 18 years old to know the truth," Lady Hokage said and Naruto asked, "What truth is that?" "The truth, about who your parents were," Lady Tsunade replied as both Naruto and Hinata were shock by what Lady Tsunade just said.

To Be Continue


	5. Things Are Changing All Around

**NaruHina: Chapter 5: Things Are Changing All Around**

"My parents," Naruto said and Lady Tsunade, "Yes, but you need to realize that it was kept from you in order to protect you." Mike pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed to Naruto. Naruto and Hinata looked at the picture and saw a man and woman together. The man was handsome with spiky blonde hair like Naruto and the woman was really pretty with her long red hair. "Who are these people," Hinata asked and Mike replied, "Those are Naruto's parents before they got married." "These are my parents," Naruto said and Mike said, "Your mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki." "Did you just say Uzumaki," Naruto said shock and Mike nodded. "Your mother comes from the Uzumaki clan," said Lady Tsunade and Hinata replied, "The Uzumaki is a clan." "There are a few people from the Uzumaki clan still alive," Mike said and Naruto was shock when he heard that and then asked, "Are you sure?" "Your mom came here to Konoha with her younger sister Mizuho," Mike answered and Naruto answered, "Do you know what happen to her or where she is?" "I can do better then that," Mike relied and Naruto asked, "How?" "Because I married Mizuho," Mike said and Naruto, Hinata, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were shock when they heard that. "I am not going into detail on how it happened," Mike said and Hinata asked, "Who was Naruto's father then?" "Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto and Hinata was shock by that. "Why is my last name Uzumaki and not Namikaze," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Minato had a lot of enemies and he did not want you to be put in danger because of him." "Your parents kept the secret of their marriage and their child a secret to make sure no harm came to Kushina and you," Mike added and Naruto asked, "How do you know so much of my father?" "I was his best friend when we were growing up and I was his best man at his secret wedding. We were almost like brothers," Mike replied and Lady Tsunade grabbed a box that was behind the desk and placed it on top of the desk. "What is with that box," Hinata asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "This box belong to Kushina Uzumaki and now it rightfully belongs Naruto." Naruto walked over to the Hokage's desk and opened the box. Naruto saw that contain a book and when Naruto picked it up and notice the title said The Secrets of the Uzumaki. "Naruto, if you want I can teach you your father's techniques and his jutsu's if you want and Jiraiya can help you with other stuff," Mike asked and Jiraiya nodded his head to Naruto, and Naruto turned to Mike and replied, "Sure that would be nice." "I could ask Mizuho if she can teach you the Uzumaki's techniques and jutsu's that she knows," Mike said and Naruto asked, "Can I meet her." "Sure and before I forget, Naruto can you met me at the training field on the east side of Konoha later today," Mike said and Naruto answered, "I can, but why?" "That is a surprised and I will asked Mizuho if she can come, so you can met and talk with you aunt," Mike replied and Naruto asked, "Can Hinata come?" "Yes she can," Mike replied and then Lady Tsunade said, "Now that is taken care of. I want to know you Mike married Mizuho Uzumaki and also how Naruto and Hinata started dating?" Mike told his story how he met Mizuho which took an hour to tell, and after he finish then Naruto and Hinata told how Naruto rescued Hinata and their first date also Naruto telling Hinata about the Kyuubi being inside of him.

Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's apartment to go put the book of the Uzumaki's there. Mike went back home to ask Mizuho if she wanted to come with to the training field to show Naruto his surprise and get to talk to Naruto as well. Naruto and Hinata reached Naruto's apartment and went inside. Once inside the apartment, Hinata hugged Naruto from behind and said, "You do know that I am here for you if you need to talk." "I know that, but why are saying it now," Naruto asked as he turned around to see Hinata's face and Hinata replied, "Back in the Hokage's office. The others might not see, but I saw the pain in your eyes when you heard the news. I don't like it when you hide all the pain inside." "I try not to, but it is hard to talk about it. When I heard who my parents were I felt both happy and mad," Naruto said and Hinata said, "It was a surprise to hear that you have an aunt." "That is another thing that is bugging me. If they knew about me, then why they were not there when I needed it," Naruto said with a little anger in his voice and Hinata replied, "You should ask Mike and Mizuho that question when we met them at the training field." "I guess I will ask them. Thanks Hinata for being here for me," Naruto said as he smiled to Hinata and she replied with a little blush of red, "Your welcome." Naruto and Hinata kiss each other and when they broke their kiss Naruto place the book on the counter. Then both Naruto and Hinata left for the training field to met Mike and Mizuho.

A few minutes passed as Naruto and Hinata reached the training field, they saw Mike with a woman with red hair. Mike saw Naruto and Hinata coming and greeted them. "Naruto, Hinata this is my wife Mizuho," Mike said and both Naruto and Hinata said hello. "Mizuho this is Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata," Mike said and Mizuho said with a smile, "Nice to meet the two of you." Mike started to walk as Mizuho, Naruto, and Hinata follow him. "I have a question for the both of you," Naruto asked and Mike replied, "What is you question Naruto?" "Did the both of you know that I was born," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Yes we did and I know where you are going with the question. We were asked not to tell you anything about your parents and your family until you reached the age of 18." "We asked the third Hokage if we can keep an eye on you from time to time," Mizuho added and then Mizuho hugged Naruto. "But don't think that we did not care about you because we was worried about you all the time," Mizuho said and Mike nodded his head with a smile that said that he cares. Mizuho stopped hugging Naruto and continued to follow Mike until he stopped. "Here we are," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What are we doing here." "You will see," Mizuho replied with a smile and Mike did a hand sign and said release. Then suddenly the trees in front of them disappear and Naruto and Hinata realize it was an illusion. And then a huge house appears in front of them and Naruto asked, "Where did this house come from." "It was always here, but it was hiding by a genjutsu that I used," Mike replied and Hinata asked, "Why did you need to hide the place?" "This house was built by both Mike and Minato before Minato married Kushina. Minato wanted a place to raise his children," Mizuho answered and Mike said, "But now this place rightfully belongs to Naruto and I wanted to show Naruto where it was at." Naruto was shock and Mike walked over to Naruto and said, "You can move in to the place when ever you want. I made sure that there is no damage to house through the years and it is clean." "Thank you so much," Naruto said as he looked at both Mike and Mizuho with a smile.

A week has pass since Naruto found out about his parents. During the pass the pass week Naruto has been moving his stuff out of his apartment and into the house that his father built. Mike has been teaching Naruto his father's jutsu and techniques and Mizuho with the Uzumaki. Hinata asked Mizuho if she could train her and Mizuho said yes. Two weeks pass and both Naruto and Hinata have been getting stronger in their training. At the Hyuga compound main house, Hinata was talking to Kiba and Shino who came over for some tea. Hinata saw her father walked in the room and said, "There you are my daughter. Can you come to the meeting room now?" "Yes sir," Hinata replied as she followed her father to the Hyuga compound meeting room. Kiba and Shino waited out in the hall for Hinata and then they was joining by Hinata's sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji. Hinata saw the Hyuga 6 clan elders and her father. "Hinata we had heard from some of the villagers that you have been hanging out with Naruto Uzumaki for the past month and a half. Is this true," asked the clan elder #1 and Hinata replied, "Yes it is because he is my boyfriend." The clan elders, Hiashi, and the others in the hallway were shock by what she said. "Hinata we do not want you dating that thing. If you continue to date that monster it will damage the name of the Hyuga clan," said the clan elder #2 and Hinata was angry with what the clan elder said, but Hinata hold back her anger when she replied, "Really." "Yes Hinata, that boy is nothing but a monster," said clan elder #3 and Hinata became angrier. Then Hinata heard a little conversation between two clan elders and overheard one of them said, "I don't see why we don't kick her out of the clan. She is the weakest Hyuga in the clan." "Naruto is not a monster," Hinata said with a little anger in her voice and then the clan elder #4 said, "Hinata if you only knew what was sealed inside his body then you would understand that he is nothing but a murder." With that comment Hinata's anger was pass boiling point. "Hinata that boy is nothing but a no good murdering monster," said the clan elder #5 said and then Hinata stood and yelled really loud with anger in her voice and eyes, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS YOU BASTARDS! NARUTO IS A KIND AND GOD PERSON THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT ANYONE EVEN IT HE JUST MET THEM. HE IS THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT WILL NEVER GIVE UP AND NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD! HE IS NOT A MONSTER, A KILLED, OR A MUURDER. HE IS A PERSON THAT IS FILLED WITH GOODNESS AND KINDNESS. IF YOU BASTARDS TOOK THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW HIM, THEN YOU WOULD SEE HE IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID HE IS. IF ALL OF YOU SAY ONE WORSE THING ABOUT HIM, THEN YOU REGRET WHAT I WILL DO TO ALL OF YOU." (Damn. You go girl.) Some of the clan elders were shock; the other clan elders were scared by her, Hiashi eyes became wider, and some of the people in the hallway that heard Hinata yelling were either scared, shock, or proud of her. "Also I know what is sealed in his body. He told me on our first date because he was scared that I would hate him, but I don't. Because I love him and he is not what you said he is," Hinata said with a look in her eyes that would kill. Hinata turned to the doors to leave and then the clan elder #6 grabbed Hinata's arm and said, "Hinata, if you leave right now you are banished from the Hyuga clan." "You know what, I don't give a damn about what you or anyone said and I don't care that I am no longer a part of a clan that not show respect to everyone, "Hinata said and the clan elder #6 said, "Now Hinata just think for." "I am thinking about how to kick all seven of your ass in different ways. Let go of my arm now or I'll make you regret that you should have let go," Hinata said as she cut off the clan elder #6. The clan elder #6 did not let go and Hinata attack a certain part of the body that cause the clan elder #6 whole body to be paralyzed. "Oh. Just to let all of you to know is I am not a weak person anymore," Hinata said and then she used the Eight Trigram Large Palm Rotation to leave a giant hole in the meeting room before she left. Just before stepped out the door she then said, "I am packing my stuff and I am leaving and I know just where to go to."

Hinata asked Kiba and Shino if they would help her move her stuff out of the house. Hinata sent a massager bird to Naruto with a letter that asked him if she could move in with him at his new house and Naruto replied yes. Hinata had all her clothes, her books, and her gear out of the house. Just as Hinata was about to leave, she saw her father by the gate and she walked pass him without saying a word to him. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino left the Hyuga compound and headed to Naruto's new place. An hour pass as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked through the forest and reached Naruto's house. Naruto came out and Kiba and Shino were surprise by Naruto's house. Mike and Mizuho came out of the house. "Naruto, who are these people," Kiba asked and Naruto replied, "I just find out recently that they are my aunt and uncle." Kiba and Shino were shock by what Naruto said. Naruto, Mike and Mizuho grabbed Hinata's things from Kiba and Shino. Kiba and Shino said good bye to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho went back to the house and Mizuho showed Hinata her room. "Me and Mizuho will be staying here, so no funny business you two," Mike said and Naruto and Hinata both nodded their head. Mike and Mizuho walk to their rooms. Naruto and Hinata hugged and kiss each other that lasted for five minutes. When they broke their kiss they both knew that this was the start of something new for them.

To Be Continue


	6. Mission to Save a Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 6: Mission to Save a Friend.**

A few days have pass since Hinata had moved out of the Hyuga compound main house and moved in with Naruto in his new house. Hinata has been enjoying every minute with Naruto since then. Hinata was proud that she stood up to her father and the clan elders. Hinata told Mike, Mizuho, and Naruto said to the clan elders and her father. Mike was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Mizuho laugh a little and then congratulated Hinata for standing up for herself. Naruto was on the floor laughing and after he finished laughing he said, "I wish I was there when you said that, but way to go Hinata." Hinata blush a little when Naruto said that. Mike was able to stop laughing while he got off the floor and said, "You did a good job in standing up to those blockheads. I agree with what you said about if they took the time to get to know Naruto, then they would see that they are wrong about Naruto." "But I can't believe that one of the clan elders said that Hinata was weak. I am so angry I want to find that clan elder and knock some sense into his thick skull," Mizuho said as she cracking her knuckles and Hinata replied, "You don't have to worry about that because I used the large palm rotation in the meeting floor." "That happens to be a high rank Hyuga technique. I am right Hinata," Mike asked and Hinata nodded. "That is good for you Hinata. You use a high rank technique to show that they are wrong about you. Good job Hinata," Mike said as he smiled and Mizuho added, "I agree with Mike. Nice job Hinata." Hinata laugh a little and Naruto asked, "What is so funny Hinata?" "A funny thought came to my mind," Hinata answered and Naruto replied, "What was it." "I almost thought that Mike was almost like a real father to me," Hinata said and Mike replied, "Thanks for the complement Hinata."

Naruto and Mike were outside on the porch enjoying the breeze. "Naruto, I think it is time for me to teach you about element chakra. I will have to get Yamato to help with this training," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What is element charka and why get Yamato to help?" "I have to get Yamato because this training will be different from what I have been teaching you and there is a possibly of the Kyuubi power take over, so we need someone to suppress it. Element charka has to deal with special charka," Mike explained and Naruto replied, "What do mean by special charka Mike?" "You know how Kakashi Sensei can use lightning. That is known as element charka," Mike answered and Naruto replied, "What is my element charka?" Mike took out a small piece of paper and said, "By focus you charka through the paper and then I will tell you." "Ok," Naruto replied as Mike handed the paper to him. Naruto focused his charka through the paper. Then the paper suddenly tears into two. "It seems you have the wind element charka. Just like your father," Mike said and Naruto replied with a smile, "Just like my dad." "We will start your element training tomorrow, but for today we will just relax," Mike said and Naruto was lost in through. A few days pass as Mike trained Naruto to use his wind charka with Yamato there to help out. Naruto progress in using his wind charka was coming along good and Naruto was learning quickly in his training. Mizuho continue to train Hinata. When Hinata's training was done for the day, Mizuho and Hinata decide to talk for a while. "Thanks for the training Mizuho," Hinata said and Mizuho replied, "No problem Hinata." "I wanted to ask something Hinata," Mizuho said and Hinata nodded. "Was you serious when you said that Mike was almost like a real father to you," Mizuho asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I was." "Why if I may ask," Mizuho asked and Hinata replied with a sad tone, "It is because I my own father does not say good job and does not act like a father to me." Mizuho gave Hinata a hugged that made her feel better. Back with Naruto training, Naruto asked Mike, "Why am I learning how to do element charka?" "If you able to learn how to use your wind charka, then you might be able to take your Rasengan to a whole new level," Mike answered and Naruto replied, "How is that?" "If you combine your Rasengan with your wind charka, then you might be able to create a new jutsu," Mike said and Naruto replied, "Really Uncle." Mike nodded his head and Naruto smiled.

A few days passed and Lady Tsunade called Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi to her office. "There is a rumor that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke Uchiha," Lady Tsunade said as Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were shock. "Then that would mean Sasuke would return back to Konoha," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "Don't forget Sakura that Sasuke wants to kill his bother Itachi for killing the whole Uchiha clan." "That is true Naruto. That has been word that Sasuke had been seen all over and he is putting a team together," Lady Tsunade replied and Kakashi asked, "What do you what us to do?" "I want volunteers to go on a mission to back Sasuke Uchiha back," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "Can I recommend certain shinobis to the team?" "Who do have in mind Naruto," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto replied, "I recommend Hinata with her team, Lee, Shikamaru, and Mike Eagle." "Are there any reason for those people," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "Hinata and her team are good with tracking. Lee's speed and strength may come in handy. Shikamaru can come up with plans in any situation that may come up." "What about Mike Eagle," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto replied, "I think Mike Eagle can be a big help if we run into the Akatsuki." "Ok. Your team along with the people you have recommended and with the Jonin's Kakashi, Yamato, and Mike Eagle will take on this mission. I will send word to the other member for this team and you all have an hour and a half to get ready and leave,' Lady Tsunade said and Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi all said hai at the said time before they left. Shizune turned to Lady Tsunade and said, "It looks like Naruto is changing since he has been dating Hinata and been training with both Mike and Mizuho." "I agree with you on that," Lady Tsunade said as she begun to think.

Naruto got back to his house and told Hinata and Mike that there was a mission and that the three of them along with others was going. Mike, Hinata, and Naruto went to get their gear together. Naruto and Hinata put on their new clothes that Mizuho made for them. Naruto wore his shoes, new pants that was orange with a big black line on each side, and had a new short sleeve jacket that was orange with black on the shoulders. Naruto also had the first Hokage's necklaces on along with the raven engrave necklaces and headband. Hinata wore her shoes with fishnet on her legs, had a dark purple pants that reach just below her knees with her headband around her waist, and a dark purple short sleeve shirt. She also had fingerless gloves on and her fox engrave necklaces on as well. Mike wore his shoes, black jean pants with a dark red fire detail, a white muscle under shirt under his unzipped green Jonin vest. Mike had put his black sleeveless trench coat with the eagle crest on the back that was red on the inside and had tied his sword to his back. Mizuho put Mike's headband around his forehead for him. Mike and Mizuho look into others eyes before they kissed. When they broke their kiss Mizuho said to Mike, "Make sure you keep yourself, Naruto, and Hinata safe and sure the three of you make it make safely." "I will do my love," Mike said as hugged Mizuho before he left with Naruto and Hinata to the Konoha's gate to meet up with the team.

Naruto, Hinata, and Mike reach the gate to see that their team Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Yamato waiting. They also saw that Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Anko, Kurenai, Asume, Konohamaru, Guy Sensei, Temari, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Mina, and Hanabi came to see their friends, their love ones, their students, and their family off on their mission. "What took you guys so long," Kiba asked and Hinata replied, "We have to make sure our new clothes fit." Everyone admire Naruto's and Hinata's new clothes. Ino took a liking to a Mike and asked him, "Do you happen to have a girlfriend?" "I don't have a girlfriend," Mike replied and Ino in her mind says yes. "But I am married," Mike added and then Ino was disappointed. "Hey Uncle Mike, we are about to go," Naruto said and everyone except the people who knew the Mike was Naruto's uncle was shocked. "I will explain later," Naruto said as the team said their good byes before they took off. Mike looks back at Konoha for a while and Hinata asked, "Are you ok Mike?" "I am. I always do this before I leave Konoha," Mike replied as he turned around to leave with the team and Hinata asked, "Why do you do that?" "It is a traditions with the Eagle clan member when leaving Konoha is to look back at your home village, so you know what you are returning to when you finish your mission," Mike explain and everyone on the team heard what Mike said and their was surprised by what he said. Everyone was focus on the task at hand to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. 'I am going to make sure that he comes back for Sakura's sake' Naruto thought to himself with determination.

To Be Continue


	7. Rescuing an Old Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 7: Rescuing an Old Friend.**

Two day has pass since Naruto and his team left Konoha. The team had just stopped to set camp up for the night. "Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "Yes Sakura." "Can you tell us why you call Mike your uncle," Sakura asked with Kiba, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, and Yamato listening in. "I married Naruto's mom's sister Mizuho Uzumaki before Naruto was born," Mike said as he was take his backpack and his sword off. "So that explains it. But why are we hearing about it now," Shikamaru asked and Mike replied, "I was given a letter by the third Hokage that had instruction for me incase if something happen to the third Hokage. I was not to tell Naruto about his parents of his family." "Who was Naruto's parents any way," Kiba asked and Naruto answered with Hinata by him, "My mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Yamato was shock by who's Naruto's dad was and then they looked at Mike to confirm it. "It is true. The third Hokage did not want Naruto to know until he reaches the age of 18," Mike replied and Shino asked, "Why was it kept a secret for a long time?" "The fourth Hokage had a lot of enemies and if they found out that the fourth had a son," Mike answered and Hinata replied, "Then the fourth enemies would have after his son and killed him to get their revenge on the fourth." "Now that you said something about Naruto's father he looks just like him on the Hokage's face wall," Shikamaru replied and everyone looks at Naruto and agreed with Shikamaru. "We should get go ahead and get some sleep, but we need two people to be on watch for enemies," Kakashi asked and Naruto replied, "Me and Hinata will take the first watch." Kakashi looked at both Naruto and Hinata and then nodded his head. They finish going over who be next for watch duty when it was time to change people. Everyone got into their tent with Naruto and Hinata on watch duty.

An hour pass as Naruto and Hinata stood watch. "It is such a peaceful night," Hinata said and Naruto replied with a smile, "Yes it is. I am glad that you were able to come on this mission with me." Naruto put his right arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. They both smiled peaceful as they continue to be on watch. Naruto noticed that Hinata was a little sad. "Are you ok Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I was just thinking how I wish that my family was a little like for you, Mike, and Mizuho act." "I think I understand what you are saying. I guess you like it when Mike gives you complements when he hears that you did good in mastering a new technique or your mission," Naruto replied and Hinata said with a smile, "It makes me feel all warm inside when he congratulates me on a good job and he never discourages me, but he always encourages me to give it my all. I really like that about Mike. He is almost like how I want my real dad to be like." "I feel that way with both Jiraiya Sensei and Mike," Naruto replied and Hinata said, "I think it is time for the next two people to go on watch duty, so we can get some sleep." Naruto nodded as he and Hinata got up and walked to the next to wake up Kiba and Lee for their watch. After Naruto and Hinata got Kiba and Lee up, Naruto and Hinata climbed into Naruto's tent. Once Naruto and Hinata got settle in the tent, Naruto threw his left arm over Hinata's body with his hand at Hinata's stomach and started to fall asleep. Hinata really enjoy cuddling with Naruto when they sleep together. Hinata fell asleep with a smile as she dreamt about Naruto.

Morning came and the whole team got up and started too packed up their gear. Naruto and Hinata helped each other pack up. "Those two look cute together don't they Kakashi," Mike asked and Kakashi answered, "Yes they do. Naruto is much happier since he and Hinata started to date and when he learned about his parents and he has living relatives." "Mizuho and I are happy that Naruto knows about us. I am glad that Naruto has Hinata with him," Mike said and Kakashi replied, "Why is that Mike." "When I used to watched Naruto from a distance when he was growing up. He was so sad and alone with no ne there with him. I hated myself for not being there for there, but I had my orders to follow," Mike said and Kakashi replied, "All Naruto wanted someone to be there for him." "It is good that someone cares for him. Naruto does not need to be alone. I hope you are proud of your son Minato," Mike said and Kakashi nodded his head. "Naruto can I asked you a question alone," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "Sure Sakura. I will be right back Hinata." Hinata nodded her head and both Naruto and Sakura walk a distance, so no one could hear. "Naruto did you tell Hinata about the Kyuubi," Sakura asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I did. She took it hard at first, but she saw me for me and not as the Kyuubi." "Did you tell her about the Akatsuki chasing you," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "Not yet. I never got around in telling her." "You need to tell her Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "I will." Naruto and Sakura walked back to the group. Everyone got they gear in their backpacks and got ready to go. The team left the area and headed to the last known location that Sasuke was last seen. Naruto asked Hinata to hang back with him as they followed the team. Mike saw this and asked, "Sakura what did you asked Naruto?" "I asked him if he told Hinata about the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki. He told her about the Kyuubi, but not about the Akatsuki," Sakura answered and Mike replied, "Why did you ask him if he told her about the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki." "I don't want Naruto to hide that from Hinata. What would happen if the Akatsuki learn that Naruto has a girlfriend and they capture her just to get to him," Sakura answered and Mike replied, "I see. You are worried about them." "I just don't want anything bad to happen to them," Sakura replied and Mike said with a serious look in his eyes, "You don't have to worry about the Akatsuki getting to Naruto and Hinata, because I will make sure that will never happen." "What did you want Naruto," Hinata asked with a smile and Naruto answered, "You know how I told you about the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of me." "Yes I do Naruto, but did you bring that up," Hinata asked and Naruto replied with a sad look in his eye, "There is group known as the Akatsuki and they are after me because I hold the Kyuubi." "Why Naruto," Hinata asked with worried and Naruto answered, "I don't know why they want with the Kyuubi or what their plans are." "Why are you telling me this now," Hinata asked as she became worried about Naruto and he replied, "Since we are going after Sasuke that wants to kill his brother Itachi who is apart of the Akatsuki. If the Akatsuki finds out that I am dating you. I am worried that they will capture you just for them to get me. I am scared that something bad happens to you." "I love that you care about me Naruto, but don't forget that I am stronger then what I used to be before I started to train with you," Hinata said to cheer Naruto up and Naruto replied, "I know, but I don't want to lose you because I love you too much." Hinata came over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other as they caught up with their team.

A few hours passed and the team stopped before they reached the town. "Here is what we will do. We will split into three teams. The first team will be me, Naruto, and Hinata. The second team will be Kiba with Akamaru, Lee, Sai, and Yamato. The third team will be Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Does everyone agree with the teams I have assigned," Mike asked and everyone nodded their heads. "If you found Sasuke or any information about him sent a message to the other teams by Shino's bug and Sai's inks beast," Kakashi said and Kiba asked, "What about the team that Hinata is with?" "I already had that taken care of," Mike answered and then Mike made a bird sound with his mouth. Then suddenly something went through the tree branches. Mike lifts his right arm out and a hawk lands on Mike's right arm. "This is my ninja messenger hawk Shadow. This is how I will send a message for the team that I am on," Mike said as petted Shadow. After Mike petted Shadow, Shadow took off and went back into the air. "We will meet back here before sunset," Kakashi said and Naruto replied, "Let's go." The team split into three little team and took out in different direction. Teams two and three were not able to find any about Sasuke. Team one reached an open area and saw there was nothing then suddenly a person wearing a dark hooded robe appeared. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike got ready for a fight. "Long time no see Naruto," said the mysterious person and Naruto asked, "Do I know you?" The mysterious person removed his hood and Naruto saw that it was Kabuto, but he was a little different. "Kabuto but what happened to your face," Naruto asked and Kabuto answered, "After Sasuke killed Orochimaru, I took some of Orochimaru's body cells and fused it with my own body cell, and this is the result of it." Hinata was freaked out by it and terrified by the dark aura that surrounds Kabuto's body. "What do you want with us," Mike asked and Kabuto replied, "I only cam to give you this and to tell you where you can find Sasuke at." Kabuto pulled out a book and threw it at Naruto's feet. "Sasuke is about to fight his brother in a building that is to the south from here," Kabuto said and Naruto asked, "Why are you telling us this?" "It is my own reasons and that book holds the names of the Akatsuki," Kabuto said as he vanished and Naruto picked up the book and hand it to Mike. Mike placed the book in his backpack.

Mike called shadow and Hinata wrote a message on a paper that told where Sasuke was at. Naruto went to scout the area around and then suddenly he saw Itachi. Naruto prepared to fight. "Why are trying so hard to bring Sasuke back to Konoha," Itachi asked and Naruto answered, "He is like a brother to me." Itachi smiled and replied, "I think you may need this." Itachi sent a crow at Naruto that went in his mouth and then went into his stomach. "What the crap was that about," Naruto asked, but Itachi just smiled and turned into a flock of crows. Naruto realize that was Itachi's crow clone jutsu. "What are you doing here Naruto," Hinata asked as both her and Mike showed up. "I was just thinking that is all,' Naruto said and Hinata hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged Hinata back and kissed her on the lips. When they broke their kiss, they looked at each others eyes and smiled. "Are you two ready to go and save Sasuke," Mike asked as he smiled and both Naruto and Hinata nodded their head. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike took out heading south to where Sasuke was at. Teams two and three received the message from team one and started to head towards as well. All three teams met up with each other and continue to head south. Naruto told the team how they got the information and the team was surprised when Naruto told the team about what Kabuto did to his body. Suddenly the team runs into a battle and saw that one of the people that were fighting was the Akatsuki member Kisame. Naruto started to shake little as he remembers the last time he saw him. Hinata saw Naruto shaking and she went over to him. "Are you alright Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I am. I remember that Akatsuki member when I and Jiraiya went to find Tsunade and bring her back to be the fifth Hokage." The team looked at Naruto as they listened to him. "That guy with the sword can drain charka from a person's body just by a touch. He was able to drain all my charka and I could not do anything," Naruto said and Hinata hugged him to comfort him. "Why are the Akatsuki after you Naruto," Kiba asked and Mike answered, "I guess you should know why. I don't want any of you to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you." Everyone nodded their heads and Mike explains the story about the Kyuubi being seal inside of Naruto and why he was treated like a monster instead of a hero. Everyone on the team that did not know about the Kyuubi was shocked, but their feelings towards Naruto did not change. Mike saw a girl with red hair that was at her shoulders. Mike took off his bag and grabbed a small weapon bag. "Naruto take this," Mike said as he handed the small weapon bag to Naruto and he replied, "Aren't these." "I think you are ready for it. Take the team and head to Sasuke's location before it is too late," Mike said as interrupted Naruto. "What about you Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Since this guy had the nerve to attack my nephew. This is personal, but don't worry about me. Get going." Naruto nodded at Mike and then Naruto and the team took off for Sasuke's location while they left Mike behind. 'It has been a while since I been in a sword fight,' Mike thought to himself as he look at a picture of him and Mizuho hugging. 'I promise I will not die because I have someone to return to,' Mike thought as he place the picture back in his pocket and left his bag by the tree. Kisame was about to finish a guy that had white blue hair that had a big sword. Behind this guy was a girl with red hair wearing glasses and next to her was a guy with orange hair. Mike came out of nowhere and stop Kisame's sword with Mike's sword. "You with the white blue hair," Mike said and the guy with white blue replied, "Suigetsu Hozuki for the record and get out of my way. This is my fight." "You are low on charka right now, so go take a break," Mike said and then Kisame jumped back and asked, "Who are you and why are you her?" "My name is Mike Eagle from Konoha and I have some business with you," Mike answered and Kisame replied, "What business do you have with me?" "Do you remember when you went after the person that had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," Mike asked and Kisame answered, "I do. I almost got him too. What is it to you and why does he matter to you so much?" "He happens to be my nephew and I will not you or the Akatsuki lay a finger him," Mike replied as his mood change from how he is always happy to serious look in his eyes and Kisame said as he smiled, "This should be good." Mike and Kisame swords clashed with each other.

Naruto and the team ran as fast as they can to where Sasuke was. "What is in the small weapon bag that Mike gave you Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied as he place the small weapon bag on his side, "Mike has been teaching one of my father's technique and inside this bag is for that technique." Suddenly there was a huge explosion where Sasuke was. When they got there they saw a man wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole in it and wearing the Akatsuki robe by Sasuke. Naruto reached in the small weapon bag and grabbed what was in it. Naruto threw a weird looking kunai at the masked person, but the masked person dodges it. "Did you really that would work," the masked person asked as look at where the kunai came from, but he did not see the person that threw it. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled from behind the masked person. The Rasengan made contract and sent the masked person flying. "How did you get behind him Naruto," Sakura asked and Naruto answered as he showed her the weird looking kunai, "With this." "He did the fourth Hokage flying thunder god that gave the fourth the nickname The Yellow Flash," Kakashi said and then the masked person suddenly appears by Itachi's dead body. "I did not see that coming, but don't be so lucky the next time we met," said the masked person as he grabbed Itachi's body and did some kind of dimensional warp and both the masked man and Itachi's body was gone. Sakura came running to where Sasuke was and started to heal his injuries. "We will have to set up camp around here," Kakashi said and Naruto asked, "Can I take a few people with me and go back and make sure Uncle Mike is ok." Kakashi nodded his head. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato took off to make sure that Mike Eagle was ok.

To Be Continue


	8. Home Sweet Home

**NaruHina: Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home.**

Naruto, Hinata, Lee. And Yamato made it back to the place they left Mike at. They saw fallen trees and a lot of holes in the ground. Hinata was able to located Mike. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato made their way to where Mike was. "There you are Uncle Mike," Naruto said when he saw Mike and Mike asked, "Were you able to make it in time." "We was able to rescue Sasuke before an Akatsuki member that was wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole," Hinata answered and then a red hair girl that was wearing glasses replied, "Did you just say Sasuke." "Yes I did. His wounds are being treated by own team medic," Hinata replied and Mike asked, "I was wondering what are your names are." "My name is Juugo," replied the guy with orange hair and then the girl with red hair replied, "And my name is Karin." "I have a question for you Karin," Mike asked and Karin replied with a rude attitude, "What is it?" "You wouldn't happen be from the Uzumaki clan," Mike asked with Naruto and Hinata shock by what Mike asked and Karin replied with a shock, "How did you know?" "Your red hair gave it away," Mike answered and Karin asked, "What does that mean?" "Women from the Uzumaki clan all have red hair," Mike answered and Karin asked, "How do you know about the Uzumaki clan anyway?" "I am married to an Uzumaki woman," Mike answered as he took out the picture of him and his wife, and showed Karin. "I see," Karin replied as she hands Mike back his picture. "I would like you to meet my nephew Naruto Uzumaki. Your cousin," Mike said and Karin was in shock. "We should go ahead and get back to where the rest of the team is at," Mike said with Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato nodded their heads. "You can join us if you want. Sasuke is with the rest of our team," Naruto said and Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu talked among themselves. "We will come with you," Suigetsu replied and Mike said, "That is now taken care of. Let's get going." Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Yamato, Mike, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu took off and headed to where the rest of Naruto's team was at.

Meanwhile where the rest of Naruto's team was at, Sasuke was starting to wake up and he found that he was inside a tent. Sasuke was trying to get up, but was stopped by a voice of a girl. "You should try to move so much. You need to let your body rest Sasuke," a girl said as Sasuke look to who it was and to his surprised it was Sakura. "What are you doing here Sakura," Sasuke asked in a non-caring mood and Sakura replied, "I was sent on a mission to bring you back, but right now I am treating you injuries." "I don't need your help and I am not going back to Konoha," Sasuke said as he tries to get up and then Sakura said, "If you don't do what I tell you. I promise I will not go easy on you." "I like to see you try," Sasuke said and he thought, 'She is not going to do anything to me. She is the same girl that cried when I left Konoha.' Then suddenly Sasuke get punched the face by Sakura. "I did warn you, but you did not want to listen. That is so like you," Sakura said as she started to heal Sasuke with her medic jutsu. 'Where the hell did that punch came from and when did she get so strong. She also knows how to use medic jutsu,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. "Just rest for awhile and I will come back in a little bit and check up on you. If you try to get up again before I come back, then I will not hold back my strength when I punch you again," Sakura said as crack her knuckles and the first time in Sasuke's life he was afraid of a girl. Sakura left the tent and Sasuke stared at the top of the tent as he begun to think. 'I can not believe that I am scared of Sakura. The girl that was always annoying to me before I left Konoha. What caused her to changed,' Sasuke thought and then inner Sasuke replied, 'Maybe you are the reason that she change.' 'Why should I even cared that I am the reason she change,' Sasuke replied and inner Sasuke said, 'She was the only girl that cared and told you that she loved you.' 'That should matter to me why,' Sasuke asked and inner Sasuke answered, 'You should not lie about your feelings to yourself.' 'What are you saying,' Sasuke asked and inner Sasuke replied, 'Don't tell me that you did not feel something for her when she said she lived you.' 'Maybe I did feel something when she said that,' Sasuke thought and then he heard Sakura come back in the tent. "You know you are always welcome to come back to Konoha if you want Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke looked at Sakura for a while. "I will think about it," Sasuke replied and Sakura said, "You might want to thank Naruto for saving you when he did." "Why should I," Sasuke replied and Sakura said, "When we got here there was an Akatsuki member wearing an orange swirl masked with one hole and he was about to grab your body. Naruto was able to stop him." "Why that idiot does have to try and be the hero," Sasuke said with a little anger and then Sakura said with a little more angrier in her voice, "I wish you will just sallow your damn pride and get over it. It you don't I will make sure you won't be able to move your body for a month." Sasuke was once again afraid of Sakura.

A few minutes pass, Naruto and the others return to where the rest of the team was camped at. Sakura was helping Sasuke out of the tent to get some fresh air. Karin noticed Sakura's arms around Sasuke. "What do you think you are doing Pinky," Karin said with a little anger and Sasuke said, "She is just helping me get some fresh air. She is the medic ninja on this team." Sakura place Sasuke against a rock and when to see if Mike had any injuries. "Do you have any injuries Mike," Sakura asked and Mike replied, "I am sorry Sakura, but I don't have any injuries." "What did you do when we left you Mike," Kakashi asked and Mike replied, "I when in and I stopped Kisame's attack on Suigetsu. I started to fight him and I made sure his sword did not touch me. We clash our swords over and over. I was about to go in for the final strike and then an Akatsuki member wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole. He grabs Kisame and suddenly both of them disappear." "I was wondering who these people are," Kiba asked and Sasuke explain who they were and why they was traveling with him and Juugo's condition when he loses control. "Sakura, I have made up my mind about Konoha," Sasuke said and Sakura replied with a cool tone, "You have." "Yes, I have decided to return to Konoha," Sasuke answered and Karin said, "Are you nuts Sasuke." "This is my decision and the three of you can come with me or leave. It is your choice," Sasuke said and Suigetsu asked, "What if choose to come to come to Konoha, then what would happen to us?" "I will ask fifth Hokage if we can work out something. Since we have not heard any rumors about the three of you, there is good chance that nothing bad will happen," Kakashi replied and Suigetsu said, "I don't have anything to do with my time, so I will go to Konoha." "I want to go, but I might go on a killing rampage," Juugo said and Sakura replied, "Maybe Lady Tsunade can help you. She can find a way for you not to lose control." "If she can help me, then I will go as well," Juugo said and everyone looked at Karin for her answer. "I guess I don't have much of a choice and beside I found out that I have family there, so I am going," Karin said and Naruto said, "I still find it hard to believe that we are cousins." Everyone minus Hinata, Lee, Yamato, Mike, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin was shock. Mike explained everything to everyone. After everyone relaxes for a bit, Mike called Shadow and sent him back to Konoha with a message for Lady Tsunade about the mission and that they were on their way back. Night came and the team decided to get some sleep and two people was on watch.

Morning came and everyone started to pack up the tents. Sasuke was able to move on his own. Sasuke notices that Naruto and Hinata was kissing and hugging each other. "Sakura what is the deal with Naruto and Hinata," Sasuke asked as he walked over to her and Sakura replied, "They have been dating for at least for two months." Sasuke's mouth drop and Sakura said, "I am happy that Naruto was able to find someone to be with and the both of them look so cute together." Sasuke shook his head and look at Sakura's body and face. 'You have dirty mind you know that right Sasuke,' inner Sasuke and Sasuke shouted, 'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND IDON'T HAVE A DIRTY MIND.' Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking at him and Sasuke turn his head the other way as his face blush. Everyone made sure that they got everything together before they left. Everyone was ready and they took off for Konoha. As they travel back to Konoha Sakura and Naruto was telling Sasuke who became a couple. To his surprise when he heard that Kakashi had a girlfriend. As they travel back to Konoha, Sasuke did not take his eyes off of Sakura. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Sakura,' Sasuke thought and inner Sasuke replied, 'Maybe you have fallen in love with her. She shows you how strong she is yesterday.' 'I hate to admit, but I think you maybe right,' Sasuke said and inner Sasuke said, 'just keep those dirty thoughts to yourself now.' 'I DON'T HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS,' Sasuke yelled and inner Sasuke asked, 'Why were dream of doing that to her.' 'I-I don't know what you are talking about," Sasuke answered and inner Sasuke replied, 'Keep telling yourself that, but you not hide those feeling of love for her.' Sasuke started to blush and he made sure that on one saw him blushing. It took two days for the team to reach Konoha. When they got Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato took Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to the Hokage's office. "Naruto and Hinata I was thinking to celebrate a mission well done. How I get Mizuho and the four of us go to Ichiraku Ramen shop to celebrate. It is my treat," Mike said and Naruto and Hinata agreed. Mike, Naruto, and Hinata went back to the house to drop off their gear and to ask Mizuho if she wanted to come to Ichiraku Ramen shop with them. Mizuho hugged Mike, Naruto, and Hinata for coming back safely and she agree to go to Ichiraku Ramen shop with them.

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands with Mike and Mizuho doing the same thing behind them as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop. Suddenly Hinata stopped when she saw a familiar person that was in front of her. "Why did you stop Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata pointed. Naruto look and he saw it was Hinata's father Hiashi that was walking towards her. "Hello daughter," Hiashi said and Hinata replied in a mild mood, "Hello father. What do you want?" "I want you to forget this non sense of love and come back to the Hyuga compound where you belong," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "No I will not come back and my love for Naruto is not non sense. You know what ever since I left the Hyuga compound, I have been so much happier." "Listen young lady, you will come back even if I have to drag you back," Hiashi said with a little anger and Hinata replied, "I that suppose to scared me because is doesn't." Hiashi was even madder when Hinata said that to his face. Hiashi was about to hit Hinata with the back of his hand. Naruto pulled Hinata back as he got in front of her. Naruto was going to take the hit for her, but Mike stopped Hiashi. Hiashi looked and seen that Mike stopped him by using his right arm. "And you call yourself the head of the Hyuga clan," Mike said and Hiashi replied, "This does not concern you." Hiashi took a few steps back and Mike said, "It does concern when a father is about to hit his own child or someone else's." "Why did you stop me when I was about to hit that monster kid," Hiashi asked and Mike answered, "I was going to stop you if you were going to either Naruto or Hinata." "How dare you called my nephew a monster," Mizuho replied as she cracks her knuckles and suddenly Hiashi felt the aura of anger coming from Mizuho. "Do what you want daughter," Hiashi said as he walked away and Naruto hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged Naruto back and then they kiss. After they kiss, they look into each others eyes and smile. Mike cough and Naruto and Hinata realize where they were. Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho continued to walk to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

To Be Continue


	9. Adjusting to a New Life

**NaruHina: Chapter 9: Adjusting to a New Life.**

A month has passed since the mission to bring back Sasuke. Sasuke came back for reasons unknown. Sasuke is allowed to walk around the village, but he has to attend a six month mental health clinic weekly sessions and a six month suspension for all mission. Lady Tsunade has been helping Juugo with controlling his wild side. Juugo has been doing well with each session with Lady Tsunade. When Lady Tsunade meets the team that Sasuke put together just to kill his brother, so Lady Tsunade made a deal with them and they accept it. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were now Konoha Shinobis and their Sensei to train them was none other then Mike Eagle. Mike has been training team to work together and the team was getting better with each training sessions. Karin has been visiting Mizuho and Naruto since they are family. Naruto continue training with Mike on his wind charka training. Hinata continue to train with Mizuho. Hinata asked Lady Tsunade if she could train her to use medic jutsu, but Lady Tsunade was too busy with paperwork. Lady Tsunade asked her apprentice Sakura to train Hinata and Sakura accepted it. Hinata is a fast learner and was able to learn all the basic of medic jutsu. Naruto was impressed with Hinata in her medic jutsu training. Naruto and Hinata always find time between their training to get together.

One day Naruto ran into Sasuke while he was walking around Konoha. "What's up Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Hey there Naruto?" "How have you been? I have not seen you in a while," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I have been good. I have been going to those mental health clinic sessions. What about you?" "I am good. I have been training with Mike," Naruto said and Sasuke asked, "Do you think you can see if Mike can train me?" "I can see if he can," Naruto answered and Sasuke then asked, "How has Sakura been since I have been away from Konoha?" 'Why is Sasuke asking about Sakura? Oh! I think I why Sasuke is asked about her,' Naruto thought and then Naruto replied, "You seen how much she has change." "When did she get so strong," Sasuke asked with a little fear in his voice and Naruto answered, "It must happen when I left the village with Jiraiya on the two and a half year training. Why do you asked about it?" "When she was healing me and I tried to get up against her orders," Sasuke replied with a little more fear in his voice and then Naruto said, "Let me guess. She punched you so hard in the fear and you are scared of her now. Am I right Sasuke?" "Yes and I am kind of impress by her," Sasuke replied and Naruto said, "I am scared of her whenever she get mad at me. Are you starting to have feeling for her?" "To be honest I think I am," Sasuke answered and Naruto said, "You know Sakura has turned into a real beauty and she has been asked by many guys around the village." "She has been asked to go on dates with other guys," Sasuke replied with a little jealousy and Naruto said, "But she has been turning them down for some reason." "I am going to ahead and go, so I will see you later," Sasuke said as he walked off and Naruto thought to himself, 'He is so in love with Sakura. I can wait to tell Hinata." Naruto started to walk back to his house.

A few minutes pass as Sasuke walked to hospital. Sasuke saw Sakura leaving the hospital. Suddenly Sasuke heart started to beat real fast when he saw Sakura. "Hey there Sakura," Sasuke said trying to be act all cool and Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Hello Sasuke and how have you been," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "Good and what about you. I have not seen you around lately." "I have been doing well. I just been busy with helping out in the hospital," Sakura replied and Sasuke asked, "If you are not busy right now I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me." "I am late in meeting Lady Tsunade at the Hokage's office, so maybe another time," Sakura answered as she walked off and Sasuke was a little disappointment. As Sakura walked to the Hokage's office she was stopped. "Hello Karin," Sakura said and Karin replied, "Hi Sakura I have a question for you." "Sure, but can we walk while we talk. I have to go to the Hokage's office," Sakura said and Karin nodded her head. They walked to the Hokage's office. "What is your question Karin," Sakura asked and Karin answered, "I was wondering what makes you special that Sasuke want to ask out on a date?" "To be honest I used to be in love with him, but I don't love him anymore," Sakura replied and Karin asked, "Why?" "I learn a long time ago he is incapable of loving anyone. If I was you I would not even bother chasing Sasuke," Sakura answered and Karin replied, "I have to go meet my team, so I will talk to you later." Karin left and Sakura continue to walk towards the Hokage's office. Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke overheard what Sakura said about him being incapable of loving anyone. Those words were like a dagger that stabs him in the heart. 'I need to talk to Naruto,' Sasuke thought and took to find Naruto. An hour pass and Sasuke was able to Naruto in Konoha. "Naruto," Sasuke said and Naruto saw Sasuke coming. "How did it go with Sakura," Naruto asked and Sasuke told him what happen and what she said. "I see, so that is why you look down," Naruto replied and Sasuke said, "Yeah. The worst thing is I have it bad for her too." "You have to tell her how you feel about her," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "I know, but how to tell her is the problem?" "I think I have a plan, but we are going to need a certain person to help us. If this works right, then you might have Sakura as a girlfriend Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke thought, 'I don't know if I should be impressed or worry that Naruto has a plan.'

At the Hokage's office, Sakura was helping Lady Tsunade. "How is Juugo in his sessions with you Lady Tsunade," Sakura asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "At first it has hard, but the more sessions we did he got the hang of it. I think with a few more sessions and he will be able to fully control his wild side." "That is good," Sakura said and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lady Tsunade replied and the door open to show it was Hinata. "I wanted to ask Sakura something," Hinata said and Sakura replied, "Sure. What is it Hinata?" "Can you meet me at the training field in the east when you are done here? There is something I want to talk about with you," Hinata asked and Sakura answered, "Ok, but it won't be until this afternoon. Is that alright with you?" "That is fine. I have to go now. I will see you then," Hinata replied as she waved bye to Lady Tsunade and Sakura. At Naruto's house, Naruto and Sasuke was in the Naruto's room going over Naruto's plan. "How did you ended up with this house," Sasuke asked and Naruto told Sasuke about who his parents were and that his dad with Mike built this house. Sasuke had a hard time believing it, but he believed it. Hinata came into the Naruto's room and sat by Naruto. "How did it go Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a smile, "She is coming this afternoon." "Thanks for helping Hinata," Sasuke said and Hinata replied, "It is no problem Sasuke. After all you love her very much." "Step one is done and now to step two," Naruto and both Hinata and Sasuke nodded their head. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left Naruto's room and ran into Mike. "Hello there. What are the three of you up to," Mike asked and Naruto explain what they were doing. "I see, so you two are helping Sasuke," Mike replied and they nodded their heads. "Before I forget there is something I want to ask you Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike asked, "What is it?" "Sasuke was wondering if you could train him," Naruto answered and Mike replied, "Sure he can. Just meet me at the training field that is near by." "Thank you Mike," Sasuke said and Mike said, "If you need any help with anything just let me know." Naruto nodded to Mike and Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke went to the flower shop. "Hi there," Ino said behind the counter and Sasuke asked, "I need a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flowers Ino." Ino knew what Sakura's favorite flowers were and it did not take her long to make a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Ino gave the bouquet to Sasuke and he paid her for it. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left the flower shop and head back to the training field to meet Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke got there before Sakura showed up. Naruto and Sasuke hid in the bushes ad Hinata was in the opening waiting for Sakura. Sakura saw Hinata and started to walk towards her. "Hey Hinata," Sakura said and Hinata greeted her. "What did you want to talk about Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata said, "I wanted to ask you a question Sakura." When Naruto and Sasuke heard their cue they moved quietly to get behind Sakura. "What do you want to ask me Hinata," Sakura replied and Hinata asked, "Do you still have feeling for Sasuke?" "Where did come from," Sakura replied and Hinata answered, "Naruto told me that he met up with Sasuke today." "Really," Sakura said with an uncaring tone in her voice and Hinata said, "Naruto and Sasuke were talking about you and Sasuke became a little jealous when Naruto told him that you have been asked by many guys to go on dates with you." "I don't care if he is jealous of who I go on a date with," Sakura replied and Hinata asked, "Are you mad at him?" "Of course I am mad at him," Sakura answered and Hinata replied, "Why?" "The night he left Konoha, I told him that I loved him and you know how he returns my feeling. He says I am annoying, and then he knocks me out and leaves my body on body on a bench. He left me with a broken heart," Sakura answered and Hinata said, "I felt the same way every time I saw Naruto around you and I could not tell him that I loved him." Hinata made sure Sakura did not notice that Sasuke was walking up to her from behind. When Sasuke came really close to Sakura and then he threw his right arm around her that had the bouquet in front of her. Sakura was shock by the bouquet and then spun around to hit the person behind her. Sasuke was able to dodge Sakura's attack. Sasuke still had the bouquet. Sakura was surprised that it was Sasuke that was behind her. Sakura turned to Hinata to find out what was happen then she saw that Hinata was gone. "Sakura I can explain," Sasuke said and Sakura asked, "Can you?" "I asked Naruto and Hinata to help me," Sasuke answered and Sakura replied, "Really and why?" "When I seen you treating my injuries, I started to think about the past," Sasuke said as he blush and Sakura just look at him. "I remember the word you told me the night I left and I was touch by your words," Sasuke said as he came closer to Sakura and she asked, "Why did you take me with you then?" "I was to focus on revenge and I did not want to see you get hurt," Sasuke answered and Sakura replied, "You could have told me that and I could have waited for you, but you didn't. Instead you left me with a broken heart." "I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to up because I," Sasuke said as he turned around and Sakura asked, "Because you what?" "BECAUSE I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU," Sasuke shouted and Sakura was shock. Sasuke turned around to Sakura and suddenly Sasuke hugs Sakura. Before Sakura could do or said anything, Sasuke kissed her on her lips. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was kissing her. After Sasuke broke the kiss, Sasuke and Sakura looked deeply into each others eyes. "I miss seeing those green eyes of your Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile and Sakura was speechless. "I will do anything for you just to see your beautiful smile, my beautiful cherry blossom," Sasuke said and then Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's. Sakura pulls Sasuke towards her and they kiss again. Naruto and Hinata look at them. "I am really glad that we were able to help those two," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I am glad too. You know just watching those two just gave me an idea." Hinata grabs Naruto's shirt and she pulls him closer to her. Hinata kiss Naruto when she had him close enough. Naruto places his arms around Hinata and kiss her back.

To Be Continue


	10. The Test Begins

**NaruHina: Chapter 10: The Test Begins**

Five months has passed since Sasuke and Sakura has started dating. When Karin found out about them dating, Karin started to yell at Sakura. Sakura was about to knock out Karin's light, but Sasuke stop her and told Karin that he was in love with Sakura. Karin stopped chasing after Sasuke, but somehow she ended up dating Suigetsu. Suigetsu told Karin that he was in love with her after the three months they had dating. Juugo has fully control of his wild side and Sakura had introduced him to her friends. Sakura's friends really took a shine to Juugo. They invited Juugo to hang out with them. Juugo is really happy that he has complete control of his wild side and he has made new friends. Sasuke and Sakura started living together three months ago. Sasuke could not stand living in his house alone and he asked Sakura if she would like to move in. She said yes, but only if she gets her own room and Sasuke agree. People still say hurtful things from time to time, but Sasuke does not care what bad things people say about him because he only care about Sakura. Kurenai and Asume had their wedding last month. Everyone congratulated them on their wedding day. Mike took Mizuho to the hospital last month she has been feeling sick. The nurse told Mizuho that she was pregnant and both Mike and Mizuho are happy that they are having a baby. Mizuho has taken time off time off from doing shinobi work until the baby is born. Temari is getting transfer to Konoha form the sand village (I don't the name of it). She wanted to be closer to Shikamaru and Shikamaru is happy in his own way.

Naruto was on his way to met up with his team. Naruto got to the team meeting location and then he heard a voice coming from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw it was Mizuho wearing her sleeveless trench coat that was white on the inside and black on the outside with an eagle crest that Mike had on his trench coat. "Hey Aunt Mizuho," Naruto said and Mizuho replied, "Naruto you forgot your lunch that Hinata made." "Thanks Aunt Mizuho and how are you feeling today," Naruto asked and Mizuho answered, "I am feeling a little better today and thanks for asking. Are you going to introduce to your team Naruto?" "This is my sensei Kakashi. These are my team mates Sasuke, his girlfriend Sakura, and Sai. Everyone this is my Aunt Mizuho who is married to Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mizuho replied, "Nice to meet all of you and thanks for watching out for Naruto." "Nice to met you," Kakashi said and Sai replied, "Hello." "Hi," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. "So this is your mom's sister. She is really pretty," Sakura said and Mizuho replied, "Thanks for the complement Sakura." Kakashi took out his book Make out Paradise and when Mizuho saw the book she got mad. "How dare you read that type of book in front of them you dirty pervert," Mizuho said with anger and then she grabs the book and threw it in the nearby river. After a few seconds Kakashi yelled, "DON'T WORRY BOOKIE. PAPA WILL SAVE YOU." Naruto was on the ground laughing and Sasuke laughed to himself. Sakura could not believe that Kakashi said that and Sai did nothing. Mizuho told them good bye and left. "Naruto why were you asking Mizuho how she was feeling," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "You see Mizuho is pregnant and she been throwing up lately." "That is good news Naruto," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. "I guess we will not be see Kakashi Sensei for a while today, so what now," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I guess we should start our training." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai started training.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade called for Shizune. "What is it Lady Tsunade," Shizune asked as she walked in the office with Tonton and Lady Tsunade answered, "I want you to get these people on this list and tell them to meet at the front of the Hokage's mansion today." "Ok, but is there a certain reason for it," Shizune asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "These are the people that I have chosen to be in the Chuunin Exams this year." Two hours later in front of the Hokage's mansion there was a group of people there. Among them were Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. "I am glad that all of you could come today," Lady Tsunade said and everyone was listening. "I have chosen you to be in the Chuunin Exams. This year will different from the other Chuunin Exams. First each Genin will be partner with another Genin of their choice. Then you will enter the Forest of Death and you fight each other to reach the tower that is located in the center of the forest. Those that have made it to the tower, I will explain the rest of the exam. The Chuunin Exams will start in four days at 10 am. Make sure you are preparing for it. That is all," Lady Tsunade said and she left. "Sasuke do you want to be my partner," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "Sure." "I guess all of our partners are set," Suigetsu said and Karin nodded. Naruto was partnered with Sasuke. Suigetsu was with Karin. Juugo was teamed up with Sai. Konohamaru picked Hanabi as his partner.

The next four days the people that were in the Chuunin Exams were training like crazy. Mike train Sasuke and Naruto to their best. The night before the Chuunin Exams Mike invited Sasuke, Sakura, Juugo, Sai, Karin, Konohamaru, and Hanabi to Naruto's house. Some of them was surprised at how big Naruto's house was. Hinata cooked dinner because Mizuho was not feeling up to cooking. Everyone enjoyed Hinata's cooking. After dinner, everyone went home and both Naruto and Hinata were out on the pouch. "It will be a while before we see each other again," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I know, but it won't be forever." Hinata was getting up then Naruto pulled her to him. The next thing Hinata knows she is sitting on Naruto's lap. Naruto kiss and hugged Hinata. She hugged and kissed him back. After they kiss, Naruto picked Hinata as a bride and Hinata blush when Naruto did that. Naruto walked towards his room and Hinata asked, "What are you doing Naruto?" "I thought that we spend the night together in the same bed before the Chuunin Exams start," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "Ok, but I should change into my pajamas first." "Sure Hinata," Naruto said as he placed Hinata back on her feet. Naruto and Hinata went to their room to change into their pajamas. Hinata walked to Naruto's room and knock on the door. Naruto open his door and Hinata came in. Naruto closed his door and picked up Hinata as a bride again. Naruto walked to his bed with Hinata in his arms. Naruto place Hinata on his bed and then he climb into bed. Naruto put one of arms around Hinata and they kiss. When they finished kissing, Naruto lay on his back and Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled at Hinata and he places his arm around Hinata. Naruto and Hinata fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura were just getting in. "Well I guess this good night Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked towards her room and then Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her. "What is it Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered as he looked into her green eyes, "I want you to spend the night with me." "Why do you want to Sasuke," Sakura replied and Sasuke answered, "I will be missing you, so I want to spend the remaining time before the Chuunin Exams I have with you." "Let me go change into my pajamas and I will come to your room," Sakura replied and Sasuke nodded his head as he let go of Sakura's hand. Sasuke went into his room and Sakura went to hers. A few minutes pass and Sakura knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door. Sasuke open the door and Sakura came in. Sasuke and Sakura walked towards Sasuke's bed and both got in the bed. Sasuke held Sakura close to him and Sakura place her hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sakura and Sasuke kiss each other. When they kiss was done, Sasuke and Sakura looked into each others eyes very deeply. "I am going to miss you a lot Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "I am going to miss you too Sasuke." Sakura turned body around and Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Sasuke and Sakura smiled as they fell asleep.

Morning came and both Naruto and Hinata got up. Hinata went back to her room so Naruto could get ready. Naruto wore the same clothes when he went on his mission to bring back Sasuke. Naruto put on the first Hokage's necklace and the raven engraved necklace. Naruto left his room and when to eat a good breakfast. After breakfast, Mike and Mizuho said good luck to Naruto. As Naruto put on his ninja tools bag, Mike gave Naruto a bunch of weird kunai for his Flying Thunder God technique. Hinata walked with Naruto to the Forest of Death. Back at Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura got up. Sakura went to cook breakfast and Sasuke put on his new clothes Sakura made for him. Sasuke worn black jean pants and a white undershirt and on top of that was a blue short sleeve jacket that had the Uchiha clan crest on it. Sasuke went to the kitchen and ate Sakura's cooking. After he finished eating, Sasuke put on his shoes, put on his ninja tools bag, and tied his katana to his back waist. "Sasuke, I have a gift for you," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "What is it my love?" Sakura gave him a necklace that had an engraving of a sakura flower. Sasuke looked at and Sakura said, "I thought I give you something that will make you think of me when look at it." Sasuke smile and put the necklace on. "I also got you a gift as well," Sasuke said as he pull out a necklace from his pocket and give it to Sakura. Sakura saw that the necklace had the engraving of the Uchiha clan crest. "I got it for you the same reason you got me this necklace," Sasuke said and Sakura put it on. "I guess this means that I am yours," Sakura said with a blush and Sasuke replied with a smile, "I guess it does." Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the Forest of Death, so they can spend what little time was left together.

Everyone was in was at the Forest of Death fence waiting for the Chuunin Exams to begins. Naruto with Hinata made it there. Sasuke and Sakura made it as well. Naruto and Sasuke talked between them and both Hinata and Sakura talked to each other as well. "You ready for this Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "You know it." Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a necklace with an engraving. "What is engraved in your necklace Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "Sakura got it for me. It has an engraving of a sakura flower. Sakura wanted me to have something that reminds me of her. You might think that is weird, but I don't care." "I don't think it is weird because I also have an engraving of a raven necklace that reminds me of Hinata," Naruto replied as he showed Sasuke his necklace. "Hinata has a fox engrave necklace too," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "This morning I gave Sakura a necklace with the engraving of the Uchiha clan crest in it." "I guess you want other men to see that she is your," Naruto said and Sasuke replied with a smile, "Yea. I just hoped I did not put a target on my back." "If you did, you know I have your back. To be honest, I think of you as a brother to me," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "I feel that you are a brother to me as well." "That is a nice necklace Sakura," Hinata said and Sakura replied, "Sasuke gave it to me this morning. I this shows that I am Sasuke's girlfriend now." "I guess it does. I have a fox engrave necklace," Hinata replied with a smile and Sakura asked, "What does Naruto have?" "He has a raven engrave necklace. What about Sasuke," Hinata replied and Sakura answered, "He as an engraving of a sakura flower." Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Sakura and Hinata. Lady Tsunade showed up and said, "I am glad that all of you showed up today." "There are 20 genins that I have chosen, but only 10 with go to the next part of the Chuunin Exam. You have three days to reach the tower. Good luck to all of you," Lady Tsunade finished saying. Everyone got with their partners and went to gates that they were assigning to. Hinata and Sakura wished both Naruto and Sasuke luck. Naruto and Sasuke headed towards the Forest of Death with determination.

To be Continue


	11. Battling to the Tower

**NaruHina: Chapter 11: Battling to the Tower**

The Chunin Exams started and all the Genins entered the Forest of Death, but unknown to the Genins that there was traps and surprises waiting for them. A few minutes has passed since the start of the exams. Naruto and Sasuke was deciding on a plan. "So we just head straight for the tower and try to save our energy for later," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "Before we head out, take this," Naruto said as he handed the weird kunai to Sasuke and he asked, "What is this?" "This is part of one of my dad's technique known as the Flying Thunder God," Naruto replied and Sasuke said, "Ok, but why are you giving me this? I don't know how to use that technique." "I know. I am giving it to you just incase we was to get separated. If you have this, then I can simply transport to you location," Naruto answered and Sasuke replied, "That is really smart. You have changed while I have been gone." Naruto nodded and both of them headed for the tower. Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura and Hinata was walking around. Sakura and Hinata ran into Tenten, Temari, Mina, and Ino. "What are you girls up to," Sakura asked and Tenten answered, "We are showing Temari around Konoha. Since she will be living here, she needs to know where everything is at." Sakura and Hinata joined them.

A few minutes pass and then a familiar stood before them. "What did you want father," Hinata asked and Hiashi answered, "I came to see if I could try to convince you to come back." "Let's see what the word that I am looking for is. Now I remember what the word is. No," Hinata replied with a mean tone in her voice and the girls were surprised at Hinata attitude. 'Damn. When did Hinata grow a backbone,' Tenten thought and then Ino thought, 'When did Hinata stop stuttering?' 'I guess some of Naruto's personality must have rubbed off on Hinata,' Sakura thought and Temari thought, 'This girl has got some guts.' "How dare you talk to your own father like that," Hiashi said and Hinata asked, "When have you ever acted like a real father to me?" Hiashi was speechless by what Hinata said and Hinata replied, "Just as I thought you don't have an answer for that." Hiashi got mad and then he said, "I tried doing this the peaceful way, but you force my hand." Then Hiashi rushed at Hinata, but Hinata and the girls jumped out of the way. Hiashi started to release a barrage of attacks at Hinata. Hinata was successfully dodging all of Hiashi's attacks. The girls were amazed at how Hinata was dodging Hiashi's attacks. "When did Hinata get so strong," Ino asked and Sakura answered, "It must happen when she started training with Naruto, Mike, and Mizuho." "When did Hinata start training with Naruto," Tenten asked and Sakura replied, "It was probably 7 to 8 months ago when Naruto and Hinata starting dating," "WHAT," said at the same time by Tenten, Temari, Mina, and Ino. "Naruto told Hinata that he loves her and Hinata told Naruto how she felt about him," Sakura said and the girls were shock at what Sakura just said. Hiashi started to catch his breath and Hinata did not break a sweat or out of breath. "You are getting old," Hinata said and Hiashi just look at how Hinata was not tired after his barrage of attacks. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took her fighting stance. Then in a blink of an eye, Hinata moved so fast that Hiashi could not see where she went. Hinata was behind Hiashi, but before Hiashi realize it. "8 trigrams 128 palms," Hinata said with a lot of quick japs at Hiashi's body. Hiashi fell to the ground and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Hinata walked over to her friends and Hiashi was getting himself off the ground and breathing heavy. "Hinata don't you see what that monster Naruto has done to you," Hiashi said and Hinata stopped. Hinata turn her head to Hiashi with a death stare and replied, "Why don't you just shut up and take that 30 foot stick out of your ass you prick." Hiashi month drop, the girls was holding in their laughter from what Hinata just said, and the people around was shock. "Father, Naruto is not a monster. You are the monster and you made me do this to you. If you call by boyfriend a monster one more time, then I promise I will hurt you so bad you want be able to move two months," Hinata said with anger and then she turn her back. Hinata walked towards the girls and they left. 'Am I the real monster here? Is Naruto the reason that Hinata is so much stronger and more confident in her,' Hiashi thought as he tried to walk to the hospital.

The girls waited a few minutes after Hinata had cooled down to talk to her. "Are you ok Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" "Because you just fought your own father which was impressive," Tenten replied and Hinata answered, "He was the one that started it and I finished it. Besides I just showed him what happens if he tries to mess with me." "I was impress that you show him that you are not weak," Ino said and Hinata replied, "I am just hate it when people call my Naruto a monster and they don't take the time to get to know him," "Let's forget about this and go get some ice cream," Mina said and everyone nodded as they walked towards the ice cream shop. Back at the Forest of Death, Naruto and Sasuke was making great time traveling to the tower. Suddenly they were attack. "And here we thought things was getting boring too," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "I have to agree with you on that one Sasuke." Naruto started to fight one guy and Sasuke started to fight the other guy. The two genins put up a fight, but they were no match for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke did not take long in their fight and then continued traveling to the tower. "I was just thinking that the two of us are probably the strongest shinobis for our generation in Konoha," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "For once, I have to agree with you on that one." Naruto and Sasuke continue traveling to the tower. Hinata finished eating her ice cream and headed back to Naruto's house. As she walked, Hinata saw Mike walking with bags in his hands. Hinata walked over to Mike and said, "Hey Mike." "Hi Hinata, how are you today," Mike said with a smile and Hinata told Mike what she did. "Wow Hinata. I guess I will Have to tell Naruto to make sure he does not make you mad," Mike replied with a small chuckled and Hinata laughed a bit. "Why are you are you here Mike," Hinata asked and Mike answered, "Mizuho asked me to do some shopping, since she is not feeling well." "Do you need any help Mike," Hinata replied and Mike answered, "Sure Hinata if you want to." Hinata nodded her head and Hinata went and help Mike with the shopping. As Hinata and Mike were shopping, then Hinata asked, "Mike can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it," Mike answered and Hinata replied, "Can you train me in element charka and some of technique that you taught Naruto?" "Why," Mike asked and Hinata answered, "I want to be stronger to protect those that I care about." "Sure. When we get back to the house I will start training you, but it will not be easy for you," Mike replied and Hinata said with determination, "I know that."

Naruto and Sasuke were taking a break for traveling. "It will take a while for us to reach the tower," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "If we can make it to the tower before sunset, then we can just rest for the remaining days." Sasuke took out his katana from its sheath and looked at the blade to see if he needs to sharpen. "You are handy with that katana Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Thanks Naruto." Sasuke looked at his katana and was lost in thought. Then Sasuke placed his katana back in the sheath. "I noticed that you were lost in thought, so what was it," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I was thinking how I only wanted to use this katana to get my revenge, but now I will use this katana to protect the happiness that I have now." "I guess we should get going," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto and Sasuke took off for the tower again. Back at Naruto's house, Mike and Hinata walked to the training field. Mike gave Hinata a piece of paper. "You have to focus your charka through the paper, so we can identify your element charka," Mike explained and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata began to focus her charka to the piece of paper and then the paper became wet. "Your element charka is water and that means you can use water in your technique," Mike said and Hinata asked, "What do you mean by using water in my technique?" "Naruto can use wind charka and I am still in the middle of training to combine his wind charka in his Rasengan. If he can do that then he can create any number of techniques that he can use his wind charka. Do you understand now Hinata," Mike replied and Hinata answered, "I think I do. If I can master how to use my water charka then I could use it in my Gentle Fist technique." "It might be possible. What techniques did you want me to teach you that Naruto knows," Mike asked and Hinata answered, "First is the Flying Thunder God, and the second if you can teach me is the Rasengan?" "The Flying Thunder God I can teach you, but why do you want to learn the Rasengan," Mike replied and Hinata answered, "I have already learned the Hyuga clan's Gentle Fist technique. I want to learn different techniques if it is possible." "I can see the fire in your fighting spirit," Mike replied and Hinata asked, "What do mean my fighting spirit?" "Every shinobis has a fighting spirit. The fighting spirit show one resolve and what they are fighting for," Mike explaining and Hinata listen to him. "The strongest fighting spirits in people is to fight in order to protect your friends, family, and your love. But the worst fighting spirit to have is only fight for yourself and no one else. One must keep they resolve strong," Mike said and Hinata replied, "I understand what you are saying Mike." "Ok. I will train you to use your water charka, how to combine your water charka in your technique, the Flying Thunder God, and the Rasengan. Are you ready," Mike asked and Hinata nodded her head with determination.

Naruto and Sasuke continue to travel to the tower, and then they were ambushed. "Sasuke when you see a chance to escape. Take it and head for the tower," Naruto said quietly and Sasuke asked quietly, "What about you?" "I will keep them off your back and once make in to the tower. Place the kunai that I gave you on the ground and send me a signal that you are there. Then I will use the Flying Thunder God technique," Naruto answered quietly and Sasuke replied quietly, "Good plan, but I am not leaving my brother behind. And it is not fair to let you have all the fun." "I guess we will be doing the back up plan that we fight all of them," Naruto said quietly with a smile and Sasuke replied quietly with a smile, "I guess we are." Naruto and Sasuke got in their fighting postion and begun to fight. The fight lasted for an hour and an half. Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted from the fighting. Naruto took out two soldier's pill from his ninja tool bag and gave one to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed one and both Naruto and Sasuke took the pills and recover all the energy that they used up in the fight. "We better hurry and get to tower," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Naruto and Sasuke took off at full speed for the tower. It took one hour for them to reach the tower and both Naruto and Sasuke were two of ten genins that will continue. The remaining days for the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death was slow, but people were showing up. When time was up, the ten genins that made it was Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and two other male genins. "I congratulated all of you that had made it. The next part of the Chunin Exams will take in place in 3 weeks at the Chunin Stadium. It will be a two on two matches. Make sure all of you train with your partner and get plenty of rest as well. Each group will draw a number," Lady Tsunade said. Each group drew a number. Naruto and Sasuke had number one. Sai and Juugo had number two. Hanabi and Konohamaru had three. The two genins had number four. Karin and Suigetsu have number five. "Numbers one and two will fight. Then numbers three and four will fight and the winner between numbers three and four will fight number five. And the last two groups will fight. When the two genins that win will be promoted to Chunin and the officials will be grading everyone in the Chunin Stadium. There is a chance that if a group loses and there is still a chance for you to still be promoted to Chunin. I will see all ten of you in three weeks at Chunin Stadium," Lady Tsunade said and everyone nodded their heads.

To Be Continue


	12. 3 Weeks of Training

**NaruHina: Chapter 12: 3 Weeks of Training.**

Naruto and Sasuke were exiting the Forest of Death and were greeted by their girlfriend. Hinata and Sakura both run towards their boyfriends and they jumped at them. Naruto and Sasuke was surprise when they jumped at them and Hinata and Sakura caused their boyfriends to hit the ground hard. Hinata and Sakura kissed their boyfriends before they got off them and help their boyfriends. When Naruto and Sasuke was off the ground, they both told their girlfriends that they made it to the next round. Hinata and Sakura were happy and they decided to celebrate by eating out at a restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke agree, but the both of them had to go back to their houses to take a bath and change their clothes. Naruto left with Hinata and Sasuke left with Sakura. Naruto and Hinata held hands as they walked back and Sasuke had his arm around Sakura as they head for Sasuke's house. Naruto and Hinata made it back to Naruto's house and were greeted by Mike and Mizuho. Naruto told Mike and Mizuho that he and Sasuke made it to the next round. Mike and Mizuho both congratulate Naruto. Naruto head for the bathroom and Hinata told Mike and Mizuho that she, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was heading for a restaurant to celebrate. "I hope the four of you have a good time," Mizuho said and Mike nodded his head. "The both of you are welcome to come with us," Hinata asked and Mike answered, "Thanks for the invention." "I am not feeling well to go anywhere right now," Mizuho replied. A few minutes and Naruto came out of the bathroom with nice clothes on and both Naruto and Hinata left to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura.

When Sasuke and Sakura walked threw the door of Sasuke's house, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her to him. Sasuke kiss Sakura on the lips and Sakura kissed Sasuke back. When they broke their kiss, Sakura said, "You should go and talk your bath." "I know, but I wanted to kiss you before I went," Sasuke replied with a smile and Sasuke let go of Sakura. Sasuke head up the stairs to take his bath and Sakura watched Sasuke walking up the stairs. Sakura went to the living room to wait for Sasuke and she began to think. 'I am so glad that Sasuke feels the same way I feel about him,' Sakura thought and inner Sakura said, 'That is so true and he has turned into such a handsome man since he has returned.' 'Yes he has, but I so lucky that I am able to live with him,' Sakura replied and inner Sakura said, 'Just make sure you keep those thoughts of what you want to do to him in bed to yourself." Sasuke suddenly burst out blushing, and a few minutes pass and Sasuke entered the living room. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and gave him hug and a kiss. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other and then they left.

Sasuke and Sakura were able to meet up with Naruto and Hinata. The four for them headed for a restaurant. They arrived at a bar-b-q restaurant and saw that Kiba, Mina, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Juugo, Choji, Suigetsu, Karin, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were there. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura sat next to them. Ino tried to flirt with Sasuke, but it did not work. Sasuke told Ino that he was taken as he put his arm around Sakura. Ino was shock by this, but Ino accepted it. "I was just wondering about something that has been bugging me," Sai said and Kiba replied, "What is it Sai?" "I was wondering since Sasuke has the Sharingan and Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi has the Byakugan. I was wondering what eye is better," Sai said and everyone begun to think about it. "You got a point there Sai," Kiba said and Konohamaru said, "I think the Byakugan is better." "Now way it is the Sharingan," Karin replied and Tenten said, "The Byakugan is way better then the Sharingan." This turned into a heated discussing between which is better the Sharingan or the Byakugan. "I guess there is only one way that this can be settled," Naruto said and Lee asked, "How is that Naruto?" "Sasuke with his Sharingan will fight Neji with his Byakugan tomorrow. How does that sound," Naruto replied and everyone looked at both Sasuke and Neji. "That sounds good to me," Sasuke said and Neji replied, "I agree. Where and when will we do this?" "How about tomorrow at noon at the east training field and I will see if Mike can be the referee," Naruto answered and both Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads. "Let us eat," Choji said and everyone nodded their heads. Everyone started to eat and have fun. Everyone was ready to see the match between Sasuke and Neji.

The next day at the east training field it was almost noon. Naruto, Hinata, Mizuho, Guy Sensei, Lee, Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina, Shino, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sai, Iruka, Yamato, Shizune with Tonton the pig, Lady Tsunade, she was able to get all the paperwork done, and she found out about this match between Sasuke and Neji, so she decided to watch it as well, Mike as the referee, Sasuke, and Neji was all at the east training field. "The both of you have the same number of ninja tools in your ninja tool bags. The match will go on as long as possible. The match will only end if one you gives up or I stop the match. Do the both of you understand," Mike asked and both Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads. "Good. The both of you shake hands and I want this match to be fair and square," Mike said and both Sasuke and Neji shook each others hand. Sasuke and Neji walked away from each other with a short distance. Sasuke and Neji faced each other and Mike saw that the both of them were ready. "Ninja fight ready. Go," Mike said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Neji activated his Byakugan. Neji took off for Sasuke, but Sasuke was able to read Neji's movements. Neji went in to use his Gentle Fist technique, but Sasuke was able to dodge it. Sasuke counter attack with his fire ball jutsu, but Neji jumped back to avoid it. "I can not believe how almost evenly match the two of them are,' Sakura said and Tenten replied, "I know. It will be hard to tell who will win this match. The match lasted for almost two hours. Sasuke and Neji was starting to breath real hard and everyone was shock by how long the match last. "I guess one final move will settle it," Sasuke said with a smile and Neji replied, "I guess so." Sasuke and Neji came at each other. Neji came at Sasuke with his Gentle Fist technique and Sasuke came at Neji with just his fist. Neji was able to hit Sasuke and Neji smiled. Then Sasuke was behind Neji with a kunai to Neji's neck and Neji realize that he fail for Sasuke's Sharingan genjutsu. "I guess you win Sasuke," Neji said and Sasuke smiles as he put the kunai away. "The winner is Sasuke," Mike said. "That was a good match Neji," Sasuke said and Neji replied, "Yes it was." Everyone congratulated Sasuke and Neji on their match.

Everyone headed over to Naruto's house to relax and everyone except who knew Naruto's secret were shock. Naruto told everyone about who his parents were and also told them about the Kyuubi that was seal within him. Everyone was shock, but they was not show fear or hated about the Kyuubi that was seal in Naruto. Later that afternoon when everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya left Naruto's house, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata was talking and Mike was talking with Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I wanted to talk to you," Mike said and Jiraiya replied, "What is it Mike?" "I wanted to ask you if you can teach Hinata the Rasengan," Mike asked and Jiraiya replied, "Why?" "Hinata asked me if I could teach her some techniques and she wanted to learn the Rasengan. I would do it, but I don't know how to do the Rasengan. I know you were the person that taught Naruto the Rasengan," Mike answered and Jiraiya replied, "Why does she want to learn the Rasengan? The Rasengan is an S rank technique." "Let's just say I saw the fire in her fighting spirit," Mike answered and Jiraiya replied, "Sure, I will teach her the Rasengan." "Hinata can you come see for a moment," Mike asked and Hinata came. "What did you need Mike," Hinata asked and Mike replied, "Jiraiya will teach you the Rasengan because I do not know how to use the Rasengan." "Ok, but I want to keep me learning the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God technique from Naruto," Hinata said and Mike replied, "Ok, but why?" "I want Naruto to be surprise when I do it in front of him or tell him," Hinata answered and both Mike and Jiraiya nodded their heads. Hinata returned to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at. "You taught her the Flying Thunder God technique," Jiraiya said and Mike replied, "She asked me to teach it her. I figure that Hinata will able to help out Naruto if the times come. After all she wants to get stronger to help and protect those close to her." "What did Uncle Mike want with you Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "It was nothing important." "Naruto, you know we will have to do some intense training with the time we have left,' Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "Yes I do. We will also have to go over some tag team formation." "Ok. Do you want to start training tomorrow," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "Ok." "I guess me and Hinata should make the both of you some lunch that will be full of energy to help you train," Sakura said and Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke and Naruto both agree to that. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at the east training field Naruto," Sasuke said as both him and Sakura leaving and Naruto replied, "Sure Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura started too walked back to Sasuke's house. "Good night you two," Mike said and both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, "Good night." Mike headed to the guest room where Mizuho was. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a small blush, "Sure, but let me change into my night clothes?" "OK Hinata," Naruto said and both Naruto and Hinata walked towards their room and got changed. Hinata came to Naruto's room and both Naruto and Hinata climbed into Naruto's bed. Naruto and Hinata got comfortable in the bed. Hinata enjoys cuddling with Naruto in the same bed and the both of them soon fell asleep. Sasuke and Sakura enter Sasuke's house and Sasuke asked, "Do you want to sleep together with me tonight Sakura?" "Sure Sasuke," Sakura answered and both Sasuke and Sakura went to their rooms to change. A few minutes later Sakura came in Sasuke's room. Sasuke took off his shirt and Sakura started to blush crazy red. Sasuke picked up Sakura as a bride and carried her to his bed. He place Sakura on the bed and then he climbed into bed with her. Sasuke started to kiss each other. Sasuke and Sakura was enjoying the time they had together.

Morning came. Naruto woke up and saw Hinata was still sleeping. Naruto was careful not to wake Hinata up as he got out of bed and went to get change into his train clothes. Hinata woke up and went to her room to change. Hinata went to the kitchen and started to make Naruto lunch. Sasuke and Sakura woke up. Sasuke went and got change. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a complete mess. Sakura had to go help out at the hospital, so she got change and make Sasuke his lunch. Sasuke saw Sakura in the kitchen and came up from behind and hugged her. Sakura likes it when Sasuke hugs her. Before Sasuke left, Sakura gave Sasuke his lunch and Sasuke took off to meet Naruto to train. Hinata gave Naruto his lunch and left. Hinata left and met up with Jiraiya. Jiraiya began to teach Hinata Rasengan the same way he taught Naruto. Three weeks has passed and Naruto and Sasuke had improved their tag team formation and training. Hinata was able to master the Rasengan, her water charka, and the Flying Thunder God technique in just three weeks. The day before the fight at Chunin Stadium, Naruto and Sasuke decided today to rest and spent the day with their girlfriends. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their time together as they watch the clouds and the sunset. Sasuke and Sakura was at home making out and enjoying each others company. Naruto and Sasuke could not wait for tomorrow.

To Be Continue


	13. Fights at the Stadium

**NaruHina: Chapter 13: Fights at the Stadium**

The day that everyone was waiting for has finally come. Everyone in Konoha was making their way to the Chunin Stadium. Lady Tsunade sent a messenger bird to the Sand Village to invite the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand Gaara to come watch the Konoha's Chunin Exams. She also wrote in the message to him telling him that Naruto made it to the final round. Gaara replied to Lady Tsunade telling her that he will coming. Gaara was accompanied by his brother Kankuro and also by a girl named Matsuri. Temari met up with both of her brothers. "How have you been Temari," Kankuro asked and Temari answered, "I have been good. I miss the two of you guys very much." "We also miss you as well," Gaara replied and Temari hugged her bothers before Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro headed to the Hokage's private seating room in the Stadium. At Naruto's house, Naruto was getting all his gear together. "Are you ready Naruto," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I am." "We should get going," Mizuho said and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho started walking towards the Stadium. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke finished getting all his gear together. "Are you ready to go Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "All done my love." Sasuke and Sakura headed off for the Stadium. Sasuke met up with Naruto in front of the Stadium. Sakura, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho went to find some seats that they can all sit together. Sakura and Hinata saw that four seat that was available and saw that Kiba with Akamaru that was on the end of the row, Mina, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, Guy Sensei, and Yamato was in the same section. Hinata, Sakura, Mike, and Mizuho sat down. Sakura was talking to Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Mina. Hinata saw some of the Hyuga that was sitting on the other side of the Stadium. She also saw that her father was also there. 'Hanabi is fighting in the final round of the Chunin Exams, so it makes sense that he and some of the clan members are here," Hinata thought.

In the Hokage's private seating room, Lady Tsunade was there with Shizune with Tonton in her arms and Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade welcomed Gaara as he came in the room. Gaara thank Lady Tsunade for inviting him and then both Lady Tsunade and Gaara sat down. In the Stadium arena Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sai, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and two male genins were at. The examiner that was to call the matches was Ganma. "It is time to start the final round of the Chunin Exams," Lady Tsunade said and Ganma nodded his head. "Will teams that drew numbers one and two stay in the arena and the rest of the teams headed for the view waiting platform," Ganma said. Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai stayed in the arena and everyone else headed for the view waiting platform. Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai faced each other before they fight. "Hey Juugo will you be okay," Sasuke asked and Juugo answered, "Yes I am. I will not go on a rampage or use the curse mark either." Sasuke nodded his head and Ganma asked, "Are both teams ready?" Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai nodded their heads. "Alright, then ninja fight ready. Go," Ganma said. Naruto took off for Sai and Sasuke headed for Juugo. Sai grab a scroll as it flew opened and Sai started to draw real fast. Then Sai did some hand signs and Sai's drawing came to life. The drawings were lions and they were heading right at Naruto. Naruto threw some kunai at the loins and the loins became ink. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then Naruto did the Uzumaki barrage on Sai. Juugo was punching at Sasuke, but Sasuke was dodging all of all Juugo's attacks. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Sasuke use genjutsu. Juugo got caught in Sasuke's genjutsu. Naruto had a kunai to Sai's neck. Sasuke stopped the genjutsu and had his katana by Juugo's neck. "Match over. The winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Ganma said and the crowd cheered. Naruto put his kunai away and Sasuke place his katana back in the sheath.

"Will the teams that drew numbers three and four come to the arena," Ganma and Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai headed for the view waiting platform. Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the two genins came to the arena. Both teams got ready and Ganma said as he saw that both teams were ready, "Ninja fight ready. Go." Konohamaru did a Shadow Clone Jutsu and ten Konohamaru's appeared. Half of the Konohamaru clones did the Transform Jutsu and turned into Hanabi. The real Konohamaru and Hanabi scrambled with the clones of Konohamaru and Hanabi. 'This is a good plan that they are doing,' Neji thought. The two genins got confused and could not figure out which two was the real two. Then the real Hanabi attack one of the genins with 8 trigrams 128 palms and knock him out. The other genin went to attack Hanabi, but the clones went in for an attack. The second genin was knocked out too. "Match over. The winners are Hanabi Hyuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi," Ganma said and the crowd cheered. "We will be taking a ten minute break and we will continue the final round of the Chunin Exams," Ganma said. Medic ninja came to the arena and carried out the two unconscious genins out. The ten minutes passed and Ganma said, "Will Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the team that drew number five come to the arena." Konohamaru, Hanabi, Suigetsu, and Karin came down from the view waiting platform.

Konohamaru and Hanabi faced Suigetsu and Karin. Ganma saw that both teams was ready and then said, "Ninja fight ready. Go." Karin jumped behind Suigetsu and got two kunai in each hand ready. Suigetsu drew his big sword and got into position. Konohamaru did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and half of the clones did the Transform Jutsu. Konohamaru did the same plan from the last round. Hanabi went at Karin, but Karin counter attack and pin Hanabi to the ground. Then the Hanabi turned into smoke and Karin realized it was a clone. Some of the other clones attacked Suigetsu, but Suigetsu swung his big sword and took out some of the clones. Karin saw the real Hanabi and got one her kunai on Hanabi's neck. Suigetsu took out the remaining clones and then Suigetsu had Konohamaru beat. "Match over. The winners are Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin," Ganma said and the crowd cheered. Konohamaru and Hanabi thanked Suigetsu and Karin for a good match. "Will the Naruto and Sasuke come to the arena for the final match," Ganma said. Konohamaru and Hanabi walked back to the view waiting platform and Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the arena. Naruto and Sasuke told Konohamaru and Hanabi good job on their match. Naruto and Sasuke entered the arena and faced Suigetsu and Karin. "Ninja fight ready. Go," Ganma said. Karin and Suigetsu did the same thing in their last match. Sasuke drew his katana and started to fight Suigetsu. Naruto ran toward Karin and Naruto did the shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto shuffled into his clone and Karin lost track of which was the real Naruto. Karin started to attack and was getting rid of the clones. Sasuke and Suigetsu were having a serious sword fight. Suigetsu swung his sword and then Sasuke threw his katana in the hole of Suigetsu's sword causing it to stop. Before Suigetsu could do anything, Sasuke landed on the sword and had a Chidori ready to strike Suigetsu. Karin took out of the Naruto's Clones and Karin charged at Naruto. Karin had the kunai to Naruto's neck. Then Naruto turned into smoke and Karin tried to find Naruto. Naruto was coming at Karin with a Rasengan. Naruto stop at a few inches of Karin and Ganma said, "Match over. The winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped his Chidori and jumped off the sword. Suigetsu lifted his sword and Sasuke grab his katana. Sasuke and Suigetsu picked up their swords. Naruto stopped his Rasengan. Hinata and Sakura went in the arena and headed for their boyfriends. Hinata hugged Naruto and Sakura hugged Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and some of the Sasuke fan girls in the crowd were shocked and mad. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and most everyone in the crowd was completely shock that Naruto had a girlfriend. Hinata and Sakura congratulated Naruto and Sasuke. Mike, Mizuho, and the others came in the arena and congratulated Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke thanked Juugo, Sai, Suigetsu, and Karin for the matches. "Thank all of you for coming here and I would like to also thank the competitors for coming," Lady Tsunade said and the crowd cheered. "The two new Chunin rank shinobis are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Lady Tsunade said and the crowd cheered. "There are also others genins that will be promoted to the rank of Chunin as well. They are," Lady Tsunade said, but was cut off when the Stadium began to fill up with smoke.

To Be Continue


	14. Konoha Fights Back

**NaruHina: Chapter 14: Konoha Fights Back**

The Chunin Stadium was filled with smoke. No one knew what was happening. Finally the smoke in the stadium was starting to clear. Naruto and the others saw at least 40 masked shinobis in front of them. "What do you want," Naruto asked and one of the masked shinobis that have a ladies voice, "We are here for the Hyuga girl that is by you. Are you going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way?" "What you want with me," Hinata asked as she held Naruto's arm tightly and the same masked shinobis answered, "Would you like to know." "If you want her, then you are going to have to do over my dead body," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata behind him and the same masked shinobis replied, "Have it that way then." "All of you must be very brave or very stupid for coming her," Mike said as walked by Naruto and then another masked shinobi replied with a male's voice, "Oh. Why is that?" "Because you just show yourselves in front of us and all of you are in a stadium full of shinobis," Mike said and everyone in the arena got into their fighting positions. "Do all of you think that you can take all of us on," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and the masked shinobi with the ladies voice said, "Attack." The masked shinobis started to attack and a few of the masked shinobis ran towards Hinata to capturer her. Naruto and Sasuke stopped them. "DON'T YOU BASTARDS DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRLFRIEND," Naruto yelled with anger. Then suddenly a masked shinobi came at Naruto from the side. Hinata saw this and then Hinata went to counter it. Hinata did a few jabs and took the masked shinobi down. Hinata activated her Byakugan and had an anger look on her face. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I can't let my friends and by boyfriend have all the fun now." Naruto smiled at Hinata and then he turned his sights to the masked shinobis.

Naruto and his friend started to attack the masked shinobis. Ino and Mina stayed back for medic support with Mizuho. A masked shinobi was about to strike Mizuho from behind. Then suddenly Mike sucker punches the masked shinobi before he came close to Mike's wife. "Don't you dare harm my wife," Mike said with a serious tone and Mizuho said, "Thanks for the save dear." "No problem,' Mike replied and then Yamato appeared in front of Ino, Mina, Mizuho, and Mike and Yamato, "I will watch them Mike." "Thanks Yamato," Mike replied and then Mike ran towards the battle. There were two masked shinobis girls that were flirting with Sasuke. Then out of nowhere two hands grabs the two masked shinobis girls from behind. The hands were from Sakura and then she yells with anger, "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE. HE IS MY." Sakura spun in a circle and then she threw the masked shinobis girls into the wall with half of her strength. Karin saw what Sakura did and said to Sasuke, "Now I can see why you why you are in love with her. She is crazy strong." 'Yea, there are other things that I like about her," Sasuke said and then he saw a masked shinobi running at Sakura from behind with a kunai aimed at her heart. Sasuke drew his Katana as he ran to Sakura location. Sakura heard the sound of clashing metal from behind and she turn around to Sasuke stopping a kunai with his katana. "Thanks for the save Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke replies with a smile, "It was no big deal. After all you are the only girl that I fallen in love with. I got your back Sakura." "And I have yours as well," Sakura said and both Sasuke and Sakura started to fight back to back. Some masked shinobis came into the private seating room to attack the Hokage and Kazekage. One of the masked shinobi attack Lady Tsunade, but Lady Tsunade punch knock the masked shinobi out with one punch. Another masked shinobi attack Gaara (Not a good idea), but then Gaara capture the masked shinobi with his sand. Gaara slammed the masked shinobi against the wall and knocked him out.

Neji and Tenten was fight back to back and were knocking out some masked shinobis. Shino was blinding some of the masked shinobis with his bugs followed by Kiba and Akamaru attacking them. Temari was blowing masked shinobi against the wall with her big fan. Shikamaru was stopping the enemies with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Choji was slamming the enemies in the ground using the Expansion Jutsu in his fist. Sai drew on his scroll and loins was coming out of the scroll and attacking the enemies. Suigetsu and Juugo were protecting Hanabi and Konohamaru. Karin was behind Hanabi and Konohamaru as a second line of defense. Guy Sensei and Lee was tag team fighting and they kept yelling something about power of youth. Kurenai was putting some of the enemies under a genjutsu and Asuma was knocking out the ones under Kurenai's genjutsu. Kakashi and Anko were taking out a few with no problem. Mike was enjoying himself as he sent punches flying at the enemies. Yamato was protecting Ino, Mina, and Mizuho with his wood jutsu's. Sasuke and Sakura were doing well fighting back to back. Naruto and Hinata were attacking the enemies with tag team moves and they were not talking to each other when they pulled off moves together. The crowd was impressed with everyone in the arena essentially with how Naruto and Hinata were fighting together. Hiashi was surprised with how strong Hinata has going since she left the Hyuga compound and how Hinata and Naruto was fighting. Naruto threw a few weird kunai on the ground by the enemies. The masked shinobis saw Naruto was gone and then they was getting punched out of nowhere from Naruto. After a while of fighting, there was one masked shinobi left. The masked shinobi was the one with the ladies voice. The masked shinobi turned her sights to on Naruto, and then she grab a sword. She ran at Naruto from behind with the sword aimed at Naruto's heart. Hinata saw this and yelled to Naruto, "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Naruto heard Hinata and turned around. Naruto saw the masked shinobi coming at him. There was no time for him to get out of the way, so when the sword came a lot closer. Naruto slammed both his hands together on the blade that stop the sword. The point of the blade was just an inch away from Naruto's heart.

Naruto started to struggle and the sword slowly slipped closer to Naruto's heart. Hinata saw that Naruto was struggling and se ran towards Naruto from behind. Naruto focus his strength to his hands and was able to stop the blade for a bit. "Why don't you just give up and hand over that Hyuga girl," the masked female shinobi asked and Naruto replied, "I will never give up and I will never hand Hinata to you bastards." "Why do you put yourself in the way for her," the masked female shinobi asked and Naruto answered with a smiled, "That is easy? I love her." "And I love you too Naruto," Hinata said as jumped over Naruto. Hinata went at the masked female shinobi with a fist in her face. The masked female shinobi was falling back and her hands slipped off the handle. Naruto release his grip on the blade and the sword hit the ground. The masked female shinobi got up off the ground and ran at Hinata with an attack. Hinata saw this and them she attacked the masked female shinobi with 8 trigrams style 361. When Hinata deliver the final strike it sent the masked female shinobi flying. The masked female shinobi got up, and then two of Naruto's shadow clone grabs both of her arms. The masked female shinobi looked in front of her. There was Naruto with his right hand out and a shadow clone doing something weird with its hands. Suddenly a huge Rasengan formed in the Naruto's right hand. "Big Ball Rasengan," Naruto said as both he and the shadow clone ran at the masked female shinobi. Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan made contract with the masked female shinobi. The clones that were holding her arms let go them and she went flying right into the wall.

After his attack, Naruto was starting to breath heavy and was about to fall to the ground. Hinata was able to grab Naruto. Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes and smiled. Hinata smiled back at Naruto. Ino, Mina, Sakura, and some medic ninjas were checking everyone's injuries, but everyone had small cut and nothing serious. Some Jonins showed up and started to round up all the masked shinobis that were unconscious around the arena. Lady Tsunade orders the Jonins to bring them to Ibiki Morino for interrogation. Mike, Kakashi, and Naruto were talking. "They had this plan to attack and grab Hinata from the beginning," Mike said and both Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads. "The only question is why did they what Hinata for," Naruto said and Kakashi replied, "Maybe Ibiki will be able to figure it out." Lady Tsunade was in front of everyone and said, "I just want to say thanks to the Konoha's shinobis for their bravery. Before I was interrupted I was going to tell about the other genins that are promoted to the rank of Chunin. They are Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, Hanabi, and Konohamaru are now Chunin." The crowd cheered loudly. Everyone was happy. Later that afternoon at the end of the Chunin Exam's party, everyone was having a good time. Mike and Mizuho left and headed back to Naruto's house. Naruto and Hinata went for a little walk. Hinata saw that Naruto was worried about something and asked, "Are you ok Naruto?" "I was just thinking," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "What were just thinking about?" "I was thinking about us and the future," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "What made you think about that all of a suddenly?" "When I stopped that sword today, I was really an inch away from death," Naruto said and Hinata replied as she hugged Naruto, "I was scared that you were going to die and I did not know what I was going to do if you were to die." "I just wanted to let you know Hinata that I will never stop loving you," Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and Hinata said, "I want you to make me a promise Naruto." "I will promise you anything Hinata," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens I want you to keep yourself safe and you will come back for me." "I promise you my sweet Hinata," Naruto answered and Hinata blushed. Naruto and Hinata kissed each other on the lips and when they broke it they looked at each other with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata return to the party and saw everyone was having a good time. Then they saw a few of their friends and Guy Sensei was holding Lee to the ground. "What is happening here," Naruto asked and Neji replied, "Lee accidentally drank some sake and you know what happens when Lee drinks sake." Naruto nodded his head. Naruto and Hinata ran into Gaara and Matsuri. "Hey Gaara," Naruto said and Gaara replied, "Hey there Naruto. How have you been?" Gaara introduce Matsuri to both Naruto and Hinata and Gaara told them that Matsuri was his girlfriend. Naruto introduce Hinata to Gaara and Matsuri as his girlfriend. Naruto and Hinata said good night to Gaara and Matsuri. After a while, everyone was starting to head home. Sakura starting to fall asleep, so Sasuke carried her as a bride and walked back to his house. Temari and Shikamaru walked toward Shikamaru's apartment. Asuma and Kurenai went back to their house. Konohamaru walked Hanabi back to the Hyuga compound. Tenten and Neji went to Tenten's place to have some alone time. Gaara and Matsuri went to their room at the Inn for the night. Naruto and Hinata went back to his house. Slowly, but surely everyone got with their love ones and headed off somewhere. Everyone was happy with the person that they loved.

To Be Continue


	15. Time With Your Love Ones

**NaruHina: Chapter 15: Time With Your Love Ones**

A few weeks has passed since the Chunin Exams. Life in Konoha was peaceful as always. Naruto's birthday passed. Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho decided to throw a surprise party for Naruto. Hinata invited all their friends over. Naruto was very surprised and he enjoyed the party. Mike and Mizuho decided to move back to the Eagle clan house. Mike figured that Naruto and Hinata would be okay on their own. Naruto and Hinata have been sleeping together. Hinata is really enjoying sleeping with Naruto and Naruto likes sleeping with Hinata. Kurenai ended up going to hospital because she has been feeling a little sick. The doctor told her that she was pregnant. Kurenai and Asuma are very happy. Kurenai is not able to do any missions, but she stills get Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to train together. Shikamaru's parents found out that Shikamaru has a girlfriend. Temari and Shikamaru's mom almost got in a fist fight, but Shikamaru's mom saw that Temari has spunk. Shikamaru's mom invited Temari to dinner. Shikamaru had an embarrassing night because Shikamaru's mom shows Temari a lot of photo of him. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya have been seeing each other a lot lately. Sasuke and Sakura had been going on dates lately. Kakashi and Naruto said that Sakura is Sasuke's biggest weakness. Sakura can understand why after all Sasuke only shows his nice side only to her. Naruto and Sasuke have been talking to each other like brothers. "How are things with you and Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke replied, "It has been good. What about you and Hinata?" "I really enjoying have Hinata around," Naruto answered and Sasuke said, "I have been thinking of asking Sakura the big question." "I have been thinking the same with Hinata, but I am not sure if I want to ask her now of later," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Maybe one of these days the both of us will ask our girlfriends the big question."

Sasuke got to his house and sat on the couch. 'You should ask her that question Sasuke,' inner Sasuke said and Sasuke replied, 'I want to ask her, but I am not sure if I should ask her now or later in time.' 'I say you should do it now. If you do it later and something bad happens to her, then later on in your life you will be regretting not asking her,' inner Sasuke said and Sasuke replied, 'you are right about that. I will regret asking her if anything happens to her.' Then Sakura walks threw the door and saw Sasuke on the couch. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke felt Sakura kissing him. Sakura broke the kiss and asked, "How are you Sasuke?" "I was feeling a little lonely, but now that you are here I feel better," Sasuke said with a smile. Then Sasuke threw his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her to him. The next thing that Sakura know is she is sitting on Sasuke's lap. "What are you doing Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke replied, "What can I say Sakura. I really like having you around." "Oh you do Sasuke," Sakura said as she put her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke was just looking into Sakura's green eyes. Then Sakura gave Sasuke a passionate kiss and Sasuke returned her kiss with one of his. They both broke the kiss to catch their breath. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "I was thinking how about the two of us go on a picnic and I know the perfect place to," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Sure. I will go and pack the basket. Can you find us a blanket for us to sit on?" Sasuke nodded his head as he removed his arms from Sakura. Sakura went and pack the basket and Sasuke went to look for a blanket.

Naruto was coming out of a jewelry store and he ran into Mike. "Hey there Naruto," Mike said and Naruto replied, "Hey Uncle Mike. How are you and Aunt Mizuho doing?" "I am doing fine. Mizuho has been puking with her morning sickness, so I am going to the drug store to see if they have any that can help her. How have you and Hinata been lately," Mike asked and Naruto replied, "The both of us have been doing well." Mike noticed that Naruto had a bag in his hand and asked, "What is in the bag if I may ask?" "I was just buying this," Naruto answered as he reached in the bag show Mike what he bought. "I have been thinking about asking Hinata the question, I thought I might have this around just in case," Naruto said as he put what he bought back in the bag and Mike replied, "That is a good idea Naruto. I have seen how happy the two of you are when the two of you are around each other." "I just want to make her happy. I really care about her," Naruto said and Mike replied, "I know that feeling." "I was wondering about something," Naruto said and Mike replied, "What is that?" "Do you know how my parents met and fell in love with each other," Naruto asked and Mike replied, "Yes I do, but why do you ask?" "With me thinking about asking Hinata the question and got me think about my parents," Naruto answered and Mike replied, "I see. I can tell the story if you want." "I would like that. Maybe when me and Hinata are not doing much we can hear the story about my parents," Naruto replied and Mike said, "Yea, I might even tell you how me and Mizuho got together." "Maybe so, well I Have to get back to the house and hide this from Hinata for the time being. I will see you later Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike replied, "I will see you later as well." Mike and Naruto left in different directions.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking with a basket. Sasuke was giving the direction on where they were going. Then they make it to their location. "Sasuke, This place is so beautiful," Sakura said as look at the scenery. There was an open grass area with tons of different flowers around and there was a sakura tree with cherry blossom blooming. "I was walking around one day and I came across this place. I have wanted to bring you here," Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek and the both of them walked towards the tree. Once they got there, Sasuke grab the blanket and set it out. Sakura place the basket on the blanket. Sakura grabbed food out of the basket and hand some of the food to Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura started to eat and watched the cherry blossoms fall off the tree. "This is so romantic Sasuke," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "Yes it is my cherry blossom." After they finished eating, Sakura went and sat in Sasuke's lap with her back on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke place his arms around Sakura and the both of them watch the cherry blossoms fall. "Thanks for bringing me here Sasuke. I love you," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "No problem. I love you too my cherry blossom." Sakura turned her face to Sasuke and Sasuke turn his face to her. Sasuke and Sakura shared another passionate kiss with the cherry blossoms falling all around them. Sasuke and Sakura broke their kiss and continue to watch the falling cherry blossoms. Sakura felt the warm feeling from Sasuke and she loved that feeling. 'I think I am going to asked her the question when we come here again when we both have time off,' Sasuke thought and inner Sasuke replied, 'that is a good idea.' Sasuke and Sakura watched the falling cherry blossoms for a while before they left for the house. Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the house with them holding hands.

Neji and Tenten were out on a date. Asuma and Kurenai were out shopping for a few baby items. Kiba was teaching Mina how to ride Akamaru at the training field. Kakashi and Anko were out on a romantic date. Anko was wearing a dress and Kakashi was wearing nice clothes, but still wearing his mask (DAMN that freakin mask). Shikamaru and Temari were at one of Shikamaru's quiet spots and they were making out. Karin and Suigetsu were at the river swimming. Sai was on a date, but he got dump and slapped in the face (Poor Sai. Will Sai ever find the right girl)? Mike and Mizuho was enjoying the sunset at the Eagle clan house. Konohamaru was walking Hanabi back to her house after their date. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya were at the bar drinking sake (It was Lady Tsunade's idea to go to the bar). Juugo was training against Lee at a training field. Guy Sensei lost to Kakashi earlier and he is walking on hand on Konoha's walls 5000 times (We all know Guy Sensei makes these types of bets). Shino was in the forest looking for bugs (This dude needs a girlfriend). Shizune was looking high and low for Lady Tsunade and bring her back to the office to do her work. Choji and Ino was just hanging out and not doing much. Yamato was doing reports on the team's missions. When Sasuke and Sakura got in the house, Sakura place the basket on the kitchen counter and place the dishes in the sink. Then Sasuke grabs Sakura and holds her like a bride. Sasuke walks to his bedroom with Sakura in his arms. Sasuke place Sakura on the bed and then Sasuke get on the bed with her. At first they started kissing, and then Sakura gets on top of Sasuke with a look in her eyes that gave Sasuke an uneasy feeling of what she was going to do him. Ibiki was interrogating the masked shinobis that were after Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata was eating dinner at the house. Hinata cooked dinner and Naruto enjoys eating Hinata's cooking. After dinner, Naruto and Hinata decide to change into their pajamas and get really for bed. Hinata came to Naruto's room. She kissed Naruto and the both of them made their way to the bed. Naruto and Hinata got in the bed and started to making out. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and Hinata fall asleep in Naruto's arm with a smile. Naruto started nod off and dreamt of Hinata. The night time pass quietly and peaceful in Konoha. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke woke up to see Sakura next to him. When Sasuke got out of bed, he realized the only thing that Sasuke had on was his boxers. Sasuke saw that his and Sakura's clothes was all over the floor. Sasuke quickly went over to his draw to grab a pair of pants. Sakura was starting to wake up. Sakura sat up in the bed and the sheet fell. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that Sakura was wearing just her bra and underwear. When Sasuke saw Sakura, his face turns a whole new type of red. Sakura got out of bed and walked toward Sasuke from behind. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke chest and place her head on his shoulder. 'I really had a great time with you last night Sasuke," Sakura said and then she kissed Sasuke on the cheeks. Sakura let go of Sasuke and started to get her clothes off the floor. Sakura could not help it, but she was checking out Sasuke's hot body and she liked how Sasuke look in his boxers. Sakura wanted to throw Sasuke on the bed and do things to him. At that same time, Sasuke was thinking the same things to do to her. At Naruto's house, Naruto woke to see Hinata on his chest. Hinata woke up and look at Naruto to him smiling at her. Both of them got up and got changed into their clothes. Hinata fixed breakfast for the both of them. After breakfast, Naruto asked, "Hinata, are you busy today?" "No I am not. Why do you ask," Hinata replied and Naruto answered, "I wanted to ask because I was thinking about going to see Uncle Mike and Aunt Mizuho and I wanted to see if you wanted to come?" "Sure Naruto," Hinata replied. Naruto and Hinata walked towards Mike's house. Naruto knocked on the door and Mike answered the door. "Hey there Naruto and Hinata, please come in," Mike said and the three of them headed for the living room where Mizuho was. Mizuho greeted them and then Mike asked, "Is there any reason for your visit." "I wanted to ask you if me and Hinata could hear the story of my parents of when they met and fell in love," Naruto answered and Hinata was surprised what Naruto said. Mike looked at Naruto and replied with a smile, "Sure Naruto."

To Be Continue


	16. Stories From the Past

**NaruHina: Chapter 16: Stories From the Past**

Mike began to tell Naruto and Hinata the story how him and Minato met and fell in love with Mizuho and Kushina. It all began when Mike and Minato was in the ninja academy. Mike and Minato in those days were best friends and they almost seem like they were brothers. In the classroom, Mike and Minato was sitting at the desk and talking about something. Shikaku was napping (Shikamaru's father), Choza was eating some chips (Choji's father), Inoichi was writing stuff down (Ino's father), and Hiashi was sitting next to his twin brother Hizashi (Neji's father). Shibi was reading a book on bugs (Shino's father), Tsume was playing with her puppy (Kiba's mother), and Izumo was arguing with Kotetsu about something. The teacher came in the classroom and everyone was quiet. "Ok everyone. We have two new students that will be starting today, so be nice to them. The two of you can come in now," the teacher said and two girls with long red hair came in the room. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki," said one of the girls and the other girl said, "My name is Mizuho Uzumaki and I am the younger sister of Kushina." Everyone look at Kushina and Mizuho. Mike turned his head to Minato and saw that look in his eyes. "Who do you like Minato," Mike asked quietly and Minato answered quietly with a small blush, "What do you mean?" "I saw that look in your eyes. You like one of these girls," Mike replied quietly and Minato answered quietly, "I think I like Kushina, but what about you?" "I think that Mizuho is cute, so I like her." Mike replied quietly with a smile. "The two of you sit behind Mike and Minato," the teacher said and both Mike and Minato raised their hands to show where they were at.

After the lessons were finished for the day, some of boys were teasing and calling Kushina a tomato, because her face was round and with her red hair on the side of her face. "I can not believe that they are bulling one of the new girls," Mike said with disappointed look and Minato nodded his head. Kushina looked at Minato face and then one of the boys messing with her grabs some of her hair. Kushina grabs the boy's arm and started to beat the crap out of the boys that were bulling her with her red hair flying. "What do you want," Kushina said at Minato, who was looking at her, with anger and Minato turned his head the other way with a small blush. After that day, Kushina was given the nickname The Bloody Habanero. She beat the boys that mess with her almost to death. No one bother messing with Mizuho. One day Hiashi said something to Kushina and she took it the wrong way. Kushina gave Hiashi the worst wedgies in his life (That is the reason the he is so up tight). Some of the kids in the room could not help but laugh at him. Kushina and Mizuho were completely different from each other. Mizuho was kind, polite, and was not mean to anyone. Kushina had some of the same personality as Naruto and she was a tomboy. Kushina pulled lots of pranks around the Konoha (Who does that remind you of). Kushina and Mizuho both like eating at Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Mike, Minato, Mizuho, Kushina, and other have graduated from the academy. One day Kushina was walking back to her house and thinking about how much she hated her red hair. Then out of nowhere she was knocked out. When Kushina woke up, she saw three shinobis that were from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Her hands were tied behind her and the three shinobis were bringing her to their village. She knew that they want her because of her special chakra she had. As they walked towards the border, Kushina was pulling a few of her hair and make sure that the three shinobis did not see her dropping some of her pulled hair on the ground. She was making a trail with her red hair. Kushina began to doubt that it was not going to work as they drew closer to the border. Mike and Minato were out looking for Kushina. They got word from Mizuho that Kushina did not come back home. Search parties were formed to find Kushina. Mike and Minato stopped to take a break and to find any signs of Kushina. Something on the ground caught Minato's eye. Minato picked it up and saw it was one of Kushina's hair, "Hey Mike, I think I found something of Kushina," Minato said and Mike replied, "Isn't that some of Kushina's hair." "Yes it is and I think she is leaving us a trail," Minato answered and Mike replied, "I will go and inform our search team and you should follow the trail." "Sounds good to me," Minato said and then both Mike and Minato left different ways. Minato continued to follow the trail and he thought, 'I hope I can rescue her in time.' Minato was able to find them and he made sure that the three shinobis did not sense him as came up behind them. Minato had to wait for his opportunity to rescue Kushina. Then a big cloud was in front of the moon and everything was dark. Minato took this opportunity and went in. Minato took out each shinobi one by one. Kushina was unaware that Minato was taking out the shinobis and she just continued to walk. When the cloud moved away from the moon and the light of the moon was back. Minato picked up Kushina as a bride and headed back to Konoha. Kushina was surprise that Minato rescued her and she asked, "How were you able to find me?" "I found the trail you made from your beautiful red hair," Minato answered with a smile and Kushina blushed. "I was glad that I was able to save you. After all I could not stand to see anything bad happen to you," Minato said and Kushina asked, "Why is that?" "Because I have fallen in love with you since I first saw you," Minato answered with a smile and Kushina was shock by what Minato said. Minato stopped on a branch and took a kunai to cut the ropes that had Kushina's hands tied. After her hands were free, Kushina placed her hands on Minato's cheeks and then she kissed him on the lips. When Kushina broke the kiss, she said, "Thank you for saving me and I love you too." Minato picked up Kushina as a bride and traveled to the search party to report in.

A few months has passed, ever since Minato told Kushina that he loved her. Kushina has been changing into a real beauty and acting like a woman. Minato and Kushina has been dating secretly. The only people who knew that Minato and Kushina were dating were Mike and Mizuho. Minato and Kushina were watching the sunset and talking. "Does Mizuho have anyone that she likes," Minato asked and Kushina answered, "Yes she does, but why do you know?" "Because I my friend Mike have a crush on Mizuho," Minato replied and then Kushina started to laugh. "What is so funny," Minato asked and Kushina stopped laughing and answered, "I was laughing because Mizuho has a crush on Mike as well." "We should try to get those two together some how," Minato said and Kushina replied, "I agree. I would like to see my sister be happy." "I think the first thing that we should do is try to do is get them to hang out with each other," Minato said and Kushina replied, "We should get them to come with us to see a movie or go to dinner." Minato nodded at the idea and the two of them came up with a plan. After a few weeks, Minato and Kushina have been inviting Mike and Mizuho to go out on a few dates to the movies. Mike and Mizuho have been getting to get to know each other. Minato and Kushina saw that Mike and Mizuho were getting closer together. Mike and Mizuho would draw more closely together after a certain mission.

Mike and Mizuho were given a mission to help out a store owner in a town that was far from Konoha. Mike and Mizuho got their gear together and headed out for the town. The store owner has been having trouble with business. The problem was a bunch of punk has been causing the owner trouble. The store owner's shop is a tea house. The punks have been making problems for the tea house and some of the customers have stopped coming. Some of the employees have quit because of it. The plan was simple Mizuho would help out at the tea house and Mike would take care of the punks. Mike and Mizuho made it to the town and headed over to the tea house. When they got there some of the punks was about to beat up the owner. Mike drops his bag and runs at the punks. Mike starts knocking out the punks' one at a time. Then the punks took off running. The shop owner thanks Mike for saving him. Mike and Mizuho told the shop owner that they were here to help him out. The store owner thanks both Mike and Mizuho for helping him. A few days have pass since Mike and Mizuho was helping out, Mizuho was attracting a lot of customers to the tea house. The shop owner was able to hire some employees. Mike was on watch for those punks with the help of Shadow the hawk watching from the skies. Mizuho bring some tea for Mike when she was on break. Mike and Mizuho enjoyed the time they has together. "You know we can't stay here forever," Mizuho said and Mike replied, "I know. I am coming up with a plan to stop those punks from taking a step around again." Mizuho could not help, but admire Mike. Mizuho continue to work until night. Mike was in the room coming up with a plan and Mizuho was out in the streets walking and getting some fresh air. Then Mizuho was knocked out from behind and dragged off somewhere. At the time, Mike had Shadow to watch over Mizuho. Shadow saw Mizuho being dragged off and followed them to an abandoned building just north of town. Shadow went back to Mike. Mike was starting to wonder where Mizuho was. Then Mike saw Shadow at the window and Mike opens the window. Shadow informed Mike the Mizuho was taken (Mike can talk to bird and he can understand them) and then Mike took off as he follows Shadow to the building.

Meanwhile at the abandoned building, Mizuho was starting to come around. She saw that she was being hanging up in the air by her arms being tied together. "I glad to see you are awake. Now we get to have some fun now," said the leader of the punks. Mike arrived at the building and ran in. Some punks tried to stop Mike, but Mike took them out with a quick move. Mike entered a room where Mizuho was. Mike saw that the leader had a knife was starting to cut some of Mizuho's clothes. "What do you want," said the leader and Mike answered with a serious look, "I am here to save my friend." "You and what army," the leader replied and Mike replied with a serious look and a smile, "I don't need an army to beat the crap out of you and your gang." The leader was laughing at what Mike said and then he snapped fingers and a whole bunch of punks appeared. Mike looked around and saw some of the punks had pipes, knives, and other items. "Bring it on," Mike said as he cracks his knuckles and then the Mike's eye's iris turn from green to a pure red color. The punks rushed at Mike and Mike started to knock out punks right and left. This fight went on for an hour and Mizuho just watched how Mike was fighting the punks off, so he could save her. All the punks were knocked out except for the leader. The leader ran at Mike and Mike look at the leader. Then the leader just stopped all of a suddenly and Mike runs at the leader. Mike sucker punches the leader so hard it caused him to go right threw some walls that were behind the leader and then Mike's eyes returned to normal. Mike took out a kunai and cut the ropes off of Mizuho. Once Mizuho was on the ground, Mike took off his jacket with an eagle crest on it and he gave it to Mizuho. "I will be right back Mizuho," Mike said as he walked towards the hole in the wall that the leader went threw. After a few minutes had passed, Mike came back and picked up Mizuho as a bride and headed back to where they were staying.

Once they got back Mizuho saw that Mike's body was covered in cuts. Mizuho told Mike to sit in the chair and she would treat his wounds. After Mizuho treated Mike's injuries, Mike hugged Mizuho and she was shocked. "What is the hug for Mike," Mizuho asked and Mike answered, "I am just happy that you were not harmed." "It is all thanks to you. You were so brave when you rescued me," Mizuho replied and Mike said, "To be honest. I was scared that I would not been able to save you." "But you did. I guess I should tell you that I love you Mike," Mizuho said with a blush and Mike replied, "I love you too since I first day I saw you." Then Mike and Mizuho kissed and when they broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes. They went to bed and when they got up the next day Mike told the store owner that he does not have to worry about the punks. The shop owner thanks both Mike and Mizuho for all their help. Mike and Mizuho headed back to Konoha. Mike carried Mizuho as a bride some of the way to Konoha. "I have needed to ask you. What was the deal with your eyes changing color," Mizuho asked and Mike answered, "That was just my Kekkei Genkai." Mike told Mizuho about his Kekkei Genkai and what it does as they continue to go to Konoha. When they got back to Konoha, they told Minato and Kushina they were in love. Minato and Kushina were happy for them.

After a few years have passed, Minato was named the fourth Hokage. Minato asked Kushina to be his wife. Kushina said yes and the both had a secret wedding. Mike and Mizuho attended their wedding. It was the happiest day of Minato and Kushina. Some time passed and Mike asked Mizuho to married him and she replied yes. It took some time before they were able to have their wedding. "And that is the story," Mike said and Hinata replied, "That is so romantic." "Thanks for telling us the story Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike replied, "No problem Naruto." Naruto and Hinata left Mike's house. Mike hugged Mizuho from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "I still can believe that I was so lucky I fell in love and got to married you," Mizuho said and Mike, "I know." Mike and Mizuho kissed each other and they begun to think about the future.

To Be Continue


	17. A Big Question is Asked

**NaruHina: Chapter 17: A Big Question is Asked.**

(This is a SasuSaku Story)

It was just another peaceful day in Konoha. Sasuke was in the market district looking around. Then Sasuke ran into Naruto and Hinata. "Hey you two," Sasuke said and both Naruto and Hinata replied hello to Sasuke. "What were the two of you up to," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "We just came from Uncle Mike's house. He told me and Hinata the story of how my parents, Uncle Mike, and Aunt Mizuho met and fell in love." "I see," Sasuke replied and Hinata asked, "What are you up to Sasuke?" "I just getting a little something from the store," Sasuke answered and Hinata replied with a grin on her face, "Oh! It would not be for Sakura by any chance." Sasuke blushed red and was shocked. Then Sasuke nodded his head and Sasuke asked, "How did you know?" "I took a guess," Hinata answered with a smile and Naruto asked, "What did you buy her?" "I got her this," Sasuke answered as he pulled what he bought out of the bag. "She is going to it Sasuke," Hinata said and Naruto nodded his head. "I hope she likes it,' Sasuke replied and Naruto said, "She wills Sasuke and when plan on giving it to her are." "When she gets off of work at the hospital today, I will give it to her at the spot where the both of us had a picnic at," Sasuke answered and Hinata said, "It sounds you have a plan on how you want to give it to her." Sasuke nodded his head and then Naruto said, "I guess we will go ahead and leave. Good luck Sasuke." Sasuke waved good bye to Naruto and Hinata as they left. Sasuke started to walk around the village to kill some time before Sakura got off of work. Sasuke was minding his own business as he walked. Suddenly he heard a girl yelling, "THERE IS A HOT GUY WALKING THIS WAY." Then a whole bunch of girls appeared and Sasuke stopped. He looks around and started to have a bad feeling about this.

A few seconds later, Sasuke was running for his life with a mob of screaming fan girls chasing him. 'At times like these I wish I had some of my friends or at least Sakura to help me," Sasuke thought as he ran. Naruto had his arm around Hinata as they walked and then suddenly Sasuke ran in front of them. Naruto and Hinata was stopped and started to wonder why Sasuke was running. Then they saw the mob of screaming fan girls running and Naruto realize why Sasuke was running. "I can't believe that Sasuke is in this kind of trouble," Naruto said as he laughed a little and Hinata asked, "Do you think that we should help him?" "I guess we should" Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "How are going to help him Naruto?" "I have an idea. I will tell you on the way," Naruto answered and then both Naruto and Hinata took off to catch up with Sasuke. Sasuke tried to shake the crazy fan girls that were on his tail, but it proved useless. Sasuke turn the corner into an alley. Then something grabs Sasuke from the side and pulls him. Sasuke turn and saw it was Hinata. Then Sasuke sees Naruto doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu and a bunch of shadow clones appeared. The clones did the Transform Jutsu and change into Sasuke. The Sasuke clones ran out of the alley and took off in different direction. When the mob of crazy fan girls saw a bunch of Sasukes, the mob spilt into smaller group and starts to chase the clones. Hinata used her Byakugan to check the surrounds area. "The coast is clear," Hinata said and Sasuke breathe out as a sign of relief. "Thank you for the help," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "It was no problem to save my brother from a mob of crazy girls." "You might not want to tell Sakura that you were chased by a mob of girls," Hinata said and Sasuke replied with a little fear in his voice, "If I tell her that, then Sakura's rage is going to break lose." Naruto agree with Sasuke on that. "Maybe we should stay with Sasuke in case we run into anymore fan girls," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "That is a good idea Hinata. What do you say Sasuke?" "I would like the help. Thank the both of you for your help," Sasuke answered and Naruto replied, "It is no problem Sasuke."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walked out the alley. As they walked to kill some time, the three of began talking about different things. "I wonder if Ibiki was able to get any information from the masked shinobis that want to capture Hinata," Naruto said as he placed his arm around Hinata and Hinata replied, "I will be a little relieved if we can find out why they are after me." "Don't worry Hinata. I will make sure nothing happens to you. After all I love you so much," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata blushed a little red. "I wonder if we will get a mission when Ibiki gets the information and reports it to Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "I hope so, because I want to beat the crap out of the people who is after Hinata." "If we do, then I will help you out," Sasuke replied and Hinata asked, "Is anyone hungry?" "I am getting a little hungry," Naruto answered and Sasuke replied, "Me too." "How about some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen shop," Hinata asked and both Naruto and Sasuke agreed. The three of them headed for Ichiraku Ramen shop. They go to Ichiraku Ramen shop and order some ramen. After they ate, they started too walked around the village. Then they ran into Neji, Tenten, Lee, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke greeted them. "What are all of you up to," Naruto asked and Neji answered, "We were sparring against each other to test our skills." "What are the three of you doing," Tenten asked and Hinata answered, "Me and Naruto are helping Sasuke with some girl problems." "What do you mean," Karin asked and Sasuke told them about the mob of crazy fan girls chasing him and both Hinata and Naruto rescuing him. "You sure have girl trouble don't you Sasuke," Suigetsu said with a little laughter. Then they heard a guy yelling, "IT IS THAT SASUKE GUY THAT IS DATING SAKURA." In a matter of minutes a mob of angry men show up and surround the nine ninjas. "What do all of you want," Sasuke asked and one of the men answered, "We are here to beat the crap out of you for dating Sakura." (Sasuke is having a rough day isn't he?) "Let me get this straight. All of you want to beat me up because I am dating Sakura," Sasuke replied and the mob of angry men nodded their heads. "I like to see you all try and beat me up," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "If you are going to do what I think that you are going to do, and then I am with you on that." "So am I Sasuke," Juugo said and Lee said, "This should be a good challenge." "I guess there is no point in talking this out," Neji said and Tenten replied, "Come on Neji. This is going to be fun." "We have not been in a big fight since the finals at the Chunin Exams," Hinata said and Suigetsu replied, "That was fun." "If the eight of you don't mind, I think I will sit this one out," Karin said and the others got into their fighting positions. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and both Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan. A few men rush at them. There was a huge fight between the eight ninjas and the mob of angry men. Suigetsu was fighting the mob and protecting Karin at the same time. Naruto and Hinata were fighting together. Neji and Tenten were doing the same thing. Juugo was knocking some of the men out cold with one punch. Lee was having a good time. Sasuke was attacking and dodging some of the attacks from some of the angry men.

The fight lasted for at least two hours. The Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were the only one that was standing. The mod of angry men was out the ground out clod, but no serious damage to them. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji deactivated their eyes after the fight. Neji and Tenten decide to go to somewhere to be alone. Karin and Suigetsu went to river. Lee went to the training field to do some training. Juugo went to the forest that was outside the village for some peace and quiet. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke continued to walk around the village. "That was fun," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "And to think all of us came out of the fight without a single scratch." "At least we killed some time," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "It won't be long until you see Sakura." "I just hope that nothing else happens," Sasuke said and then they heard a girl yelled, "I FOUND THAT GUY. HE IS OVER HERE." Sasuke was shocked and Naruto said, "They must have caught the clones and the clones disappeared. We should run now." Sasuke and Hinata nodded their heads and the three of them took off running with a huge mob of crazy fan girls behind them. "Why does this happen to me on this day," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "Your good looks are a curse." "I think you are right," Sasuke replied and Hinata said, "We need to do something about these crazy fan girls." "I have a crazy plan that just might work," Naruto said as he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and 9 clones appeared. The 6 of clones did the Transform Jutsu and then there was three more Sasukes, Narutos, and Hinatas. The clones got into groups that consist of Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. The real ones stayed together and shuffled with the clones. Then there were four groups and they scatted. The real Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata hid in the brushes. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu again and three clones appeared. Two of the clones did the Transform Jutsu and transformed into Sasuke and Hinata. Then the three new clones took off together. "Not a bad plan Naruto," Sasuke said with a small smile and Hinata hugged Naruto, Naruto ad Hinata shared a quick kiss on the lips. "I want the two of you to hang on to me," Naruto and both Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto with look that said say what. Hinata held Naruto's arm and Sasuke just grabs Naruto's shirt. The three of them were gone in the flash. The three of them appeared at the front door of Naruto's house. "How did we get here," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "I engraved a symbol from my kunai on the door and then I used the Flying Thunder God technique to transport here." "This is probably the one place we can hide of now," Hinata said and Sasuke said, "Thanks for your help Naruto." "It was no problem at all Sasuke," Naruto said and the three of headed into the house to relax for a while.

Time went by as Sasuke wait for when it got close to leave. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left the house. Sasuke had worn one Naruto's plain shirts and a cap. "Good call on changing my appearance Hinata," Sasuke said and Hinata replied, "It will be less troubling for us as we head over to hospital." It took a while to get to the hospital, but they were able to make it in time to meet up with Sakura. Sakura came out of the hospital and she was looking for Sasuke. Sakura saw Naruto waving at her and she walked over to where Naruto was. "Hey you two and who is that with you," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered as took off the cap, "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend." "Why are you hiding your face Sasuke," Sakura asked as she gave a kiss and a hug to Sasuke. "I ran into problems after problems today," Sasuke answered and Sakura replied, "Tell me what happen." Sasuke started to panic and then Naruto said, "Don't worry about it Sakura because both me and Hinata was able to help out." "Yes Sakura, so you don't have about it," Hinata replied and Sasuke said, "Hey Sakura, why don't the two of us go somewhere for some alone time before heading back to the house." "Sure Sasuke," Sakura replied and Sasuke said, "Thanks for your help today Naruto and Hinata." "No problem at all Sasuke," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "Your welcome Sasuke." Sasuke put the ca back on and both he and Sakura began to walk away. Naruto and Hinata began to walk back to the house for sometime together. Sasuke and Sakura walked to the place where the both of had a picnic at. Sasuke and Sakura made it and walked over to the sakura tree which was blooming with cherry blossoms. They walked over to the tree. Sakura looks at the cherry blossoms and Sasuke look at beautiful she looked. "Can you tell me what happened to you today Sasuke," Sakura asked as she did the puppy dog's eyes. Sasuke got caught in Sakura's green puppy dog eyes and he knew he could not win against that. Sasuke broke and told Sakura about being chased twice by a mob of crazy fan girls and he fought a mob of Sakura fan boy that hated Sasuke for dating Sakura. Sakura was mad about Sasuke being chased by girls, but was glad that Naruto and Hinata helped and saved him.

"I will have to thank Naruto and Hinata for what they did," Sakura said and then Sasuke asked, "Sakura, can you close eye until I say open them." "Yes I can, but why," Sakura replied and Sasuke answered, "You will why in a minute." Sakura closed her eyes and Sasuke pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Then he got on one knee and opened the box. Suddenly the wind blew and it caused some of the cherry blossoms to fall off the sakura tree. "You can open your eyes now Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura open her eyes. She looked down at Sasuke and then Sakura saw that he was on one knee and the small black box with a ring in it. "Sakura, ever since we started dating the love I have for you has been growing stronger and I know that I make you happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to continue to make you happy. Will you marry me Sakura Haruno," Sasuke asked. Sakura started to cry that Sasuke said that and the surrounding area was romantic. Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's cheeks and Sakura replied, "I would love to marry you Sasuke." Sasuke got up and picked Sakura up with a hug. Sasuke put her back on her feet and kissed her passionately. Sakura kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, they both looked into each others eye very deeply. Sasuke took the ring out of the box and place it on Sakura's finger. "I am so happy Sasuke," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "I know and I am happy too." "When should we get married Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "Since we are tight on money right now, I was thinking we hold the wedding sometime in March. That way we can save enough money." "That sounds good to me," Sakura replied with a smile and Sasuke smiled back. Sasuke picked up Sakura as a bride and walked back to the house. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "We will talk about all we need to do and what o get ready for the wedding tomorrow," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Sure Sasuke." Sasuke walked back to the house while holding Sakura as a bride as the sun was setting. Sakura could not believe all that had happened to her. Sakura and Sasuke smiled as they looked at each other as Sasuke walked. It was night time somewhere outside of the Konoha and Jiraiya was doing his 'research'. Suddenly he got knocked out by a bottle of sake that was filled with water that came out of nowhere (The true behind the bottle of sake is from Chapter One").

To Be Continue


	18. Mission Time

**NaruHina: Chapter 18: Mission Time**

A few days have passed since Sasuke proposed to Sakura. The two of them are really happy about it. Lately Sasuke have been taking a lot of missions to earn some extra money for the wedding. Sakura has been busy with helping at the hospital and doing missions. Somehow Sasuke and Sakura finds time to had some alone time. Some of their friends were happy for then and some of them were shocked the Sasuke proposed to Sakura. Naruto and Hinata are happy for their friends. Some people asked Naruto when he is going too proposed to Hinata. When they asked him that, Hinata heard this and she fainted. Naruto rushed to where Hinata was and he held her in his arms. Hinata started to come around and Naruto asked, "How do you sleep, sleeping beauty?" "I thought that sleeping beauty is supposed to be awaken by a kiss," Hinata answered with a small blushed and Naruto replied with a smile, "But where should I kiss you." Naruto started to kiss Hinata all over her face and some of the kisses tickled Hinata. Some of the girls thought it was so cute. Then the girls grabbed and kiss their boyfriends. They broke their kiss with there boyfriends. Naruto helped Hinata off the floor. Naruto and Hinata return to Naruto's house. Naruto and Hinata had dinner and headed for Naruto's bedroom. Hinata continued to sleep with Naruto in the same bed. Naruto love sleeping with Hinata. Morning came and both Naruto and Hinata got up. They ate breakfast and went to walk around Konoha.

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and then they were stopped by someone. "How have you been my daughter," Hiashi asked with a sad tone and Hinata answered, "I have been good." "Can I talk to you alone my daughter," Hiashi replied and Hinata answered, "What ever you need to talk about with, then you can say in front of my boyfriend Naruto." After Hinata said that, she placed her arms around Naruto. Naruto placed his arm around Hinata. "I am sorry for everything. Will you forgive me," Hiashi asked and Hinata replied with a little anger, "You want me to forgive after everything. Why should I forgive you? You called me weak and worthless. You never once cared about me. Whenever I every time had a gain a little confidence, with your hurtful words would destroy it." Hiashi was shocked at what Hinata was saying. "You had the nerve to call Naruto a monster without given him a chance," Hinata said with a fury of anger. "I am very sorry," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "I know that you never wanted a daughter. So just leave me alone." Then Naruto and Hinata started to walk away then Hiashi asked, "Naruto where did you learn the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God technique." Naruto and Hinata stopped and Naruto turned to Hiashi. "I learned the Rasengan from Jiraiya and the Flying Thunder God from Uncle Mike. After all my father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage," Naruto answered and Hiashi was shocked. Naruto and Hinata walked off and they left Hiashi in a daze. After a while of walking, Naruto stopped and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged Naruto back and started to cry a little. When they stopped hugging, Naruto took out a handkerchief and wipe the tears from Hinata's face. "I am here for you Hinata whenever you are hurting," Naruto said and Hinata looked in Naruto's blue eyes. Hinata nodded her head and the two of them continued to walk around.

Naruto and Hinata ran into Kakashi. "What is up Kakashi Sensei," Naruto asked and Kakashi answered, "I have been looking for the two of you." "Why Kakashi Sensei," Naruto replied and Kakashi answered, "We finally got information on why Hinata is being targeted and Lady Tsunade wants the two of you in her office immediately." Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi headed for the Hokage's office. As few minutes passed, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi entered the office and Naruto saw that both Sasuke Sakura was there. "I am glad that the two of you are here,' Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "Why is Hinata being targeted?" "Ibiki was able to found out why. The masked shinobis were hired to capture Hinata by an infamous clan lord," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata asked, "What does he want with me?" "He must have seen you and he wanted Hinata as his love slave or a love toy," Lady Tsunade answered and everyone in the room was shocked. Hinata dropped to her knee with her head looking down. Naruto saw Hinata's body starting to shake with fear. Naruto got Hinata off the floor and hugged her. Hinata slowly hugged Naruto back and started to cry. Naruto place his hand behind Hinata's head. 'I know how Hinata feels. After all I am being targeted by the Akatsuki,' Naruto thought and the Kyuubi asked, 'What are you going to about it?' 'I am going to protect her with my life,' Naruto answered with a brave face and the Kyuubi replied with a smile, 'If you are going to it, then you are going to need my help.' 'How will you help me," Naruto asked and the Kyuubi answered, 'I will help you master my power, but I will not go easy on you.' 'Thanks and I wouldn't have the training any other way. Why are you going to help me anyway,' Naruto asked and the Kyuubi answered, 'I will tell you the reason why later.' "Will there be a mission to stop it because of this. If there is, then I am going on it and no one is going to stop me," Naruto said and Sasuke said, "I will Naruto on that one." "I with them," Sakura said and Lady Tsunade saw the determination on their face. 'I guess I have no choice. I will authorize it. This will be an A rank mission. Naruto you are going to lead this mission," Lady Tsunade said with a smile and Naruto asked, "How many will be joining?" "It does matter, but I want to be informed of who you are taking and take a few Jonins with you," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura left the Hokage's office. "Sasuke and Sakura, can you get all our friends together, so we can get a team put together. All of us will meet at the east training field today," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "Sure Naruto." "Me and Hinata will go to Uncle Mike's and see if he can help," Naruto said and Sakura replied, "Ok, so see you later." Naruto and Hinata headed for Mike and both Sasuke and Sasuke gave their friends the message.

Naruto and Hinata made it to Mike's house. Hinata and Mizuho were talking in the living room about Mizuho's baby. Mike and Naruto went outside to talk. Naruto told Mike about what Lady Tsunade said about why the masked shinobis wants Hinata and he was putting a team together."Do you think you can help Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Sure I can. After all it sounds like fun." "Thanks and all that is left is to meet up with the others," Naruto replied and mike asked, "Are you going to be bring Hinata with you?" 'I am not sure about it, but I do know that she is scared after hearing that," Naruto answered and Mike replied, "I wouldn't blame her for being a shaken up after hearing about that." Naruto was about to head out for the training field to meet up with the others. Mike went along with him. Naruto and Mike arrived at the field and saw that everyone was there. Naruto told everyone about what Lady Tsunade found about out why the masked shinobis were targeting Hinata. Everyone including Shikamaru was shocked and some of them were mad. Naruto told them that was an A rank mission to stop them and he had to put a team together. "Since I know that Hinata is the one being targeted, she will not be going on this mission. I will need a second team to stay her and watch her just in case there is another attempt to capturer her. Who is all going on the mission to beat the clan lord and the people he hired, and who is going to stay," Naruto asked with a brave face and everyone was surprised how Naruto was not acting like his usual self. Who could blame him after learning why his girlfriend is being targeted and what she is going to be used as. Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba with Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Kakashi, Yamato, and Mike were the ones going with Naruto. Shino, Sai, Ino, Juugo, Choji, Mina, Guy Sensei, Asuma, and Kurenai were the ones that will that will watch Hinata. Naruto wrote the name of the people that are going with him and the people who will be watching Hinata on two separate papers and said, "The people who will be going, we will be leaving at tomorrow when the sun has risen. If you are late Kakashi and then we are leave you behind and you will have to hang out with Guy Sensei." "I will be there early," Kakashi said the quickly and Naruto said, "That is all, so everyone get you gear together and get some rest for tomorrow. Neji I need to talk to you." Everyone left the training field except Naruto and Neji. "What did you need to talk to me about," Neji asked and Naruto replied, "Can you tell Hiashi about why Hinata is being targeted and what some of us will be doing for me?" "Sure I can, but why," Neji answered and Naruto replied, "I saw that Hiashi is really worried about Hinata and if he is aware of the situation, then he might help out with watching out for Hinata without her knowing." "I see, so you want him to know why is happening just in case if something happens," Neji said and Naruto nodded his head. "I will tell him," Neji said and Naruto replied, "Thanks Neji." "You're welcome Naruto," Neji said and the both of them left. The people who were leaving with Naruto started to prepare for the mission. Naruto gave Lady Tsunade the two papers and explain that he put a second team together to watch over Hinata. He also asked Neji to tell Hiashi what is happening. Lady Tsunade agrees with Naruto on forming another team to watch Hinata and she will send some of the Anbu to help out with the second team. Naruto left and headed back to Mike's house to walked Hinata back to his house.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura finished getting their stuff together. 'I can believe how Naruto was acting and was not his usual self today," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "Can you blame him, when he heard the reason why Hinata is being targeted. I would be the same way if you were put into the same position." Sasuke and Sakura hugged. "Let go get some rest and get some alone time together before tomorrows mission," Sakura said with a cute expression on her face and Sasuke replied with a smile, "Sure Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura went to Sasuke's bedroom. At Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata were just getting in. Naruto grab Hinata's hand and pulled her to him. Then Naruto hugs Hinata and she hugs him back. Naruto told her that there is going to be a team to watch her while he is gone and he asked her to make sure that someone is with her when she is in town. Hinata understood that Naruto was worried about her and he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Hinata was thankful that Naruto was making sure that she was protected. She loved how Naruto concern and cared about her. Hinata made dinner for them. After dinner, they clean the dishes and the both of them headed for Naruto's bedroom. Hinata woke up in the middle of the night and Naruto was startled. "What is wrong Hinata," Naruto asked with concern and Hinata started to cry and hugged Naruto tightly. "When I heard the reason why I was being targeted, I had the worst nightmare possible," Hinata answered as she cried and Naruto replied as he hugged her, "I promise you Hinata that I will not let that or anything bad happens to you." Hinata started too calmed down as Naruto talked to her. Soon the both of them lie back down on the bed and fell asleep. Morning came and at the gates everyone that was going on the mission was there. Naruto and Hinata got there and they saw Mizuho, Anko, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Lady Tsunade, Shizune with Tonton, and Jiraiya was there. They wished the team that was leaving good luck. The team said good bye to their love ones. Naruto and the team left when they were done with saying good byes. Mike asked Mizuho to stay with Hinata at Naruto's house and Hiashi asked Hanabi to do the same. Hanabi asked Hinata if she could sleep over at Naruto's house, so she could spend time together. Hinata said yes. Hinata, Mizuho, and Hinata headed for Naruto's house and the team that was watching Hinata kept a safe distance. Naruto was determined to make sure that what that clan lord wanted to do to Hinata was not going too happened.

To Be Contiune


	19. During the Mission

**NaruHina: Chapter 19: During the Mission**

A few days has passed since Naruto and his team has left Konoha on there mission. Whenever the team stopped for a while, Naruto continued to train to combine his wind chakra and the Rasengan with Mike along with Yamato. Naruto finally completed it and he called it Rasenshuriken. Mike congratulates Naruto for doing it. The team was improving their fighting skills before they reach their location. At nights, Naruto would take out a picture that had both him and Hinata before he went to sleep. They had gotten their picture taken after the Chunin Exams finals. Naruto remember the promise he made to Hinata. Naruto picked up the picture and went to sleep. Whenever the team got up in the morning, Mike would sent Shadow to Konoha and informed Lady Tsunade where they were. Lady Tsunade also kept informed Hinata that Naruto was safe. Hinata was glad that Naruto was okay and doing well. Hinata passed her time by read books in Naruto's house, training, and talking with Hanabi, Ino, Mina, Kurenai, and Mizuho. Hinata slept in Naruto's bed. Hinata could smell the shampoo that Naruto used on his pillow. At the Hyuga compound, Hanabi was about to head over to Naruto's house to spend some time with Hinata, but she was stopped by her Father. "Oh! Hanabi are you going to see Hinata today," Hiashi asked and Hanabi answered, "Yes I am." "I want you to give this scroll to her and make sure you don't tell her that you got if from me," Hiashi replied and Hanabi answered, "Okay, but what is inside it." "It contains lots scrolls that are sealed in this scroll. These scrolls contain the strongest and secrets techniques that belong to the Hyuga clan," Hiashi replied and Hanabi asked, "Why are you giving these to big sister?" "I think that these will help her and I am concern about her," Hiashi answered and Hanabi replied, "Why?" "Even since she beat me in town, and when I saw how she and Naruto were protecting each other and fighting together. I saw that I was wrong how I treated her before she left and I saw that she has gotten stronger since she has been with Naruto. I just want to help her as much as I can and I hope that one day she can forgive me for how I had treated her before," Hiashi answered. Hiashi handed the scroll to Hanabi and told her bye.

Hanabi made it to Naruto's house. Hinata came to the door and greeted Hanabi. When Hanabi and Hinata were in the house, Hanabi gave Hinata the scroll. "What is the scroll," Hinata asked and Hanabi explain what was in the scroll. "How did you get this scroll," Hinata asked and Hanabi answered, "I was in the room that holds the scrolls for the Hyuga techniques and I found them. I thought that you might want to learn these." "Wouldn't somebody be mad if they learned that this is missing," Hinata replied and Hanabi answered, "I place a scroll as a substitution." After a while of talking, Hanabi left and Hinata opened the scroll. Hinata was able to release the seals on the scroll and a bunch of scroll popped out. Hinata saw that there was a huge scroll. Mizuho came from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit. Mizuho saw Hinata with a bunch of scrolls and asked, "What is with all these scrolls?" Hinata told her that Hanabi gave her the scroll and explained what was in it. "I wonder what the deal is with this huge scroll," Hinata said and Mizuho replied, "That scroll is a contract summoning scroll." "I heard of summoning jutsu, but what is a contract summoning scroll," Hinata asked and Mizuho answered, "A contract summoning scroll allows a person to summon the animal that they sign the contract to. As an example, I remember that Naruto said that he summons toads." "How can you tell what the contract summoning scroll summons," Hinata asked and Mizuho answered, "By what it show on the scroll, I would have to take a guess a say that this contract summoning scroll is to summons ravens." "I think I might want to make want to sign the contract, but how do I," Hinata replied and Mizuho answered, "First you have to open the scroll. Second you have to write your first and last name in blood. Third you have to put your fingerprints on it." Hinata opened the scroll and bit her thumb for blood to write her name and for her fingerprints. "Now what I do I have to do now," Hinata asked and Mizuho said, "Since you have signed the contract, I will show you the hand signs for the summoning outside."

Hinata and Mizuho made their way to the training field. Mizuho bit her thumb and did some hand signs. Then she placed her hand on the ground and in a proof of smoke there was a white tiger that worn a bandana on it head. "That is how you do a summoning Hinata," Mizuho said and then the white tiger said, "Hey Mizuho. How have you been lately?" "I have been good and what about you Edge," Mizuho answered and Edge replied, "Is it me or is your tummy a big." "I happen to be pregnant," Mizuho said and Edge said, "You must be happy." "Both me and Mike are happy about," Mizuho replied and Edge said, "I will tell everyone when I return home, but is there a reason why you summoned me." "I was teaching my sister's son's girlfriend how to do summoning," Mizuho answered and Edge replied, "Oh! I see." Mizuho looked at Hinata and saw that she was shocked. "Are you okay Hinata," Mizuho asked and Hinata replied, "Did that tiger just talked?" "I guess I forgot to tell you that the animals that are summoned can talk," Mizuho answered and Hinata replied, "I think it might take a while for me to get used to that." "I have to get going, so I will talk to you later Mizuho," Edge said and Mizuho waved good bye. Edge was gone in a proof of smoke. "Why don't you give it a try Hinata," Mizuho asked and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata bit her thumb and preformed the hand signs. Hinata place her hand on the ground and in a proof of smoke there was a silver raven in front of her. "Well done Hinata," Mizuho said and Hinata smiled. "I take it that you were the one that summoned me," the silver raven said as he pointed with his right wing and Hinata replied with a little shock, "Yes I am. My name Hinata Hyuga and what is your name?" "My name is Faize. It has been a while since a Hyuga has summoned me. The last Hyuga that summoned me was Kasumi Hyuga," Faize said and Hinata was shock by the name he said. "Are you okay Hinata," Mizuho asked and Hinata answered, "The name he said just surprised me." "What about the name," Faize asked and Hinata replied with a small tear, "Kasumi Hyuga was my mother." "I see," Mizuho said and Mizuho walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug. "I am going to leave now, but it is nice to know that we will be summoned by Kasumi's daughter," Faize said and he was gone in a proof of smoke. Mizuho and Hinata returned to the house. After Hinata was okay, she started to study the other scrolls and Hinata train in the dojo that was in the house. Hinata was able to learn each technique that was in the scrolls.

Meanwhile where Naruto was at, the team was taking a break. Naruto was training to learn how to use the Kyuubi's power. Yamato was watching Naruto to make sure he did not lose control of the Kyuubi. At first it was hard for Naruto, but then he was has able to hang of it. Naruto asked Shikamaru to form a plan of attack. Shikamaru and Temari started to come up with a plan. Sasuke and Sakura was spending time with each other. Neji was getting upset more and more about the reason why his cousin Hinata, and Tenten was trying her best to clam Neji down. Lee was training with Kiba and Akamaru to pass the time. Kakashi was reading his book (He had to end up buying a new book after Mizuho threw the one he had in the river and got ruin). Karin and Suigetsu were by the pond. Mike was watching over Naruto and thinking about Mizuho. After resting, the team continued to travel. The team stops for the night and they were just a few hours away from their target. They set up camp and everyone was around the camp fire. "Shikamaru have you came up with a plan," Kiba asked and Shikamaru explain the plan to them. "You must be missing Hinata, Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "I both miss and worried about her." Naruto got up and went to his tent. Naruto took out his picture from his pocket and started to think about all the time he spent with her. Mike came in the tent and sat down. "Are you okay Naruto," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "I am just thinking about Hinata." "I know how you feel. Every time I am away from Konoha, I keep telling myself that there is a person that I have to return to," Mike replied and Naruto said, "I hope that I can keep myself safe and return back to her." "I know that you will," Mike replied and Naruto said, "Thanks. You will be a great dad when you child is born." Mike smiled and left the tent. The team went to sleep and got up the next day. The team spent two days training and they took the third day to rest. Naruto continued to learn how to use the Kyuubi's power. Naruto was able to use the Kyuubi power. Mike, Kakashi, and Yamato were impressed that Naruto did it. The night when the team rested, the team got their gear ready for when they attack the enemies. Morning came and everyone got up. They packed up the tents and got ready. They travel to the enemy's base. Everyone was on edge when they were about to do this. Naruto turned to his team and said, "Thank you for helping me with this and to protect Hinata. Now let us do this." Naruto and the team headed for the enemy base.

To Be Continue


	20. We Fight to Protect Our Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 20: We Fight to Protect Our Friend**

At the enemy's base, some masked shinobis and the some guy wearing a royal robe. "How are plans coming to capture her," asked the guy wearing the royal robe with an evil grin and a masked shinobi answered, "With the first two attempts to capture her has failed. I think that we do the miss direction trick, Aizen." "What do you mean by that," Aizen asked and the masked shinobi replied, "We attack Konoha in one area of the village. With that happening we will sent a second team to go after her." "I like that plan. I will sent my personal bodyguards warriors on help you," Aizen said and the masked shinobi replied, "Thank you." Aizen smiled and left to where his personal bodyguards were at. Aizen entered a room where there were five people at. One was a big guy with his eyes covered. Next to him was a guy that half of his hair was black and the other side was white. There was a girl with blue hair that was curled at the end. Then there was a slim guy wearing a monocle. The last one was a guy with long, spike black hair and had 20 small round piercing. Three piercing on each ears, six piercing use as eyebrows with three on one side and the other three on the other side, two piercing on his chin, and the last six piercing on each side of his nose. "I have a job for the five of you," Aizen said and the guy with the monocle asked, "What do you need us to do my lord?" "You all know about the girl that I want," Aizen said the all five of them nodded their heads. "Then is going to be another attempts to go capture her and I will be sending all five of my bodyguard warriors to be on the retrieval team to get her," Aizen replied and the guy with long black hair asked, "Can I kill while I am there?" "Only if anyone gets in your way Gajeel," Aizen answered and Gajeel smiled. Aizen left and the five of them began to talk. "Do you think that there will be anybody that is strong in Konoha," the guy wearing the monocle asked and Gajeel answered, "There probably will be Sol?" "I am so happy that I am crying," said the big guy and then Gajeel replied, "You are always crying for anything Aria." "I wonder if there is any cute boys there," said the girl with blue hair and Sol asked, "Why is boys the only thing that you think of Juvia." "Shut up," said Juvia with a little anger.

Outside of the base, Naruto and his team made it to the wall of the enemy's base. Kiba and Akamaru got into position to get the team threw the wall. Akamaru transformed into Kiba and the two Kiba's did the attack called Fang over Fang on the wall. The two Kiba's were successfully in cut a hole in the wall for the team could get in. The team entered the base threw the hole and then the team split into two teams. Team one was Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Yamato, Kiba with Akamaru, and Suigetsu. Team two was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Karin, and Mike. Team one and team two went t different ways. Team one job was to create a distraction and try to reduce the enemies force. Team two jobs were to find the clan lord and capture him. Team one was able to find the right area to cause the distraction for team two. Tenten threw some explosive kunai all around the area. A few seconds later the kunai suddenly explodes, all the enemies in the base hears the explosion and runs towards to where if was at. Team one got into their fighting positions. Neji activated his Byakugan and took his fighting stance. Tenten got a weapon from the scroll on her back and Temari got her fan weapon ready. Suigetsu drew the big sword off his back. Shikamaru, Kiba along with Akamaru, and Yamato got ready for the fight that is coming their way. Team two was running down the hallways and they took out a few enemies that were running down the hall. Karin was guiding the team with her sensing ability to find their target. The five bodyguard warriors headed for where Aizen was at. Karin saw that five people were heading at and the team headed there as well. Back at team one location, the team was in a big fight with the enemy. Neji was using the gentle fist technique and Tenten was fight with her weapons. Temari was blowing away the enemy with the gust of wind coming from her fan. Yamato was trapping the enemy with his wood technique. Shikamaru was using his Shadow Possession Jutsu on the enemy. Kiba and Akamaru were attacking the enemy wildly. Suigetsu was fighting the enemy with his sword.

Team two was making their way to their target. They entered a large room and saw five people in there. "Looks like some mice had made their way here," Gajeel said and Mike asked, "Who are all of you?" "I am Aria of the wind," Aria said and Juvia said, "I am Juvia of the water." "I am Totomaru of the fire," said the guy who hair was half black and half white and Sol said, "I am Sol of the earth." "And I am Gajeel of the lightning and we are Lord Aizen's element bodyguard warriors," Gajeel said and the team two looked at the enemy before them. "Is this Aizen guy the one who is after Hinata Hyuga in Konoha," Naruto asked calmly and Gajeel answered, "So that is the name of the girl he wants and want is it to you?" "We are here to stop him," Naruto replied and Mike said to the team quietly, "Here is what we are going to do. Sakura will fight Aria, Sasuke fight Totomaru, Lee will fight Juvia, Kakashi will fight Sol, and I will fight Gajeel. Karin will stay behind us at a safe distance. Naruto will head for the door that leads to where Aizen is, when he see his chance to go." The team nodded their head and the team got into positions. Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, and Mike rushed at their opponents. Sakura ran at Aria with one of her strong punches. The punch sent Aria to the wall. Sasuke drew his katana with his Sharingan and Totomaru drew a sword. Both Sasuke and Totomaru got into a heated sword fight. Lee ran at Juvia for an attack and Juvia was shock by how handsome Lee was (What is wrong with this girl). Juvia was avoiding Lee's attack and Lee was getting excited to find an opponent that could dodge his attacks. Kakashi and Sol were fighting with kunai in their hands. Mike and Gajeel were having a fist fight. Mike and Gajeel were enjoying themselves. Naruto saw his chance to run to the door, but Naruto took out a weird kunai and threw it at the door. Naruto did the Flying Thunder God and was nest to the door. Naruto picked up the weird kunai and entered the door. 'Good,' Mike thought as he seen Naruto entered the door. "How about we start fighting and stop with this warm up," Mike said and Gajeel replied, "I will come at you with everything I have. I hope you with do the same?" "I was not plan on holding back," Mike said with a smile and then Mike's eye's iris turned from green to red. "What is the deal with you eyes changing color," Gajeel asked and Mike answered, "This is my Kekkei Genkai of my clan called Renkin and you will see in a minute what it can do." Mike and Gajeel started to fight serious.

Naruto ran down the hall to where Aizen was at. 'I have to stay focus and not lose myself in anger,' Naruto thought and the Kyuubi said, 'Don't worry about any injuries you might get. I will take care of them.' 'Thanks Kyuubi,' Naruto replied and then Naruto arrival at a door. Naruto went threw the door and he was in a big room. Naruto saw a man across the room. "Who are you," the man asked and Naruto answered, "I am Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha and who are you." "I am Lord Aizen," he replied and Naruto asked, "Are you the person that is after Hinata Hyuga in Konoha?" "Yes I am, but why do you ask," Aizen answered and Naruto replied, "I am to here to stop you." Aizen laughed a little and then said, "If you want to stop me, then you will have to beat me first." Aizen rushed at Naruto, but Naruto was able to dodge his attack. Naruto and Aizen were attacking each other. They were leaving their mark on each other body. Back at where team one was, team one was able to beat the entire enemy force that came to their location. "I don't see no more enemy coming with my Byakugan," Neji said as he deactivated his Byakugan and Shikamaru said, "Since we are done here, we should try and find the others and see if they need help." The team nodded their heads and took off down the hallway with Kiba along with Akamaru leading the way. Sakura was able to Aria with a knock-out punch. Sasuke was able to beat Totomaru, but had a few scratches on his body. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and started to heal his injuries. Kakashi beat Sol and Kakashi was reading his book after the fight. Lee was still fight Juvia. Lee was able to get the upper hand and Once Juvia realized that she lost. Juvia surrender and Kakashi was able to make a deal with her and Juvia accepted it. Mike and Gajeel was breathing heavy as their fight continued. Mike and Gajeel went at other with one final attack. When their backs was to each other, Gajeel said, "That was the best fight I have ever been in," "Me too. That was fun," Mike said and Gajeel fall to the ground. Mike deactivated his Renkin and sat on the ground to catch his breath. After Sakura finished treating Sasuke wounds, she went to heal Mike's wounds. 'I wonder how Naruto is doing in his fight,' Mike thought.

Naruto and Aizen were still fighting each other. When the both of them stopped for a moment, Aizen asked, "What do you want to stop me from having that girl?" "I think it is wrong to do that to any girl," Naruto asked and Aizen replied, "Why do you care what happens to her anyway?" "Because Hinata is my girlfriend and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to her because I love her," Naruto answered and Aizen said, "I guess the only way for me to have her is to kill you." "That will never happen as long as there is still breath in this body of my," Naruto said and Aizen replied, "Don't make me laugh. What chance do you think you have to defeat me?" "We will see," Naruto answered and then Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. There was an army of shadow clones. Aizen was surprised at how many shadow clones there were. Aizen did not notice that two of Naruto's shadow clones on the side of him and Aizen were grab by the arms. Naruto and the shadow clones start to form the Rasengan in their palms. Naruto and the clones that had the Rasengan jumped into the air and all the Naruto's yelled, "RASENGAN BOMBARDMENT." All those Rasengans made contract on Aizen and a whole base shock from the impact from all those Rasengan. Naruto saw that Aizen was defeated. Naruto tied up Aizen's hands ad then the whole team came in room where Naruto was at. It took a while before the team got out of the enemy base. Naruto and the team were traveling back to Konoha. The team was bringing Aizen to Konoha to be interrogated by Ibiki. The team was also bringing Juvia and Gajeel back to Konoha, who made a deal with Kakashi. The deal that Kakashi made with them was if they were to surrender to them and join Konoha. Then they would not be put threw the punishment that Aizen would go threw. The other three bodyguard warriors ran away when the team was not looking. Mike sent Shadow to tell Lady Tsunade that the team was heading back and bringing Aizen with them. A few days had passed and the team made it back to Konoha. Some Anbu brought Aizen to Ibiki. Kakashi brought Juvia and Gajeel to Lady Tsunade and she would allow them to be Konoha shinobis. Lady Tsunade allowed them to be shinobis at Chunin rank based on their current skills. Mike and Naruto went to Naruto's house. Hinata and Mizuho were happy that Naruto and Mike were able to come back safely. Mike and Mizuho left to go back to their home. Hinata was starting to cry because she was so happy to see Naruto. "I missed you so much Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I missed you as well Hinata." Hinata and Naruto hugged and looked deeply into each others eyes. Naruto and Hinata shared a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, the two of them went to Naruto's room to spend the time together when they were away from each other. Naruto and Hinata smiled as they walked to the room.

To be Continue


	21. A New Day

**NaruHina: Chapter 21: A New Day**

It was morning at Naruto's house. Hinata was waking up and she was sleeping on Naruto's chest. 'My Naruto is cute when he is sleeping,' Hinata thought and then she smiled. Naruto was starting to wake up and saw that Hinata was awake. The both of them got up from bed and went to get something to eat. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke was waking up and went to look at Sakura, but she was not in bed. Sasuke heard that someone was in the kitchen. Sasuke got up and headed for the kitchen. He saw Sakura wearing one of his shirts and she was making breakfast. Sasuke walked up behind Sakura. Sasuke hugged Sakura that caused her to jump a little. Sasuke place his head on her shoulder and said, "Morning Sakura." "Morning Sasuke," Sakura replied and she turned around to hug Sasuke. Once Sakura hugged Sasuke, the both of them shared a kiss. After they finish kissing, the both of them sat down at the table and ate breakfast. "I was thinking. After we finish breakfast, we should go shopping a little for the wedding," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "We can do that." Sasuke and Sakura finished eating breakfast and went to get change before they left. Back at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata was eating breakfast. "I am glad that you were able to come back safely," Hinata said and Naruto nodded his head. "How about we spent the whole day together," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I would like that." Naruto and Hinata got changed after breakfast and left the house. Naruto and Hinata walked to Konoha and walked around for awhile. Meanwhile at the west training field, Guy Sensei and Lee were training. Lee stop training and Guy Sensei asked, "Are you okay Lee?" "I just feel like I am being watched," Lee answered and Guy sensei replied, "You are being watched by the power of youth, Lee." Lee and Guy Sensei went back to training. There was a girl that was hiding behind a tree watching Lee. The girl was Juvia and she was admiring Lee (What the hell is wrong with this girl). 'He is so handsome,' Juvia thought as she watched Lee trained (Who does that reminds you of).

Shikamaru and Temari were at Asuma's and Kurenai's place. Shikamaru and Asuma were playing shogi while Temari and Kurenai were having girl talk. Shikamaru beat Asuma again in shogi. "I can never beat you Shikamaru," Asuma said and Shikamaru replied, "You never come close to beating me." "How about I give it a try," Temari asked and Shikamaru answered, "Sure." Asuma got up, so Temari could sit down and play against Shikamaru. Asuma walked over to Kurenai. He hugged Kurenai and the both of them watch Shikamaru and Temari playing shogi. Shikamaru and Temari were having one serious shogi match. Elsewhere Kiba and Mina were riding on Akamaru's back. They were going threw the forest to get to an open field for a panic. Ino was helping out at her parent's flower shop. Neji and Tenten were on a lunch date. Konohamaru was hanging out his girlfriend Hanabi. Lady Tsunade snuck out of the office and both she and Jiraiya went to a bar to have a few drinks (A few. Yeah right). Shizune went in the office to give Lady Tsunade some paper work and got mad went she saw that Lady Tsunade was not in her office. Shizune got Tonton to track her down. After five minutes has passed, Shizune brought Lady Tsunade back to the office before she was able to get a drink of sake. Choji, Juugo, Shino, Karin, and Suigetsu were at the bar-b-q restaurant. Kakashi and Anko were having some serious alone time. Sai was somewhere painting.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around and they ran into the mob of crazy Sasuke's fan girls. "What the hell are you doing with a freak like that girl," one of the girls asked and Sasuke answered with an angry tone, "Sakura is no freak. She is my girlfriend and my fiancé." The mob of fan girls was shocked when they heard Sasuke say fiancé. Then the mob of fan girls rushed at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke grab Sakura and holds her like bride. Then Sasuke jumps to the roof tops and they make their escapes. Sakura started too blushed red when she realized how Sasuke was holding her. Sasuke stopped jumping and landed on the roof. "Are you ok Sakura," Sasuke asked with concern and Sakura answered, "I am. Thank you Sasuke." "That's good and your welcome my cherry blossom," Sasuke replied and he put Sakura back on her feet. Once Sakura was on her feet, Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and the both of them kiss very deeply. Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss and look into each others eye while smiling. Sasuke and Sakura headed back to the house. Naruto and Hinata were walking around Konoha and Naruto was telling Hinata what happened on the mission. Hinata smiled when Naruto told her when he defeated the guy that wanted her. "Do you want to get some ice cream Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "Sure." Naruto and Hinata walk to the ice cream shop and when they got their ice cream the both of them headed for the park to eat their ice cream. Mike and Mizuho were out walking for some fresh air and they entered the park. Mike and Mizuho saw Naruto and Hinata. Mike and Mizuho walked over to them and chatted for a while. Then Mike and Mizuho left. Shikamaru and Temari left Asuma's and Kurenai's place and as they walked they started too talked. "You really gave me a challenge in shogi. You are a tough opponent to beat," Shikamaru said and Temari replied, "You aren't so bad yourself." Then Shikamaru and Temari kiss as they headed for Shikamaru's place.

Naruto and Hinata finished their ice cream and continued to walk around again. "Naruto can I ask you something," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Sure Hinata." "Can you teach me how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu when we get back to the house," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I can, but why do you want to learn it?" "If I learned how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, then it may come in handy for me," Hinata replied and Naruto answered, "Ok, I will show you how to do it when we get back to the house." Naruto put his arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him as they walked. At the training field, Lee and Guy Sensei were finishing up training. "Great work Lee. I will see you at tomorrow training," Guy Sensei said and Lee replied, "Yes Guy Sensei." Guy Sensei left and Lee took a break to relax a while. "This is my chance to talk to him," Juvia said to herself. Juvia walked over to where Lee was. Lee saw her coming and got up from the ground to greet her. "Hello there, Juvia," Lee said the Juvia replied, "Hi. What was your name?" 'My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee," Lee answered and Juvia replied, "Ok Lee." "Is there anything you need help with," Lee asked and Juvia answered, "There is something that I what to tell you." "Ok. I'm listening," Lee replied and Juvia said, "Even since I first saw you. I was thinking that you are very cute." "You think that I am cute," Lee replied and Juvia answered, "Yes, and I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot." Lee was shocked and Juvia added, "I just wanted to tell you. I am not sure if you feel the same, but I just wanted to let you know." Juvia started to walk back to Konoha, but suddenly she stopped when Lee grabbed her hand. "How about the two of us go somewhere to get something to eat and get to know each other," Lee asked with a small blush of red and Juvia answered, "I would like that." So both Lee and Juvia walked back to Konoha and headed for a restaurant.

Naruto and Hinata was out side the house. Naruto showed Hinata how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It took a while for Hinata to get it, but she was able to do it. Naruto hugged Hinata when she did it. Hinata was enjoying Naruto hugging her. "You are getting stronger Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "It is all thanks to you helping me." "I am glad that I am able to help you," Naruto said and Hinata smiled at him. Naruto picked up Hinata as a bride and jump on top of the house. Naruto let Hinata stand on her feet once on the roof. Naruto sat down and Hinata sat on Naruto's lap. The both of them watched the sunset while they talked a little. "I am glad that we are together," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "Me too. If we was not, then who know what the two of us would be doing alone." Naruto put his arms around Hinata's stomach and place his head on her shoulder. "I love you so much Hinata. I try my best to make you happy," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I love you too Naruto and I am always happy when you are around." Naruto and Hinata kiss just as the sun was starting to disappear behind the tree. When Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing, Naruto picked up Hinata and got off the roof. The both of them entered the house and Hinata started to make dinner. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura finished eating dinner and washed the dishes. "Dinner was really good Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Thank you Sasuke." "What do you want to do now," Sasuke asked and Sakura answered with a cute tone in her voice, "I am tried, so how about we go to bed and get some sleep." Sasuke nodded his head and the two of them headed for the bedroom. Back at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata ate dinner and cleaned the dished. Naruto and Hinata went to get change for bed. When Naruto and Hinata was in his room, Naruto picked up Hinata by her waist and Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto. Naruto and Hinata started to kiss and Naruto walked towards the bed. The both of them got in the bed while holding each other. Naruto and Hinata started to drift off in each others arm and a smile on their faces.

To Be Continue


	22. Christmas Time

**NaruHina: Chapter 22: Christmas Time**

The month of November pass and everything in Konoha was the same. Sasuke and Sakura have been busy with doing missions. Whenever Sakura was not on missions, she was helping out at the hospital. Naruto and Hinata were also busy with missions as well. Naruto and Hinata were able to get missions with both of them on the team. Whenever Naruto left on a mission without Hinata, she would mope around the house and missing Naruto, and while Naruto was on the mission and he would miss her too. It was the same whenever Hinata was on missions and Naruto was at the house. Naruto was missing Hinata so much he only ate one bowl of ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Whenever one of them got back to Konoha, they were happy to be together again. All the couples in Konoha were getting close to the ones they loved. Lee and Juvia were now a couple and have been seen dating. Some people in Konoha find it hard to believe that there is a girl that likes Lee. It was just at the just at the end of November when it started to get a little colder. Sakura was walking back to Sasuke's house when she got done working at the hospital for the day. Sakura walked threw the door and she walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke cooking dinner. "Welcome back home Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Thanks." Sakura went to get clean for dinner. Just as Sakura came back into the kitchen, Sasuke was placing the food on the table. Sasuke and Sakura ate dinner and talked about their day. They finished eating and clean the dishes. Sasuke and Sakura headed to bed to go to sleep for the night. At Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata were laying on Naruto's bed talking. "How about we go Christmas shopping tomorrow," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "Sure." Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and then the both of them went to sleep. The next day, Naruto and Hinata got up and ate breakfast. After breakfast, they both of them got changed into some warmer clothes and headed for the stores in Konoha.

After a while of shopping, Naruto and Hinata were able to get their friends Christmas presents. Naruto used the Flying Thunder God to get him, Hinata and the presents back to the house. Naruto and Hinata wrapped the presents up and hid them. As Hinata came back from hiding the presents, Naruto hugged Hinata from behind. "I love you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata turned around to give Naruto a hug and replied, "I love you too." "This will be the fist time that I have celebrate Christmas for once and the first time we spent the holidays together," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a sad tone, "I know that you don't like remember what happened in the past." "It is okay now because with you here by me, I never have to remember those bad memories," Naruto said and Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheeks. Naruto and Hinata stopped hugging and went to get some lunch. Sasuke and Sakura were out walking around. "I can not believe we get to spent Christmas together," Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke replied, "I know." Then they were stopped by a man with dark brown hair that fell loosely on his face and had gray eyes. "What do you want Haru," Sakura asked and Haru replied, "I wanted to know why you don't want to go on a date with me." "I have a boyfriend and he is my future husband," Sakura answered and Haru replied, "And who would that be?" "That would be me," Sasuke said and Haru just looks at him. "I don't see why she would date you. You don't see all that cool," Haru said and Sasuke replied, "Don't let my appearance fool you. I have taken guys twice your size down." Haru did not like Sasuke attitude. Haru rushed at Sasuke and Sasuke grabs Sakura and jumps to a safe distance. Once Sasuke make sure that Sakura was safe, he activated his Sharingan and got ready to fight Haru. Haru got his sights back on Sasuke and the two of them started to fight. Haru kept punching at Sasuke, but Sasuke kept dodging his attacks. Then Sasuke saw his opportunity to strike. Sasuke was able to land one punch on Haru's face and sent him 20 feet from Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to where Haru was and said, "This is your only warning. Leave Sakura alone or the next time I will not be holding back." Sasuke then headed over to where Sakura was and the both of them left. "Who was that guy," Sasuke asked and Sakura answered, "His name is Haru. I think he is a stalker." "Why do you say that," Sasuke replied and Sakura answered, "One day I had to treated his injuries and ever since he been asked me to go on a date with him and I keep telling him no." "I am pretty sure after that warning I gave him you do not have to worry about him again," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Thank you Sasuke." The both of them stopped and kiss each other. After they kiss, they both of them went to do some Christmas shopping.

Back at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata finished eating lunch and were relax on the couch. "I was thinking we should throw a Christmas party here at the house," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "That's a good idea. The both of us can fix up that huge room for the party." Naruto nodded his head and the both of them started to make the plans for the party. Naruto and Hinata start to prepare the room for the party that they would have on Christmas Eve. Naruto and Hinata went and invited Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Juvia, Kiba, Mina, Akamaru, Hana (Kiba's sister), Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, Shino, Sai, Gajeel, Guy Sensei, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Iruka, Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Yamato, Mike, Mizuho, Konohamaru, and Hanabi to the party. Everyone agree to come to the party at Naruto's house. Everyone was Christmas shopping for the friends, family, and their love ones. Everyone still continued to go on missions. Naruto and Hinata were able to find Lady Tsunade the perfect Christmas gift. Gaara, Mitsuri, and Kankuro came to Konoha from Suna to visit Temari for Christmas holidays. Naruto also invited them to the party and they agree to come to it. It was the afternoon at the hospital; Sakura was leaving and heading back home. Then suddenly she is knocked out from behind. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke was getting worried because Sakura was not back at the time she usually comes in when she works at the hospital. After 30 minutes had passed, Sasuke was really starting to worry. Sasuke grabs his gear and heads over to the hospital. The nurses told him went Sakura left. Sasuke rushed over to Naruto's house and told both Naruto and Hinata that Sakura did not return to the house after work. Naruto and Hinata agree to help him search of Sakura. As Naruto and Sasuke looks around Konoha for Sakura, Hinata rushed over to Kiba's and Shino's houses to get them to help. Kiba and Akamaru follow Sakura's scent from the hospital all the way to the area where she gets knocks out and they find another scent there as well. Shino send some of his bugs to Sasuke and Naruto to deliver the message on where they were going. Sasuke and Naruto receives the message and Naruto grabs Sasuke's shoulder and does the Flying Thunder God to go to when the others were at. Hinata had the weird kunai, so when they got a lead to where Sakura went Naruto would use the Flying Thunder God to come where she was at. Naruto and Sasuke arrived and they headed to where Sakura was at.

An hour and a half since Sakura was knocked out. Sakura was starting to come around. When Sakura's eyes were wide open, she looked around the room. Sakura saw that her hands and feet were tied with some special rope that she was unable to use her strength or her chakra. She also noticed that she was on a bed and there was no window and only one door. Then the door had opened to reveal to a familiar grey eyes. "Why are you doing this Haru," Sakura asked and Haru answered, "I thought that since you will not go on a date with me, I figured that I should at least my some fun with you and your pretty body." Haru walked closer to Sakura and pulled out a kunai. "Stay away from me," Sakura said and Haru replied with a smile, "Don't say that. No one will be able to find you here." Haru took the kunai and started to cut Sakura's shirt. Sakura screamed really loud and Haru just smile at her. Then at the front door of the building, that was a big explosion. Haru ran to the door of the room and then suddenly the door broke off the fame and crashed into the wall with Haru in front of it. Sakura looks at where the door was and she nearly cries at who she sees. "S-S-Sasuke," Sakura said crying. Sasuke rushed over to the bed where Sakura was. Sasuke cut the rope that binds Sakura's hands. Once the ropes were off Sakura's hands, Sakura hugs him and crying in his shirt. Sasuke takes off his jacket and places it on Sakura and zips it up. Naruto and Hinata can in the room. Sasuke explain to Sakura what he did when she did not return and how they found her. Naruto tried up Haru and him and Hinata brought him to Lady Tsunade. They inform Lady Tsunade about what he did to Sakura. Lady Tsunade called the Anbu to take him away. Sakura thank Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino for their help. Everyone went back to their homes. After a while, Sasuke and Sakura made it back to the house. Sasuke hugs Sakura and cries just a little. "What is wrong Sasuke," Sakura asked with concern and Sasuke replied, "I was completely worried about you." Sakura was moved by what Sasuke said. They both of them walked to the bedroom. As Sakura slept, Sasuke promised himself that he will never let anything bad happen to her again.

The days continued continue like before. Sasuke started to head over to the hospital and walk with Sakura back to the house. Sakura really likes Sasuke caring about her. It was Christmas Eve and everyone headed to Naruto's house for a Christmas party (There are Christmas songs playing including All I Want for Christmas Is You). Everyone gather in the room of the house where the party was. Naruto and Hinata gave their friends their gifts. Choji got a new bar-b-q favor chips. Shikamaru got a new shogi set and board for his apartment. Akamaru got some dog toys. Everyone like their gifts that Naruto and Hinata got them, including Lady Tsunade, she got a hard to find big bottle of sake. Everyone at the party gave their gift to their friends as well. Jiraiya secretly gave Kakashi his gift which was a whole bunch of new Make out Paradise books. Everyone really enjoy the party and some of the couples got caught under the mistletoe. The couples really enjoyed kiss under the mistletoe, except Kankuro who got pinned on the floor and had a force kiss by Hana. Kiba was shocked by his big sister's action, but everyone else was laughing their heads off. When the end of the party came, everyone started to leave and told Naruto and Hinata thanks for inviting them and Merry Christmas. Naruto and Hinata clean up the room and lucky there was not much to clean. Naruto and Hinata went to bed after cleaning up. They awoke up the next day to see that it is snowing. "Merry Christmas Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "Merry Christmas to Naruto." Naruto and Hinata hugged and kiss each other. After they kissed, they watch the snow fall.

To Be Continued


	23. Be My Valentine

**NaruHina: Chapter 23: Be My Valentine**

The Christmas holiday has passed. Naruto did something special for Hinata's Birthday. Sasuke and Sakura has set a date for there wedding will be on March third. Sasuke asked Naruto to be his best man and Naruto said yes. Sakura asked Hinata to be her maid of honor and she said yes to it. Sasuke and Sakura gave the invitation to their friend and family. Sasuke and Sakura were able to get the wedding cake, the chapel, the catering, and the room for the wedding reception. It was January, Naruto and the guy were hanging out and talking. "We need ideas for Sasuke's bachelor party," Kiba said and Sasuke replied, "Nothing to crazy." "Ok Sasuke," Kiba replied and the guys started to come up with ideas for the bachelor party. Sakura and the girls were busy coming up with a plan for the bachelorette party. They plan to have the party after Valentine's Day. Everyone had dates to it. Naruto was going with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Suigetsu with Karin, Shikamaru with Temari, Kiba with Mina, Neji with Tenten, Lee with Juvia, Konohamaru was taking Hanabi, and some how Ino got Sai to bring her to the party. Juugo, Choji, Shino, Guy Sensei, and Iruka were also going as well. Asuma and Kurenai were staying at home. Mike had planned a romantic dinner for Mizuho. Anko had plans with Kakashi (I am afraid of what she has planned for him). A few days later, Lady Tsunade got word about two Akatsuki members and put a team together. She got Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato. It was night time at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata finished packing their gear for the mission. They were lying on the bed relaxing and talking. "Are you worried about tomorrow," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "A little, but I am more worried about you." "I know you are, but when we fight together as one there is nothing that can't stop the both of us," Hinata replied and Naruto said, "Yeah. We should get some sleep for tomorrow." Hinata nodded her head and the both of them when to sleep.

Naruto and Hinata got up the next morning and headed for the gates to meet up with their team. Once they got there, they had to wait for Kakashi to get there (As usual). He finally showed up and the team headed out. Shikamaru studied the book of the Akatsuki members, so can come up with the plans for fighting them. The team came to an area with big trees with no leaves. They were able to find the two Akatsuki members. There was a guy with gray hair and carrying a scythe with three blades. The other guy had a masked that covered his mouth (Another Kakashi want be) and his eyes was red sclera, green irides and no pupils. "What do we have here," the gray hair man and the masked man answered, "It looks like shinobis from Konoha." "If I remember right there is a Jinchuriki that live there right, Kakuzu," said the gray hair man and Kakuzu replied, "Yes there is and there are a lot of people that can fetch a price in the black market, Hidan." "I, Asuma, Choji, and Sasuke will lead Hidan away and the rest of you will deal with Kakuzu," Shikamaru said and everyone nodded their heads. Shikamaru and a few of them were able to get Hidan in the forest. Naruto and the others were attacking Kakuzu, but it was hard because he was attacking with some kind of string. Kakashi was able to nail him with his Lighting Blade. They thought it was over, but they were wrong. Kakuzu took off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal that his body was covered in stitches and there were four masks on his back and one of the masks was broken. The three of the masks came out of his back and took weird forms. One of the masks shot out a fire attack and another mask shot out a wind attack that boosted the fire attack. Everyone was able to dodge the attack.

Where Shikamaru and his team were at, Shikamaru was able to bind Hidan with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. The others were setting up some explosive around Hidan. Shikamaru set the explosive off and Hidan fell in a big hole in the ground. Hidan's body was scattered in the hole, but some how Hidan's head was still talking (That is creepy). Shikamaru threw some explosive kunai around the wall of the hole. The kunai blew up and the hole was covered in rubble. Back at where others were at, the team was able to destroy one of the masks. Then the two masks and Kakuzu form something that was really weird looking. "How are we going to defeat something like that," Sakura asked and Naruto answered, "I could probably use my new technique to help." "I guess we don't have much of a choice," Kakashi replied and Hinata said, "Just be careful Naruto." Naruto nodded his head and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and three clones appeared. One clone was in front and the other two clones were by Naruto. One clone started to do the Rasengan and the other started to focus his wind chakra. "Rasenshuriken," Naruto said and Hinata was impressed by her boyfriend. The four Naruto's took off at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu jumped over the Naruto clone. Kakuzu attack Naruto that had the Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu sent a bunch of tread that formed a spear and pierced Naruto in the stomach. Hinata was about to start to cry and then the Naruto that Kakuzu attacked turned into smoke. Then behind him was the three Naruto's that he jumped over was starting to form the Rasenshuriken. Naruto was able to land the attack on him. Once the impact of the Rasenshuriken hit Kakuzu, it was hard to see what was happening. After the dust settled, Hinata took off where Naruto was. Hinata hugged and kiss Naruto deeply. Naruto went to hug Hinata back, but he realized that his right arm was hurt and could not move because of the pain. Hinata was starting to worry and Naruto thought it was cute. Sakura came over and started to heal Naruto's arm and Kakashi went to grab Kakuzu's body to bring back to Konoha. Shikamaru and the other came back and were surprised by the huge crater. As the team walked back to Konoha, Hinata kept hugging and kissing Naruto. "Are you okay Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I was just so worried about you." "I guess it is understandable. The both of us are in love," Naruto replied and Ino asked, "I thought you were going to throw that attack, Naruto?" "I have not figured out how I will do that yet," Naruto answered and Kakashi said, "Good idea with you mixing in with the shadow clones and fooling Kakuzu like that." It took a while for the team to make it back to Konoha. Lady Tsunade looked at the damage of Kakuzu's body and discovered that the chakra network in the body was completely destroyed. Lady Tsunade told Mike, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Jiraiya about how dangerous the technique was and the harm that would came for the user of it.

Later that day, Hinata and Mike told how dangerous the Rasenshuriken was to Naruto and told him that he should only use it as a last resort. Naruto agree and told them that he would not use it until he has figured out a way to throw it, so he does not get caught in the attack himself. When Mizuho found out that Naruto got hurt because one of his technique, she get him a long lecture. But Mizuho was happy that Naruto was okay. It took awhile for Naruto's right arm to heal and he was put on the ninja injured list for the time being. Hinata helped Naruto as much as she can. Naruto was thankful that Hinata was helping him for the time being. Naruto's arm stayed in the cast for a week. It was no surprised that Naruto's arm healed quickly, but it be a little long until Naruto was back on missions. It was February and the girls went shopping for their dress for the Valentine's Day dance party. The guys had their outfits for the dance ready. When the guys asked their girlfriends if they could see their dress, the girls told them that they would have to wait until the night of the party. The night of the party came and everyone was getting ready for it. Sasuke wore a black suit, a white undershirt, and a red tie. Sakura wore a red dress with pink sakura cherry blossoms on it. When Sasuke saw Sakura wearing that, he could help but think how Sakura looked in that dress. Sasuke and Sakura headed for where the party was at. When Sasuke and Sakura got there, they heard the song _Amazed_ by Lone Star starting to play and decide to dance to it. Sasuke and Sakura were getting into the song. At Naruto's house, Naruto wore a suit with no tie and left his jacket unbuttoned. Naruto nearly went into shock when he saw Hinata's dress. Hinata wore a dark purple dress that showed her figure. "You look really beautiful in that dress Hinata," Naruto said trying not to faint and Hinata replied, "Thanks Naruto and you look handsome in that suit." Naruto and Hinata kissed on the lips and then they headed for the party. They got to the party and saw that there friends were they. Naruto asked Hinata for a dance and she replied yes. When they got on the dance floor, the song _It's Your Love _by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill was playing. "This song is nice," Hinata said as she dance with Naruto and he replied, "Yes it is. Do you want this to be our song?" "That would be nice," Hinata answered and the both of them kept dancing to it until it ended. The rest of the party everyone dance, socialize with others, or enjoy the food that was set up. Lady Tsunade stopped the music and said, "It is time to announce who this years Valentine's king and queen are." Everyone was waiting to find out who the winners are. "This years Valentine's king and queen are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga," Lady Tsunade said. Half of the people were shock and the other half were cheering. Naruto and Hinata shared a king and queen dance, and the song that was playing was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. As they dance, "You know this song is kind of like us," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I see your point Naruto." "I love you and Happy Valentine's Day my sweet Hina," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a small blush, "I love you too and Happy Valentine's Day my Naru." Naruto and Hinata continued to dance and everyone watched in aww.

Some time had passed since the Valentine's Day dance party. Sakura and the girls went to Karaoke place and got their own room. Before they started to sing, some for the girls gave Sakura their gift to her. As Sakura opened her gifts and showed what she got, Hinata start to blush red more and more seeing the gifts (I am tell all of you what Sakura got). Then Hinata fainted and the girls wonder why. Sakura explain it to them and now they know want not to get Hinata. Sasuke and the guys went and hanged out somewhere. Sasuke asked Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji to be the groom and they said yes. Sakura asked Temari, Mina, and Tenten to be her bridesmaids and they said yes. The next few days, the guys went and got their suits for the wedding. The girls got the dress for the wedding. March third came around and everyone was happy. At the chapel, everyone got to their seats. The wedding song started, Sasuke was looking down the aisle and saw Sakura in her wedding dress. 'She is so beautiful,' Sasuke thought. Sakura stood where Sasuke was at. Lady Tsunade starts to give the wedding speech. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your wife," Lady Tsunade asked and Sasuke replied "No." Sasuke paused, as he enjoyed putting suspense on the words he was looking for. "I take her to be much more than that. She's my friend, my ally, my love, and my wife. She's much more to me than just one thing, so no I don't take her to be my wife. I take her to be everything, my whole world and heavens," Sasuke said and he looked over at Sakura with tears were pouring down her face like a waterfall. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes on her arm. Lady Tsunade broke the silence and continued, "I see. And do you, Sakura Haruno, take this Sasuke Uchiha, to be your husband?" Sasuke could clearly see Sakura was trying to fight back tears of her. "There's not a man anywhere who could take that role from him. I do." Sakura was able to say with a beautiful smile. Lady Tsunade breathed deeply and then resumed speaking, "Do you each promise to love and comfort one another, to honor and keep another in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity and forsaking all others, be faithful to each other until death do you part?" Sakura nodded and looked over at Sasuke. This time Sasuke was facing Sakura and said, "No, I don't promise that. Sakura, I promise to love and comfort you, to take care of you when you're sick, to take the good with the bad times, to remain faithful and honor this promise to you for as long as I live, and even after death do us part." Sasuke smiled as more tears rolled down Sakura's face, but this time Sasuke brought both hands to her face and wiped away the tears. Everything around us seemed to fade away, all that I heard was Lady Tsunade saying "By the authority and power invested in me, as Hokage of Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sasuke and Sakura kissed and everyone cheer. Some of the girls were crying when they heard what Sasuke said.

At the reception, everyone was enjoying themselves. When the day was over, Sasuke carried his wife back to their home. Sasuke carried Sakura to the bedroom and relaxed from the day they had. The next day Sasuke and Sakura packed their clothes and left on their honeymoon. Sakura kept asking Sasuke where they were going and Sasuke told her it was a secret. They were gone for a week before return back to Konoha. Sakura was so happy on their wedding day and after their wedding day. Everything stayed quiet for awhile, but trouble was on the horizon for a certain couple.

To Be Continued


	24. A Friend is Kidnapped

**NaruHina: Chapter 24: A Friend is Kidnapped**

A few weeks have passed since Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding. The both of them are really happy. Sasuke has been smiling a lot since the wedding. After the wedding, some of couples have been thinking about getting married. Little did anyone know that one of the couples loves would be tested? Naruto and Hinata were out walking around Konoha. There was still a few that called Naruto a monster. Whenever Naruto heard the word monster, Naruto would be sad, but Hinata cheered him up. When they got back to the house, Hinata hugs and kiss Naruto. Naruto kiss and hugs Hinata back. When they broke the kiss, they started to talk. "I love you Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I love you too Hinata." "I know it still hurts, but I am here for you," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I always feel better when I am with you." "How about we go to the bedroom my Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "OK, my Hina." The two of them headed for the bedroom. At the Uchiha house, Sasuke and Sakura were talking. "How about we think about baby names," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "Ok. What do you want the name to be if it is a girl?" "I was thinking about Sasuko. What do think about it," Sakura replied and Sasuke answered, "I like that name." "Now what do you want the name to be if it is a boy," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I was thinking about the name Shinji." "That is a nice name," Sakura replied and Sasuke get up from his sit. Sasuke walks over to Sakura and gives her a hug. Sakura returns Sasuke's hug. Sasuke picked up Sakura and brought her over to the couch. The two of them started to kiss and Sakura was taking Sasuke's shirt off. Back at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata was lying in the bed and talking. "Do you want to go see a movie tonight," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "Sure. What is playing?" "How about we see the movie Pretty Woman," Hinata replied and Naruto answered, "Nope." "Why," Hinata asked and Naruto answered with a smile, "Because there is a pretty woman right in front of me and I am in love with her." Hinata started to blush and then she kissed Naruto. They finally stopped kiss and the two of them went to the movies to watch Twilight.

Somewhere in Konoha there were four people wearing hoods to cover their faces. "You all know that something has to done about that girl," said hooded person #1 and hooded person #2 replied, "Yes, but we have to wait until her so called boyfriend is away from her." "I have already made contact with him and her agree to what I asked him," said hooded person #3 and the hooded person #4 replied, "Once he has that girl, we will received the other end of the trade. The only question is who will be the one to capture her and bring her the location for the exchange?" 'I will do it. Once this is done, we don't have to see her around again and she will no longer be related to our clan," said the hooded person #1 and hooded person #2 said, "Now with that certain business is taken care of. We should leave." They nodded their heads and left. Naruto and Hinata went home after the movie. Naruto and Hinata enjoy the night sky as they walked back to the house. Once they got back to the house, they changed their clothes and headed for Naruto's bed. The next few days Naruto and Hinata continued to train together and go out on dates. Naruto always treat Hinata special. Everyone could see how happy Naruto whenever he is with Hinata. Lady Tsunade put swap out both Sai and Hinata on teams. So now team 7 members are now Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura. Team 8 members are Kiba, Shino, and Sai. Naruto and Hinata are happy being on the same team. Team 7 has been doing well in their mission and so have team 8. Naruto is happy that Sai is not on the team anymore. Naruto and Hinata have been improving their techniques. Mike decides to teach Naruto how to use a sword. At fist, Mike had Naruto use a wooden sword first. As Naruto improved with the wooden sword, Mike then got Naruto to use a practice metal sword. Mike showed Naruto a few techniques with the swords and how to focus his chakra threw the blade. Naruto was able to handle using a metal sword and the sword technique. Mike asked Sasuke to spar against Naruto with just swords. After Naruto completed the sword training in just a few weeks, Mike gave Naruto a one of kind sword that Mike made for only him. Naruto asked Guy Sensei to train him to use taijutsu and Guy Sensei said yes (No Naruto did not wear the green suit). Naruto had to train with weight and go threw some crazy training. Naruto was able to learn taijutsu. Hinata also asked Guy Sensei to learn taijutsu and Guy Sensei replied yes (No Hinata did not wear the green suit).

Jiraiya thought it was about time to teach Naruto a new technique. Jiraiya told Naruto that they would be head to Mount Myoboku or also known as The Land of Toads (Can you guess what Naruto will be learning). They would only be gone for awhile and Naruto would not be able to see Hinata for a while. Hinata told Naruto that she loved him and wished him good luck with his training. Naruto told Hinata that he loved her. Before Naruto left for Mount Myoboku, Naruto made sure he put on his raven engraved necklace on and put a picture of him and Hinata in his pocket. Naruto and Hinata hugged and kiss each other. After they kiss, Hinata walked with Naruto to where Jiraiya was waiting. When they got there, Naruto and Hinata told each other good bye. Naruto and Jiraiya were gone. It has been a while since Naruto left for Mount Myoboku and Hinata was heading over to Mike's house. "How have you been Hinata," Mizuho asked and Hinata answered, "Alright, I just really missing Naruto." "Yea, I know how that feels when Mike is on a mission that is far away," Mizuho replied and Hinata said, "I hope he is ok." Hinata and Mizuho talked for a while. Some of the guys in Konoha had left on mission. Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha, two of the four hooded people from before met once again. "It looks like our opportunity to capture her has come," said the hooded man #1 and the hooded man #2 replied, "Yes, but we have to work quick before her boyfriend returns." Both hooded men nodded their heads and left. Hinata talked with all of her friends and hanged out with them. Hinata also took the time to learn some more Hyuga secret techniques. She also decided to try to create some new techniques. Jiraiya kept Lady Tsunade informed on how Naruto was doing in his training. Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were training in the east training field. Sasuke was having a hard time with his fight against Hinata. After training, Hinata asked Sasuke and Sakura if they wanted to come over to the house for dinner and the both of them replied yes. As the three of them ate dinner, the three of them were talking about different things.

The next day Hinata went over to the Hokage's office. "Hello Hinata. How are you today," Lady Tsunade asked and Hinata answered, "Alright. I was wonder if you would know when Naruto might be coming back." "From the last report I got from Jiraiya. The both of them should be returning sometime tomorrow," Lady Tsunade replied with a smile and Hinata said, "Thank you Lady Tsunade for telling. I will be going now." "I will see you later Hinata," Lady Tsunade replied and Hinata left. At Mount Myoboku, Naruto was just finishing training. "I can wait to see Hinata tomorrow. I can not believe that if has been a whole month since I last seen her," Naruto said and Jiraiya replied, "I am glad that you was able to find someone that cares about you." "Hinata is definitely a one of kind of woman," Naruto said and Jiraiya asked, "Are you plan on asking her to marry you." "I am plan on asking her, but I want to do it in a special place," Naruto answered and Jiraiya just smiled at him. Jiraiya saw that Naruto was in deep in thought and asked, "What are you thinking about Naruto?" "I was just thinking about if I should change my last name or not," Naruto answered and Jiraiya replied, "I see. You are pretty much the head of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans." "I thought that Mizuho was the head of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto replied and Jiraiya answered, "She was, but just recently she did not want to be the head of the clan no more and she decided to give you the title as head of the Uzumaki clan." "Why did she not tell me and how did you know," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "I know because they told me and asked me to tell you during some point of you training." "Thank you for telling me," Naruto replied and Jiraiya said, "You know if you change your last name to Namikaze, then not only would you be putting yourself in danger, but also Hinata." "I did not think about that," Naruto replied and then he sighs. Naruto looked up and then said, "I guess I can talk to Hinata about me changing my last name and get her option on it." Jiraiya smiled and said, "You have definitely change every since you started to date Hinata." "I guess you are right, but I still the same on the inside," Naruto said and both Naruto and Jiraiya head back to where their where they were staying.

It was the next day and both Naruto and Jiraiya return to Konoha from Mount Myoboku. They informed Lady Tsunade that they were back. Naruto was walking back to the house and he ran into Neji, Tenten, Ino, Mina, and Kiba with Akamaru. Naruto talked with them for a while and then Naruto told them that he was heading over to the house to see Hinata. They tagged along with Naruto. Once they got to the house, they were shock to see the room they entered was trashed. "What happened here," Naruto asked and Neji answered, "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of what happen." "Kiba and Akamaru sniff around the room. "What can you tell us Kiba," Naruto asked and Kiba answered, "There was a struggle. Hinata did put up a fight, but was knocked out by someone and was carried away and this happened last night." All of them were shock by what Kiba said. "But there is a scent of a Hyuga here," Kiba added and Naruto said with an angry tone, "Mina, you go and tell Lady Tsunade what Kiba told us what happened to Hinata. Tenten, go to the Eagle compound and tell my Uncle Mike the some thing and tell him to meet us at the Hyuga compound. The rest of us will go get Sasuke and then we will head over to the Hyuga compound." They all nodded they heads and left Naruto's house. Mina told Lady Tsunade what happened and Tenten also told Mike. Naruto and the others told Sasuke and Sakura what happened and the both of them with the others headed for the Hyuga compound. Once there, the others met up Mike and they entered the Hyuga compound. There was a clan meeting going on. Naruto busted the door wide open and everyone looked at them. "What is the meaning of this," Hiashi asked and Neji answered, "Sorry Uncle, but Hinata was kidnapped last night and Kiba found a scent of a Hyuga at the house." Hiashi was shocked when he heard. Akamaru growled at the Hyuga who matched the scent at Naruto's house. "What did you do with Hinata, Hibi," Hiashi asked and Hibi answered, "I had nothing to do with it. I never left the compound all day yesterday and last night." "No you was not," replied Hanabi and Hiashi asked, "How do you know that Hanabi?" "I was talking with Konohamaru in the compound yard and I saw him walked into the compound from a secret passage," Hanabi replied and four Hyugas tried to sneak out, but they were stopped by Mike, who happened to see the four of them trying to sneak away. "Where do you think the four of you are going," Mike said and the four Hyugas remain quiet. "Let me if I can found out anything," Ino said and she did a few hand signs.

It been a few minutes, but Ino was able to find out something. "The four of them had plans to kidnap Hinata when Naruto was away. They Hinata gave her to the head of the Kushiko clan son in the Village of the Fangs (I know it does not exists) to be married and in exchange for this theses four of them were given money and they were happy that they did it," Ino said and some of them were getting mad when Ino told them. Hiashi had the four Hyugas arrested. "I am so sorry Naruto about what happened," Hiashi said and Naruto replied, "Yeah, I don't blame you for not knowing." Naruto walked out and headed for his house. Naruto changed his clothes. He grabs his gear and his sword that Mike gave him. Naruto also got some of Hinata's clothes and seal them into a scroll he and place the scroll in his bag. Naruto grabbed a small box and placed it in his bag. Once Naruto had everything he need, he grabs the map and heads for Konoha gates. Naruto reaches the gates and sees that Mike, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina, Lee, Gajeel, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Kakashi that had their gear with them and his other friends that did not have their gear. "What are all you doing here," Naruto asked and (This is where the song called Number One will be playing. Here is the link to the song /Uiyaqnj2FZ4) Sasuke replied, "Do you think that you were going to rescue Hinata all by yourself now. Some of us volunteered to go with you to get her back." "We are coming with you either you want it or not," Sakura said and Mike said, "This is an A rank mission that has been approved by Lady Tsunade and she had made you the team captain." The rest of them nodded their heads to Naruto. Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks to all of you for helping me. Now let's go and bring Hinata back." When Naruto said that, the people that were going were getting serious. The team said good bye to their loved ones. After the good byes were said, the team tool off for the Village of the Fangs. As the team traveled, Mike said to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, before we reached the village. I think it is time I taught you this secret technique." "What technique would that be," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "It's called the Seal Breaker?"

To Be Continued


	25. Rescue Mission

**NaruHina: Chapter 25: Rescue Mission**

LAST TIME ON NARUHINA: DESTINY OF TRUE LOVE

Naruto and his team were heading to Village of the Fangs to rescue Hinata, who was kidnapped and is being force to into a marriage, and Mike was telling Naruto about a secret technique known as 'Seal Breaker'.

Naruto looked at Mike and replied, "Seal Breaker. What is it?" "As you know that are a lot of different seals that suppress a shinobi's chakra and they can not use their chakra or their technique. An example with be like the Bird Caged Seal that is on Neji," Mike answered and Naruto asked, "Why are you going to teach me the Seal Breaker, Uncle Mike?" "I think it may prove useful to you when you are rescuing Hinata," Mike replied and Naruto asked, "Why do you think that I will need it?" "I am taking a guess that the Kushiko clan probably put a seal that is suppressing her chakra and she can not escape," Mike answered and Naruto took a moment to think about it. "When we stop to rest would probably be a good time to teach me the Seal Breaker and thanks Uncle Mike for your help," Naruto said and mike replied, "It is no problem at all." The team was making time in traveling to the Village of the Fangs, but it will take as least two days to reach the village and the wedding will be taking place in five days. That would give the team two days to plan the rescue. Shikamaru and Temari would be in charge of making the plan to rescue Hinata. Some of the others will try to figure out how to get around the Kushiko clan compound on the day of the wedding and to find the best way to escape form the room where the wedding is being for when Shikamaru and Temari are making the plan. While the making of the plan and learning of the Kushiko clan compound, the others will be getting ready for the fight that would happen when they will rescue Hinata. The team took short breaks as the traveled. At those times, Mike would teach Naruto the hand signs for the Seal Breaker technique and practices against some standards seals on the trees. Naruto was able to master the Seal Breaker. Sasuke told Naruto that he can channel his element chakra threw the blade and use it in an attack. Sasuke taught Naruto how to do it and Naruto was very graceful for the extra help.

Naruto and the team made it to the Village of the Fangs, but the team set up camp outside of the village. Neji and Tenten used the Transformation Jutsu to go into the village and headed over to the Kushiko clan compound. Neji would use his Byakugan to see into the Kushiko clan compound and Tenten with draw a map on a scroll on what Neji can see with his Byakugan. As the team rested, Mike called Shadow the hawk. Mike sent Shadow into the Village of the Fangs and towards the compound. Mike was hoping that if Shadow is able to find where Hinata is at, then maybe it would be possible to tell her that they were are going to rescue her and see if she could give the team any certain information that may be needed to know. As Shadow went to find Hinata, Mike informer the team on what he was doing. They thought that it was a good idea that Mike did that and if Hinata can give the team any detail that may be useful. At the Kushiko clan compound, Hinata was by the pond and was being watched from the guards on the wall. Hinata was sad that this was happening to her and she was hoping that Naruto would come and rescue her. Shadow was able to spot Hinata from the sky. The guards did not pay any attention as the hawk landed near Hinata. Hinata saw the hawk that was next to her and recognize the hawk that belongs to Mike. Hinata saw that Shadow had a message container on its back. Hinata careful took the message out of the container, so the guards did not see what see was doing. Hinata quickly read the message and was happy that some of her friends were coming to rescue her. Hinata found a blank paper and a pencil. She quickly and secretly replied to the message and she also put some of the details about the wedding in the message. Once Hinata was finished, Hinata place the message that she wrote in the container on Shadow's back. Once Shadow knew that the message was in the container, he took off and headed back to where Mike was at. Hinata made sure to hide the message that she got from Mike, so later she could destroy it that way no one found out that there was a team that was going to rescue her. As Hinata walked back to the main house on the compound, she did not know that Naruto was on the team that was going to rescuing her.

Shadow returned to where Mike was. Mike looked at the message that Hinata wrote. Mike gave Shikamaru and Temari the info on the wedding. Neji and Tenten return from the scouting mission. It would take a while for Shikamaru and Temari to come up with a plan. They had to plan the way to get in, the best route to get to the location, and the escape route. The team did some last minute training and got their gear together for the fight that was before them. Naruto went to an isolated area to train with the Kyuubi's power. After a while of training, Naruto took a while and began think. 'What is on your mind Kid,' the Kyuubi asked and Naruto answered, 'I was thinking about Hinata that is all.' 'You remind me of me before I was sealed inside of you,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, 'What do you mean.' 'It was a few years, before I attacked Konoha, I was just walking around the forest in my human form,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto was shock by what the Kyuubi said. 'Then one day I ran into the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. She was the seven tail raven and her name was Nel,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto just listen. 'It was love at first sight. We began to see each other for a while. We were so in love with each other. But it all changed when a guy that was wearing an orange mask with one hole in it and attacked us,' the Kyuubi said with a little anger in his voice. 'The both of us were fighting against him. We thought that we had him beat and then he attacked Nel. She was starting to die and I lost control. I transformed into my beast form and followed him into Konoha. I was blinded by my rage and begun to attack Konoha. And you know the rest,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto replied, 'I am so sorry that happened to you.' 'Thanks. That is my reason that I decided to help you learn to master my power. When I see you and that girl together, it reminds me of the pass.' The Kyuubi replied and Naruto said, 'Thanks for telling me your story.' 'I will tell you some of my special abilities that you can use to help you when you are rescuing that girl,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto replied, 'Okay and thanks for your help.' The Kyuubi began to tell Naruto some special abilities that he can use.

The team was relaxing and both Shikamaru and Temari were going over the plans for rescuing Hinata tomorrow. Everyone nodded their head and went to get some sleep for tomorrow. "It won't be much longer until I see you again my sweet Hina," Naruto said to himself and went to sleep. Everyone woke up the nest day early. The team got ready and headed into the village. The team used the Transformation Jutsu to get in the village and not attract attention as they head towards the Kushiko clan compound. In the compound there were a few servants that were getting Hinata dress and doing the make up. Hinata was hoping that the team was still coming to rescue her. A few minutes has passed, the wedding was beginning in a big room in the Kushiko clan compound. The team got into they position (I found a song that was perfect for this part of the story. The link for the song will be at the bottom before the comments). Kiba and Akamaru did the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Doubled-Headed Wolf. The guards at the main gate were shock and scared of the giant wolf with two heads that appeared out of nowhere. Kiba and Akamaru attack and destroyed the main gate doors. Once that was done, Kiba and Akamaru undid the technique and began to attack the guards along with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Mike, Lee, and Neji went straight for where Hinata was at. Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Gajeel, and Mina were on they way to secure they escape route. Naruto and his team were making their way to where Hinata was until they entered a room with over 50 guards. "What do we do now," Sakura asked and Mike answered, "All of you keep going to where Hinata is. I will hand these guards by myself." "That's crazy. We are not leaving you behind," Naruto replied and Mike said, "It is going to be alright." The team looked at Mike and nodded their heads. Mike started to attack the guards and the team made their way to the doors. Once they were threw the doors, Mike smile and took a moment to look around. Mike activated his Renkin and then some marks appear on Mike's face. 'It has been a while since I last use the eagle sage power,' Mike thought and then Mike said, "I guess it is time for me to fight serious."

As Mike and the guards begun to fight once again, Naruto and the team continue to run. Lee had to stay behind and take care of some guards that they ran into. Word of intrudes that have entered the compound have reach the Head of the Kushiko clan. He ordered more guards to stop them. Sasuke and Sakura had seen some guards coming down one of the hallways. "Naruto go on ahead. Hinata needs you," Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head. As Naruto and Neji continue to run, Sasuke hid himself from the guards. When the guards seen Sakura, Sakura did an all cut act to distract them. The guards fell for it and Sasuke knocked them all out. Sakura also attacked the guards and she did not want her husband having all the fun. Back at where Mike was, the room was completely destroyed and Mike was just taking a break. "I thought that the guards of the Kushiko clan would be stronger then this. Well I should try to catch up with Naruto and see if he needs any help," Mike said to himself and then he took out down one of the hallways. Meanwhile at where Naruto and Neji were at, the both of them were getting close to where Hinata was at. Neji had been using his Byakugan and he seen that there were guards that were guarding the door to where the wedding was at. Neji began to attack the guards and Naruto busted right threw the door. When Naruto did that, it causes the wedding to be stopped and Hinata was happy to see that Naruto came to rescue her. Naruto saw Hinata and ran towards her, but some guards try to stop him. Naruto threw a tri-kunai (The kunai that allows the Flying Thunder God technique) to where Hinata was at. Hinata grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Naruto did the Flying Thunder God. Once he got to where Hinata was at, Naruto kicked the guy who Hinata did not what to marry. "Hinata are there any seal that are suppressing your chakra right now," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata show Naruto the bracelet that was on her wrist that was suppressing her Chakra. Naruto did a few hand signs and said, "Seal Breaker." The bracelet broke and Hinata could feel her chakra threw her body again. "Ok. Now let's get you out of," Naruto was saying, but there was a sword on the right side of his back. Hinata looked and saw that the sword was from the guy she was force to marry.

At that moment time just stood still, Hinata found herself in front of large gate with a seal on the middle of it. "Do you want to save him," said a voice coming from behind the gate and Hinata answered, "Yes, but who are you and where is this place?" "I am the seven tails raven my name is Nel and we are inside of the seal that is in you," Nel replied and Hinata asked, "Why were you sealed into me and was never told?" "There is no time to explain. I will lend you some of my power to help the boy that you love," Nel answered and Hinata nod her head. Hinata was back at where Naruto was on the ground trying to get up, but was getting beat up by Dennka (The head of the Kushiko clan son). Hinata was getting mad and all of suddenly there was lavender colored chakra that was surrounding her body. Hinata sucker punch Dennka away from Naruto. She grab Naruto and begun to heal Naruto's injury. Dennka rush at Hinata, but once Hinata finish healing Naruto. Hinata began to fight Dennka. The chakra that was surrounding her body began to take a form. The form was that similar to Naruto's fox cloak, but Hinata's one had wings on the back and she had one tail that formed. Dennka was getting his butt handed to him by Hinata. Naruto came around and saw the chakra cloak that was around Hinata. Naruto did not brother asking why, but joined in the fight and fought along Hinata's side. Once Naruto and Hinata finally stop fighting, they hugged and then they saw that they were surrounded by a lot of guards. Naruto was about to fight his way out with Hinata, but then Mike appeared by the head of the Kushiko clan. "I think it might be wise to let us leave with Hinata Hyuga and not bother coming after us," Mike said and the clan head replied, "And why should I do that?" "If you dare try to take Hinata back, then we will go to war. I was told by our Hokage Lady Tsunade," Mike answered and everyone in the room was shocked by the name Tsunade. The clan head let them go with Hinata. The team met up at the place to meet up with the rest of the team. Naruto reached into his backpack and gave Hinata the scroll that contained her clothes. Hinata quickly change behind some trees. Once the team was back together, Hinata was thanking everyone for coming and rescuing her. "I had no idea that Lady Tsunade would declare war on the Village of the Fangs," Naruto said and Mike replied, "I lied to the head of the Kushiko about that." Naruto and Hinata were shock. After the team rested for a while, they travel back to their home. Naruto picked Hinata up as a bride and carried her some of the way. Naruto and Hinata were happy that they were together again.

To Be Continue

Song: At YouTube watch?v=xApn6r6Olu8


	26. Welcome Back Home

**NaruHina: Chapter 26: Welcome Back Home**

The rescue team were walking back home to Konoha with a very happy Naruto and Hinata walking side by side. "How did you get kidnapped Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata answered, "I was just returning home and waiting for the next day for when Naru returns. I entered the house and there was an ambush waiting. I fought them as much as I could, but someone from behind held a cloth to mouth and whatever was in the cloth putted me to sleep. When I came around, I had a bracelet that suppressed my chakra and I was with the Kushiko. When they saw that I was awake, they told me that I was being married to the head of the Kushiko clan's son. And that what happened, but how did all of you know that I was here?" "When I returned to the house with Neji, Tenten, Ino, Mina, and Kiba with Akamaru, we saw that one of the rooms was trashed and Kiba was able to tell us what happened. One of the scents in the room was a Hyuga," Naruto answered and Hinata was shocked when she heard the word Hyuga. "We headed over to the Hyuga compound and the scent belonged to a Hyuga named Hibi. Ino was able to learn what he did. Hiashi was angry when he learned that four Hyugas that were behind it and had them arrested. Hiashi was angry when I told him you were kidnapped," Naruto continued and Hinata was surprised. "When I left the Hyuga compound, I headed by the house and gather my gear together. I was about to come rescue all by myself. When I got to the gate, I saw that there was a team that was going with me to rescue you. I was surprised that they coming to help me," Naruto finished and Hinata said, "Thanks you all for coming to rescuing me." "It was no problem. We have to watch out for our friends," Sakura replied and everyone nodded their heads.

A few hours had passed and the stopped to rest. "Uncle Mike, can you come with me and Hinata for a minute," Naruto asked and Mike replied, "Sure." The three of them made sure that they were far enough to talk. "What did you want with me," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "I will get to that in a minute. Hinata, how did you do the Tail Beast Cloak?" Mike was shocked at what Naruto said and Hinata answered, "When you were stabbed in the back, the next thing I know I am in front of a huge gate with a seal on it." Naruto and Mike listen and Hinata continued, "There was a woman's voice coming from behind the gate. When I asked her who she was, she told me she was the seven tail raven and her name was Nel. Then I was next to you and I began to start healing your injury." "I can't believe it," Naruto replied and Hinata said, "I can't believe that there is a tail beast sealed inside of me. Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto told Mike and Hinata the story that the Kyuubi told him. "That is the reason why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Naruto finished saying and both Hinata and Mike were surprised. "You know I find it funny it you think about it," Mike said and Naruto replied, "Why do you say that?" "The both of you are in love and the two tail beasts that are seal into the both of you are in love," Mike answered and Hinata said, "It is almost like destiny." "I wanted to ask you Uncle Mike that if there was another tail beast that attack Konoha beside the Kyuubi," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "No there wasn't. Why do you ask Naruto?" "I am trying to figure out how a tail beast was sealed in Hinata," Naruto answered and Hinata said, "Maybe if I asked Nel about it and maybe we can know why." "How about we do it later when we set up camp tonight," Mike said and both Naruto and Hinata agree. They return to the team.

The team traveled for a while and then they set up camp for the night. Naruto and Hinata were in the same tent. Hinata was tried and wanted to get some sleep. Both Naruto and Hinata went to sleep. As they slept, Naruto and Hinata found themselves in front of the same huge gate with a seal in the middle of it. "Where we at and what are are we doing here," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "This is where I talk to the Kyuubi. But I am trying to figure out how the both of us are here at the same time?" "I am trying to figure that too," said the Kyuubi and Hinata were surprised to see a huge orange fox behind the gate. "I know where Nel is at and she is alive," Naruto said and the Kyuubi replied, "You know. Where is she?" "She was somehow sealed in Hinata," Naruto answered and the Kyuubi said, "That would explain why she is here. Let me try something." After a few minutes they heard a voice say, "Long Time no see Kyuubi." There was a huge lavender seven tail raven that appeared behind the gate with Kyuubi. "I missed you so much Nel," the Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, "How did you get sealed in Hinata?" "That's right. How did you survive the attack from that night," the Kyuubi asked as well and Nel answered, "When you took off after that guy, I moved to a different location to heal my injuries. After a few days had passed, my injuries were healing, but I was still weak and it would take a while for my strength to return. I found myself at a huge compound and I met a woman there and I explained my situation to her. She was a very kind woman." "What was her name," Hinata asked and Nel replied, "Her name was Kasumi Hyuga and I know that she is your mother. Since it would take some time to recover, she was about to give birth to a daughter and I asked her that if I could be sealed into her. She would be okay with it with one condition that I should help her daughter. I agree to it. We were the only two that knew that I was going to be sealed. Once Kasumi's baby was born, I did a special sealing technique that I know and I sealed myself in Kasumi's baby. After I completely sealed myself in her baby, I entered a long sleep that would heal my injuries and recover my strength." "So that is what happened," the Kyuubi said and Nel nod her head. Both Naruto and Hinata were surprised. "Hinata, your mom really cared about you," Nel said and Hinata smiled. "What happened to you Kyuubi," Nel asked and both Naruto and the Kyuubi replied.

"At least we are together again and we are sealed into two people that are in love with each other," the Kyuubi said and Nel replied, "I am glad. I missed you so much." Naruto and Hinata went back into their own dreams and the Kyuubi and Nel chatted with each other threw the night. Naruto and Hinata woke up the next morning. When everyone was up, Naruto and Hinata told the team about the reason why the Kyuubi attacked and there is a tail beast inside of Hinata. The team was shocked, but they did not treat Hinata any differently. The team continued to travel back to Konoha. "What has changed since I was training," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Mizuho had her baby." "Is it a boy or a girl," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "It was a boy and his name is Shinbu." "I can't wait to meet him," Naruto said. As the team entered the gates of Konoha, they were greeted by their friends, family, and Lady Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata saw that Hiashi was there as well. "Welcome backs home everyone," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "Can you and Hiashi come with me and Hinata?" Lady Tsunade and Hiashi nodded their heads and headed to one of the rooms at the Hokage building that was sound proof. "What did you need to tell us," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto and Hinata told Lady Tsunade and Hiashi about the reason the Kyuubi attacked and about the seven tail raven sealed in Hinata. Lady Tsunade and Hiashi were shocked about the seven tail raven that was sealed inside of Hinata. "We must keep the seven tail raven a secret," Lady Tsunade said and Hiashi replied, "I agree." "The only people that know about the seven tail raven are the ones that were in the rescue team," Naruto said. "I almost forgot. Naruto because you completed two serious A rank mission, you will be able to take the Jonin exams that will be coming up in a few months and there will be a few others as well," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto was happy. Everyone left and both Naruto and Hinata went over to Mike's house. Naruto saw how cute Mike's son Shinbu was. Shinbu had black hair like Mike and had blue eyes like Mizuho.

Naruto and Hinata head back to the house and clean up the mess from when Hinata was kidnapped. Hinata made dinner and Naruto really missed her sweet cooking. After they eat dinner, they change into their pajamas and when to bed together. Naruto held Hinata close to him as they slept. As Naruto and Hinata were sleeping, the Kyuubi and Nel talked to each other to make up for the lost time. The next day after breakfast, Naruto and Hinata were spending some much need it alone time together. "Hinata, can I ask you something," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "Sure Naruto. What is it?" "When I was at Mount Myoboku training, I have been thinking about changing my last name from Uzumaki to Namikaze. If I do change my last name, then I might not only be putting myself in danger but also you as well. I want to get you option on it," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "It doesn't matter if your last name is Uzumaki or Namikaze. You will always be my Naru that I fell in love with. And it is sweet of you to care about me, but it is your choice and I will always be by your side no matter what you choose." After Hinata said that, Naruto kiss her on the lips and she kiss back. Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing and Naruto said, "I guess I will decide to change my last name later. Right now I just want to spend some time with my Hina." Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the day together.

To Be Continue


	27. Faces From the Past

**NaruHina: Chapter 27: Faces From The Past**

A few weeks had pass since the rescue mission. Kakashi propose to Anko and she said yes. A few days ago, Lady Tsunade informed certain people that are going to take the Jonin exams and one of them is Hinata. Naruto and Hinata train for the Jonin exams. Mike and Mizuho decide to help them with their training. Mike would train them form a little while with Mizuho watching Shinbu and then Mike and Mizuho would switch position. Naruto learn some Uzumaki techniques that would help him. One day at the Hokage's office, there was Mike, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade was talking. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lady Tsunade said and the door open to reveal a man with a lot bandages on his face and one of his arms was hidden with the other one had a cane in his hand. "What do you want Danzo," Lady Tsunade asked and Danzo looked around the room. "There were some matters that I want to talk to you about, but since Konoha's very own mons..," Danzo was saying when a kunai went flying by his face. Everyone look at the person who threw the kunai was Mike. "I am sorry, but there was a fly that was bugging me," Mike said with a smile and Lady Tsunade thought, 'Way to go Mike. That will show him to be careful what he calls people.' 'He is so lucky that Mike threw that kunai at him before he called my Naru that word. I was going sent that bastards threw the door that he came in,' Hinata thought and Mike walked over to get the kunai he threw. As Mike walked back to where he was standing, Mike stopped by Danzo and the others could not hear what Mike said to Danzo was, "If I was you I would watch what you call my nephew or there will be a whole mess of trouble that is waiting for you." Mike walked back to his spot and Danzo said, "I will talk to you about those matters another time." Danzo left and Sakura asked, "What did you said to him?" "I told him that his breath was attracting some flies," Mike answered with a smile and Sasuke asked, "Who was that guy anyway?" "That guy was Danzo Shimura and he his the leader of the Anbu Root that Sai was apart," Lady Tsunade answered and Mike said, "He is a person not to be trusted." Everyone left and headed back to their homes.

A few days passed and everyday life was the same. At Konoha's gate, there were two people that were wearing a cloak and hoods that covered their faces. They passed threw the gates and headed towards the Hokage's building. They knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in," Lady Tsunade said and the two people came in. They took off the hoods to show their face to Lady Tsunade and Lady Tsunade was shocked when she saw their faces. 15 minutes had passed, Naruto, Hinata, Mike, Mizuho, Hanabi, and Hiashi were called to the Hokage's office. "I wonder why Lady Tsunade had called for us," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I don't why, but it must be important." When they got to the door, they knocked and heard Lady Tsunade said, "Come in." They opened the door and saw two people that were wearing hoods that covered their face. "I am glad that all of you have come," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "Is this about a mission." "No, but I want all of you to say hello to some people that you may know," Lady Tsunade answered and one of the two people took off their hood. When the hood was removed, the person had long red hair and the person was a woman. Mike, Mizuho, and Naruto were shocked to see the woman was Kushina. "Hi there," Kushina said and Mizuho handed Shinbu to Mike and then ran towards her sister with a hug. "I miss you so much," Mizuho said and Kushina replied, "I missed you as well." "Hey Kushina, long time no sees," Mike said as he help Shinbu in his arms and Kushina replied, "You too, Mike and who is the cutie that you have in your arms?" "This is me and Mike son, Shinbu, and your nephew," Mizuho answered and Mike said, "Don't forget that your and Minato's son is here as well." Kushina looked around and saw Naruto's blonde hair. She went over to him and hugged him. Before Naruto could say something, Kushina looked around and saw Hiashi. "Are you that Hyuga that I gave that wedge back then," Kushina asked and Mike, Mizuho, Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, and the other person, that had a hood that covered their face, all laugh at that. After they finished laughing, the other person took off their hood and revealed a woman with blue hair that look like Hinata's hair color. Hinata saw who it was and ran towards her with a hug. Hiashi was shocked to see who it was. "Is that really you Kasumi," asked Hiashi and she nodded her head. Hanabi realized that she was her mother and she ran to her with a hug too. "You look so much like your mother, Hina," Naruto said and both Hinata and Hanabi stopped hugging their mother. "It is good to see both of my daughters again," Kasumi said and Hiashi came over to where there were. Hinata return to where Naruto was at.

After a while, they all headed for Naruto's house to catch up. "So this is the house that both Mike and Minato made," Kushina said and Naruto answered, "Yes it is and you are welcome to stay here mom." "Thanks son," Kushina replied and Kasumi asked, "Do you have any boyfriends my daughters?" 'I am currently dating Konohamaru," Hanabi answered and Hinata answered, "I am living with my boyfriend after what happen at the Hyuga compound." "What all happened Hinata," Kasumi asked in a worried tone and Hinata told her all that happened when she was growing up. Kasumi looked at Hiashi with an angry look in her eyes. Kasumi gave Hiashi a talking to and the worst beating of his life. "Don't worry Hinata. I am not going to let anyone talk bad about any of my daughters. Who is your boyfriend," Kasumi asked as her mood turned from mean to nice and Hinata answered as she grabs Naruto, "This is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, and he is the best." "You have picked a good one Hinata," Kasumi said. Naruto and Hinata told both Kushina and Kasumi what all happened when they started to date and all that happened until now. Hiashi returned to the compound and Hanabi stayed over at Naruto's for the night. "You look so much like your father, Naruto," Kushina said and Naruto just smiled. "So how have the both of been sleeping in the bed going," Mizuho asked and Kushina nearly freaked out. "NARUTO UZUMAKI HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, WHEN YOU TWO ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED," Kushina yelled with an angry tone and Naruto replied with his head down, "I like sleeping with Hinata." "I don't care if you like it. Sleeping in the same bed leads to sex and babies and that comes after a marriage," Kushina said and Hinata started to blush red. "This coming from the woman who wanted to have babies before being married," Mizuho said and Kushina replied, "I didn't mean like that." "If I recalled right you were adamant about having many grandchildren as well," Mizuho said and Kushina bow her head down because she was defeated by her young sister.

Hinata fainted with all the talk of babies and children. Naruto and Kasumi went over to Hinata. "What happen to her," Kasumi asked and Naruto answered, "She fainted with all the talk of babies. She has been fainting when we younger and it always happened when she was around me." "I hope she has not been a problem for you when she did that," Kasumi asked and Naruto answered, "No it has not. I think it is kind of cute when it happens." Hinata started to come around and she found herself in Naruto's arms. They all talked for a while and Hinata told them that she beat Hiashi to a point where he was having a hard time to move and what she told him. Everyone started to laugh at what Hinata told Hiashi. Naruto told Kushina what all happened to him before he started to date Hinata. "The village elders told everyone at the time to keep the secret of the Kyuubi from their kids and I think that Danzo had a hand in it," Mike said and Kushina replied, "Why I am not surprised that he may be involved with it." "What happen to the both of you," Naruto asked and Kushina answered, "I was running to where Minato was and I somehow fell into some kind of vortex and the next thing I know I find myself at one the Uzumaki compounds." "After Hanabi was born, I was sent on a mission. It was going good until we were attack. I fall off a cliff and was heading towards the water. Then I found myself in a compound when I woke up. The compound happens to belong to the Uzumaki. It was a good thing that I and Kushina were good friends at the time," Kasumi answered. Mike and Mizuho with Shinbu headed back home for the night. Kushina went to sleep in one of the rooms in the house. Kasumi and Hanabi also went into a guess room that had two beds in it. Naruto and Hinata went to bed as well.

Naruto and Hinata introduce both of their moms to there friends. Some were surprise at Naruto's mom. Kasumi and Hanabi returned to the Hyuga compound and Kasumi scared some of the clan elders when she said something about Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, and Mike were at Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Naruto may look like his father, but he does act like you, Kushina," Mike said and Kushina asked, "How does he act like me?" "When he was in the academy, Naruto would pull some many different pranks. One time he even painted the Hokage's faces on the mountain with funny looks," Mike answered and Naruto said, "I forgot all about that." Both Naruto and Hinata were happy that their mothers were alive. But both Naruto and Hinata did not know that there were going to challenges that were ahead of them.

To Be Continue


	28. Fighting With an Old Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 28: Fighting With an Old Friend**

A few months had passed and the Jonin exams are done. Naruto, Hinata, and some of their friends had passed the exams. Kushina spent some time with her son to make up for the time she missed with him. Kasumi also spent some time her daughters as well. Every time Hiashi would come around them, Kasumi would give him the angry eyes. Hiashi guess she was still mad at him about how he treated Hinata. A few weeks ago, Neji proposed to Tenten and she said yes. One day in Konoha, Kushina was walking to the hot springs until she saw a familiar person in the bushes (Can you guess who it is). Kushina walked over to the person and said with an anger tone, "What do you think that you are doing Jiraiya?" Jiraiya remember that voice and slow turns his head to who said it and hoping that it was not her. Jiraiya saw a very angry Kushina. Kushina started to beat the crap out of Jiraiya for doing his 'research' at the hot spring. After Kushina finished beating up Jiraiya, she grabs him by the collar and threw him quite the distance. Kushina went into the hot springs for a while. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was stuck in a tree and he could not get down. A few days had passed, lady Tsunade called Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Mike, Shikamaru, and Temari to her office. "The reason I have called you all here that we have just received word that two Akatsuki members are heading towards Suna," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto replied, "Then that means that they are going for Gaara's Shukaku that he has." (Gaara never got his tail beast taken from him) "I want all of you to head there now and prevent that from happening. You are to leave in within the hour," Lady Tsunade said and everyone nodded their heads. The team left and headed back home to get their gear together.

Naruto and Hinata informed their moms about their mission. The team met up the gate along with Kushina who was going to the Suna to see the sights and get to know Naruto's teammates. "You might not want to take out you book Kakashi Sensei if you don't want a replay of what Mizuho did to the last one," Sasuke whispered and Kakashi suddenly remember the Mizuho grab his book and threw it in the river. Mike bit his thumb and did some hand signs. Mike places his hand on the ground and there was a giant poof of smoke to reveal 5 big eagles. "I want you all to meet Cliff, Sarah, Fayt, Mirage, and Albel," Mike said and Cliff said, "Good to see you again Mike." "What do you need us to do today," Fayt asked and Mike answered, "We need to get to the Suna fast." "We understand," Mirage said and Mike said to the team, "Two people will ride on the back of the eagles and they will get us to the Suna by the end of the day." Naruto and Hinata got on Sarah. Sasuke and Sakura rode on Albel. Shikamaru and Temari got on Mirage. Kakashi and Yamato rode on Fayt. Mike and Kushina got on Cliff. The five eagles spread their wings and took off for the Suna with amazing speed. Kushina got to know everyone on the way there. Kakashi had a hard time not reading his book because he was afraid of what Kushina would do to it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were wondering how long Kakashi could take the pressure of not reading his book. Naruto held Hinata in a hug as rode on Sarah. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and giving her some kisses on the back of her neck. Shikamaru and Temari were going over the book of the Akatsuki members and the flirted a little between them. Mike and Kushina were talking about all the things that Naruto went through. Kushina was sad that she missed so much of Naruto's life.

The team made it to the Suna in the afternoon. The team met Gaara at the entrance of the Suna. They inform him that two Akatsuki members were heading this way. Gaara thank them for telling him and for the extra help. The team rested up at the hotel for the night. Kakashi was finally able to read his book in the hotel room. Naruto and Hinata were talking with Gaara. Naruto and Hinata told Gaara that Hinata was a Jinchuriki as well, but they were keep it between their friends. After a while of talking, Naruto and Hinata walked back to the hotel. Gaara was doing paperwork when Matsuri came in the office. Gaara was happy to see his girlfriend. Gaara got up from his chair and gave Matsuri a hug and a kiss. Matsuri return the hug and kiss to Gaara. As Naruto and Hinata walked back to the hotel, they were talking. "I kind of find something weird with the Jinchuriki, Hina," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "What is it Naru?" "You see the Jinchuriki are hated for having a tail beast sealed inside of them and we are alone because of that. The only thing that we Jinchuriki want is to be treated no differently and to be loved by someone," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "I see what you mean. I am glad that we are together." "Me too and I would never change one thing about it. I love you my Hina," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I love you too my Naru." Naruto and Hinata stopped walking and gave each other a hug and a kiss. After they did that, they continued to walk back to the hotel.

In the hotel room that Sasuke and Sakura were in, Sasuke and Sakura was enjoying they alone time. "I think that I might get some herbs that grow here and bring some back to Konoha before we leave," Sakura said and Sasuke asked, "Why do you need the herbs from here?" "There are certain herbs that grow in certain places and they are useful in making medicine that could be useful later on," Sakura answered and Sasuke said, "I love you when you think of helping others with you medical skills." Sakura stared at Sasuke in aww and Sakura said, "And I love every thing about you." Sasuke turn the lights off and he and Sakura started to make out at first then it lead to taking off their clothes. Meanwhile somewhere outside of the Suna, there were two people that were wearing the Akatsuki robe were walking through the desert towards the Suna. "It won't be much long until we get there," said a guy with blond hail and had a ponytail (I am still wondering if this person is a guy or a girl and Sasuke did not kill him) and the guy who was shorter said, "I hate haw long it is taking us to get there." "We should get there sometime tomorrow," said the blond man with a smile. Back at the Suna, Naruto and Hinata get back to the hotel and headed back to their room. Naruto and Hinata changed they clothes and got in to the bed. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and held her close to him. Soon both of them fell asleep with smiles on faces. The next day everyone was up and walking around the Suna. Sasuke and Sakura were talking with Gaara. "I been thinking about get some train medical shinobis to come and train some of the sand shinobis with how to do medical jutsu," Gaara said and Sakura said, "That sounds like a good idea." "I was wonder if you would be one of the medical shinobi to help out," Gaara asked and Sakura answered, "Sure, but it would probably have to wait until we deal with the Akatsuki members." Gaara nodded his head.

As the afternoon came, everyone got ready for the fight with the Akatsuki and Kushina made sure to stay safe when the fighting starts. Night came and then there was explosion all over the Suna. The team looks at the sky to see a weird looking bird and Gaara fighting. Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Mike, and Temari headed to where Gaara was. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru went to find the other Akatsuki. Mike did the Summoning Jutsu and he summoned Cliff, Sarah, Fayt, Mirage, and Albel. Mike jumped on Cliff. Temari got on Mirage. Kakashi jumped on Fayt. Naruto got on Sarah. Yamato got on Albel. They were able to get to the same height the Gaara was in the sky. "I am glad that you all made it," Gaara said and they all looked at the guy that was across from them. "My name is Deidara and I am here for the Shukaku. I hope all of you are ready my explosive art," said Deidara and there was an all out attack in the sky. The other team was looking for the other Akatsuki member and they met up with Kankuro. The team soon found him. "Look likes I will have some time to kill while wait for Deidara to finish up with the mission. My name is Sasori," Sasori said and everyone started to fight. After a while of fighting Sasori, Sakura was able to destroy the puppet suit that Sasori was inside of. Sasori looked like he was 18 years old and he had a red hair (Not an Uzumaki). Sasori's body was a puppet with his heart in it. Sasori grabbed a scroll and an army of one hundred puppets appeared. Kankuro fought some of the some of Sasori's puppets with his puppets. Sasuke was slicing the puppets with his katana. Sakura was destroying the puppets with her punches. Shikamaru was helping with telling where everyone had to be at. No one notice that Hinata did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hinata got behind Sasori and started to do the Rasengan and was able to defeat Sasori. "Do not tell Naruto that I can do the Rasengan. I will tell when the time is right," Hinata said and everyone nodded their heads.

The others were able to beat Deidara, but Deidara made a distraction to make his escape. After all the fighting was done and fire was put out around the Suna, everyone went and got some well deserved rest. The team stayed for a few days in the Suna. Sakura was able to get enough herbs to bring back to Konoha. Gaara gave them a letter asking Lady Tsunade to send some of their best medical shinobis to help train their medical shinobis. Mike did the Summoning Jutsu to summon Cliff, Sarah, Fayt, Mirage, and Albel to bring them back to Konoha. A few days later, Lady Tsunade sent Sakura and some most skilled medical shinobis to the Suna and Sasuke went along. It was become peaceful again.

To Be Continue


	29. A Fight With Honor

**NaruHina: Chapter 29: A Fight With Honor**

There was a meeting at the Hokage's building with all the heads of the clans in Konoha. "I think we need to discuss about that monster," one of the clan heads said and Lady Tsunade said with a mean tone, "I would like it if you would refrain from using the word monster." "I still say he should be killed," said another clan head and the Shikaku Nara said, "I say we should not." "After all he not the Kyuubi it is just sealed inside of him," said Tsume Inuzuka and a clan head from the start of the meeting yelled, "HE IS JUST FOOLING ALL OF YOU IN THINKING THAT IS NOT THE MONSTER THAT HE REALLY IS." Just as Lady Tsunade was about to throw her chair at the person who said that but then Mike was next to him. Mike had his swords drawn and blade was by the guy's neck and mike had his Renkin activated. "I suggest that you don't say the monster again or you will have to deal with me," Mike said and the guy asked, "Why does it matter to you what he called?" "Naruto happens to my nephew," Mike said with his death stare and guy was scared by Mike. Mike removed the sword and put it away as he return to his seat and he deactivated his Renkin. It kept on for a while and then Mike got up from his seat. "Where are you going Mike," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "I going to get some fresh air because the air here is really bad." Mike left the meeting room to go outside and Lady Tsunade called for a break. Lady Tsunade and Hiashi joined Mike outside. "Are you okay Mike," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "I can't stand how they called Naruto a monster when he is the one that is protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi." "I can't stand it either," Lady Tsunade said. After a few minutes of fresh air, they return to the meeting. At Naruto's house, Hinata was with Hanabi and Kasumi in town and Naruto were with Kushina. Naruto and Kushina were talking about different things. "You really love Hinata don't you, Naruto," Kushina asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I do and I really care about her as well." "Are you going to asked her that question," Kushina asked and Naruto answered, "I have already got what is need for the question, but I have to take care of one more matter before I ask her that question?" Kushina and Naruto were quieted for a while. "I want to get your opinion on something," Naruto asked and Kushina answered, "I will." "I have been thinking about changing my last name from Uzumaki to Namikaze. What do you think," Naruto asked and Kushina answered, "You are a Namikaze by birth and Uzumaki was just to keep you safe. It is your choice after all." "I think about a little while longer," Naruto said and Kushina gave Naruto a hug.

A few days later, Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hyuga Compound. Hinata went to see some of the Hyugas that were kind to her when she living there and both her mother and sister. As Hinata was doing that, Naruto went to see Hiashi. "Excuse me Hiashi," Naruto said and Hiashi replied, "Hello Naruto. What brings you here?" "Hinata is visiting some of the Hyuga's and I wanted to ask you something," Naruto answered and Hiashi looked at Naruto with a questionable look on his face. "I know that Hinata does not live here anymore, but I wanted ask to you first," Naruto said and Hiashi asked, "What is it that you want to ask me?" "I want your permission to marry Hinata," Naruto asked and Hiashi was shocked by what Naruto asked. Hiashi thought about it for a while and then he told Naruto, "I will give you my permission and my blessing on one condition." "And what would that be," Naruto asked and Hiashi answered, "You have to prove to me that you have what it takes to protect my daughter." "What do you have in mind," Naruto asked and Hiashi answered, "You have to beat me in a fight. What do you say Naruto?" Naruto thought about it for a moment and replied, "I will do it. Where and when are we doing this?" "It will be in one month at the training field in the West," Hiashi answered and Naruto nodded his head. "We keep me asking you permission to marry Hinata a secret for now ok," Naruto said before he walked away and Hiashi nodded his head. Hinata finished visiting and found Naruto. Naruto and Hinata stopped by the Eagle main house to visit Mike and Mizuho. Hinata was talking to Mizuho that had Shinbu with her and Naruto was talking with Mike.

"Do you think you can help me out with training, Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike asked, "Why do you need me to help you train?" "I need to prove to Hiashi that I can protect Hinata and to get his permission to marry her," Naruto answered and Mike asked, "When is the fight?" "It will be in a month," Naruto replied and Mike took a moment to think. "I will train you, but we have to go to my secret training ground," Mike said and Naruto asked, "Why do we have to go there?" "I want to teach you some techniques that will be useful for you, but my secret training ground is the only place that we can do the training at," Mike answered and Naruto replied, "Ok and thanks Uncle Mike." "It is no problem at all. You love Hinata very much after all," Mike said with a smile and Naruto smiled as well. Naruto and Mike went into the room that Hinata and Mizuho was in. Naruto sat by Hinata and pull her by him with a hug. Mike sat by Mizuho that is holding Shinbu. "I need to tell you something Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "What is it Naru?" "Your father has asked me to show him how strong I am in my training by fighting him," Naruto answered calmly and Hinata yelled, "YOUR DOING WHAT." Naruto pulled Hinata in his lap and look deeply into Hinata eyes as he said, "Don't worry we are not going to kill each other. It is just a test. Ok, my dear sweet Hina." Hinata could not help to blush as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "Ok Naru," Hinata replied and Mizuho said, "That is so cute." Naruto and Hinata just smiled at Mike and Mizuho.

Naruto and Hinata returned back to the house. Naruto told his mom about the fight and the reason why when Hinata was not around. Then Hinata came into the room, Hinata asked, "When is the fight, Naru?" "It will be in one month at the training field in the West. I have asked Uncle Mike to train me until the day of the fight," Naruto answered and Kushina said, "Good choice in asking Mike to train you." "I just hope nothing bad happens during the fight," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "Don't worry Hina." Later that night, Naruto packed up his gear along with his sword for the training with Mike. Naruto and Hinata spent the night together. Early the next day, Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina got up. Mike came by the house to get Naruto. Naruto gave Hinata a tri kunai and asked her to bring that with her on the day of the fight. Hinata nodded her head and she places her arms around Naruto's neck. Hinata gave Naruto a long and passionate kiss on the lips. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and return the kiss. After five minutes of kissing, Naruto and Hinata stopped to catch their breath. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips and a smile before he left. It took almost half a day to get to Mike's secret training ground. "What are you going to teach me Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "I am going to teach you some advance taijutsu that not even Guy sensei knows?" "Why am I learning that," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "You know that the Hyuga's gentle fist technique can attack the chakra network and stop you from using your jutsu." Naruto nodded his head and Mike said, "These advance taijutsu techniques should come in handy and should surprise Hiashi as well. I have to warn you I will not go easy on you during this training." "I would not have it any other way," Naruto said and Mike said, "Put these weights on your arms, legs, and around your waist." Naruto put the weights on and had a hard time moving. "With these weights on it will not only improve you speed and strength, but it might allow you to do the Rasengan faster with one hand and faster hand signs," Mike said and Naruto nodded his head. Mike train Naruto the advance taijutsu and also so jutsu's that might come in handy. Naruto also try to create some new techniques.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura had returned from the Suna. Sasuke and Sakura went over to Naruto's house to visit. "I am sorry that Naruto is not here. He is training with Mike for his fight against Hiashi that is coming up," Kushina said and Sasuke asked, "Why is that happening?" Kushina explain it to both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura understood and left to return back to their home. Hiashi informed Lady Tsunade about the fight. Somehow word got out about the fight and everyone is ready for it. A month had passed and it was the day of the fight. All of Naruto's friends were all together and the almost the whole village was at the training field. Lady Tsunade had to get some extra help to keep the people back. Hinata place the tri kunai on the ground and waited for Naruto. Some of the people that came out are hoping that Hiashi would kill Naruto. There was even talking going on about it and calling Naruto a monster. Naruto's friends were getting tried of hearing that Naruto was monster. Hinata, Kushina, Mizuho, and Lady Tsunade could not stand it any longer. Where Hinata place the tri kunai at both Naruto and Mike suddenly appeared at the spot. Mike walked over to where Mizuho was at with his son. "How did his training go," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "He did well, but you will be surprised how strong he is now." Everyone looked at where Naruto and Hiashi were at. "Good to see you showed up Naruto," Hiashi said and Naruto said, "Let I would miss this." "Let's begin," Hiashi said and the two began to fight. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and rushed at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and threw two shuriken at Hiashi. Then Naruto did the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and there was a lot of shurikens that were heading at Hiashi. Hiashi did the Rotation at the last minute. As soon as Naruto land on the ground, Naruto did a Rasengan with just his one hand. Naruto ran at Hiashi and Hiashi ran at Naruto. Naruto was able to land the Rasengan on Hiashi and Hiashi did the Eight Trigrams 64 palms before flying back. Naruto was breathing heavy.

Hinata was starting worry about them. "It is going to be ok Hinata. Naruto has yet to show what he can do," Mike said and Naruto's friends look at Mike. "What do you mean," Sasuke asked and Mike answered, "I not only training him, but I taught him some jutsu and taijutsu. He even cam up with a new jutsu that I have to classify it as an S rank technique." They were shocked that Naruto came up with an S rank technique. "But I told Naruto not to use it today and only use it only for emergency," Mike said and everyone continued to watch the fight. 'I guess I do it now," Naruto thought and then Naruto removed the weights that were on his legs and waist. Hiashi was surprised that by it. After Naruto removed the weights, Naruto moved a whole lot faster and Hiashi had a hard time keeping an eye on Naruto. Naruto came close to Hiashi and begun to use the advance taijutsu that Mike taught him. Hiashi had a hard time defending himself. "What are those techniques he is doing," Lee asked and Mike answered, "Those are some advance taijutsu techniques that I taught him in secret. Not even Guy Sensei knows those techniques." "I am surprised that he had lasted this long against my uncle," Neji said and Tenten replied, "I know. But I can't believe how strong Naruto has gotten in just one month." "That must have been some training that you had put Naruto through," Sasuke said and everyone nodded their heads. Back at the fight, Hiashi was trying to catch his breath. Naruto kept his distance to think of a plan. "I have to admit that you have improved in your training," Hiashi said and Naruto replied, "You are not bad yourself." "After I got beat by my daughter, I had to get back in fighting shape," Hiashi said and Naruto said, "I think it is time to finish this fight." Hiashi nodded his head and the two of them prepare for the last attack. Naruto rushed at Hiashi and Hiashi rushed at Naruto too. Then in a blink in an eye, Naruto and Hiashi had they backs facing each other. There was a moment of silence in the crowd. "You have what it takes to protect my daughter and I give you both my blessing and my permission to marry her," Hiashi said and Naruto replied, "Thank you." Then suddenly there was a bunch of explosives going off all over the training field and everyone was freaking out. (Writer Art: Cliff Hanger Jutsu)

To Be Continue


	30. Trouble in Konoha

**NaruHina: Chapter 30: Trouble In Konoha**

(I will be using made up Jutsu's from this point)

It was at the one of Konoha's training field in the east and there were explosion happening after Naruto's fight with Hiashi. The people that were watching the fight were freaking out. The explosions finally stop and then suddenly there were kunais and shurikens came out of the tree and headed right at Naruto. Naruto did not have enough time to dodge or block the kunais and shurikens that were coming at him. Then in a blink of an eye all the kunais and shurikens were stopped by one of Hiashi's Rotations. The only bad thing for Hiashi was that he only had enough chakra for one Rotation and Hiashi fell on one of his knees. There was another wave of kunais and shurikens that were coming. Naruto jumped in front of Hiashi and Hiashi was surprised that Naruto did that. Then Mike rushes by them doing some hand signs and had his Renkin activated. "WIND STYLE: TORNADO VORTEX WALL," Mike shouted and there was a huge tornado that appeared around Naruto, Hiashi, and Mike. "What did you throw yourself in front of me," Hiashi asked and Naruto answered, "I can't stand to see someone who will get hurt or killed in front of me." "Once this tornado is gone, we are going to be in one serious fight. Take these to recover your chakra," Mike said as he gave Naruto and Hiashi some solider pills to recover their chakra. Naruto and Hiashi took the pills and regain their loss chakra. Mike drew his sword and all three of them got ready for the battle that is before them. The tornado disappeared and then out of the trees there were 18 masked ninjas that come out. "What do you want," Mike asked and one of them answered, "We are here to kill that monster once and for all. We are the Monster Killers of Konoha." Some people were shocked by what they heard. 'I can't believe that some of the people of Konoha are doing this,' Mike thought and then Mike said, "I am not going to let that happen and Naruto is no monster." Then Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Juugo, Kiba with Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata appeared by Mike, Naruto, and Hiashi.

"We are not going to let you kill our friend," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan and got into their fighting positions. Kakashi, Yamato, Guy Sensei, and Lee appeared by Hiashi, he was still injured from the fight with Naruto. Naruto went by Mike and got ready to fight. "You could get out of here Naruto," Mike said and Naruto replied, "I am not going to leave my friends to have all the fun." Naruto and the others started to fight the enemies. The enemies were not using any jutsu's. Hinata was fighting along side Naruto as he fought. The fight last for five minutes and Naruto and his friend were overpowering the enemy. The enemy retreated and they were making their escape. Mike was able to capturer one them for information. Once the enemy was gone, Sakura and some medic shinobis check out everyone injuries, but they never had an injury. Mike brought the guy he capturer to Ibiki to get some information. A few days had passed and things had become worst since the fight with the group that called themselves the Monster Killers of Konoha. This group had made it their goal to kill Naruto. The group is made up of former shinobis, current shinobis, and some clan leaders, but the people that are in the group are unknown to each other. The group goes out at night in hoping for the chance to kill Naruto. Ibiki was able to get some information from him, but it was no use. Ibiki informed Lady Tsunade with the information he had gotten. Lady Tsunade did not who to trust, but she knew who likes Naruto. Lady Tsunade called Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Suigetsu, Karin, Choji, Juugo, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Mike, Mizuho, Kushina, Hiashi, Kasumi, Guy Sensei, Lee, Juvia, Gajeel (has been doing a lot mission and somehow is a friend of Naruto), Kiba, Mina, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Shino, Yamato, Iruka, Shizune, and Jiraiya to a secret meeting area. These were the only people that she believes that she can trust.

They all meet at the location. "I am glad that all of you were able to come," Lady Tsunade said and Jiraiya asked, "Why have you called all of us here?" "Right now all of you are the only ones that I know that care about Naruto as a friend. The Monster Killers of Konoha has members that are former shinobis, current shinobis, and some clan leaders," Lady Tsunade answered and Mike said, "I get it, so basically you are not sure who they are right now because of they mask that they wear and you want to make sure who the ones that do not want Naruto dead are." "That is right Mike. If you happen to run into any of them in Konoha, then I want you to try and capturer one of them and bring them to Ibiki," Lady Tsunade said and they all nodded their heads. Everyone was starting to leave, but Jiraiya stopped Naruto and Lady Tsunade. "What did you need to talk to us about, Jiraiya," Lady Tsunade asked and Jiraiya answered, "I wanted to let the two of you know that I will be leaving Konoha for a while." "Why are you leaving," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "I am going to get some information on the Akatsuki and find out their plans." Lady Tsunade and Naruto nod their heads to Jiraiya and he left. Lady Tsunade went back to the office and Naruto met up with Hinata. Hinata waited for Naruto and the both of them went to Konoha on a date. "It is a good thing that I went ahead and place some of the seals for the Flying Thunder God around Konoha," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "With that group trying to kill you; it is the fastest way to get away from them." "I still hate it that people are still calling me a monster," Naruto said with a sad tone and Hinata said, "They are too stubborn to realize that you are not the Kyuubi, but you are you." Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata close to him. Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the lips and she returned it. Naruto and Hinata continued on their date.

A few weeks had passed and the Monster Killers of Konoha group was unsuccessful in killing Naruto. Naruto mostly used the Flying Thunder God to get away. Hinata is glad that Naruto did not get hurt. Some good things have been happening to some people in Konoha. Ino was asked by Ibiki to his apprentice in interrogation of people for information. Ino accepted it and is now being train by Ibiki. Somehow Ino is now dating Sai and she has no problem with how he is. Some of their friends could not believe that. A week ago Naruto has been helping Hinata with using the tail beast power. Hinata has the hang of it, but still needs training to use it. Naruto knows if the Akatsuki finds out that Hinata has a tail beast sealed in her, then she would be in danger and Naruto will make sure that the Akatsuki will never find out. Mike has been going out at night to finding any leads or information on the Monster Killers of Konoha. Hinata has started to be kind to Hiashi and they started to talk again. There was a mission one day and on the team was Mina, Kiba with Akamaru, Sai, and Neji. They were doing a deliver mission in the mountains. On the way back to Konoha, something caught Mina's eyes and she stopped to see what it was. The others notice and headed for where she was at. Mina found a wolf that was injured and she started to use her healing jutsu. "What are you doing Mina? That is a wild animal," Kiba said and Mina answered, "I know that, but I can't stand to see it hurting." Akamaru was able to talk to the wolf and Kiba was able to understand them. It took a few minutes to heal the wolf's injuries. Once the Mina was done, the wolf was graceful for the help and apparently the wolf is a girl. "While Akamaru was talking to her, she was attack and was not able to fight back," Kiba said and the wolf went over to Mina and licked her hand. "It seems that she likes you Mina," Neji said and Kiba said, "I agree. Since it like you, maybe you should bring her back to Konoha and make her a ninja wolf." "I think I might do that," Mina said and the wolf agrees. The team head back to Konoha.

Once the team got back to Konoha, Kiba and Mina headed back to Kiba's house to have his sister look at the wolf for any diseases. Hana did not find any diseases in the wolf. "Since the wolf will be staying in Konoha, I have to register her because she is a wild animal. What are you going to name her," Hana asked and Mina answered, "I decided to go with the name Sui Lin." The wolf liked the name and Hana filled out the paper work. "Since Sui Lin will be a ninja wolf for you, we will help you to talk to her like how Kiba can talk to Akamaru," Hana said and Mina asked, "How will that be possible?" "I will do a simple jutsu that will allow you to understand your wolf. Are you ready," Hana asked and Mina nodded her head. Hana did some hand sign and then place on finger on Mina's forehead. "All done," Hana said and then Mina was able to heard Sui Lin talking. Mina was able to understand her. "Thanks Hana," Mina said and Hana replied, "No Problem." "I will teach you some techniques that you can do with Sui Lin if you want Mina," Kiba asked and Mina answered, "That would great and helpful in case of in emergency." Kiba with Akamaru and Mina with Sui Lin went to the training field to go over different fighting and tracking skills. Not only is Kiba and Mina are closer, but also Akamaru and Sui Lin as well.

To Be Continue


	31. More Trouble and Happiness

**NaruHina: Chapter 31: More Trouble and Happiness**

A few days had passed and the Monsters Killers of Konoha was becoming a real pain. Mike had to place a barrier around Naruto's house. The barrier would prevent those that don't know about Naruto's house away for the time being. Mike and Mizuho along with Shinbu went over to Naruto's house to visit. Mizuho and Kushina talked and Kushina was holding Shinbu. Mike was talking to Naruto and Hinata. "I was in my closet yesterday and I found something that I think that you might want," Mike said as he grabs a small scroll and Naruto asked, "What is in the scroll Uncle Mike?" "Before your father, Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside you, He gave me this scroll and he wanted me to give you it. This scroll contains others scrolls that belong to the Namikaze clan," Mike answered as he handed the scroll to Naruto and Naruto said, "Thanks for the scroll Uncle Mike." "If you need help with anything, just let me know," Mike said and Naruto nodded his head. After a while, Mike and Mizuho return back home. Naruto place the scrolls in his room and started to read one of the scrolls that was labeled Sealing. As Naruto read the scroll, there were parts he did not understand and asked Hinata to help him. Naruto was able to learn how to store chakra in seal on the body and also some useful sealing techniques that might come in handy. Later that night, Naruto and Hinata were lying in bed and Hinata asked, "Naruto, do you remember that mission to get that bug that was going to help us find Sasuke?" "Yes. Why do you ask," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "You know how you said you saw a beautiful girl that was in the waterfall." "Yes. Why," Naruto asked and Hinata answered with a blush, "You see. That girl that was in the waterfall was really me." Naruto looked at Hinata. "You were beautiful back then and you are even more beautiful today," Naruto said and Hinata's face was all red. "I love you Hina," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "And I love you too Naru." Naruto and Hinata started to kiss very deeply and passionately.

It was morning at the Uchiha house, Sasuke and Sakura were in bed and then Sakura rushes to the bathroom. Sasuke was concern for her and went to check on her. When Sasuke got to the restroom, Sakura was puking on the toilet. Once Sakura was finished puking, she grabbed a towel and wipe her mouth and Sasuke asked, "Are you okay Sakura?" "I have not been feeling well lately," Sakura answered and Sasuke asked, "Do you want to go to the hospital?" Sakura nodded her head and both Sasuke and Sakura got changed and headed to the hospital. Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha, Mike was jumping from rooftops to rooftops. 'It was to be around here somewhere,' Mike thought and continued to look around. Then Mike saw some strange people that were acting strangely. Mike followed them and then they stopped by a door. Mike overheard them saying "kill the monster" and the door opened. 'That is where they hold their meeting at,' Mike thought and went to tell Lady Tsunade. Back at the hospital, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for the doctor to come. The doctor knocks on the door and came in the room. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha. I happen to have news for you. The first is you do not have any sickness," the doctor said and Sakura was relieved. "The second is that you will not be able to on dangerous mission for a while," the doctor said and Sakura asked with concern, "Why is that?" "Because you are pregnant," the doctor answered and both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. "I have to leave now," the doctor said and then he left. "I can't believe that I am going to have a family again," Sasuke said and Sakura said, "I am happy about having a baby. What about you?" "Yes I am," Sasuke answered with a smiled and Sakura asked, "How about we go and tell our friends the good news?" Sasuke nodded his head and the both of them left the hospital.

At the Hokage's office, Mike was telling Lady Tsunade about the meeting location of the Monster Killers of Konoha. "You will put a team together and take that group down," Lady Tsunade said and Mike replied, "I will do." There was a knock on the door and Lady Tsunade said, "Come in." Sasuke and Sakura entered the office. "Hello Sasuke and Sakura. What brings the two of you here today," Lady Tsunade asked and Sakura answered, "We have good news." "What is it," Lady Tsunade asked and Sasuke said, "The both of us are going to be parents." "Congratulations," Mike said and Lady Tsunade said, "Good for the both of you." Sasuke and Sakura left and Mike left as well to form a team. Mike got Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, and Kiba with Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Juugo, and Suigetsu on the team. Everyone position themselves around where the Monster Killers of Konoha meeting was at. When they were able to confirm that all the members were there, Mike gave the order to move in and take them down. The group was completely surprised by Mike and his team. The Mike's team was able to beat and capture all the members of the Monster Killers of Konoha. The team brought all the members of that group to the prison for the time bring. Naruto was glad that was over. A few more days passed and life in Konoha was returning back to normal before the Monster Killers of Konoha appeared. Naruto was called to the Hokage's office. "Naruto, I have received a letter from Jiraiya and the letter is address to both of us," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head. Lady begun to read the letter:

{Dear Tsunade and Naruto. I was able to recover some information on the Akatsuki. They have already captured the two, three, four, and six tails beast. The only tails beast are left is the one tail that Gaara has, the five, seven, eight, and nine tails beast. I have discovered that they will have to capture the nine tails last because the nine tails is the most powerful tail beast. If we are able to keep some of the Jinchurikis safe for the time being, then that should stop them for the time being. I have located the Jinchuriki and she is traveling with me. I will be coming back to Konoha in a few weeks. See you all later, Jiraiya.}

Lady Tsunade finished reading and Naruto said, "I am wondering which tail beast the girl that is with Jiraiya." "I don't know. I am giving you and Hinata a B rank mission," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "What is the mission?" "I need you to deliver this important message scroll to the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village (Don't know the real name) and then you return back to Konoha with a message scroll from the Tsuchikage. The both of you will leave in an hour," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head as he grabbed the scroll from Lady Tsunade. Naruto left and headed back to his house to tell Hinata about the mission.

Naruto and Hinata gather their gear and left for the Hidden Stone Village. It took them a few days to get there. As they got there, Naruto and Hinata gave the Tsuchikage whose name is Onoki. As Onoki read the message scroll, Naruto and Hinata looked around the Stone Village. They spent a few days in the village. Onoki wrote a reply message scroll to Lady Tsunade. Onoki gave the message scroll to Naruto and Hinata. They thanked Onoki for his hospitality and left. As Naruto and Hinata traveled back to Konoha, they stopped for a break. Naruto decide to take a little walk in the nearby forest. As Naruto walked, he was suddenly attacked. Naruto was able to get out of the way. Naruto was able to see who attacked him and it was a girl that was probably the same age as him and she had long hair. The girl did not have a headband and some of her hair covered her right eye. She rushed at Naruto and the two of them started fight. Hinata was starting to worry about Naruto and went to go find him. Naruto and the girl stopped fighting. "I have to admit that you are good. My name is Nanami of the Kyouko clan and what may your name be cutie," Nanami asked and Naruto answered, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha." "I heard that name before. So you are person that has the nine tail beast sealed in him and known as the Konoha's monster," Nanami said with a creepy smile and Naruto said in anger, "I am not a monster." "Now that I take a good look at you, you are cute and powerful. How about we go somewhere and have a little fun," Nanami asked as she walked towards Naruto and then suddenly she kisses him on the lips. Hinata arrived when Naruto said "I am not a monster" and she was seeing Nanami kissing Naruto. 'I can not believe that girl is flirting with my Naru,' Hinata thought and was getting madder by the second. Naruto pushed Nanami away and wiped his mouth with jacket sleeve. "What's the matter? I am not wearing poison lipstick," Nanami said with a smile and Naruto replied, "I do not know what is wrong in your head, but I have a girlfriend and I am in love with her and only her." After Hinata heard that, she was starting to fall in love with Naruto all over again. "So you are not going to her for me," Nanami asked and Naruto answered, "No and I will never do it." "I guess I will have to end up killing her because there is no way that I am going to let a monster like you go," Nanami said and Naruto replied, "I will not let you kill Hinata." Hinata ran out of the bushes and got in front of Naruto. "What are you doing here Hinata," Naruto asked and Nanami said, "So this is your girlfriend, but not for much longer." Hinata activated her Byakugan and Nanami rushed at Hinata with some kunais in both of her hands. Hinata had a very anger look on her face as she looks at Nanami (Oh no it is Dark Hinata) and then Hinata started to beat the crap out of Nanami with the Gentle Fist techniques. 'Note to self. I have to make sure not to get on Hinata's bad side,' Naruto thought as he watches Hinata fight Nanami. Nanami was barely standing and then Hinata does the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make one clone. Hinata took her right hand and the clone started to do something with her hands. Naruto knew what technique that she was doing. "RASENGAN," Hinata yelled and ran at Nanami. Nanami was not able to get out way of Hinata's attack. Hinata slam the Rasengan in Nanami's stomach and sent her flying.

After the fight, Hinata tied Nanami to a tree. Hinata took a solider pill and both she and Naruto returned to get their gear. Then they took off as fast as they can to get as far as possible from Nanami. Naruto and Hinata did not talk for a while. They stopped at a hill for the night. Hinata set the tent up and Naruto started the campfire. "Are you mad at me Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I am not mad at you and I am glad that you did not give in to that witch back there." "I only have eyes for you and I want to prove to you that you are the only one for me," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "How is that?" "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them," Naruto answered and Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto grabbed a small box from his backpack and got on one knee in front of Hinata. "You can open your eyes now," Naruto sad and Hinata opened her eyes. She was surprised to see what Naruto was doing and Naruto said, "Ever since we started to date, you are the only girl for me and I will do anything to keep you happy. Will you marry me Hinata Hyuga?" "Yes I will Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata answered and Naruto said, "I have decided to change my last name to Namikaze." Naruto took the ring and place it on Hinata's finger. Naruto and Hinata hugged each other and gave a deep and passionate kiss. After they kissed, Naruto asked, "How did you learn to do the Rasengan?" "I asked Mike and Jiraiya to teach me some techniques that you know that way I can be of help to you," Hinata answered and Naruto said, "You are just amazing Hina and I love you so much." "I love you so much too Naru," Hinata said and both Naruto and Hinata went to sleep in each others arms. It took a few days for Naruto and Hinata to get back to Konoha. "How about we see if anyone will see the ring," Hinata said and Naruto nod his head. Naruto and Hinata went to see Lady Tsunade and gave her the message scroll. Lady Tsunade saw the ring and congratulated the two of them. Hinata asked Lady Tsunade if she could train her and Lady Tsunade answered yes. Back at where Hinata fought Nanami, there was a big bald guy with a scar on the top left side of his head and a scar by his left eye. "Why are you tied up Nanami," asked the bald guy as he untied her and Nanami answered, "I lost to a girl that is not going to happen again. I am going to Konoha to get my monster back once I am healed."

To Be Continued


	32. Konoha's Couples

**NaruHina: Chapter 32: Konoha's Couples**

(Couples do use protection)

(Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata met up with all their friends. Everyone was wondering why Hinata was happier then usually. "Why are happy Hinata," Mina asked and Hinata answered, "That is for me to know and for all of you to figure out." All the girls noticed the ring on Hinata finger. The girls grab Hinata and walked a distance from the guys. "Did Naruto proposed to you Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata answered, "Yes he did." "When did he do it," Ino asked and Hinata answered, "He did it when we were retuning from the Hidden Stone Village and he did it at night under the full moon." "That is so romantic," Tenten said and Mina said, "It makes us wonder when and how our boyfriends will propose to us." "You are right about that Mina," Temari replied and Karin said, "We should get back to our boyfriends." The girls nodded their heads and headed back to their boyfriends were at. The guys soon notice the ring on Hinata's finger when the girls return and congratulated both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto told Hinata and everyone the reason why he had to fight Hiashi. Hinata was completely shocked by it, but she kind of understood why they did it. As the days passed, Naruto and Hinata started to plan their wedding day. Kushina, Kasumi, Mizuho, and Mike were happy that Naruto and Hinata were getting married. There were some Hyugas that were not happy about it. Some wanted to place the Bird Cage Seal on Hinata, but if they were to place the seal on her now it would cause her to be blind or even death. Naruto and Hinata came over to the Hyuga compound to visit Hanabi, Neji, Kasumi, and some other Hyugas that were kind to Hinata. Naruto was talking with Hiashi in his office. Then some Hyugas came into Hiashi's office. "What is that monster doing here," asked Hyuga #1 and Hiashi answered, "I was talking with Naruto about some business and I would appreciate it if all of you would stop calling Naruto a monster. Now leave." The Hyugas left and Hiashi said, "I am sorry about them calling you a monster." "It is okay. I am pretty much used to it," Naruto replied and Hiashi said, "I am surprised how kind you are to the people that are mean to you." "I just don't let the harsh words get to me," Naruto said and Hiashi asked, "I was wondering you going to change your last name or not?" "I am changing my last name to Namikaze. Why you ask," Naruto replied and Hiashi answered, "I was just wondering about it." "I figure I would try to reestablish the Namikaze clan," Naruto said and Hiashi said, "If you are going to have a clan, then that means that you are going to need a clan crest." "What do you mean by a clan crest," Naruto asked and Hiashi answered, "There are a lot of clans that has a crest that shows what clan they are from, like Mike has that eagle crest." "I guess I will have to think on what the clan crest will be," Naruto said and Hiashi said, "Let go see what Hinata and the others are doing." Naruto and Hiashi left the office and went to where Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Kasumi were at. Later that day, Naruto and Hinata were walking back to the back to the house. "You sure have been a lot happier lately," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata replied with a smile, "Of course I'm happy. I am marring the man that I am deeply in love with." "I am totally in love with the girl that is next to me," Naruto said and then Naruto hugged Hinata followed by a kiss on the lips. Naruto and Hinata stayed like that for five minutes and then they broke the kiss to catch their breath. They continued to walk back to the house. Naruto and Hinata got back to the house and the both of them head off to bed.

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke and Sakura have been busy with making the baby room. Their friends are happy for them that they are going to be parents. Sakura informed Lady Tsunade that she will not be able to go on dangerous missions for a while. Sasuke has been doing a lot of mission lately to earn some money to help them. Sakura loves how Sasuke has been thinking about her and their soon to be born baby. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the living room and talking. "I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl," Sakura asked and Sasuke said, "I have no idea either." "If the baby is a boy, then he will have some good looks from his parents and have a lot of fan girls after like someone I know," Sakura said as she looks at Sasuke and Sasuke said, "It will be the opposite if the baby is a girl." "I hope that we will be good parents," Sakura said and Sasuke said, "I am sure we will be fine." Sakura cuddle to Sasuke as they enjoy their time together. Sakura still helps out at the hospital and Sasuke walks back to the house with her after work. Sakura still pukes and has mood swings. As they are walking back to the house, "I was wondering who should we asked to be the godparents," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "We will probably need time to think about that."

(Neji and Tenten)

Neji and Tenten have been getting closer with each date. Neji something sleeps over at Tenten's house a few times. One night Tenten stayed over at the Hyuga compound in Neji's room. The next day everyone was woken up by the yelling that came from Hiashi. Hanabi and Kasumi rushed over to where Hiashi was. Both of them looked into Neji's room to see Neji in just his boxers and Tenten in Neji's bed with the sheets covering her. Both Hanabi and Kasumi were both laughing and Hiashi asked, "What do the two of you think you are doing in just your underwear?" "It was kind of hot last night," Tenten answered with a blush and Neji said with his face all red, "I promise we did not have sex." "I don't feel like dealing with this now," Hiashi said and left with both Hanabi and Kasumi. Hanabi told Naruto and Hinata about it and now both Neji and Tenten are embarrassed now they some people know about it. Neji and Tenten don't let it get to them. Neji and Tenten always find time to be together in between training. Sometimes Hanabi has been giving both Neji and Tenten a hard time about them being alone at night. Mostly Neji spends the nights at Tenten to get away from Hanabi because she has now been using her Byakugan to spy on them and Neji has been having the feeling that he is being watched in his room.

(Kiba with Akamaru and Mina with Sui Lin)

Kiba has been happier since he started to date Mina. Akamaru is happy as well. One day, Kiba and Akamaru went over to Mina's house. When they got there, Kiba saw that Mina was doing taijutsu and she was on the edge of exhaustion. Mina fall to the ground and breathing heavy and Kiba ran to her to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay Mina," Kiba asked and Mina answered, "No I am not." "Why," Kiba asked and Mina answered as she started crying, "Because I hate how my parents is making me learn taijutsu and I can't stand it." Kiba pulled Mina to him and he gave her a hug. After a while, Mina stopped crying. Kiba and Mina left Mina's house and went to get something to eat. Mina explained to Kiba that the only way that Mina can learn medic jutsu is that she has to fight someone that he parents choose every three months. After the fight, it takes her a week to heal her injuries. Mina's parents would tell her it was just luck when beat her opponent. Mina also told Kiba that her parents do not care about her and the only thing that they care about are their family traditions of being warriors. The only thing that Mina was to be is a medic ninja and not a warrior. Kiba and Mina walked around until they were stopped by Mina's father. "Why are you not training Mina," Mina's father asked and Mina answered, "I went to go eat with my boyfriend." "I want you to return to training now," Mina's father demanded and Mina replied, "I had enough of the training to be a warrior. I just want to be a medic ninja." "You are a worthless daughter," Mina's father said and then Kiba said, "She is not worthless. She is a great medic ninja." "The Inuzuka clan like their children to run wild, but not in my clan," Mina's father said and Kiba replied, "At least we believe in letting a person decide what they want to do." After a bit of auguring, Mina's father left and so did Mina with Sui Lin and Kiba return back to home with Akamaru. Two hours had passed since then and Kiba was down and was worried about Mina. Hana tried to cheer Kiba up and then there was a knock on the door. Hana open the door to see it was Mina with some suitcase and Sui Lin "Mina, do you want to talk to Kiba," Hana asked and Mina nods her head. "Are you ok Mina," Kiba asked and Mina answered, "No. My parents have kicked me out of the clan." "I am so sorry Mina. Do you want to stay here," Kiba asked and Mina answered, "No, I will go to a hotel tonight and try to find a place." "It is no trouble at all for you to stay here," Hana said as she listens in on them and Mina, "Ok." Kiba help Mina with her suit case to her room. As the days passed, Kiba showed Mina around the house and the both of them enjoy each others company. Akamaru and Sui Lin were really getting close. Kiba and Akamaru left on a mission for a week. Hana and Tsume decide to give Mina a make over. When Kiba return, Kiba walked into the house and saw that Mina had the Inuzuka clan fangs on her cheeks like what Kiba has. "Your mom and sister said I was like part of the family. How do I look," Mina asked and Kiba answered, "You look great." Mina was glad that she had a boyfriend that cared about her.

(Shikamaru and Temari)

Temari moved in with Shikamaru. Shikamaru enjoys have Temari at his place. They would either play shogi, talk, or make out. Shikamaru found that Temari was a worthy opponent in shogi because every time they play a game they would tie every time. Sometime Shikamaru and Temari would travel to the Suna, so Temari could visit her brothers for a while. Shikamaru and Temari enjoy their time together. Shikamaru and Temari have been put in charge of doing the paperwork of the Chunin Exams. Shikamaru finds that all the paperwork either a drag or troublesome. Temari found a way to get Shikamaru to do his work. Whenever Shikamaru and Temari are out on a date, somehow Ino will find them and mess with them. Shikamaru's mom real likes Temari. Shikamaru's mom still bugs their about their relationship in the bedroom. Shikamaru and Temari both blush whenever Shikamaru's mom talks about that. Shikamaru and Temari are happy that they are together.

(Konohamaru and Hanabi)

Konohamaru and Hanabi have been enjoying being together. Konohamaru has a nick name that Hanabi calls him is Kono. Konohamaru and Hanabi sometime train, hang out, go on dates, and make out when they are together. Konohamaru sleep at the Hyuga compound one night and Hiashi told him he is not to sleep in Hanabi's room. In the middle of the night, Hanabi snuck out of her room and entered the room that Konohamaru was sleeping in. "What are you doing in here Hanabi," Konohamaru asked and Hanabi answered, "Since my father said you could not sleep in my, he did not said anything about me sleeping in the guest room with you, Kono." Hanabi got under the sheets and the both of them kiss as they fell asleep. The next morning, Hiashi went to Hanabi's room and saw that she was not there. So Hiashi went to the guest room that Konohamaru was staying in (Want to take a guess about what is about to happen). Hiashi woke up the whole compound if not the village of Konoha with his yelling. Hanabi, Konohamaru, Hiashi, and Kasumi were in the living room. "What do you think that you were doing Hanabi," Hiashi asked and Hanabi answered, "I was just sleeping with my boyfriend. You said last night that he could not sleep in my room, but you did not say anything about me sleeping in the guest room with him." The first time that Hanabi saw that her father was speechless and Kasumi said, "That is true." Hiashi was defeated by his youngest daughter. The matter was drop and both Hanabi and Konohamaru continued they time together.

(Sai and Ino)

Sai and Ino have been dating a lot lately. Somehow Ino does not have a problem with Sai and him trying to understand emotions and other things he does not understand. Ino has been helping him as much as she can. Ino introduce Sai to her parents. Ino's mom is good with it, but Inoichi is stilled worried about his daughter dating Sai. Ino likes the paintings that are at Sai's place. Something when Sai and Ino are on a date, Sai would paint the background where they are at on their date with Ino in the painting. Some of their friends have a hard time believing that Sai and Ino are dating. When Ino and Sai are not together, Ino is being trained by Ibiki and Sai would either be training or off painting somewhere. Sai and Ino are happy that they are dating and being together.

(Asuma and Kurenai)

Asuma and Kurenai have been preparing the baby room for the baby that will be coming. They have found out that the baby is going to be a boy. Asuma and Kurenai have been trying to find a name for the baby. Asuma has stopped smoking around Kurenai when she found out she was pregnant. Asuma only smokes when he is not around Kurenai. Kurenai was going to have the baby soon and Asuma wanted to stay by her when the baby comes. It was in the middle of the day and both Asuma and Kurenai were doing nothing. Then Kurenai says that her water broke, Asuma grabs the hospital night bag and he carries Kurenai to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Kurenai was in the room with Asuma by her side and Lady Tsunade was helping with the deliver of the baby. Shizune was helping Lady Tsunade and Sakura was on standby in case they needed some help. It was hours of pain for Kurenai but then both Asuma and Kurenai heard a baby's cry. "Congratulations you two, it is a healthy baby boy," Lady Tsunade said as she hand the baby to Kurenai. Kurenai and Asuma saw that their baby boy had Asuma's hair and color and had Kurenai's red eyes. "He is cute aren't he Asuma," Kurenai asked and Asuma answered, "Yes he is." As the week went on, their friends stop by where they lived to see their child and saying how cute it is. "What is the little cuties name," Temari asked and Kurenai answered, "His name is AJ." "Let me guess what it stays for Asuma junior," Shikamaru said and Asuma nodded his head.

(Kakashi and Anko)

Kakashi and Anko were preparing for their wedding. Somehow Kakashi got Anko hooked on the Make Out books. Some people heard Kakashi and Anko say something acting out some scenes from the Make Out books. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura felt chills go down their spines when they heard that. On the day of their wedding, Kakashi was wearing a suit and his mask and Anko was wearing the wedding dress. Once Lady Tsunade said you may kiss, Naruto and the others were dying to see Kakashi's face that was under that mask. Anko got in front of Kakashi's face and pull the mask down a bit. Anko kiss him and everyone was having a hard time to see Kakashi's face. After Anko kiss Kakashi, she pulled the mask back up. Everyone was disappointed that they were not able to see Kakashi's face. The next day Kakashi and Anko left Konoha to go on their honeymoon.

(Rock Lee and Juvia)

Lee and Juvia have gotten closer since they started to date. Lee asked Juvia to move in with him and Juvia answered yes. It took some time for them to get use to living together. Lee accidentally walked in the bathroom while Juvia was taking a shower and Lee fainted. After a while of living together, Juvia has started to train with Lee and Guy Sensei. After training, Lee and Juvia would go out on date or eat dinner at home. Lee is really happy that he has a girlfriend. Neji and Tenten are having a hard time believing that their teammate has a girlfriend. Lee and Juvia are happy that they are dating and being together.

To Be Continue


	33. Making Friends

**NaruHina: Chapter 33: Making Friends**

It has been peaceful in Konoha lately. Naruto and his friends were watching Mike and Guy Sensei fighting. They had a bet going on. If Guy Sensei wins then Mike will teach the advance taijutsu that Mike knows and if Mike wins then Guy Sensei can not say anything about youth for two months. The fight between Mike and Guy Sensei was getting good, but in the end Mike won. As the days went on, Mike started to train both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto has been studying (RUN FOR THE HILLS, NARUTO IS STUDYING) some of the scroll that Mike gave him. Naruto found a scroll that talked about the seal that has the Kyuubi sealed in him. Lady Tsunade is impressed on how far Hinata's training with her as gone. Not only is Hinata good at using medic jutsu, but also using the same strength as Lady Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata were walking around the Konoha and then they saw something that they could not believe with their eyes. Iruka had his arm around Shizune and Shizune was blushing. Later that day, Naruto and Hinata went to the Hokage's office to talk to Lady Tsunade. When they got there, Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune were there. "How long have you been dating Iruka, Shizune," Naruto asked and both Lady Tsunade and Sakura were surprised. "How did you find out," Shizune asked blushing and Hinata answered, "We saw the two of you early with Iruka's arm around you." "We have been dating for a few days," Shizune said and Lady Tsunade had been asking Shizune a lot of questions. At the Eagle house, Mike was playing with Shinbu and Mizuho was sewing something. "When are you plan on giving that to them Mizuho," Mike asked as he tickled Shinbu and Mizuho answered, "I am plan on giving it to them as soon as I done." Mike picks up Shinbu and walked over to Mizuho. Mizuho moved the thing that she was sewing and gave Mike a hug with Shinbu between them. After they hugged, Mike smiled at his wife and his son and Mizuho smiled as well.

Naruto and Hinata were at the training field having a sparring match. "I see the both of you have improved since the last time I seen you two," said a man and Naruto and Hinata looked to see who it was. "Hey Jiraiya," Naruto said and both Naruto and Hinata saw that there was a girl with light brown hair and looked like she is at least 12 years old. "Who is the girl, Jiraiya," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "This is Reimi and just like you Naruto she is a Jinchuriki." "I smell a fox and a raven," Reimi said in an uncaring mood and Naruto said, "I have something to tell you Jiraiya." Naruto and Jiraiya walked a distance and Hinata was watching Reimi. "I should tell you this; Hinata has the seven tails raven sealed inside of her," Naruto said and Jiraiya said, "How come I am finding out about this now." "The both of us don't want the information of where the seven tails is at and I only found out about it when I went to rescue Hinata in the Village of Fangs," Naruto said and Jiraiya said, "I see your point. Reimi has the five tail dog sealed in her, but she does have a problem with trusting people." "Why is that," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "I am not sure of the reason. I had to end up rescuing her from a group that wanted to use her as a weapon. She seems to trust me." "I might have to look at her seal to see if it has anything to do with it," Naruto said and Jiraiya asked, "What do you know about seals?" "Uncle Mike gave me a bunch of scrolls that belong to my father and there was a scroll about the seal that I have," Naruto answered and Jiraiya said, "You always surprised me somehow."

A few days had pass and Reimi is learning her way around Konoha. She is slowly becoming happy. She is already friends with all of Naruto's and Hinata's friends. She is bother by how many people like Naruto and he was a Jinchuriki. She did not understand because she was treated like a monster and he was not. Mike saw the look on her face and went to talk with her. "Are you okay Reimi," Mike asked and Reimi answered, "I don't understand why I was treated like a minster and he is not." "The true is that all of Naruto's friends know about the Kyuubi that is sealed in him and they see him as him and not the Kyuubi. But there are some people in Konoha that hates Naruto and wants him dead," Mike said and Reimi looks at Mike. "Naruto had a hard time growing up. No matter what bad things that happened in Konoha Naruto got blamed for it and he had nothing to do with it," Mike said and Reimi listen to him. "Naruto has never used the Kyuubi's power to get back at people, but he uses to keep the people that are close to him safe," Mike said and Reimi asked, "Why does he do that?" "He wants to prove to the people that call him a monster that they are wrong," Mike answered and Reimi looks at Naruto. Reimi met Konohamaru and Hanabi on day and she has fun with them. Jiraiya is glad that Reimi has been a lot happy lately. As Reimi walked through Konoha, she sees Naruto walking and noticed the angry eyes of the people around him and hears the word monster among them. She sees how Naruto does not let them get to him and wonders how he is not affected by their harsh words. She decided to follow him for a while.

Naruto was walking back to his house. Earlier Naruto asked Sai to come over and help him with something. As Naruto walked to the house, he felt that someone was following him. Naruto walked back the way he came and found that Reimi was the one following him. "Why are you following me Reimi," Naruto asked and Reimi answered, "I wanted to find out where you were going." "I was just heading back to my house. You are welcome to come with me," Naruto said and Reimi nodded her head. The both of them headed for Naruto's house. Reimi was surprise by how big the house was. Naruto and Reimi enter the house and they were greeted by Hinata and Kushina. Later that day, Sai made it to Naruto's house and mike came over as well. Naruto had asked Mike to come over with some ideas for the Namikaze clan seal and Sai would draw it. "I think I might have an idea for you Naruto," Mike said and Naruto replied, "What is it Uncle Mike?" "You can do a Yin and Yang design, but one could be an orange fox and the other could be lavender raven," Mike said and Naruto said, "That sounds good." It did not take long for Sai to draw it. Sai show Naruto and Mike the picture and they both agree on it. Sai make a few copies and then left to go meet Ino for their date. Mike got one of the copies. Naruto walked with Reimi to the Hokage's office. "I want to ask you something Naruto," Reimi said and Naruto replied, "What is it?" "How come you are not bothered by the way the people of Konoha treated you," Reimi asked and Naruto answered, "I am a few times, but then I focus on the people that accepted me for who I am. We Jinchuriki are not monster. We are just misunderstood." Reimi was touch by what Naruto said. Naruto and Reimi entered the Hokage's office and saw both Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya were there talking. "Hey there you two, what brings you here today Naruto," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "I wanted to show you the Namikaze clan seal that I will be using." Naruto showed it to both Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya. They both liked it and they all talked for a while.

Naruto left the office and both Jiraiya and Reimi left as well. The next few days Reimi was starting to like Konoha. Naruto invited his friends, Hinata's parent and sister, his teachers, and Reimi to his house for a little party. "Thank you all for coming," Naruto said and Hinata said, "What I am about to tell you must stay a secret between all of us." Everyone nodded their heads and Hinata said, "Some of you already know about it, but just as Naruto has the nine tail fox sealed in him, I happen to have the seven tail raven sealed in me." "How is that possible," Ino asked and Kasumi answered, "I will explain how." Kasumi told everyone when she met Nel and about the reason why she is sealed in Hinata. "That is how it happened," Kasumi said and Jiraiya said, "It is important that we keep the secret of Hinata being a Jinchuriki from the Akatsuki." "So far they had captured the two, three, four, and six tails. The only ones that are left is the one, five, seven, eight, and nine tails, but the thing is that the Akatsuki has to capture the nine tails last," Jiraiya said and Shikamaru asked, "Why is that Jiraiya?" "The nine tails is the most powerful tail beast," Jiraiya answered and Reimi said, "So the only tail beast here in Konoha is the five tail dog, the seven tail raven, and the nine tail fox." 'Who is the five tail dog," Sakura asked and Reimi answered, "That would be me." Jiraiya explain everything about rescuing her and everyone did not treat Reimi ant differently. "There is the one tail raccoon that is in the Suna," Temari said and Naruto said, "It is a good thing that we helped out Gaara when we did." "There are just a few questions that are unanswered right now. What does the Akatsuki want with the tail beast? What are their plans," Shikamaru said and everyone nodded their heads. Later that night, Reimi, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Mike were outside of Konoha to look at the stars. Then out of no where they were attacked. "Look what we have here. It is the five and nine tails Jinchurikis, Kisame," said a guy with a blond hair and Kisame said, "And that guy that can match me with my sword, Deidara." "We need to capture the five tails now," Deidara said. Deidara kept the Naruto, Hinata, and Mike busy while Kisame went after Reimi. Kisame grabs Reimi and jumps to a safe distance. "Let me go," Reimi said and Kisame just laughs at her. Reimi's body suddenly starts to be cover with red chakra. Kisame lets go of her because of the burn in his hand that came from the charka from Reimi. Kisame and Deidara took off running. The chakra that surround Reimi's body started to take the form of a dog and Reimi's eye became red as blood. "What is happening to her Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "That is the tail beast cloak that surrounds her body? The five tail dog must be trying to take over her body. If that happens, then she could end up attacking Konoha." "What can we do," Hanabi asked worried and Naruto answered, "I need to find out what is wrong with her seal and try to fix it." "How are you going to do that," Konohamaru asked and Naruto answered, "I am going to have to end up fighting her." "How are you going to fight her in that state," Mike asked and Naruto replied with his eyes now red, "I am going to fight her with the help of Kyuubi's power? I need all of you to stay out of the way and do not get involved with this." They all nodded their heads and both Konohamaru and Hanabi return to Konoha to inform Lady Tsunade. Mike and Hinata got to a safe distance to help Naruto just in case. Red Chakra started to form around Naruto in the shape of a fox. Naruto looked at Reimi and thought to himself, 'I am going to do everything that I can do to help her.'

To Be Continued


	34. Fox Vs Dog

**NaruHina: Chapter 34: Fox Vs Dog: Battle to Save a Friend**

Naruto was looking at Reimi as the five tail dog was taking over her body. Naruto's eyes became red as blood, the whiskers like marks on his face became darker, and he grew fangs and claws. The red chakra that surrounded his body began to take a shape of a fox. Slowly tails started too appeared. "I hope is going to be okay after this," Hinata said worried and Mike said. "I sure he is, but I hope that the Kyuubi does not run wild as well. I know Naruto will never let that happen." Naruto started to attack Reimi and Reimi got hit by Naruto. Reimi begun to fight back and Naruto was trying to keep her away from Konoha. 'Something is not right with Maria,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, 'Who is Maria?' 'Maria is the five tail dog. Maria would never act like this. There must be something wrong,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto tried to figure out something. Naruto and Maria had fought for 5 minutes and then Maria sends Naruto flying towards some trees. Hinata and Mike go to where Naruto is at, but they make sure not to get to close to him with the red chakra coving his skin. Maria starts to head for the entrance into Konoha. The people in Konoha were feeling dark energy in the air. Then they saw Maria that was heading for them. The people started to panic and some of the shinobis on the wall started to throw kunais with explosives tags on them at Maria, but they were no use. "We need to find a way to stop her," Lady Tsunade said and Jiraiya said, "We have to hope that Naruto can do something." Maria was about the step foot in Konoha, but then she was grabbed from behind by Naruto. Naruto threw Maria away from the entrance and he stood in front of her to block her from entering Konoha. Then Maria's body turned into the five tail dog and Naruto's body turned into the Kyuubi. Maria tried to push through Kyuubi, but he stopped her. 'I will try to keep her from entering and you will enter her mind to found out what is wrong with the seal,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto nods his head. "Why do you move out of my way Kyuubi and let me feast on those humans," Maria said and Kyuubi replied, "I am not going to let you do that." "You want those humans all to yourself," Maria said and Kyuubi replied, "I am not like that. I am going to protect it." The people in Konoha were surprise by what the Kyuubi just said. "Why do you care for this village so much," Maria asked and Kyuubi answered with a smile, "I guess it is because of the kid Naruto." Maria and Kyuubi started to fight again.

Naruto found himself inside a hallway with water on the floor. Naruto took off running down the hallways to find Reimi. As Kyuubi and Maria fought, the people of Konoha just stood there watching this and seeing that the Kyuubi was protecting them. Maria bit Kyuubi on the leg and Kyuubi bit Maria at the neck. Maria and Kyuubi let go of each other and back off from each other before attacking each other once again. "It is unbelievable that Naruto has gotten the Kyuubi to protect us," Lady Tsunade said and Jiraiya said, "That kid always has a way of surprising us." The Kyuubi and Maria started to battle once again. As Naruto ran through the halls, Naruto heard crying and found that crying was coming from Reimi. Reimi had her legs by her crest and her arms around her legs. Reimi had her face on her knees to cover her face as she cries. Naruto walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay Reimi?" "What are you doing here fox," Reimi replied and Naruto answered, "I am trying to help you Reimi." "Why are going out of your way to help me," Reimi asked and Naruto answered, "I care about my friends and I will do anything that I can to help out my friends." Reimi looks at Naruto and then she gives him a hug and Naruto hugs Reimi back. "Can you show me where the seal is at, so I see what is wrong with the seal," Naruto asked and Reimi nodded her head and the both of them headed to where the seal was at. "I can not believe that this is happening again," Reimi said and Naruto asked with concern, "What do you mean again?" "The people that were treating as a weapon wanted me to kill people and once they got me to kill I was unable to control myself. I don't want to kill," Reimi answered and Naruto said, "I know the feeling of not wanting to kill." Naruto and Reimi got to the seal and Naruto looked at the seal. "The seal does not look like it is damaged, but the design of this seal is different," Naruto said and then Naruto figured it out. "I know what is wrong with the seal," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "What is the problem?" "The seal is combining you're and Maria thoughts together and whenever you are threatened then Maria takes over, but I think I can fix the problem," Naruto answered and Reimi asked, "How are you going to do that?" "I am going to return to my body. Then I am going to release the seal and do a new seal. The seal will separate the two of your thoughts, but you will talk to Maria in your head. I need you to trust me," Naruto said and Reimi said, "I will trust you Naruto."

Naruto return to his body. 'Did you find out what is wrong," the Kyuubi asked and Naruto answered, 'it's the design of the seal, but I have an idea that might fix that.' The Kyuubi pinned down Maria with his tails and ten Naruto performed some hand signs and yelled, "RELEASE." Then Maria started to scream that caused everyone ears to hurt and Naruto perform another set of hand signs and yelled, "SEAL." The screaming stopped and Maria tried to get up. "Stay down for now. No one in Konoha needs to know that Reimi is a Jinchuriki," Naruto said and Maria replied with a kinder voice, "Thank you for helping us." Maria's chakra started to go back into Reimi's body and Naruto did the same thing. When the both of them were back to normal, Mike and Hinata appeared at the huge crated that Naruto and Reimi were in. "She is going to be okay, but when she wakes up she is going to be confused," Naruto said and then he passed out. Hinata ran to him to make sure he was okay and Mike went to check on Reimi. Mike took his trench coat off and made sure that Reimi's face was covered and Hinata put Naruto on her back. Mike carried Reimi and Hinata carried Naruto to the entrance to Konoha. Lady Tsunade got some medic ninjas to bring Naruto and Reimi to the hospital. The medic ninjas made sure that Mike's trench coat still covered Reimi's face. "I can not believe that kid was able to save Konoha," Lady Tsunade said and Jiraiya said, "I think that with this action may change some people thoughts about him." "I have to agree with you on that and the surprising thing is that he made sure to keep all the damage outside of Konoha," Lady Tsunade said and Jiraiya said, "That kid always has a way of surprising people." Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya headed to the hospital. After some time had passed, both Naruto and Reimi were passed out for a while. Naruto felt something heavy on stomach and he opened his eyes to see that it was Hinata sleeping on his stomach. Naruto moved his right arm and place his right hand on Hinata's cheek. Hinata started to wake up and she was happy to see Naruto's face. "I am glad that you are ok Naru," Hinata said and Naruto asked, "I am glad to see you, Hina. What all happened?" "After that battle with Reimi, the both of you were passed out and were brought to the hospital. You have been passed out for a week. No one knows that Reimi is a Jinchuriki," Hinata answered and Naruto smile. Hinata came to Naruto's face and the two of them share a kiss.

After they kissed, Lady Tsunade and Sakura came through the door. "I am glad to see you up Naruto," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nods his head then looks around the room. "Why am I in a room with no window," Naruto asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "After that battle, there have been some people trying to sneak into your room." "Why is that," Naruto asked and Sakura answered, "You transformed into the Kyuubi in front of everyone." "I guess people still wants me dead," Naruto said with a sad tone and Hinata said, "I think you misunderstand. The people of Konoha think of you as a hero." Why do they think that," Naruto asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "You were able to control the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi was protecting Konoha." "I see and how is Reimi doing," Naruto asked and Lady Tsunade replied, "She woke up about 10 minutes ago and she said she felt confused." "That was going to happen after what happened," Naruto said and Jiraiya asked as he came through the door, "What did you do, Naruto?" Naruto explained what happened and about the seal that was on Reimi. "The seal that is on Reimi will probably hold for a month, but once I am fully rested, I will make a seal that should last for a while," Naruto said and Lady Tsunade said, "You can leave today if you want, but be careful once you leave the hospital." Hinata gave Naruto a set of clothes for him to change into and once everyone was out of the room, Naruto change his clothes. Naruto left the room to see that there were some guards that were by the door to the room he was in. "Hey Hinata, what room id Reimi in," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I will show you where it at." Naruto and Hinata held hands as they walked to the room where Reimi was in. Naruto and Hinata entered the room to see Reimi. "How are you doing Reimi," Naruto asked and Reimi replied, "I am well and how are you?" "I am better and I am glad that you are okay," Naruto said and Reimi smiles at him. "I will go, so you can get some rest," Naruto said and Reimi nods her head. Naruto and Hinata left the room and headed for the exit. Naruto and Hinata left with Naruto's arm around Hinata. Then suddenly they hear a girl yell, "Look it is Naruto." A whole bunch of girls appeared and they had that fan girl look on their face. Naruto and Hinata took off running and Naruto said to Hinata, "Hang on to me, Hina." Hinata hold on to Naruto and then they were gone in a blink of an eye.

Naruto and Hinata were outside of Naruto's house. "I think you need to explain some things to me," Naruto and Hinata nods her head. Back at the hospital, Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade were with Reimi. "How are you today Reimi," lady Tsunade asked and Reimi answered, "I feel well today, but I feel bad for what I was about to do." "It was not your fault. It was how the design of the seal that you had, but that should no longer be the problem," Jiraiya said and Reimi said as she started to cry, "I am afraid that I am going to lose control again." "I don't think that is going to happen," Lady Tsunade said and Reimi asks, "Why is that?" "Naruto told us that whenever you feel threatened or scared then you start to change into the five tail dog. You are crying and you are scared, but you are not changing," Lady Tsunade said and Reimi realized that she is right. Back at Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata were talking. "Let me get this straight. Since me and the Kyuubi saved the village, everyone is calling me a hero and all the Sasuke fan girls are now chasing me," Naruto said and Hinata nods her head. "But don't worry Hinata. I only have eyes for you," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata to him and the both of them kissed. Naruto and Hinata went to the Naruto's room to relax for a while.

To Be Continue


	35. Brother and Sister

**NaruHina: Chapter 35: Brother and Sister**

Two weeks has passed since the fight between the Kyuubi and Maria. Naruto had to end up wearing a disguise to avoid the fan girls that has been chasing him. Naruto has been successful in avoiding them. There are still a few people that still call him a monster. Sasuke has been dealing with Sakura's mood swings and Sakura's food cravings. Neji and Tenten have been busy with planning their wedding. Naruto and Hinata have been planning their wedding little by little. Mike has been training with Naruto with using other element chakra. Naruto is able to fire chakra and water chakra. Mike is surprised that Naruto can use three different element chakras. Naruto has also been trying to find a seal in the scrolls that Mike gave him to help Reimi. Hinata has been helping Naruto with the seals. Then one day Naruto and Hinata was able to find the seal that would work. Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Mike, and Reimi went over to Naruto's house. Naruto studied the seal scroll to make sure of what he was doing it right. "Are you ready Reimi," Naruto asked and Reimi answered, "Yes, but what will happen after this?" "The seal will keep Maria's and your thoughts separated, you will talk to her you in your mind, and you will be able to use her power, but the seal will prevent you from going on a rampage," Naruto replied and Reimi said, "Okay." Naruto started to perform a lot of hand signs and when Naruto finished the hand signs, Naruto place his hand on Reimi's stomach where the seal is at. Naruto was successful in dong the seal. Reimi was tried and Naruto showed Reimi to one of the guest rooms to take a nap. Hinata brought Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Mike to dining room for some tea. Naruto join them and they all started to talk. "How long will the seal hold up," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "I don't really know, but if I have to take a guess it should hold up for a long time." "As least we don't have to worry about her going on a rampage," Mike said and Hinata said, "The only thing that is bugging me is why someone would use a seal on a Jinchuriki to go on a rampage whenever threatened?" "That is a good question," Naruto said and everyone took a sip of their tea.

A few days has passed and Naruto has been training at his house because the fan girls at stalking him at all the training field and did not know where Naruto was living at. Naruto have to use the Flying Thunder God to get to and from his house. One day as Naruto and Hinata were training, Jiraiya and Reimi came over to the house. "Hey there Naruto and Hinata," Jiraiya said and Reimi said, "Hi." Naruto and Hinata replied their hello's to them. "What bring you two here," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "I wanted to tell you that I am going to be leaving Konoha for a while." "Why are you doing that," Naruto asked and Jiraiya answered, "I am going to find out who it was that place that seal on Reimi and try to uncover some of family history." "I don't even know who my parents were and what my last name is," Reimi said and Jiraiya asked, "I wanted to ask you if both you and Hinata would watch Reimi while I am gone?" "I'm not going with you," Reimi asked and Jiraiya answered, "You will be much safer here and with Naruto and Hinata." "Ok," Reimi replied with a sad tone and Hinata said, "It will be no problem for us." Naruto nodded his head to agree with Hinata and Jiraiya said, "Now that is all taken care of. I will let you know when I am leaving." Jiraiya and Reimi left and both Naruto and Hinata begun to talk. "We will have to prepare a room for her," Naruto said and Hinata said, "I can take her shopping for some clothes and other things that she might want to put in her room." At the Kiba's house, Mina noticed that Sui Lin was not eating much. I wonder what is wrong with Sui Lin, Kiba," Mina asked and Kiba replied, "May be my sister can find out why." Mina and Kiba bought Sui Lin to Hana and she gave Sui Lin a check up. "There is nothing wrong with Sui Lin, but make sure that she has plenty of water to drink," Hana said and Mina replied, "Ok, but why is Sui Lin not eating much." "Has Sui Lin been need any wolfs lately," Hana asked and Mina answered, "No she has not." Then Kiba looked at Akamaru that was next to Sui Lin and Kiba said, "Akamaru you sly dog." "What is it Kiba," Mina asked and Hana said, "So it was Akamaru?" "What are the two of you talking about," Mina asked and Hana said, "Sui Lin is going to have puppies and Akamaru is going to be a father to the puppies." Mina was shocked and then she gave a hug to Sui Lin. "What is going in here," Tsume asked and Kiba answered, "Sui Lin is going to have puppies, Mom." Tsume was happy when she heard that.

Two days had passed and at the gate were Jiraiya, Mike, Lady Tsunade, Reimi, and Naruto in a disguise, and Hinata. They were there to say bye to Jiraiya. After Jiraiya left, Naruto and Hinata brought Reimi shopping for a while. Reimi found some clothes that fit her and they bought it. Reimi also found some things that would bring some touches to her room. At Naruto's house, Reimi and Naruto were talking. "Do you want to go to school or the ninja academy," Naruto asked and Reimi replied, "Why do I have to go to school?" "It will help you whenever you are on your own," Naruto answered and Reimi asked, "Why is it important to you that I go?" "I want you to make friends in school," Naruto said and Reimi took a moment to think about it. "If you choose to go to the ninja academy, then may be you will be assign to a team that I will teach," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "What do you mean?" "When Genins graduated from the academy, they are put into a team of three are they are assign to a Jonin to be their Sensei," Naruto answered and Reimi asked, "If I chose to go to the ninja academy, would you help train me?" "Yes I will," Naruto answered and Reimi said, "I will go to the academy." "Ok. I will go to the academy to enroll you," Naruto said. Later that day, Naruto went to the academy to enroll Reimi. Naruto was able to get Reimi enroll with no problem and her teacher is Iruka. Naruto was glad that he was Reimi's teacher. The next day, Naruto walked Reimi to the academy and Naruto was glad that no fan girls were around. At the academy, class was starting and Iruka said, "I would like to introduce a new student that will be starting today." Reimi came in and said, "My name is Reimi." When school was over, Reimi was in the academy front yard and heading towards the entrance to wait for Naruto. Some girls came over to talk to her. "Did you just move here," girl #1 asked and Reimi answered, "Yes I did, I was traveling with a Sensei, but now I am staying with his student for the time being. "?Hey girls, look over at the entrance," girl #2 said and everyone looked at the entrance to the academy yard and saw Naruto. "My parent said that he is a monster," girl #3 said and girl #4 said, "Reimi you might want to be careful around him." Reimi did not like how these girls were saying about Naruto and Reimi said, "He is not bad." "He just fooling you that he is not a monster," girl #5 said and then Reimi takes off running to Naruto. Reimi gives Naruto a hug and the girls that were talking to Reimi were shock. "Is everything oks Reimi," Naruto asked and Reimi answered, "I just want to go." Naruto and Reimi walked back to the house but stopped at Ichiraku Ramen shop. "What is wrong Reimi," Naruto asked as he seen the sad look in her face and Reimi told Naruto what happened when she was leaving. "Why do the kids act like the adults," Reimi asked and Naruto answered, "It is probably from their parents."

After they eat some ramen, Naruto and Reimi were walking until some fan girls found Naruto. Naruto quickly grabs Reimi and does the Flying Thunder God to get back to the house. "That was a close one," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "What was that all about?" Naruto explained to her what was happening and Reimi laughed about it. Naruto and Reimi relaxed a while before they ate dinner. The next day, Reimi was entering the academy yard and got stopped by the same girls from yesterday. "What did that creepy do to you," girl #1 said and girl #3 said, "He is dangerous. You should stay away from him." "He is not like that and he rescued me from some danger a while back," Reimi replied and started to walk off, but the girls keep on saying bad things about Naruto. "You girls should leave her alone," said a guy with a dark yellow hair that was with a girl with a reddish brown hair and she said, "You girls don't see that all of you are bugging her." Then the girls from yesterday left, the two that just talk went over to Reimi and the dark yellow hair boy asked, "Are you okay Reimi?" "Yes and thank you for getting those girls away from me," Reimi answered and the reddish brown hair girl said, "My name is Sophia and this is Renji. The both of us are in the same class with you." "Nice to meet the both of you," Reimi said and Renji asked, "Why were those girls bothering you?" "They were making a big deal about Naruto," Reimi said and Sophia asked, "Do you know Naruto?" "Yes and I am living with him at the moment," Reimi answered and Renji said, "Naruto is cool and not a monster." "Why don't you sit with us in class today," Sophia asked and Reimi nodded her head. When school was over, Naruto came to pick Reimi up and Reimi went to Naruto with a smile. Reimi told Naruto that se made some friends and Naruto was happy for her. Naruto, Hinata, Reimi, and Kushina were having dinner and both Naruto and Reimi left the table to put the dishes in the sink and both of them over heard what Hinata and Kushina were talking. "I almost see Naruto and Reimi like brother and sister," Hinata said and Kushina said, "I see that too." They talked about that for a while. When Naruto and Reimi were alone, Reimi asked, "Do you agree with them about us looking like brother and sister?" "Yes I do and do see it when we are together," Naruto answered and Reimi was happy.

After some time had passed, Naruto and Kushina were talking about something important and Hinata went to pick up Reimi from the academy. When Hinata and Reimi got back, the four of them met in the living room. "I want to ask you something Reimi," Kushina said and Reimi said, "Okay." "I have been thinking and talked it over with Naruto. I wanted to know if you would like it if I was to adopt you do be my daughter," Kushina asked and Reimi replied, "Are you serious?" "Yes I am and Naruto also agree with me on that. What do you say Reimi," Kushina said and Reimi looked at Naruto to confirm and Naruto gave her a nods. "I would be happy to be your adopted daughter," Reimi said with a smile and Kushina, Naruto, and Reimi had a group hug. Hinata took a picture of the three of the hugging. "I guess your name with be Reimi Namikaze now," Naruto said and Reimi agree. As some time passed, when Naruto and Reimi were together, and Reimi would call Naruto big brother. At the Uchiha house, Sasuke and Sakura were in the living room. "I am sorry about my mood swings Sasu," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "It is ok. Do you hear that Naruto has a little sister now?" "Yes I did. I was just wondering do you miss your brother," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "Half the time I do and the other half I don't. If I did not kill him, then we being together would never happen as long as Itachi was alive. For some reason I have a bad feeling about something, but I just don't know what it is." "It probably because you are worried about any danger that might come to me or out baby," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "You might be right about that." Sasuke and Sakura went to their bedroom for the night, but Sasuke still had an uneasy feeling. (What do you think that uneasy feeling that Sasuke has is?)

To Be Continue


	36. Trouble at the Waves

**NaruHina: Chapter 36: Trouble at the Waves**

As the days passed, all of Naruto's friends learn that Reimi was Naruto's adopted sister and they are happy for both Naruto and Reimi. Hiashi has some construction going on not far from the Hyuga compound. Mizuho made a short sleeve jacket with the Namikaze crest that Sai drew on the back of the jacket for Reimi. Reimi thanked Mizuho for the jacket. One day Kushina got a message to come to the academy and Naruto went with her and the both of them headed for the academy. When they got there, a teacher showed them to a room where Iruka, Reimi, Renji, Sophia, Renji's parents, and Sophia's parents. Iruka was covered in white feathers that made look a giant chicken. When Naruto and Kushina saw this, the both of them busted out laughing. "What happened to you Iruka Sensei," Naruto asked and Iruka answered, "These three rig the door to dump sticky feathers to dump on a person when they open the door." "We are disappointed in you Iruka," Kushina said and Iruka replied, "My thoughts… What do you mean?" "Easy. They were able to pull a prank on you. You had me as a student and I did pranks on you a lot. I thought that you would be able to see a prank coming," Naruto answered and everyone except Kushina was taking Reimi's, Renji's, and Sophia's side. "This is actually basic ninja's trapping. They are just students and they were able to pull one over a Chunin," Kushina said and Iruka did not believe what he was hearing. The other parents were agreeing with Naruto and Kushina were saying. Naruto, Kushina, and Reimi got home. "The two of are not mad at what I did," Reimi asked and Kushina replied, "Why should we be mad because of a harmless prank?" "I agree with what mom said about pranking being the basic of ninja trapping," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "Do the both of you have a problem with me pranking Iruka again?" Both Naruto and Kushina shock their heads and Naruto said, "Let's see how many time all three of you can prank him and make sure you take pictures of it that way you can put the pictures of the successful pranks in it." Reimi, Renji, and Sophia kept pulling pranks on Iruka. Sometimes pranks were successful and the other times thee pranks would fail.

Naruto would help train Reimi. Reimi was not able to do the Clone Jutsu, so Naruto taught her how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Reimi was able to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "You know if you want I could help you learn how to use the tail beast power whenever you need to use it," Naruto said and Reimi answered, "I might need time to think about that." "Ok. I know how you feel. I was the same way when I was younger," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "What changed your mind about using the tail beast?" "I decided to use the fox powers to protect people," Naruto answered and the both of them headed back home for the night. Kushina and Mizuho with Shinbu went to visit one of the Uzumaki clans for a while and Mike left on an emergency mission. Lady Tsunade received a mission request from the Land of Waves. Lady Tsunade called Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Choji, Gajeel, and Mina to her office. "I have received a mission from the Land of Waves. This is a B rank mission and I have called all of you to go on this mission and Naruto will be the team leader," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "What is the mission?" "There have been some people that go missing for a while then they show up, but they look likes there is no life in them. I want all of you to go there and find out what is happening and what is the cause of this and stop it," Lady Tsunade answered and Naruto asked, "What about Reimi? My mom, Aunt Mizuho, and Uncle Mike are not here right now and I don't want her to be scared." "I think it would be best if she went with you and the team. Just incase if any Akatsuki comes looking for her," Lady Tsunade replied and Naruto nods his head. "You all leave in 30 minutes," Lady Tsunade said and everyone left. Naruto and Hinata went to the academy to get Reimi. Naruto told Iruka that there was a mission and she had to come with them. Naruto, Hinata, and Reimi left for the house and got their gear together. Since Sui Lin was in no condition to go on the mission, Kiba got Akamaru to go with Mina to help her. Everyone met up at the gate and headed towards the Land of Waves.

As they traveled, some of the team noticed the crest on the back of Reimi's jacket. "What is the crest that is on the back of Reimi's jacket," Choji asked and Naruto answered, "That is going to be the Namikaze clan crest?" "Naruto had decided to change his last name to Namikaze since he is the head of the Namikaze clan," Hinata said and everyone nodded their heads. The team made it to the bridge and the team saw that the name of the bridge was called The Great Naruto Bridge. Hinata, Lee, Gajeel, Choji, Mina, and Reimi all looked at Naruto and both Naruto and Sasuke told them the story when team 7 first came to the Land of Waves to protect the bridge builder Tazuna from Gato. Gato had hired Zabuza Momochi and Haku tried to kill Tazuna. Naruto had got the whole town to rise up at the right moment. Hinata had admired Naruto more when she that story and Reimi were impressing by her big brother. The rest of the team was impressed with Naruto as well. Naruto saw Tazuna and went over to say hello. "Long time no see Naruto and Sasuke. What bring the both of you here," Tazuna asked and Naruto told Tazuna about the mission that they got. "I see. Who are the rest of your team," Tazuna asked and Choji said, "I am Choji Akimichi." "I am Rock Lee," Lee said and Gajeel said, "I am Gajeel Lighting." "I am Mina Mikon and this Akamaru," Mina said and Hinata said, "I am Hinata Hyuga." "Who is the little girl," Tazuna asked and Naruto answered with a smile, "This is my adopted sister Reimi, but she is not part of the team. I have to watch her." "Let me show all of you what has been happening to some of the people," Tazuna said and everyone nodded their heads. The team followed Tazuna to the hospital and they enter a large room where there were a lot of people that were pale and no life in their eyes. Mina and Hinata started to exam some of the people and Naruto asked, "When all this did started Tazuna?" "It started a week ago. People are suddenly gone in the middle of the night and then they come out of the forest in the state that you just saw. They don't want to eat or do anything," Tazuna said and Naruto walked over to one of the kids in bed. 'What is happening to the people here," Naruto thought and the Kyuubi answered, 'I think I might know what is happening.' 'What is it,' Naruto asked and the Kyuubi replied, 'From the looks of it these people has been drain of their life force. Without their life force they will die.' 'How is that possible,' Naruto asked and the Kyuubi answered, 'The only thing that can do this is a tail beast or a very special Kekkei Genkai.'

Then suddenly a dark hair woman came in the room. "What is it Tsunami," Tazuna asked his daughter and Tsunami answered, "I can't find Inari anywhere." "Don't worry Tsunami we will find him," Naruto said and Tsunami was shocked that Naruto was here. "Reimi I want you to stay here with Mina until we get back," Naruto said and Reimi nods her head. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, and Gajeel head to the forest that Tazuna talked about. When they got to the forest, Hinata activated her Byakugan and find a building deep in the forest. The team got their radios on as they headed deeper in the forest. "Here is what we are going to do. Hinata, Choji, and Gajeel will stay out here to watch out for any enemies that might come. Me, Sasuke, and Lee will go in and look around," Naruto said and everyone nodded their heads. 'My Naru is so cool when he acts like this,' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee headed in to the building. Once they were in there, they split up to look for anything. Naruto found a room that had a lot paper on a desk. Naruto saw on one of the papers something about stealing life force and Naruto decided to gather all the papers together and take it with him. Sasuke went into a room where there was a boy that was chained to the walls and knocked out. Sasuke knew that the boy was Inari. Sasuke broke the chains and then Inari came around and saw Sasuke. "What are you doing here Sasuke," Inari asked and Sasuke explained to what he was doing. "Where is Amy at," Inari asked and Sasuke replied, "Who is Amy?" "She is kind of my girlfriend," Inari answered and then on the radio Hinata was saying that some enemies were heading for the building. Naruto told them to distract them and both Gajeel and Choji kept the enemies distracted. Lee found a girl that was not chain, but she was in the same condition as the people in the hospital. Lee grabbed her and met up with Naruto and Sasuke with Inari. They escaped and both Gajeel and Choji somehow got away from enemy.

The team headed back to the hospital. Naruto and Hinata looked over the papers that Naruto grabbed. Lee was doing some exercise. Choji was eating some chips. Gajeel was on watch out duty. Sasuke was trying to stay away some young nurse that acted like fan girls (Poor Sasuke. I hope Sakura does not find out about this). Reimi was playing with Akamaru. Mina was helping the doctors as much as she can. Naruto called the team and both Tazuna and Tsunami together, but left Reimi playing with Akamaru. "Me and Hinata has found out what is happening to the people here at the hospital," Naruto said and Hinata said, "They are being drain of their life force." "How is that possible," Tazuna asked and Naruto answered, "The ones that are doing this are using a rare Kekkei Genkai." "These papers are notes that they made. The only bad thing right now is that the people that lost their life force will not live long," Hinata said and Sasuke said, "So we need to find a way to take back the life force and defeat the enemy to make sure that this never happens again." "I have already come up with a plan. I will use the Kyuubi's power to help," Naruto said and both Tazuna and Tsunami looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto told Tazuna and Tsunami about it. "How are you going to use the Kyuubi's power," Lee asked and Naruto answered, "A tail breast can also take life force, but it can also give as well." Everyone looked at Naruto. "Here are we going to do. Choji, Gajeel, and Lee will be fighting the enemy and knocked them out cold one at a time. The ones that are out cold are the ones that I will drain all the life force they have. Sasuke will make sure that none of the enemies escape. Hinata and Mina will be with me when I transfer the life force to the people that lost it. We have to bring all the people that don't have their life force will be brought to area, but far from the fighting. Does everyone understand," Naruto asked and Tsunami asked with a little fear, "Are you sure that you can control the Kyuubi's power?" "I have complete control of the Kyuubi's power," Naruto answered and everyone got ready.

Tsunami and Tazuna saw that Naruto and Hinata were together. "What are the two you doing," Tazuna asked and Naruto said, "I am just spending time with my soon to be wife." Naruto and Hinata explained to Tsunami and Tazuna when they got to together and what they have been threw. Tsunami and Tazuna wish them the best of luck in the future. The team got all the people in a safe area. Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna tagged along with the team and Reimi tagged along too, but she had to stay close to Naruto, Hinata, or Mina. Naruto's body became surrounded with red chakra and began to take a shape of a fox. Choji, Gajeel, and Lee took this as their cue to begin. The enemy felt the aura that was coming from Naruto. Choji, Gajeel, and Lee began to fight and Choji was able to knock an enemy out cold and threw him towards where Naruto was. "What are you," enemy #1 asked and Naruto answered, "I am your nightmare." Naruto put his hand at where the enemy heart was at and begun to drain all his life force. When the enemy was dead, Naruto transfer the life force he had to the people on the ground. Naruto mad sure to give enough life force to everyone, this all lasted for an hour. Once the last person was given the life force they lost, Naruto returned to normal. Naruto smiled at the good that he done and then he passed out. Naruto was out for a four days. Once Naruto was able to move around, the team returned back to Konoha. "Hey big brother," Reimi said and Naruto looked at her. "I have made my decision about being trained to use my tail beast power," Reimi said and Naruto replied, "Okay. What is it?" "I will do it," Reimi answered and Naruto said, "We will start after a few days later when we get back to Konoha." 'Reimi nodded her head and everyone looked in front of them to see their home to be in view soon.

To Be Continue


	37. Teamwork

**NaruHina: Chapter 37: Teamwork**

Three weeks has passed since the mission to the Land of Waves. Naruto trained with Reimi with how to use the five tail dog's power and also some ninja training. Whenever Naruto was not training Reimi, Naruto would be training by himself. Sometimes when Naruto is not wearing a shirt, Hinata would look at him and noticed his six packs that he has from his workouts that he been doing. Hinata would begin to have dirty thoughts what she wanted to do to him in bed, but when Hinata realizes what she was thinking she would blush red (Poor Hinata). Naruto asked Lady Tsunade that once Reimi graduate from the academy if he could be assign as the Jonin teacher of the team she is on and Lady Tsunade answered yes. Neji and Tenten got married and they are on their honeymoon right now. Sakura still helps out at the hospital when they needed to help. Sasuke goes to the hospital and walks with her back to their house. Sakura loves how Sasuke has been helping her while she is pregnant. Shikamaru has asked Temari to marry him and she said yes. Mina has been making sure that Sui Lin has been getting enough water to drink. Akamaru has been staying by Sui Lin's side when he was not training or on mission. Everyone is freaking out when they found out that Iruka and Shizune are dating. Hinata has been improving with her training from Lady Tsunade. Some people are proud of Hinata. Hinata has some of the same abilities that Sakura has. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia still put pranks on Iruka when he is not expecting it. Naruto has been trying to find a way to throw the Rasenshuriken and coming up with another technique. Naruto is still being chase by fan girls every time he in town. Naruto is glad that Hinata is not mad at him. Hinata hates how all those fan girls try to get Naruto to go on a date with them, but she is glad that Naruto only has eyes for her. Hinata has been coming up with new techniques for her in secret.

It was the day at the academy that all students waited for was the graduation exams. The students had to do a clone jutsu. Some of the students had passed and some didn't. It was Reimi's turn and she was nervous. Reimi did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the teachers that were watching the students during the exam were surprise, except Iruka who know that she was like Naruto with a tail beast seal in her and Naruto has been training her as well. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia had pass the exams and had to wait the next day to find out who their teammates are going to be and their teachers to train them as Genins. At Naruto's house, they have a party to congratulate Reimi for passing. Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho all congratulated Reimi. Reimi fell asleep on the couch and Naruto carried Reimi to bed. Hinata went with them to change Reimi into night clothes. Reimi woke up in the morning and had some breakfast that Hinata made. Both Naruto and Reimi left the house. Reimi headed to the academy to find out who her teammates were. Naruto had to go to Lady Tsunade to find out the team that he would be training. At the academy, Reimi was teamed up with Renji and Sophia. The three of them were happy that they were on the same team. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia waited for their teacher. The door open and they saw that it was Naruto. "Hey you three, I will be your teacher. Now let's head to the training field," Naruto said and the three of them followed Naruto to the training field. When they got to the training field, Naruto had them tell him their names and what their goals were. "I am going to give you three a test," Naruto said and Renji asked, "What is the test?" "The three of you have an hour and a half to capture these two bells from me," Naruto answered as he took two bells out of his pocket and the three of them looked at Naruto. "For those that didn't get a bell, will be tie up to the tree stumps and will be sent back to the academy," Naruto said and the three of them looked at him shocked by what he said. "You can use any weapons that you have. You could always team up to take me down," Naruto said trying to get them to get the message to use teamwork. "Let's begin," Naruto said and then he disappeared. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia came up with a plan. The three of them try to get bells that Naruto had.

Time was up and all of them were not able to get the bells from Naruto. "It seems that all three of you failed. I want to ask all three of you a question," Naruto asked and the three of them looked at him. "If all of you was successful in getting the bells, then who would all of you wanted to sent back to the academy," Naruto asked and Reimi answered, "We would not let a teammate go back to the academy." "Reimi is right. All three of us are a team and we will never leave a teammate behind," Sophia said and Renji said, "If one of us does not pass with the rest, then we will stick with the one that did not pass." Naruto looked at the three Genins and then he said, "Congrats you three. All three of you have passed." All three of them looked at Naruto and then he said, "This test was to see how well you work as a team. The question that I asked was the decision to see if you passed or failed." "What do you mean," Renji asked and Naruto answered, "I wanted to see if the three of you would leave a teammate behind or not. I am going to tell you what Kakashi Sensei told me a long time ago. Those that don't follow the rules a trash, and those that do not care and support your teammate or friend are even worst then trash." The three of them understood what Naruto was teaching them. "Now let go get something to eat," Naruto said and the three of them nods their head. The four of them headed to Ichiraku Ramen shop. After they ate, Naruto told them where to meet tomorrow and at what time. Renji and Sophia headed to their homes and both Naruto and Reimi headed back to the house. Reimi told Hinata and Kushina that Naruto was her Jonin teacher and she passed his test. Both Hinata and Kushina gave Naruto a curious look and Naruto explain to them what the test was about. As the days had passed, Naruto's students have been doing some D rank mission and training. Naruto saw that Sophia good chakra control like a medic ninja. So Naruto asked Mina if she could train Sophia as the team medic and Mina said yes. Naruto notice that Renji was reading books on Genjutsu. Naruto needed to find a teacher that could train him. Hinata notice that Naruto was in deep thought and she asked, "Are you Naruto?" "I am just thinking about something," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Do you need me to help you?" "Do you know anyone that can use Genjutsu that does not use eyes like Sasuke," Naruto replied and Hinata answered, "Kurenai Sensei can you Genjutsu. Why do you need to need that?" "I notice that Renji reading books about Genjutsu. I thinking about asking him if he wants to learn Genjutsu and if he does then I will ask Kurenai Sensei if she could teach him," Naruto answered and Hinata hugged Naruto.

The next day, Naruto asked, "Renji, I noticed that you have been reading books about Genjutsu and I was wonder do you want to learn Genjutsu?" "Yes if that is possible," Renji answered and Naruto said, "I will have to see if Kurenai Sensei could teach you. She is a Genjutsu user." "Thank you Naruto Sensei," Renji replied and Naruto nods his head. Later that day, Naruto went over to where Kurenai lives and asked her if she could teach Renji Genjutsu and Kurenai said yes. Naruto let Renji know that Kurenai will teach him Genjutsu and where to go to train at. Sophia is learning a lot of medic techniques and jutsu that are useful from Mina. Renji is really getting the hang of doing Genjutsu from Kurenai. One day at Naruto's house, Kiba with Akamaru and Mina with Sui Lin came. Mina and Kiba thought that it would be a good idea for Sui Lin to get some exercise. Mina and Kiba were talking to Naruto and Hinata about some stuff. Reimi was petting both Akamaru and Sui Lin. Naruto saw this and he began to think about something. Later that day, Naruto and Reimi were sitting on the porch. "Reimi, I was wonder do you want to learn to be a tracker," Naruto asked and Reimi replied, "What are you asking me that?" "I seen how you are with dogs and I thought if you like to be tracker and have a partner like how Kiba has Akamaru for his partner," Naruto answered and Reimi had to think about it for a while. "If you are interested in it, then I see if Kiba can teach you how to be a tracker," Naruto said and Reimi asked, "If I do want to learn to be a tracker, then does that mean I can get a dog?" Naruto nods his head and Reimi said, "I would like to learn to be a tracker." "I will have to talk to Kiba about him training you," Naruto said. The next day Naruto went over to Kiba's house to ask him to train Reimi to be a tracker and Kiba replied yes. Since Naruto knows that Sui Li is pregnant, Naruto asked Kiba if was possible for Reimi to have one of Sui Lin's puppies when she have them and Kiba said it was no problem. Naruto told Reimi that Kiba will teach her to be a tracker and Kiba will give her one of Sui Lin's puppies when they are born. Reimi kept thanking Naruto over and over again. Naruto's students were glad that Naruto got them teacher to teach them things that they were interested in. Whenever Naruto's students were not with they teacher, Naruto would be training them. Naruto taught them how to do the Tree Walking training. Naruto got them to do the same thing that he did when learning Tree Walking. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia were really happy that they have Naruto as their Sensei.

To Be Continue


	38. Trouble is Coming

**NaruHina: Chapter 38: Trouble is Coming**

Naruto's student has been really improving with their training. Naruto has already taught them the how to do the water walking training. Whenever Naruto has to go on mission out of Konoha, Hinata takes over training Naruto's students. One day at Naruto's house, Hinata was at the table mixing up some herbs and other thing together and Reimi came in. "What are you doing Hinata," Reimi asked and Hinata answered, "I am just making more of my special healing ointment." "I didn't know you made healing ointment," Reimi said and Hinata said, "This type of healing ointment is perfect for treating cuts. Even Naruto has some this in his tool bag." "Do you think I can have some of your healing ointment when I go on missions," Reimi asked and Hinata answered, "Sure. I always make a lot of healing ointment for missions." Hinata showed Reimi where all the healing ointment that Hinata made is stored at. Reimi got a jar of the Hinata's healing ointment and place it in her tool bag. Hinata was going to visit her mom and Reimi tagged along to talk with Hanabi. Hinata noticed the construction that was going on by the Hyuga compound and wonder what was going on. When Hinata got there she saw Hiashi, she went over to talk to him. "Hello father," Hinata said and Hiashi said, "Hello daughter." "What is the deal with the construction that I saw went I was coming here," Hinata asked and Hiashi answered with a smile, "That is a surprise." Hiashi left and Hinata was wonder what Hiashi was planning. Reimi was talking with Hanabi and Hinata was talking with her mom. After awhile of talking, Hinata and Reimi left and return to the house. When they got there, the both of them noticed that Mike, Mizuho, and Shinbu were about to knock on the door. All four of them entered the house and Hinata made some tea. Reimi and Mizuho were playing with Shinbu. Mike and Hinata were talking about her and Naruto having some training from Mike to improve their skills

Naruto walked threw the front door and Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto and Hinata sat down with Mike and they begun talking. "Uncle Mike, have you ever heard of a clan known as Kyouko," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "I heard of that clan before. Why do you ask about that?" "The night before I proposed to Hinata, I was attack by a girl that was from that clan," Naruto replied and Hinata said with a little anger, "And I beat that crap out of that witch after what she did to my Naru." Mike noticed that Naruto was sweating a little and said, "I think the both of you need to fill me on what happened." Naruto and Hinata told Mike about when they were coming back from the Hidden Stone Village and the fight with the Kyouko girl. "I am surprised that you were able to beat a Kyouko, Hinata," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What do you mean able to beat a Kyouko?" "The Kyouko clan is a clan of fighters and I heard they are hard to beat," Mike said and Naruto said, "I still can't get over how Hinata is able to use the Rasengan, but that only show how strong that she has become." Hinata started to blush red and Naruto gave Hinata a kiss and a hug. Once they finished kissing, Mike asked, "Why did you want to know about that clan Naruto?" "I wanted to know incase if I ever run into a Kyouko clan member," Naruto answered and Mike understood what Naruto was saying. "If Hinata is able to use the Rasengan, then that mean that she is able to use wind element chakra. Then it is possible that Hinata can learn the Rasenshuriken from you, Naruto," Mike said and Naruto nods his head. "I could also try to come up with a new Rasengan technique that can use water chakra," Hinata said and Mike replied, "It does seem like the Rasengan can go into a different numbers of techniques that I have seen so far." After they finished talking, Mike, Mizuho, and Shinbu left to go back home. The next day, Naruto taught Hinata how to do the Rasenshuriken and how to throw it which Naruto was able to do without using the Toad Sage mode.

A few days had passed and nothing big had happened. At the Konoha's gate, there was a long hair girl and a big bald guy that was with her. "What are the two of you here for," Kotetsu asked and the long hair girl answered, "I am just visiting a friend." "Ok," Kotetsu said and the long hair girl asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find Naruto at. He is the friend that I am visiting." "He should be at one of the training fields that are on the East side of Konoha," Kotetsu answered and the long hair girl said, "Thanks for your help." The long hair girl and the bald man headed for the East training fields. At one of the East training fields, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Mike, Reimi, Renji, and Sophia were there. The eight of them were hanging out. Reimi caught wind of scent with her enhanced sense of smell. Naruto taught her how to use the tail beast ability of smelling and hearing. "There are two people that are coming this way and I don't know who they are," Reimi said and Hinata activated her Byakugan to see. "Naruto, it is that girl from the Kyouko clan and she is with a big bald guy," Hinata said and Mike said, "I suggest we head for the house for the time being to form a plan." Naruto nods his head and Naruto asked the all of them to hold on to him. Naruto use the Flying Thunder God and transports all of them to his house. Once they got there, everyone entered the house. "It is a good thing that barrier that I put up is still working," Mike said and Naruto said, "Good thing you didn't removed the barrier." Naruto and Hinata went to the room where they keep their weapons at. "We are going to have to end up fighting them, so we better get ready," Naruto said and Hinata said, "Yeah. Do you think that she is here to kill me, so she can get you?" 'That is probably why she is here, but you are the only girl for me. There is no way that girl can kill you that easy," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "There is no way that I am going to let that witch have my Naru." Naruto and Hinata returned to where the others were with their gear and weapons. Mike got some bandages and wrapped them around both of his hands. "What do you think that you are doing Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "I am not going to let the two go you go alone now. Hinata you said there was a big bald guy that was with the girl right?" "Yes I did," Hinata replied and Mike said, "I will fight that guy. From his appearance he sounds like to he sounds like to be strong." Naruto saw that his students were getting ready for a fight and he asked, "Where do the three of you think you are going?" "We just want to see are Sensei fight," Sophia said and Renji added, "We promise to stay at a safe distance." All three of them nodded their head and Sasuke said, "Me and Sakura will make sure that they stay at a safe distance." Naruto agree to it and Naruto, Hinata, and Mike got ready.

Hinata used her Byakugan to find them. Hinata found that they were still at the East training field. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike headed to where the two from the Kyouko clan was at. Sasuke carrying Sakura, Reimi, Renji, and Sophia were following them. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike shot out of the trees and landed in the front of the two. "There you are my lover and I see you are still with girl, but not for long," Nanami said and Hinata thought to herself, 'How dare that witch call my Naru her lover.' 'How dare that hag call my big brother call him her lover when he belongs to Hinata,' Reimi thought and Sasuke, Sakura, Renji, and Sophia were feeling the angry aura that was coming from both Hinata and Reimi. "Just for the recorded I am not you or anyone else's lover except Hinata's," Naruto said and Hinata, Reimi, Sakura, and Sophia were moved by what Naruto said and they thought that it was a romantic way of him telling Hinata that her loves only her. "It what be like that for long," Nanami said and the bald guy said, "Enough talking and lets start fighting." "That is the only things that care about don't you Brother Roy, but you are right," Nanami said and then Nanami rushed at Hinata. Hinata dodge her attack and Mike and Roy started to fight. Naruto and Hinata did their fighting formation on Nanami. Reimi, Renji, and Sophia were amazed at how their Sensei and his girlfriend were fighting together and how they knew what the other was going to do without talking. Nanami was having a hard time fighting two at once. "What is your name," Roy asked and Mike answered, "My name Mike and I am from the Eagle clan." "I am Roy of the Kyouko clan. I heard that members of the Eagle clan were strong," Roy said and Mike replied with a smile, "Some members are gifted with special abilities and there some that are fighters. And I happened to be one of the Eagle clan's best fighters." "Then this should be a great fight. No holding back," Roy said and Mike said, "That goes for you as well." Roy nods his head and Mike activated his Renkin. Mike and Roy started to fight again. As Naruto and Hinata fought against Nanami, Reimi noticed that Hinata was not using her Byakugan. "I just noticed that Hinata is not using her Byakugan," Reimi said and Sasuke, Sakura, Renji, and Sophia looked at Hinata. "You are right Reimi. I wonder why Hinata is not using her Byakugan," Renji said and Sasuke said, "I understand what she is doing." "What is she doing," Sophia asked and Sasuke answered, "She wants to use just her strength and not use her Byakugan right now." "Why is Hinata doing that," Reimi asked and Sasuke replied, "She must want to see if she can defeat an enemy without using her Byakugan." Reimi, Renji, and Sophia turned their heads back to the fight.

Naruto and Hinata were on one side of the field and Nanami was on the other side. All three of them were breathing heavy. "Naruto, can you keep her busy for a few minutes and no flirting with her," "Ok and I would never flirt with her. The only one girl that I will ever flirt with is you." "Thanks Naru. I will give you the cue to get out of the way," Hinata said and Naruto nods his head. Naruto started to attack Nanami and she tried to flirt with Naruto, but Naruto just ignore her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and two shadow clones appeared. One shadow clone was doing the Rasengan in Hinata's hand and the other was focusing chakra. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to she what was happening and said, "It almost looks like she is doing Naruto's Rasenshuriken, but something is different about it." As the two shadow clones were busy with what they were doing, Hinata was keeping her eye on Nanami. When the shadow clones were done, the thing that was in Hinata's hand was completely different from the Rasenshuriken Hinata yelled, "Naruto back away." Naruto heard this and got behind Hinata. Nanami rushed at Hinata and Hinata yelled, "RASENWHIRLPOOL." Hinata threw the Rasenwhirlpool technique at Nanami and Nanami got caught it. After the technique was over, Nanami's body was laying on the ground, but not dead. Mike was able to beat Roy. "What was that technique that you just did Hinata," Sasuke asked and Hinata replied, "It is almost similar to Naruto's Rasenshuriken, but instead of destroying the chakra network, it disables it for awhile. Instead of using wind chakra, I used my water chakra." "You are the coolest Hinata," Naruto said and he gives her a hug. Hinata was blushing red a little, but she was enjoying how Naruto was impressed with her. Later that day, Nanami was in the hospital with guards outside of the room. Naruto and Hinata explain the situation to Lady Tsunade and Roy told Lady Tsunade about her sister Nanami problem with being attracted to men that are both cute and powerful. The only reason Roy was in Konoha was to form an alliance between the Konoha and Kyouko clan and Lady Tsunade had no problem with that. Lady Tsunade told Roy that Nanami would be out for a week, but there was not internal damage in her body.

The next day at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi invited Naruto, Hinata, Reimi, Kushina, Mike, and Mizuho with Shinbu over for dinner. Reimi said something about Hinata's new technique and Hinata had to explain to her father about some of the technique that she learn and told him about the Rasenwhirlpool, but she still kept some of techniques that she knows a secret. Hiashi asked Hinata to show him the Rasenwhirlpool after dinner and she said yes. Once dinner was over, somehow word got around the compound about Hinata showing her new technique and everyone in the compound came to see it and including the clan elders came as well. Hinata did the Shadow Clones Jutsu and the shadow clones started to focus the chakra. Hinata show all the Hyugas her Rasenwhirlpool technique and everyone was impressed by it. When Hiashi saw this, this helped him with making a decision and said, "Everyone I have an announcement." Everyone looked at Hiashi and Hiashi said, "I have thought about who will take my place as head of the clan when I either die or step down and the person that will be Hinata." Everyone was shocked by Hiashi news. Some of the Hyugas did not like this and the others were happy for her. "Thank you father," Hinata said and Hiashi replied, "You have earned it with all that I have seen from you." Hinata was being congratulated by her family, friends, and her boyfriend. Hinata was really happy that her father was proud of her.

To Be Continue


	39. The Big Day

**NaruHina: Chapter 39: The Big Day**

Naruto and Hinata were discussing the day they she get married on, and then they decided to get married in the middle of July. Naruto and Hinata have been busy with making the preparations for their wedding. When Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku Ramen shop discussing about who they were going to get to be catering their wedding, Teuchi (the owner of Ichiraku) volunteered to do it. Naruto and Hinata agreed and thank him for his help. Naruto and Hinata had sent out some invitation to their friends and family to tell them about the wedding. Naruto asked Sasuke to be his best man and Sasuke said yes. Hinata asked Sakura to be her maid of honor and Sakura replied yes. Naruto had to think about whom he wanted as the groom and Hinata had to think about who the bridesmaids are going to be. Hinata asked both Hanabi and Reimi to be the flower girls ad the both of them said yes. Konohamaru agreed to be the ring bearer for the wedding. There would still be some time before the day of the wedding. Naruto kept busy with doing missions and training his students. Hinata was kept busy with missions and attending some Hyuga clan meeting to learn how to be the head of the clan. Neji and Tenten returned from their honeymoon. Ino has been learning a lot from Ibiki during her training from him. Everyone is starting to Sakura's pregnancy lately. Sasuke and Sakura still don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Hana has been keeping her eye on Sui Lin when Mina is working at the hospital. Hana has been making sure that Sui Lin has been drinking plenty of water. It seems like that all the couples have been training with each other to come up with tag team moves. Mike has been training both Naruto and Hinata to improve their fighting skills together. Naruto asked Mike if he could help train his students when he and Hinata are gone on mission and Mike told Naruto that it was no problem.

Mike has help Naruto's students with fighting as a team in a fight. Mike has got Naruto's students to come up with fighting formations to help them. Mike also helps them with making the formations. Naruto's students are glad that their Sensei got Mike to train them when both him and his girlfriend are gone for a while. Lady Tsunade got word that Gaara would be coming to Konoha for his friend Naruto's wedding. Lady Tsunade knew that Naruto was going to like that. Shikamaru and Temari were busy with making plan for there wedding. Kushina had gone to one of the Uzumaki clan compounds to get something. Whenever Naruto was resting during a mission, or doing nothing much, Naruto had decided to write down some of the techniques and jutsus that he knows into some scrolls, but he will keep them hidden for the time being. At Mike's house, Mike came into the where Mizuho was sewing. "How is it coming," Mike asked as he hugged Mizuho from behind and Mizuho answered, "I have a few details left to do, but I think that both Naruto and Hinata will like it." "I think that they will like it too," Mike said as he let go of Mizuho and headed to the crib that was in the room to see his son who was sleeping. Mike smiled as he seen his son sleeping and he started to thinking about the future. At the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was on the porch outside and was joined by his wife Kasumi. "It is a quiet night," Kasumi said and Hiashi said, "Yes it is. It almost brings peace to ones mind." "Are you going to tell me why there is construction," Kasumi asked and Hiashi answered, "It is a surprised that I got going on." As the weeks have passed, Naruto still has to run from the fan girls that are now desperate for a date with him. Naruto has been using the Flying Thunder God, Transform Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and some other ninja hiding techniques that he knows to get away from the crazy fan girls.

At Naruto's House, Naruto was busy with writing down the details of his techniques and jutsus into the scrolls and Hinata entered the room. "What are you busy with Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I am writing down all the techniques and jutsus that I know into these scrolls." "Why are you doing that," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I don't want all the knowledge about them to go to waste and these might be useful to our children and grandchildren. Please don't faint Hina." "I won't, but aren't you afraid that someone might steal these," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I will place a special seal on these scrolls and also place a seal on the door that the scrolls will be in." "You have already thought that far ahead," Hinata said and Naruto nods his head. "I will also write down some of the new techniques and jutsus that I have learned into some scrolls and let you place the seal on them," Hinata said and Naruto said, "Ok." Naruto handed some blank scrolls that he had to Hinata and she begun to write down the details of her techniques and jutsus into the scrolls. When they finish with a scroll, they wrote the name of the contents in the scroll on it and Naruto place a seal on the scrolls. Naruto and Hinata hid the scroll for the time being until they can find a proper hiding place for the scrolls. Reimi was over at Kiba's place. Reimi was still learning about tracking techniques from Kiba.

When they were done, they went inside for some refreshment. Reimi was petting both Akamaru and Sui Lin. Then Sui Lin started to howl in pain. Everyone in the house heard this and rushed to where Sui Lin was at. Hana told everyone that Sui Lin was going into labor. Kiba and Reimi were told by Tsume to wait in the living room for now. Tsume asked Mina for her help. Mina, Hana, and Tsume were in the room where Sui Lin was at. Akamaru was in the room with both Kiba and Reimi. It has been four hours since Sui Lin has gone into labor. Reimi, Akamaru, and Kiba were waiting patiently. Then Mina came in the room and said, "Sui Lin had her puppies and they are all healthy." Kiba and Reimi were happy and Akamaru went into the room to where Sui Lin and the puppies were at. Kiba and Reimi followed Mina to the room to see the puppies. Akamaru was lying by Sui Lin and looking at the puppies. Kiba and Reimi saw that Sui Lin had 9 puppies. "They are so cute," Reimi said and Tsume said, "Yes they are." "And to think the puppies are a mix of ninja dog and a wolf," Hana said and Kiba said, "I wonder if anything like this has ever happened before." "I have no idea," Hana said. Later, Kiba walked Reimi back to Naruto's house. Reimi told both Naruto and Hinata that Sui Lin had puppies. As Kiba was about to leave, Naruto and Kiba were talking. "When the puppies are big enough, Reimi will be able have one of them," Kiba said and Naruto said, "Thanks Kiba for letting Reimi have one of the puppies." "It is no problem at all. Since Reimi is learning how to be a tracker from me and when she picked a puppy to be her partner, I will teach her some techniques and jutsu that she can use with her puppy," Kiba said and Naruto said, "That is a good idea." Kiba said good bye to Naruto and returned home. As the time has passed, Sui Lin's puppies had grown and they showed they have potential. Then one day, Kiba asked Reimi to come over. "Since you have been learning how to be a tracker from me, I thought you might want a partner to help you," Kiba said and Mina said, "We had decided to let you have one of Sui Lin's puppies." "Thank the both of you," Reimi replied and all three of them headed to where Sui Lin and Akamaru were at with their puppies. Reimi noticed that one of the puppies that was by her leg and she picked up the puppy. When Reimi was looking at the puppy, the puppy licked her on the nose and Reimi said, "I choose this one." Kiba nods his head and Hana checked out the puppy conditions. Hana saw that the puppy was all good and said, "You will need to give him a name." "I think that I will give him the name Adray," Reimi said and Hana filled out the paperwork. Hana preformed a jutsu (the same jutsu that was used on Mina from Chapter 30) on Reimi to allow her to communicate with Adray. Kiba with Akamaru brought Reimi and Adray to the training field. "I have decided to teach you how to fight with an Adray. I will show you some techniques and jutsu that will help you," Kiba said and Reimi nodded her head. As time has passed, Reimi and Adray were both coming far in training.

It was July, Naruto and Hinata were getting everything really for their wedding day. Naruto asked Gaara, Kiba, and Neji to be the groom and they said yes. Hinata asked Matsuri, Mina, and Tenten to be the bridesmaids and they replied yes. Naruto and Hinata had decided to have an engagement party. The engagement party was going to be held at Hyuga compound. Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri, Mina, Tenten, Hanabi, and Reimi went to look for their dresses for the wedding. They were able to find some dresses that fitted them. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Konohamaru went to get there suits. Naruto had to use the Transformation Jutsu to get to the shop. The guys got there suits and headed to their homes to put their suits there. It was 12 days before Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, Naruto, Hinata, their friends, their teachers, and their family were at the Hyuga compound for the engagement party. Hinata was giving gifts that she would open back at the house. Naruto and Hinata dance and then Hinata dance with her father. Naruto dance with Kushina. Everyone had a good time at the party. Before Naruto and Hinata left the Hyuga compound, Hiashi stop them and both of them followed Hiashi outside of the Hyuga compound and to the place where construction was going on. "I decided to give the both of you wedding present early," Hiashi said and both Naruto and Hinata looked at him. All three of them stop at what looks like an entrance. "Since Hinata will take my place as head of the clan, the distance between the Hyuga compound and your house to long. I had a project going on," Hiashi said and then he pulls a sheet that is covering a sign above the entrance. Both Naruto and Hinata see the Namikaze clan crest that Naruto designed above the entrance. "I thought that if incase that anything happens, then we will be close by," Hiashi said and both Naruto and Hinata said, "Thank you." Hiashi returned home and Naruto placed the seal for the Flying Thunder God on the side of the entrance. Naruto and Hinata got Hinata's gift and headed back to the house. When the both of them got back, Naruto told Kushina about the compound that Hiashi had built for the Namikaze. "That was nice of him. I have something for you Naruto," Kushina said and Naruto replied, "What is it?" "Since you had learned some of you fathers techniques and jutsus, I have a scrolls that has some of my techniques and jutsus in it," Kushina said and then she handed Naruto a few scrolls.

The next day, Mike came over. "Hey Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike replied, "Hey Naruto, Can you get everyone out of the house for a moment?" Naruto nodded his head and got Hinata, Kushina, and Reimi with Adray out of the house. "Why did you need everyone out of the house," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Hiashi told me that he show you his surprised. There is a spot in the compound that this house will go at." "How is this house going to be at the compound," Hinata asked and Mike answered, "I will take care of that." Mike walked up to the house doing some hand signs and then he placed both of his hands on the house. In a blink of an eye the whole house was gone. Naruto told Hinata, Kushina, and Reimi to hold on to him. Reimi grabbed Adray then hold on to Naruto. Naruto used the Flying Thunder God to transport all of them to the Namikaze compound and they all saw that the house that was at the East training field was now there. Mike explained to them what he doing. They thank him for doing that. Later that day, Naruto grab one of the scrolls that Kushina gave him and started to look at it. It took some time, but Naruto was able to do one of Kushina jutsu's that was called Water Style: Giant Whirlpool. Hinata was able to open some of the gifts that she had. One of the gifts was some lingerie that made her blush red. The gifts that she got were nice. As the time passed, Naruto and Hinata took care of some last minute details. It was two days before the big day. Mike and Mizuho came over to the Namikaze compound. Mike was carrying two boxes and Mizuho was holding Shinbu. "Hey there you two, what brings the two of you here," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Me and Mizuho have something for both you and Hinata." Naruto went to get Hinata and the both of them returned. "Mizuho has been busy sewing these for the both of you," Mike said as he hand the boxes to both Naruto and Hinata. "I hope the both o you like it. It took some time to finish it," Mizuho said and both Naruto and Hinata open the boxes. Naruto pulled out a white trench coat with orange flames at the bottom and the Namikaze crest on the back of it. Hinata pulled out a black kimono that had red flames on the bottom and the Namikaze crest on the back of it. The black kimono also had the Hyuga crest on the left sleeve of it. "These are nice. Thank you both for it," Naruto said and Hinata, "Thank you." "It was no problem at all. The trench coat that you have Naruto is almost the same as your father," Mizuho said and bout Naruto and Hinata thanked Mizuho again.

It was the day of Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. Naruto got some guards to keep the fan girls out. Naruto was in a room taking some breath of air and Sasuke came in. "Are you okay Naruto," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "I am just both happy and nervous." "It's a big day for both you and Hinata," Sasuke said and Naruto nods his head. Naruto and Sasuke left the room to head to the room wait everyone was waiting. Hinata was putting the finishing touches on. Hiashi came in to let Hinata know that it was time. Hinata was so excited that she was getting married to the man that she loved for so long. The song begun to play and everyone look at where the bride comes in at. Both Hanabi and Reimi came down the aisle and throwing some petal out of their basket. Then Hinata began to come down the aisle with Hiashi by side as he walked her down the aisle. Naruto was lost for words when he saw how beautiful that Hinata looked. When Hinata got there, Hiashi went to go sit by Kasumi. Lady Tsunade began to give the wedding speech and then she said, "And now these two couple will give their speech that made to tell each other. Hinata will go first." "I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong the way. But you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you and wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you. You changed me with your smiled and with that smile you save me. I have been able to grow stronger when we were dating. I love you so much Naruto and I always will," Hinata said and Lady Tsunade said, "Now Naruto it is your turn." "When I was growing up, I thought that was no one that was ever loved me. I thought that someone loving me was impossible. I sometimes believe that I was really a monster like everyone called me, but I always tried to prove them wrong. When I was about to fight Neji during the Chunin exams, I was doubt myself that I did not have a chance of defeating Neji. When I met you before the fight, you told me that 'I was a person that had the guts to keep on going even after failing every time makes one a proud failure. In my eyes that you're a proud failure, when I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart because you're not perfect, because you fail you have the strength to get back up. Because I believe that's what true strength is. I think you're an incredible strong person.' When I think about those words that you say that day, I realize that it was your way of confessed that you love me. I didn't know it at the time. When I rescued you before we started to date, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl that I that I have ever saw. The more that we got to know each other the more that I fell in love with you. And when I told you the secret about me, I was afraid that you would say hateful thing and run away, but you accepted me for who I am. I promise that I will always keep you happy because I love you. There is no one that will change my mind." Hinata started to cry out of happiness when she heard him say that and some of the girls were in an awed moment. "Do you Naruto Namikaze take Hinata Hyuga to be you wife," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "I do with all my heart." "And do you Hinata Hyuga take Naruto Namikaze to be your husband," Lady Tsunade asked and Hinata answered, "I do." "Then I pronounce the both of you husband and wife. You may now kiss," Lady Tsunade said and both Naruto and Hinata kiss each other. Everyone cheered for them and then headed to where the wedding reception was at. When they got there, Naruto and Hinata did the first dance. Hinata heard the song that was playing was its Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and Naruto said, "I asked them to play this song, because this is our song." Hinata was really happy and soon everyone started to dance. Naruto and Hinata went to sit down to rest. Lady Tsunade was about to say something and then suddenly there was explosions in the room. Everyone was starting to panic and trying to figure out was what going on. (What do you think is happening?)

To Be Continue


	40. Mission That Leads to Secrets of

**NaruHina: Chapter 40: Mission That Leads to Secrets of The Past**

The room where Naruto and Hinata were having their wedding reception was filled with smoke. The smoke started to clear and there was shinobis everywhere. The shinobi's headband had a cloud that looked like one of the clouds that is on the Akatsuki's cloaks they wear. The shinobis started to attack the guest, but some of the guest fought back. Naruto took off his jacket and started to fight as well. Tenten was fighting with some of her weapons that she had on her (I have no idea where she was able to hide her weapons in her dress). Some of Naruto's and Hinata's friends were fighting back the enemy shinobis. Hinata noticed that the shinobis were focusing their attack to Naruto, Gaara, and Reimi. Some of the enemy shinobis knocked out Reimi and somehow were able to knock out Naruto as well. When the enemy shinobi tried to knock out Gaara, they realized that the Gaara that was they were just sand clone. "Everyone retreats," Deidara said and then Deidara set off some explosive. When the smoke was gone, everyone saw that the enemy shinobis were gone and so were both Naruto and Reimi. Hinata fell to her knees and started to cry. Neji, Hanabi, and Kasumi went to comfort Hinata. Lady Tsunade had called an emergency meeting. Some of the girls brought Hinata back to the house and try to cheer her up, but the only person that could cheer Hinata up was Naruto. After a while, something just snapped inside of Hinata. Hinata went to her room and took off her wedding dress. Hinata grab some of her new clothes that were in the closet. Hinata had long dark purple pants, a black shirt, and fingerless gloves on. Hinata also grabbed her Jonin vest and kept it unzipped. Hinata opened the box that had the black kimono the Mizuho made and got out the trench coat that Mizuho made for Hinata. Hinata's trench coat that was black with lavender color flame at the bottom of it and had the Namikaze crest on it and also had the Hyuga crest on the left sleeve. Hinata also grabbed Naruto's trench coat and some of Naruto's clothes with his headband. Hinata packed up a backpack with stuff of a mission, some first aid stuff, and Naruto's clothes, trench coat, and gear. She also packed some of Reimi's clothes too. Hinata tied her headband around her waist, put on her fox engraving necklace and put on her trench coat.

Hinata headed to the Hokage's office to inform that she was going to get Naruto and Reimi back. When Hinata got there, she saw that her friends were there as well. "Let me guess. You want to go rescue Naruto and Reimi," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata nods her head. "The rescue of Naruto and Reimi is going to be an A rank mission and Hinata will be the team leader. Are there any volunteers that will go with her," Lady Tsunade asked. Neji, Tenten, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Lee, Juvia, Gajeel, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina with Sui Lin, Mike, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kakashi stepped forward as volunteers to go. "I will go as well," said a familiar voice and everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was Jiraiya that was standing by the door. Lady Tsunade approved the people that were going and said, "You all have 30 minutes to meet at the gate to leave." Everyone except Hinata headed to their homes to get all their gear together. "I think I know who is behind the taking of both Naruto and Reimi," Jiraiya said and Lady Tsunade asked, "Who is it?" "It is the Akatsuki," Jiraiya answered and Hinata said, "I saw the enemy was focusing their attacks on Naruto, Reimi, and Gaara. But what happen to Gaara?" "When the first set of explosions went off, he made a sand clone and then used his Sand Transform Jutsu to hide himself," Lady Tsunade answered and Jiraiya said, "It is a good thing that the Akatsuki was not able to get Gaara." 'I hope we can make it in time to save both Naruto and Reimi," Hinata said and both Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded their heads. After 30 minutes had passed, everyone took off after the Akatsuki that took their friends. Meanwhile at the place where Naruto and Reimi were taken to, both of them started to wake up and saw they were chains on their wrists and ankles. "Where are we big brother," Reimi asked and Naruto answered, "I don't know." "The both of you are at one of the Akatsuki's hideouts," said a guy with a familiar voice that Naruto knows that came in the room.

Hinata and team were following Kiba who had both Naruto's and Reimi's scent. Some of the team was starting to be afraid of the angry aura that was around Hinata, but they understood why she was angry. "I wonder where Hinata got that trench coat from," Tenten said and Mike answered, "My wife, Mizuho, made both Naruto and Hinata two different trench coats and also made a kimono for Hinata too." The team stops and set up camp for the night. Hinata had a hard time sleeping because she was worrying about her husband Naruto. The next day everyone woke up early and continued traveling. As Kiba and Akamaru followed the scent, both Neji and Hinata had activated their Byakugan. Mike had Shadow keeping an eye out for any Akatsuki's members from the sky. The team was able find where the Akatsuki had Naruto and Reimi at. Hinata and Neji were able to locate both Naruto and Reimi. Shikamaru and Temari were busy with coming up with a rescue plan. Mike and Jiraiya saw two people wearing the Akatsuki cloak that was standing on what looks like a balcony, One was a guy with red hair and his eyes was weird looking. The other was a girl with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair. Jiraiya was surprised at who they were. Then both Mike and Jiraiya could hear the two people talking. "What did you want to talk to me about Konan," the red hair guy asked and Konan answered, "I want to know. Is all what we are doing is worth at the pain that we are causing, Nagato." "Yes it is. All that we have done is for our goal of peace," Nagato replied and Konan said, "I think that all we are doing is just bringing more pain then peace." "There must be pain in order for peace to come," Nagato said and Konan said, "You just believe the lies that Madara is telling you." "What are the two of my old students arguing about," Jiraiya said as both him and mike appeared at where Nagato and Konan are at. "Jiraiya, maybe you can tall some sense into Nagato," Konan said and Mike just look at Nagato. The others noticed where Mike and Jiraiya were at and they could hear Jiraiya talking. Jiraiya notices that something was bugging Mike and asked, "What is on your mind Mike?" Mike activated his Renkin and then said "Release." Nagato lost his balance for a moment, but Konan was able to grab him in time. "There was a weird Genjutsu that he was under, but I was able to release it," Mike said and Nagato said, "Thank you. I am sorry for all that happened it was all Madara fault." "That is ok. Do you think you can help us get two of our friends back," Jiraiya asked and Nagato answered, "Yes I can." Mike signals the others to come to where they were at and all of them enter the hideout.

Deidara was bringing Naruto and Reimi their food. "You know that girl that you married is quite pretty. After you are dead I just might go have some fun with her," Deidara said with a smile and Naruto replied with anger, "You keep your hands to yourself bastard." Naruto try to use his chakra, but he could not. "Don't bother. Those chains are made to suppress chakra," Deidara said and then he left. As Nagato and Konan show Hinata and the team to where their friends were being held at. Then suddenly there was a guy with black hair was in front of them. Sasuke was shocked by who was in front of them. "How are you still alive Itachi," Sasuke said and Itachi answered, "At the end of our battle, I was on the edge of death, but I was able to recover and I am still alive little brother." (I did not see that coming) Sasuke drew his katana and rushed at Itachi, but was stopped by Mike. "What do you think that you are doing by stopping me," Sasuke asked and Mike said, "Do you think it is time for you to tell Sasuke the true Itachi?" "So you know the true don't you," Itachi said and Mike nodded his head. "What are the two of you talking about," Sasuke asked and Itachi answered, "We are talking able the reason why I kill the Uchiha clan. The clan was planning an attack on Konoha and the village elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado along with Danzo asked me to kill them. The Third Hokage was against it, but it was my choice to do it." "Why did you have to do it," Sasuke asked and Itachi replied, "I have seen that fighting brings only pain and I could not stand it. The things that I did were of the peace of Konoha. I am sorry Sasuke." Sasuke dropped his katana and ran towards Itachi and hugged him. "You never meant to capture the Naruto did you," Jiraiya said and Itachi nodded his head. "How did you know the true about what I did," Itachi asked and Mike answered, "I did some looking into." "I guess this means that Sasuke's child will have an Uncle," Kiba said and Itachi looks at Sasuke. "You can explain on the way to where Naruto and Reimi are," Hinata said and everyone continued to where Naruto and Reimi were being held at. On the way, Sasuke was telling Itachi that he is married and will be a father. Both Naruto and Reimi heard the door open and they saw that it was some of their friends that came to rescue. Once they removed the chains, Naruto and Hinata hugged and shared a kiss. After they kiss, Mike turned to Nagato and asked, "Are you by any chance an Uzumaki, Nagato?" "Yes, why do you ask," Nagato relied and Mike answered, "It is just that Naruto's mom Kushina, my wife Mizuho, and Karin happens to be Uzumakis and there are still some Uzumakis that are still alive." Everyone was shock by that and Mike said, "Itachi, Nagato, and Konan the three of you can come with us to Konoha." "I was thinking about disbanding the Akatsuki and it is nice knowing that there family there," Nagato said and Itachi asked, "But what about the fact that we are Akatsuki members?" "I can come up with something that they will believe about Nagato and Konan and all of us can keep the secret about them really being former Akatsuki members. As for Itachi, we can just say that he was watching out for the people of Konoha from an attack from the Uchiha," Mike answered and everyone nodded their heads. Naruto and Reimi changed into their clothes that Hinata brought them in private. Nagato pass the word among some of the Akatsuki's soldiers that the Akatsuki were disbanding.

It took some time for everyone to return back to Konoha. Mike spread the word that Nagato and Konan were prisoners of the Akatsuki. Mike also spread the word that Itachi was a hero and watching out for Konoha. Everyone in Konoha believed it. Itachi, Nagato, and Konan are happy about it. Nagato told everyone what the deal with his eyes. It was his Kekkei Genkai that was called Rinnegan. Hinata was happy to have Naruto back and Naruto was glad to be back with Hinata. Naruto and Hinata packed up some bags for their honeymoons. Naruto and Hinata were gone for a month. Everything returned back to normal for a while, but somehow Itachi is the one being chase by fan girls as Naruto was gone.

To Be Continue


	41. New Life in Konoha

**NaruHina: Chapter 41: New Life in Konoha**

Naruto and Hinata were at a resort for their honeymoon. The resort had a beach, hot springs, and a town not far from the resort to shop at. Naruto and Hinata had been enjoying their honeymoon. Both of them have been having fun at the resort. They stayed at the resort for a month before returning back to Konoha. Naruto and Hinata return back to Konoha. Before Naruto and Hinata went on their honeymoon, Naruto told Nagato and Konan that they can stay at the Namikaze compound. Nagato and Konan thank him for allowing them to stay there. Naruto had decided that since the Namikaze compound has lots of room, to use the extra room for family and friends that comes over. Itachi had moved in the house that is next door to Sasuke's house at the Uchiha compound. Sakura was surprised that Itachi was alive. Itachi explain to Sakura what he told Sasuke about the reason that he killed the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke alive. Itachi has been busy with fixing up the house that he is living in and doing mission. When Naruto and Hinata got back, Sasuke told Naruto that Itachi was being chased by the fan girls that chased both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata laughed when he heard this. Naruto invited his friends over to the house. Everyone was shocked by where Naruto's place is now. Naruto introduces his friends to Nagato and Konan. Mike told them that Nagato was under a Genjutsu and was not aware of his actions. Everyone understood what Mike was telling them and have no bad feeling to Nagato. The next day, Nagato told Naruto that he will teach him one of his jutsus. Naruto and Nagato headed for one of the training fields. "The jutsu that I will be teaching you is known as Attractive Force," Nagato said and Naruto asked, "What is Attractive Force?" "Attractive Force can either pull or push an opponent, a person, or anything else from where you are at. It is quite useful when needed," Nagato answered and Nagato began to teach Naruto the hand signs for Attractive Force. At the end of the day, Naruto was able to master the Attractive Force jutsu.

As time has passed, both Naruto and Itachi were being chase by fan girls. Hinata was getting angry with how those girls were trying to get a date with her husband. So one day, Naruto and Hinata were walking around town until they ran into the fan girls. "What are you doing with Naruto," fan girl #1 asked and Hinata replied, "Why is it that I am with Naruto. Oh! Now I remember. I happened to be his wife." "There is no way that a girl like you are married to him," fan girl #2 said and Hinata replied as she show them the ring on her finger, "Well believe girls and I would like it if all you girls would leave my husband alone." "What are you going to do about it," fan girl #3 asked and Naruto said, "You really don't want Hinata to answer that." "What makes her so special," fan girl #4 asked and Naruto answered, "She never treated me like a monster. She is always kind and sweet. She is the best girl that I have ever met and I love her with all my heart. That is the reason why Hinata is special to me." One of the fan girls rushed at Hinata to attack her, but Hinata counter attacked the girl. The fan girls saw what Hinata did and then they all ran away. Naruto pulled Hinata to him with a hug and the both of them kissed. While they kiss, Naruto did the Flying Thunder God to return back to house. When they broke the kiss, Naruto picked up Hinata as a bride and Hinata blushed a little red. Naruto carried Hinata into the house. Kushina was visiting Mizuho, Reimi was hanging out with Renji and Sophia, and Nagato was on a date with Konan. Naruto went into Naruto's and Hinata's bedroom. Naruto laid Hinata on the bed, made sure that the bedroom door was locked, and then Naruto climbed into with her. Naruto and Hinata started to kiss at first and then Hinata got on top of Naruto. Hinata pull the shirt off of Naruto and threw it on the floor. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and then shared another kiss. As they kiss, Hinata's hands made their way to Naruto's pants and started to undo the button on them.

At Sasuke's house, Itachi was over. "Do the two of you know if the baby is a boy or a girl," Itachi asked and Sakura answered, "We decide to let it be a surprised." "I want to ask you something brother," Sasuke said and Itachi asked, "What is it?" "Would you be the godfather of our child," Sasuke replied and Itachi answered, "Sure little brother." Back at the Namikaze compound, Kushina and Reimi were getting back. Kushina entered the house before Reimi and heard some moaning that were coming from Naruto's and Hinata's bedroom. Kushina know what they were doing and stopped from entering the house. "Reimi how about we go and visit Kasumi and Hanabi," Kushina asked and Reimi answered, "Sure." As Kushina closed the door, she thought to herself, 'Make me proud you two.' Kushina and Reimi headed for the Hyuga compound. Once they got there, Reimi went to play with Hanabi and Kushina joined Kasumi for some tea. "What bring you here today Kushina," Kasumi asked and Kushina answered with a smile, "There were two loud noises that was coming from a bedroom. If you know what I mean." Kasumi understood what Kushina was getting at. Kasumi and Kushina were laughing at it and Hiashi asked when he came in the room, "What are the two of you laughing about?" "Nothing that you need to concern with," Kasumi said and the three of them drank their tea. After a few hours had passed at the Namikaze compound, Kushina and Reimi came back and saw that Hinata was wearing Naruto's sweatpants and shirt. They noticed that Hinata's hair was a mess. "Why is you hair such a mess and wearing Naruto's clothes," Reimi asked and Hinata answered while blushing red, "Me and Naruto was playing game in our bedroom and got me with a lead pipe. Then things got a little ruff from there." "What game were the two of you playing," Reimi asked and Kushina replied, "It a game only for married people play (The game is called Brown Chicken Brown Cow). Don't worry about it." Reimi left it alone and headed for her bedroom. Kushina looked at Hinata and Hinata blushed red because she knew that Kushina knew what both she and Naruto did in the bedroom. Kushina just stayed quiet and left the room.

Four days had passed and Naruto and Hinata were at one of the training fields with their friends for a little party there. Everyone was having a good time and then suddenly there were explosions going off. The explosion separated Hinata from the others and when the smoke settled, everyone could not believe their eyes. Deidara had his arms around Hinata and Naruto was get angry when he saw this. "Let Hinata go you bastard," Naruto yelled and Deidara said with a smile, "I might do that after I had my fun with her." Then Naruto did the Attractive Force and suddenly Hinata was pushed away from Deidara and Hinata was being pulled to Naruto. Hinata hugged Naruto when she was next to him. Naruto hugged Hinata back and noticed that Hinata was crying because she was scared. Naruto pulled Hinata behind him and did the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make one shadow clone. "Stay behind me Hinata," Naruto said as he never took his angry eyes off of Deidara and Hinata answered, "Ok Naruto." "I will never let you have your way with Hinata," Naruto said and Deidara replied, "I guess I will have to kill you first." "That is going to be impossible for you when you are dead," Naruto said and then Deidara shot some explosive clay birds at Naruto. Naruto did the Attractive Force again and sent the clay birds back at Deidara. Deidara jumped out of the way and the clay birds exploded. Naruto did series of hand signs and then he shouted, "WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON FURY." Then there was dome of wind the surrounded Hinata, Naruto, and the shadow clone. On top of the dome of wind there was a tornado that started to form and then the tornado started to shape of a dragon. The dragon's body had two arms and wings that formed as well. The dragon head form and everyone could see the dragon's body because of the dense chakra wind of its body. The wind dragon begun to attack Deidara and Deidara was dodging the dragon and was shooting explosive clay birds at where Naruto was, but the clay birds were unsuccessful because of the wind dome that surrounded Naruto and Hinata. Naruto shadow clone did the Attractive Force on Deidara and pulled him to the wind dragon's mouth. The dragon ate Deidara and everyone could hear Deidara yelling in pain. Deidara's body was being cut by the wind inside the dragon's body. When the yelling had stop, everyone knew that Deidara was dead.

When Deidara was dead, Naruto released the wind jutsu and the both dome and dragon disappeared. The shadow clone also disappeared as well. Naruto turned around and hugged Hinata once again. As everyone got to where Naruto and Hinata were at, Sasuke asked, "What was that jutsu that you just did?" "That is my new jutsu that is known as Wind Dragon Fury," Naruto answered and Mike said, "Do you all remember when Naruto was fighting Hiashi and I said that Naruto created a new S rank jutsu, well that was it." "I am wondering how you were able to get me away from that creep," Hinata said and Lee said, "Do you all see that it was the power of youth and love that made it possible." All the guys punched Lee for his what he said and then Nagato said, "No it was not. It was a jutsu that I taught him that is known as Attractive Force." Nagato explained it to everyone what it does. Later that day, everyone went back home expect for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were at the top of the Hokage's mountain. They were sitting on the Fourth Hokage head watching the sun set. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap and Naruto was holding Hinata close to him. "Thank you Naru for saving me," Hinata said and Naruto said, "It was no problem Hina. Anything to protect my wife that I care about and I love very much." Hinata place her hands on Naruto's cheek and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. As they kiss, Hinata place her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto got up with his arms hold Hinata as a bride. Naruto used the Flying Thunder God to get back home. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss as they walk in the house. "Why are you carrying Hinata like that big brother," Reimi asked and Naruto answered, "Hinata asked me to carry her. The both of us are tried, so we are going to bed. Good night." Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Reimi, Naruto, and Hinata said good night and head off to bed.

To Be Continue


	42. Royal In Konoha

**NaruHina: Chapter 42: Royal In Konoha**

A week had passed and everything was calm. Naruto's students have been improving in their training. Naruto made sure that he makes time for Hinata between missions and training his students. Nagato had proposed to Konan and she said yes. Shikamaru and Temari had their wedding. Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro came for it and both Gaara and Kankuro are happy for their sister. Naruto and Hinata had invented a jutsu that will let the tail beast that are in them out, but they are still bound by the seal. Naruto and Hinata thought that it would good for Kyuubi and Nel to have some together. Kyuubi and Nel are thankful to Naruto and Hinata for allowing them to be out the seal and spend time together in their human bodies. Since Naruto was the head of the Namikaze clan, Naruto decide to give Nagato the title as head of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. Nagato was grateful that Naruto did that. Kakashi was asked by Lady Tsunade to be head of the Anbu and Kakashi replied yes to it. Itachi decided to be the head of the Uchiha clan since he was older then Sasuke and Sasuke had no problem with it. Naruto's students have been completing a lot of D rank missions and a few C rank missions. Naruto is thinking about signing up his students for the Chunin Exams. Sasuke has been working on the nursery when he is not busy with missions. When Sasuke was finished, he showed the nursery to Sakura and she liked the work that Sasuke did. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Mina, Juugo, and Gajeel were called by Lady Tsunade and they headed for the office. "I received a message that the princess of Lacroix (I know it does not exist) will be coming here to form an alliance with Konoha. I am sent all of you to escort her here safely," Lady Tsunade said and everyone nodded their heads. "Hinata will be the team leader for this B rank mission. All of you will leave in 30 minutes," Lady Tsunade added as she gave Hinata the map to where to meet at and everyone left. Everyone gather their gear and met at the gate.

It took them a few hours to reach the meeting area. The team was meeting the princess at the docks. The only way to get to the Kingdom of Lacroix is by boat. As they waited for the boat from Lacroix to arrival, everyone just relaxed for the time being. The boat from Lacroix finally came. The team waited on the docks for the passengers to leave the boat. The team saw a girl that was wearing royal clothes coming off the boat. She had dark red hair that was darker then Kushina's hair and her eyes were a light green color. Once the princess was off the boat, she walked over to where Naruto and the others were at. "Are all of you happens to be the Konoha's shinobis that will escort me," the princess asked and Hinata answered, "Yes we are. I am Hinata Namikaze and the team leader." "I am Princess Desdemona of Lacroix and who are the rest of your team," Desdemona said and Kiba said, "I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." "I am Mina Mikon and this is my partner Sui Lin," Mina said and Sasuke said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." "I am Gajeel Lightning," Gajeel said and Juugo said, "I am Juugo." "I am Naruto Namikaze," Naruto said and Desdemona smiled a little when she saw Naruto. The team and Desdemona went to the inn to rest for the night. The next day, everyone got up and headed for Konoha. Kiba, Akamaru, and Sui Lin were using their nose to pick up any scent of enemies. Akamaru and Sui Lin started to growl and everyone got on guard. Then bandits came out of the trees and bushes. The bandits rush at the team and princess. Hinata, Mina, and Sui Lin stood close to Desdemona and the others started to fight. Gajeel used his lightning techniques. Juugo used his strength in his punches. Kiba and Akamaru fought together. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was using his katana. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and used Taijutsu to fight. Desdemona was impress by how strong Naruto is. The fight did not last long and everyone continued traveling to Konoha.

The team stops for a break and Naruto went to walk for a while. "Naruto seems to be very strong," Desdemona said and Hinata replied, "Yes he is." 'Naruto seems like the best candidate for me to marry,' Desdemona thought as she looked at where Naruto walked off at (I think she does not realize that Naruto is married to Hinata). "What can you tell me about Naruto," Desdemona asked as she looked at Hinata and Hinata answered, "He always trains. He is sometimes serious and yet funny." "I notice that the two of you have the same last name," Desdemona said and Hinata replied, "I used to be a Hyuga, but since I married Naruto, I am now a Namikaze." "The two of you are married," Desdemona said surprised and Hinata answered, "Yes we are. We only have been married for over a month and a half." Desdemona looked at Hinata and then said, "Why don't you tell me more about Naruto?" "Why do you want to about Naruto," Hinata asked and Desdemona answered, "I kind of find him interesting." Hinata told Desdemona little details about Naruto, but Hinata did not tell Desdemona about the Kyuubi being seal in Naruto and other things. When Naruto came back, the team continued traveling to Konoha. Once they got there, Naruto and Hinata brought Desdemona to Lady Tsunade and the rest of the team headed back home. Lady Tsunade asked both Naruto and Hinata to stay because she had to ask them something after the meeting. As both Lady Tsunade and Desdemona were in a meeting about making an alliance, Naruto and Hinata went to the roof for some fresh air and some alone time. After the meeting was over, Naruto and Hinata went to the office. "I forget to arrange a place at the hotel for Princess Desdemona. I was hoping that the two of you would allow her to stay at the Namikaze compound for a while," Lady Tsunade said and both Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads.

Later that day, Naruto, Hinata, and Desdemona were heading for the Namikaze compound. Desdemona was surprised at how big the compound was, but even more surprised that only a few people were living there. "Why the compound is big, but not many people living here," Desdemona asked and Naruto answered, "The extra room is for any family members and friends that comes over." Naruto and Hinata introduce Desdemona to Kushina, Reimi, Nagato, and Konan. Naruto showed Desdemona the room that she will be sleeping at. Desdemona was grateful that Naruto and Hinata were letting her stay at the compound for the time being. Sasuke returned home and Sakura was glad to see him. Sasuke and Sakura spent some time together. Shikamaru and Temari came back from their honeymoon. Sai decided to get a bigger place. Sai was able to find a place that had a big room to put all his paintings in. Some of Sai's friends help Sai move into new place. Lee and Juvia have been getting closer together. Neji and Tenten found a place that was big and nice, and also close to the Hyuga compound. Guy Sensei had been going on dates, but all the dates had failed. Anko and Kakashi were able to find a new place for the both of them to move into. Iruka and Shizune are really become close. Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade have been spending some time together after Lady Tsunade was done for the day. Konohamaru has been treating Hanabi well while they are dating and Hanabi likes it. Shinbu has taken his first step and both Mike and Mizuho are proud of him. Asuma has been smoking his cigarettes outside. It was Kurenai orders for him to smoke outside away for their child.

Desdemona got some clothes that will not stick out so much. Desdemona decided to find out some information about Naruto and Hinata. Desdemona was learning a lot about Naruto and Hinata. Desdemona had to spend a few days in Konoha until the treaty of the alliance was completed. It was the day before Desdemona was about to leave of Lacroix. "I wanted to thank the two of you for letting me stay here while I took care of making the treaty," Desdemona said and Naruto replied, "It was no problem at all." "Naruto is right," Hinata said and Desdemona said, "To show my gratitude to the both of you. I want to invite the two of you and some of you friends to come to Lacroix as honor guest." "Thank you Desdemona," Hinata said and Naruto said, "Thank you." Later that day, Naruto and Hinata asked around with their friend to see who will go with them to Lacroix. Mike, Mizuho, Itachi, Gajeel, and Reimi with Adray wanted to go with them and the others were busy or were not interested. Mizuho asked Kushina if she could babysit Shinbu while they are gone and Kushina replied yes. Everyone packed their bags and all met at the gates. Once everyone was there, they headed to the docks that the boat that would take all of them to Lacroix. As they traveled on the boat, everyone was at the dining room. "Isn't the Kingdom of Lacroix famous for have knight warrior that can use jutsus, Princess," Mike asked and Desdemona answered, "Yes it is. Why do you ask?" "I was just checking," Mike replied and everyone finished eating. It took a few days for them to reach Lacroix. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful and how big Lacroix is. As they headed for castle, Mike notice that the knights had different color armor and there are only five colors. Mike asked Desdemona about it and she answered that the color of the armor shows what element chakra that they can use. Mike also noticed that the knights had special swords and shields that can use certain element chakra. Gajeel wanted to test their skills against him and Mike wanted to see what their sword skills were against him. Desdemona arranged some rooms for Naruto and the others. A few days have passed and everyone was having a good time. Then one night Naruto was walking around the castle and looking at the paintings on the wall. Then Naruto met up with Desdemona and she asked, "What are you up to Naruto?" "I am just taking a look at all the paintings on the walls," Naruto answered and Desdemona said, "I see. Would you mind helping me with something Naruto?" "Sure," Naruto replied and Naruto followed Desdemona. Later that day, Hinata was at the castle garden and smelled the flowers. Hinata saw that Naruto was coming to where she was, but saw that Naruto had a serious look on his face. "Hey Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "Hey Hinata." "What is wrong," Hinata asked and Naruto took a deep breath. "Hinata, I have bad news. I am leaving you," Naruto said and Hinata replied shocked when she what Naruto said, "Why Naruto?"

To Be Continue

(What is wrong with Naruto? Why would he break up with the woman of his dreams? What will Hinata do? How will Hiashi and Kushina act when they hear about this? Stay tune to find out the answers on NaruHina: Destiny of True Love.)


	43. The Truth

**NaruHina: Chapter 43: The Truth**

LAST TIME ON NARUHINA: DESTINY OF TRUE LOVE

The princess of Lacroix Desdemona came to Konoha to form an alliance. Desdemona invited Naruto, Hinata, and some people to come to Kingdom of Lacroix of a while. Naruto, Hinata, Reimi with Adray, Mike, Mizuho, Itachi, and Gajeel went to Lacroix. Everything was going good until Naruto told Hinata that he was leaving her. What will happen now?

(Please tell me want you think about my work in the comments section)

"What are you saying Naruto," Hinata asked on the verge of crying and Naruto answered, "While I have been here, no one is saying nothing bad about and they don't call me a monster. I have decided to quit being a Konoha shinobi and move here. I am leaving you." "I know that you don't like being called a monster, but don't leave me," Hinata said and Naruto said, "I know that you are just using me to get what you want. I have already made the arrangement with Desdemona to live here." "What about your dream of being Hokage like your father," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "There is no way that is possible. No one in Konoha wants me to be Hokage." "What about our friends," Hinata asked and Naruto said, "Our friends don't really care about me. They just want to use me and I'm not going to be use. Good bye Hinata forever and I don't love you anymore." Naruto disappeared and Hinata started to cry. Hinata ran to the room she was staying in and grabbed all her stuff. Hinata left the castle and headed for the town to stay at the hotel for now. Mike, Mizuho, Reimi, Itachi, and Gajeel saw Hinata leave the castle. They asked Hinata what was wrong and Hinata told them what happened. They were mad at what Naruto said. "Something is not right here," Mike said and Mizuho said, "There is no way that Naruto would act like that." "Something here does not make any sense here," Itachi said and everyone tried to figure out what is going on. Back at the castle, Naruto and Desdemona were on the castle wall where the town could be seen. "Since you are not going to be a shinobi anymore, I could see if I can see if I can get you a job as a knight or maybe even a knight bodyguard for me," Desdemona said and Naruto replied, "I like that idea." "I have some ideas that I would like to talk to you about," Desdemona said and Naruto said, "Sure lets talk about it."

The next day, Mike went to talk to Naruto. Mizuho stayed with Hinata. Itachi, Gajeel, and Reimi were trying to find clues to why Naruto is acting this way. Mike was able to find Naruto. "I want to talk to you Naruto," Mike said and Naruto replied, "What is it Uncle Mike?" "I want to know why you are leaving Hinata," Mike answered and Naruto said, "Konoha is no home to me with all the people there hating me as a monster. I am tired of trying to prove them wrong, but here it is different. I don't care what Hinata, you, or any one else says about my decision." "Naruto you are not think straight," Mike said and Naruto replied, "No. I am actually think straight for the first time in my life. If you and Mizuho had been there for me when I was little, then none of these would be happening." "There is no way to change your mind then," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "That's right. I am also marring Desdemona tomorrow and you, Mizuho, Hinata, Itachi, Gajeel, and Reimi are not invited. Good bye Uncle." Naruto left and Mike knew something was not right about Naruto. Mizuho was trying to cheer up Hinata, but nothing was working. Then Hinata felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom to puke. After Hinata finished, Mizuho asked, "Are you ok Hinata?" "No. I think I am sick with being heart broken," Hinata answered and Mizuho said, "Like me do a check up since I know a few medical techniques." Back at the castle, Itachi and Gajeel was not able to find any clues about why Naruto is acting like he is. Reimi with Adray were in the hallways and then she heard voices that were talking about Naruto. Reimi decide to listen to what they were saying. "Everything is arranged. Naruto will be marrying you and with Naruto being here that will help later on with the plans. How were you able to get Naruto to do what he did," a man asked and Desdemona told him.

(Flashback)

"I see. Would you mind helping me with something Naruto," Desdemona asked and Naruto answered, "Sure." Naruto followed Desdemona down the halls to a room. "What do you need my help with," Naruto asked as he looked at Desdemona and Desdemona's eyes changed. Before Naruto could do anything, it was too late. "I want to tell Hinata that you are leaving her, you are quitting as a Konoha shinobi, and you will be living here in Lacroix. Make up any excuses to any questions that she may ask you," Desdemona said and Naruto nodded his head. "Good. Now go and do it," Desdemona said and Naruto left. (Flashback end)

"It was all thanks to my Kekkei Genkai that is known as Geass. Geass allows me to take control of a person and they will obey. I can use anytime I want. Since Naruto's love for Hinata is strong, if he received a kiss from her, then the control that I have over him will be broken," Desdemona said and the man said, "Then we have to make sure that does not happen. I will go now and let you get ready for your wedding with Naruto tomorrow." When Reimi heard this, she moved away from the door quietly and immediately took off running to where the others were at. Once there, Reimi told them what she heard. "I knew that something was not right with Naruto and now it makes sense," Mike said and Itachi said, "So Naruto is just being control by the princess's Kekkei Genkai." "The only way for Naru to come back to his senses is for me to kiss him," Hinata said and Reimi replied, "Yes it is." "But the only problem is how we are going to get Hinata to Naruto for her to kiss him," Gajeel said and Mike replied, "It is going to be difficult with all those Lacroix knights guarding the castle during the wedding." "I guess the only choice we have is to fight our way in," Itachi said and Gajeel replied, "I have no problem with that." "We must come up with a plan right now and be ready for tomorrow," Mike said and everyone nodded their heads. For a while everyone came up with some ideas and by the time they went to bed, they had a plan make. Everyone went to bed to rest up for the fight that was before them. 'I will do everything that I can to bring you back to me Naru," Hinata thought to herself as she fell asleep. It was morning and everyone was up. Everyone made sure that had all their gear on. Mike pulled out a scroll that was in his backpack. Mike undid a seal that Mike place his hand on and a sword appeared. "Mike, I need you to do something for me," Mizuho said and Mike replied, "What is it honey?" "I need you to make sure that Hinata does not get hurt," Mizuho answered and Mike said, "I can do that, but why?" "I will only say that it is important for now," Mizuho said and Mike nodded his head.

He people that was invited to the wedding was starting to show up. Once the people were in the castle, the doors were closed and knights took their place to make sure that no one enters. Mike activated his Renkin and Itachi activated his Sharingan (The song I picked for this called Sorairo Days and there will be a link at the bottom to hear it. The song is another language, but I think that this song is perfect of what is about to happen). Mike nodded to Gajeel and Gajeel rushed at the knight with his Lightning speed jutsu. The knights saw Gajeel, but were unable to stop him from attacking them. Gajeel was having a fun time fighting the knights. Adray did the Transformation Jutsu and transform into Reimi and the two Reimi's did the Fang over Fang technique and aimed at the door. When the two Reimi's finished, then Hinata, Itachi, Mike, and Mizuho ran to where to where Reimi made the entrance. Gajeel stayed outside to take care of the knights. As Hinata and the others ran to where Naruto was, more knights appeared and Mizuho decide to take care of them. Mizuho unleashed her fury on those knights. Mike knew that those knights did not have a chance against Mizuho when she is in a fight. Adray and Reimi lead Hinata, Mike, and Itachi to Naruto by following his scent. They were almost there, but the only thing that was in their way was a few knights and a door. Mike got in front of everyone as he did some hand sighs and drew his sword. Mike slashed with his sword from a distanced and yelled, "WIND SWORD STYLE: EAGLE STORM WING SLASH." The power that came from Mike's sword knocked out the knights and opened the door wide opened (The song playing stops here). The people that were at the wedding looked at where door was open and saw Mike, Hinata, Itachi, and Reimi with Adray stopping the wedding. At the wedding alter, Naruto and Desdemona turned to see them as well. "What are you doing here," Naruto asked and Mike said, "Naruto, you are under Desdemona's Kekkei Genkai." "What are you talking about," Naruto asked and Reimi answered, "It is all apart of her and other persons plan to get you away from Konoha." "I don't believe you. You just want me to go back to that awful place," Naruto said and Itachi quietly said, "Mike will keep Desdemona busy. I will try to keep Naruto in one place, so Hinata can give him the kiss to wake him up." When they heard this, Mike rushed at Desdemona, but Naruto got in Mike's way and prove difficult for Mike to get pass Naruto. 'There has to be a way to for Mike to get pass Naruto,' Hinata thought and then she it hit her. "Naruto, I happened to bring some ramen with me that I made for you." Hinata knew that there are two things that Naruto really likes her and ramen (There is no way that would work). When Naruto heard the word ramen, Naruto turned to Hinata and replied, "Where is the ramen at (I can't believe that work)?" Mike saw his chance and took it. Desdemona saw Mike coming and took off for a door that leads outside. When Naruto turned around to see Mike chasing Desdemona to the door, Naruto was about to go after Desdemona to protect her from Mike, but was stop by Itachi who was in the way. Once Desdemona and Mike were in an open area, Desdemona bit her thumb and perform some hand signs. Mike knew what jutsu that she was doing. "SUMMONING JUTSU," Desdemona shouted and a humanoid looking thing with a lizard looking head that was wearing knight armor with a sword and shield. "This is Lacroix special summoning of Armor Dragon Human Knights. This is dragon knight warrior is named Sai Saici and he is the one of the most experience dragon knights," Desdemona said and Mike replied with a smile, "It looks like this is going to be fun, but let me change my swords first." Desdemona nods her head and Mike grab his seal sword scroll that holds all Mike's different types of swords for any situation. Mike opened the scroll and put the sword he had on a blank spot on the scroll. Mike did some hand sighs and the sword disappeared. Mike did a quick look and found the sword that he wanted. Mike places his hand on the seal and a sword appeared. The sword was completely different and Desdemona wonder why he wanted to change his sword. "Why did you want to change your sword it will not change anything," Desdemona asked and Mike answered with a smile as he tied the scrap around his chest, "This is no ordinary sword. This sword is special sword that has given me the nickname The Eagle Ninja Wing Samurai. I am about to show you and Sai Saici why." Mike took a breath and then the red iris in Mike's eyes turned to a pure white color (I am trying to figure out what Mike's Kekkei Genkai Renkin is. The only people that know the true of the Renkin is Mike and members of the Eagle clan). Mike and Sai Saici started to have a serious battle of skills and swords.

Back inside the castle, everyone that was there for the wedding ran out of the castle with the fight started and Itachi was trying to pin Naruto down long enough for Hinata to break the control over him. Naruto was proving to be a real challenge for Itachi. Hinata was waiting for her moment to kiss Naruto and bring back the Naruto that she cared about. But both Hinata and Itachi forgot about Reimi with Adray. It seems that Reimi and Adray were looking for something. Itachi was able to get Naruto corner and Hinata sprint really fast to Naruto. Hinata hugged Naruto really tight and Hinata looked into Naruto's blue color eyes that made her feel like she was in Blue Ocean that was peaceful. Naruto tried to get out of the hug from Hinata, but got caught in Hinata's lavender color eyes that made Naruto's heart beat fast. Naruto did not understood why this was happening. Naruto only love Desdemona, because she did not want to use him, but to help him. Hinata moved her lips closed to Naruto's lips and said very softly, "Come back to me Naru. I love you with everything that I have." Hinata lips met Naruto's lips and Hinata gave Naruto the deepest and most passionate kiss that she has ever giving him. As they kissed, Hinata loosened the hug around Naruto and Naruto put his arms around Hinata. When Hinata felt Naruto's arms around her, she knew that the kiss worked and Naruto was back to normal. Hinata broke the kiss and put her head away from Naruto to see his face. "H-Hina," Naruto said as he looked like he was waking up from a dream and Hinata replied, "Yes Naru." "I am so sorry about the things that I said to you. I was aware of my actions and the things that I said, but was unable to do anything to stop it and even the Kyuubi was not able to do anything. I promise that I will never leave you because I love you with everything that I have in my body," Naruto said as a tear came out of his eyes and Hinata said as she wiped the tear away, "I know and I am the same as well." Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and both of them stayed like that for a few minutes. "Hinata, I am very sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you can forgive," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I know that it was not your fault and I always forgave you every time we shared a kiss, a hug, and every moment that we are together." Soon Gajeel and Mizuho arrived to see this beautiful moment. "It seems that we was wrong about Princess Desdemona being the one that was doing this," Mike said with his iris back to red as both him and Desdemona came in through the doors that they went threw a while ago and Hinata asked, "What do you mean Mike?" "After I fought her summoning, I saw that the Princess was under a Genjutsu and it was the same Genjutsu that Nagato was under. I was able to release her from it," Mike said and Desdemona said, "I am sorry to both you Naruto and Hinata for what I was doing. I was under the control by someone and he was giving me orders to do." "It is not your fault," Naruto said and Hinata said, "Naruto is right, but the only question is who was the one controlling you and why." Then everyone heard Adray barking and everyone turned to where Adray was and saw that both Reimi and Adray were in a fighting positions. They saw that man wearing a hood that made seeing the man's face impossible was hiding behind a pillar. "It looks like my plans have failed and I have been found out by a girl and her dog," the hooded man said and Reimi said, "This is the same guy that was talking with Princess Desdemona yesterday. I made sure to smell for a scent, so that way that I can find him later." "Why did you make me do the things that I did," Desdemona asked and Naruto added, "And why were you focus on getting me away from Konoha and my wife Hinata?" "I was planning to get you away for the protection of Konoha, so that way I could capture you later on," the hooded man answered and Hinata asked in anger, "Why would you even do that?" "I wanted to steal the Kyuubi that is sealed in him. After all I still doing the plans for complete peace in this world that we live in," the hooded man answered as he took the hood off and saw that he had an orange swirl mask with one hole in it and Itachi said, "So you was behind this Tobi or should I say Madara Uchiha the true leader and the master mind of the Akatsuki." Everyone was shock when they heard that this guy was the real leader of the Akatsuki.

To Be Continue

(So the truth is out and the person that was behind everything. It was none other then Madara Uchiha. How will Naruto, Hinata, Mike, Mizuho, Reimi, Itachi, and Gajeel deal with him? What is Madara's plan? Stay turn to find out on the next chapter of NaruHina: Destiny of True Love.


	44. Battle To a Better Future

**NaruHina: Chapter 44: Battle To a Better Future**

LAST TIME ON NARHINA: DESTINY OF TRUE LOVE

Naruto told Hinata that he leaving her and moving to Lacroix to get away from the people in Konoha. Hinata was hurt when Naruto said that he does not love her anymore. Mike, Itachi, Gajeel, and Reimi went to find out what was wrong with Naruto. Reimi discovered that Princess Desdemona used her Kekkei Genkai that is known as Geass and she was controlling Naruto. Reimi also heard that since Naruto's love for Hinata is so strong, that only Hinata kiss Naruto then that would break the control on him. Hinata, Itachi, Mike, and Reimi with Adray made to where Naruto and Princess Desdemona were at and they wee able to stop the wedding. Mike was fighting an Armor Dragon Human Knight that Princess Desdemona summoned outside. Itachi was busy trying to get Naruto in a spot, so Hinata could kiss him to break the control that he was under. Hinata was successful in kissing Naruto and Naruto came back to senses. Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi were joined by Mizuho and Gajeel. Mike came back with Desdemona and told everyone that she was under a Genjutsu and being controlled. Reimi and Adray found the person that was behind it and it was Tobi from the Akatsuki, but his real identity was Madara Uchiha. And now on with the chapter of NaruHina: Destiny of True Love.

(Please tell me what you think about it at the comments section)

"Madara was using Nagato to be the Akatsuki leader known as Pain while Madara was controlling everything behind the scenes. He is the oldest and the strongest Uchiha that is alive," Itachi added and Hinata asked, "How old is he?" "He was around when Konoha was built with the First Hokage and the surprising part is that he has not aged a day since for some reason that I don't know," Itachi answered as he never took his eyes off of Madara and Naruto, Hinata, Gajeel, Mizuho, Reimi, Desdemona, and Mike, who was ready to attack Madara for what he was trying to do, was surprised by the age. "There is no one that can defeat me and I will have the Kyuubi's power," Madara said and everyone was itching for a fight. Naruto and Hinata were burning with anger at Madara because of what he was making Princess Desdemona and Naruto to do against their wills.

Then Naruto and Hinata could not stand it any longer. 'That scent, so it was him,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, 'What do you mean?' 'He was the one that attack me and Nel that caused me to attack Konoha,' the Kyuubi answered and Naruto was getting more angry knowing that Madara was the cause of all the trouble that Naruto went through while growing up. 'This evil man was the one that hurt me and caused Kyuubi to attack Konoha,' Nel said and Hinata said, 'so this is the person that caused all the hurt and sadness that happened to Naruto.' "Tell me Madara do you remember attacking the Kyuubi and Nel outside of Konoha," Naruto asked and Madara answered, "Yes I do, after I hurt the seven tails raven and that caused the Kyuubi to go wild. I lead the Kyuubi to Konoha to cause some destruction there. That was so fun to watch, but when I went back to where the seven tails was hurt at. She was gone ad I was not able to find her anywhere. But I will find her one day and I will take her power as well." "I think you will find that and taking the Kyuubi's power impossible," Naruto said and Madara asked, "Why is that?" "I will kill you to make sure that you never complete your plans and I will get payback for all the pain that you have caused me and everyone else," Naruto answered with his eyes turning into the Kyuubi's eyes and orange chakra that was flowing out a little of Naruto's body. "I with Naruto on that," Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and lavender chakra that flowing out a of Hinata's body. 'Itachi said that Madara was the strongest Uchiha, but how would Madara handle himself against two Jinchurikis that can work together and the strongest then they are together,' Mike thought and Mike said, "Itachi, Gajeel, Mizuho, Reimi, and Princess Desdemona, we will let Naruto and Hinata take care of Madara." "Why should we not back them up," Desdemona asked and Mizuho answered, "Their strength is unimaginable when those two are fight together." "And this is something that the two of them can do," Itachi said and Gajeel said, "This is going to be one impressive fight." 'Go big brother and big sister. The both of you can do it,' Reimi thought and Maria said, 'I have faith that Naruto, Kyuubi, Hinata, and Nel can defeat this evil man.' Madara ran out the door and both Naruto and Hinata followed him.

Naruto was following Madara scent that he was able to pick up while they were talking. Hinata was right behind Naruto with Mike, Mizuho, Gajeel, Itachi, Reimi with Adray and Desdemona that was being carried by Gajeel. There was no way that they were not missing this fight. Madara ran into a big opened field and then turned around to face both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata stopped when they saw Madara stopped in front of them. Mike, Mizuho, Reimi with Adray, Itachi, Gajeel, and Desdemona stayed at a safe distance, but they were close enough to see everything. Madara shot some Fire Style: Giant Fireball jutsu at Naruto and Hinata. The both of them dodge them with their enhance speed from the tail beast sealed in them. Then Madara tried using some Lightning Style: Lightning Strikes jutsu and both Naruto and Hinata kept dodging it. Naruto and Hinata were just teasing Madara and Madara was becoming angry. Naruto and Hinata plan was to cause Madara to become unfocused and then they would attack Madara together. Madara had enough of their fooling around and so he did a jutsu that no one has ever seen. "SECRET ARTS: SHOCKWAVE BLAST JUTSU," Madara yelled and then s sudden wave of unknown energy came from Madara's body. Naruto and Hinata jumped as high as they can in the air. The shockwave that came from Madara's body knocked the trees over and destroyed the medium size boulders. The shockwave leveled the whole area. Mike and the others were surprised at the power that Madara had. "This is only a taste of what I can do, but when all nine tail beast are capture. I will have unimaginable power that no one has ever seen," Madara said and both Naruto and Hinata knew that Madara could not let that happen. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and there were over a thousand of Naruto's shadow clones. Hinata knew what Naruto was planning and she had to buy him enough time to get ready. The Naruto shadow clones started to attack Madara and Madara was use fire style and lightning style Jutsu to fight back against the Naruto's clone army. One by one the shadow clones were disappearing. Hinata used her Byakugan to look at Madara's chakra network and was surprised to see that it was not normal. Madara's chakra network looked ancient and how well that he had complete control over the enormous about of chakra in his body. With that amount of chakra in one's body would certainly destroy the body and kill the person as well. Hinata noticed that the Naruto's shadow clones army was decreasing and so she decided to get ready to fight. Hinata took her stand and charged at Madara. Madara saw Hinata coming at him and he had to make sure to stay away from Hinata's Gentle Fist techniques. Hinata aimed at Madara's chakra network point, but Madara kept dodging it. Madara was having a hard time dodging Hinata, because of her speed made it hard to dodge. Madara knew that he should have learned some close range Taijutsu techniques to help him. Then Madara made a mistake and Hinata saw this and took it. Hinata did the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-eight Palms, Eight Trigrams Style 361, and the Eight Trigrams Last Resort Eight Gates Assault on Madara's body and she did it fast so Madara was unable to dodge or block Hinata's attack. Madara was having a hard time stand up and trying to mold his chakra. Mike and the others were surprised at the power that Hinata had and some of the techniques that she did was S rank Hyuga techniques. Hinata jumped back at a distance with all the shadow clones gone and watch Madara. "THIS IS NOT OVER. YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH," Madara yelled and then Naruto said as he came out of the place he was at, "Don't you dare call my wife that, you bastard." Naruto appearance changed. Naruto had orange marks on the side of his eyes and was wearing a trench coat that was red and blacks (The trench coat that is on him when he does the Toad Sage mode). Naruto was in the Toad Sage mode, but Naruto's eyes were different from the Toad Sage mode eyes. Naruto's eyes were a combine of the Kyuubi's fox eyes and the Toad Sage's eyes. Mike was watching Naruto with his Renkin and Itachi was doing the same with his Sharingan.

The energy that was coming from Naruto could be felt at where Mike and the others were. "It is time for you to die once and for all," Naruto said and then made the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Five shadow clones appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto sent two of the shadow clones to where Madara. The two shadow clones were to grab Madara's arms and keep him in place for Naruto's new jutsu. "Hinata, you might want to get behind me because this my attack is going to be big," Naruto said and Hinata jumped from where she was and landed behind Naruto. Naruto threw a tri-kunai at where Mike and the others were. Naruto held out his right hand to reveal his palm. The three shadow clones turned to where Naruto was. One clone started to do the Rasengan and the other two clones started focus their chakra. At first it seems like Naruto was doing the Rasenshuriken, but it was completely different. In the middle looked like the Rasengan and the sides had the Rasenshuriken's blades that spun around with fire coming out. Mike realized that this was Naruto new Jutsu that he has been working on. "Toad Sage Power: Double Element Fusion Style: Flaming Rasenshuriken," Naruto said and the three shadow clone that were by Naruto disappeared. "This is for all everything that you put me, the Kyuubi the nine tail fox, Hinata, Nel the seven tail raven, Princess Desdemona, and everyone else that you have hurt, caused pain to, and used them for you own selfless desire for power," Naruto said and Madara tried to get away, but it was useless with the two shadow clones that was holding his arms and Madara was not able to use his Dimensional Warp Transport Jutsu with his chakra network sealed from Hinata's assault she did on him. Naruto took a deep breath and then he threw the Flaming Rasenshuriken at where Madara was at. As the Flaming Rasenshuriken Jutsu headed for Madara, Naruto turned around and picked up Hinata as a bride quickly and then Naruto did the Flying Thunder God to get him and Hinata to where the others were at. When the Flaming Rasenshuriken hit Madara's body, the two shadow clones disappeared and then a giant sphere appeared. The sphere was bigger then the Rasenshuriken that Naruto used against Kakuzu. There was flaming hot and burning wind needles that were attacking Madara. The needles were not only destroying the chakra network, but also his organs too. The needles were so hot that Madara's skin was being burn to a crisp. The pain that Madara was feeling was becoming unable. The Flaming Rasenshuriken was destroying Madara's body from the outside and then inside. When the sphere disappeared after five minutes, there was nothing left of Madara, but was his torch body that lay on the ground with the skin burnt and the bones black? Naruto stopped using the Toad Sage mode and return back to normal.

When the battle was over, both Naruto and Hinata was tried was looking forward to some well deserved rest. Itachi walked over to what was left of Madara's both. Itachi closed his eyes and when he opens them his Sharingan changed into his Makgekyou Sharingan. Itachi used his Black Flame Style: Amaterasu Jutsu to completely destroy the remains of Madara's body to make sure that no one could use the secrets or the Sharingan that Madara had. Itachi scorched the ground with his Amaterasu when he destroyed the body. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and his returned to normal. Itachi caught up with the others as they headed back to the castle. Princess Desdemona was so sorry about what happen, so she had some rooms made for all of them to rest. Naruto and Hinata were sleeping for three days. Both Mike and Mizuho agreed that they deserved it. When Naruto and Hinata got up, Mike asked Naruto about that Jutsu that he did. Naruto told everyone that he combine the fire element chakra with the Rasenshuriken to create the new Jutsu that he calls it the Double Element Fusion Style: Flaming Rasenshuriken Jutsu. Naruto remember that Mike said that two certain element chakras can make one of the elements strong then was it was. Naruto figured that if he was able to combine his wind chakra with his fire chakra then the fire technique would be even stronger with the wind boosting it. Mike was impressed that Naruto was able to create a new style of Jutsu. Naruto also told Mike that he will classify the Flaming Rasenshuriken Jutsu as an S rank Jutsu. Mike, Mizuho, Itachi, Gajeel, and Reimi told both Naruto and Hinata how impressed they were with seeing their strength.

Princess Desdemona told everyone when she first seen Madara before he put her under the Genjutsu to control her. Madara was on the boat with Princess Desdemona that was heading to the land of fire, so she can form an alliance with Konoha. Somehow Madara found out that Naruto was apart of the team to resort the Princess Desdemona to Konoha. Madara gave her orders to get some information on Naruto and anyone else that was close to him. Madara even arrange the bandit attack. Everyone understood that it was not her fault and forgave her. To show how sorry the Princess Desdemona was, she gave each of them a special gift. Mike got the finest Lacroix knight sword ever. Mizuho got a rare Lacroix hair comb. Gajeel learned some rare lightning Jutsu that only Lacroix has. Itachi received one of many rare books that can be found in Lacroix. Itachi liked to read books on his free time. Reimi got some specially made claw gloves that she can use with her fighting skills. The claw gloves can fix any size hand because of the material that is use. The only Lacroix Knights that have the claw gloves are the Lacroix tracker Knights. Adray got a special collar with the name Adray Namikaze on it. Hinata received some rare seeds to a flower that grows in Lacroix. When Hinata got these, she was thinking about making a garden to grow not only flowers, but also some herbs that are good for making into different useful medical ointment and other helpful stuff. Princess Desdemona bestow to Naruto a rare crest medal of Lacroix that are only giving to certain Lacroix knights or certain people that proved themselves that they are brave, strongest, loyal, and fight with good intentions in front of any of the royal Lacroix family members. Naruto gratefully accepted the medal from Princess Desdemona. Naruto, Hinata, and the others spent a few days in Lacroix before headed back to Konoha.

Everyone was on the boat that was taking them back to Konoha. Hinata could see that Naruto had the look of pain on his face. "Are you okay Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I still feel bad about when I told you that I don't love you anymore. I know that I was being controlled, but I still heard everything I said while being controlled. I am so sorry that I caused you to he hurt and hate me for what I said Hina." Hinata noticed that Naruto was able to cry and she said, "I would never hate, because I love you to much to hate you. So please Naru, forget about it, because that wasn't the real you. The only thing that scared me was losing you forever to someone else." Hinata hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged Hinata back. "I will do anything to make it up to you anyway I can," Naruto said and Hinata said, "The only thing that I want is for me to stay by your side and for you to never stop loving me." "I will do my sweet Hina," Naruto said and Hinata said, "I have some news that should turn that pain you have to happiness, Naru." "What is it," Naruto asked and Hinata moved her mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered something. After Naruto heard what Hinata said, the pain that he had turned into complete happiness.

To Be Continue


	45. Big News and Problems

**NaruHina: Chapter 45: Big News and Problems**

Naruto, Hinata, and the others have been back in Konoha from Lacroix for three days. Naruto, Hinata, Reimi with Adray, Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Mike, and Mizuho with Shinbu were invited to the Hyuga compound for dinner from Hiashi. Hiashi asked Naruto, Hinata, Reimi, Mike, and Mizuho to tell them what all happened. Naruto told Hiashi, Kasumi, and Kushina not to be mad or try to kill him with what he was going to them. The three of them did not understand, but they agreed. Naruto told them what happen with help from Reimi. Hiashi was trying to keep himself from attacking Naruto. Kasumi and Kushina wanted to give Naruto the longest lecture ever. But when they heard that Naruto was being controlled by a Kekkei Genkai from Princess Desdemona and she was under a Genjutsu from Madara Uchiha. The three of them were impressed that both Naruto and Hinata were able to fight against Madara and won. Later at the Namikaze compound, Naruto and Hinata were laying in bed. "Naru, I wanted to ask you about something," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "What is it?" "When we were fighting Madara, I have saw your Toad Sage mode before, but during that fight, why was your eyes different," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I have been training to see if I could combine the some of the Kyuubi's power with the Toad Sage mode." "I see," Hinata said and Naruto said, "The only way for me to do the Flaming Rasenshuriken was for me to use the Toad Sage mode." "When do you think we should tell our friends and our family about our secret that I told you," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "How about tomorrow?" Hinata nodded her head with a smile and the both of them fell asleep. The next day, Naruto and Hinata had their friends and family over at the Namikaze compound. "Thank you all for coming," Naruto said and everyone was wonder why Naruto and Hinata asked them to come here. "I wonder to let you all know that me and Naruto are going to be parents," Hinata said and everyone was surprised, buy happy for the both of them. Kushina was really happy about it.

Word got around that Naruto and Hinata are going to have a baby. Some of the people of Konoha were not happy that Naruto was having a child. Others were happy about it. Lady Tsunade had been trying to make a big and important decision. It was to choose who was going to be next Hokage when she either steps down or something happens to her. Lady Tsunade knew that the Konoha's elders wanted her decision. Lady Tsunade had a month to make a decision. Since Hinata could not go on any dangerous missions for a while, Hinata decide to build a garden at the Namikaze compound. It took a while for the garden place to be built, but it was done. Hinata planted some seeds of flower in spot of the garden and some herb and some plants that that are used in making medicine in another spot. Naruto was training his student about chakra control. Naruto's students were able to get the hang of it. Whenever Naruto is not on missions or training his students, he is busy with making the nursery room. The nursery room was coming along nicely. Hiashi was worried that some of the Hyuga that did not like Hinata was going to be targeted to be killed for being the next clan leader, pregnant, and being married to Naruto. Hiashi asked Neji and some Hyugas that he trust to watch over Hinata. The Hyugas were gladly to do it because they know that even though that Hinata is in the main branch, but she is kind to the side branch. Itachi is allowed to go on missions and do Anbu missions. Itachi is glad that he is able to leave Konoha for a while just to get away from the crazy fan girls that chase him (Poor Itachi).

As time passed, everything was fine until one day. Two days ago, Lady Tsunade sent Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee on an emergency a rank mission to take care of some rouge shinobis that have been attacking a village not far from Konoha. Two days later, they came back, but they had lots of injuries. Naruto was out cold and had to be carried back. Sasuke told Lady Tsunade that when they were fighting the shinobis, the shinobis were high rank ninjas. The fight was going good and then one of the enemies throw an explosive kunai at a boulder. It explosive and a few of the rocks hit Naruto with should force that knocked him out. When Hinata got word about what happened, she rushed over to the hospital to see him. Hinata was worried when she saw the bandages on Naruto's head. Lady Tsunade insures Hinata that Naruto was going to be okay, but it will be a while until he wakes up. It was a few days since Naruto was in the hospital. Hinata has been visiting Naruto everyday. One day while Hinata was visiting Naruto. Naruto started to open his eyes and asked, "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital. You got hurt during a mission and you have been knocked out for a while. I am glad that you are awake Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata, "Excuse me, but who are you?" Hinata was shocked by what Naruto said and said, "Don't you remember. I am Hinata." "I am sorry, but I don't. I don't even know who I am," Naruto said and Hinata was shocked. "Wait here for a moment," Hinata said and Hinata left the room and told Lady Tsunade what happened. Lady Tsunade examined Naruto and she said to Hinata, "It seems that Naruto has amnesia. I suggest that we keep an eye on Naruto for the time being." Hinata and Lady Tsunade entered the room where Naruto was in. "Naruto you will be with Hinata until your memory returns," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nods his head.

Later that day, Naruto and Hinata were walking back to their house. Lady Tsunade informed Naruto's friends about his memory problem and put him off mission duty. Everyone was worried about Naruto. Hinata told Kushina, Nagato, and Konan about it too. As time passed, Naruto was slowly learning all his friend's names. One day Naruto went to walk around for a while and Hinata came back to house. "Hey Kushina, where is Naruto," Hinata asked and Kushina answered, "He went to walk for a while for some fresh air." As Naruto walked around Konoha, he noticed that some of the people were giving him weird looks. It was three hours since Naruto left and Hinata was worried about him being in Konoha by himself and no memories about his past. Hinata grabbed her trench coat and headed out the door. Once she was out side the house, Hinata used her Byakugan to find Naruto. Lucky Hinata was able to find Naruto and took off in the direction to where Naruto was. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to get there and she was not happy at what she saw. Hinata saw that some villagers were beating up Naruto. Hinata jumped over the people and pushed away that were beating Naruto. Hinata took her fighting position and had an anger look on her face. "Get out our way," villager #1 said and villager #2 said, "He is a monster and must be killed for what he did." Hinata was mad that the villagers called he husband a monster and then she said, "He is not a monster. If there is any monster here, then all of you should be concern to be monsters for the way you treated him when he was growing up. He had nothing to do with the attack. Sure he has the Kyuubi sealed in him, but he has been protecting the village the whole time. I am not surprised that he has not use the Kyuubi to get back at all of you, but he is better then that. Now get out of here or I will inform Lady Tsunade about what all of you did to guy that protected the village a while back." The words that Hinata said had sunk into the villagers and they all left. Hinata turn to Naruto and both she and Naruto returned back to the house.

At the house, Hinata was putting some of her ointment that she makes on Naruto cuts and putting bandages on them. "Why did you do that for me," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I could not stand see that happen again." "Why do you mean," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "When I was growing up there was this guy that was hated and beaten by the villagers while growing up. No one stood up for him. The only thing that he wanted was to be treated nice, loved, and accepted for who he is." "What happened to him," Naruto asked and Hinata told Naruto all that happened to him when he was growing up and all the things that he went through. Naruto sat there as Hinata treated his cuts and told the story. Hinata told Naruto when he saved her and all the things that happened to her. "Whatever happened to guy and the girl," Naruto asked and Hinata answered with a smile, "They got married and still together, but her husband is suffering from memory lost right no, but his wife believes that he will get his memories back." After Hinata place the last bandage on Naruto's cut, she looked at Naruto and said, "I love you Naru." Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips and Naruto was surprised by it, but something in Naruto started to click. Naruto somehow knew that story that Hinata told was about him and her. Naruto was starting to remember everything. Hinata started to pull away, but Naruto put his both of his hands on Hinata's cheeks and pull her to him to give her another kiss. As they kiss, Naruto put his arms around Hinata and Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck. When they broke the kiss, they looked deeply into each others eyes and Hinata asked, "Do you remember Naru?" "Of course I do. You are my dear sweet Hina after all," Naruto said with a smile that makes Hinata happy. Hinata was so happy that Naruto regain his memories and she gave him a big hug. Later that day Hinata sent word to Lady Tsunade that Naruto has his memories again. Homura and Koharu came to the Hokage's office. "Have you make you decision, Tsunade," Koharu asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "Yes I have." "Who is it," Homura asked and Lady Tsunade said, "I will tell you when I gather everyone that I want at the top of the Hokage's mansion's roof tomorrow afternoon."

To Be Continue


	46. Announcement and Trouble

**NaruHina: Chapter 46: Announcement and Trouble**

Lady Tsunade sent some messages to certain people to come to roof of the Hokage building tomorrow afternoon for a special announcement. Naruto and Hinata also got the message as well. "I wonder what is Lady Tsunade's news is," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I have no idea, but we hear what it is tomorrow." The next day on the roof of the Hokage building, the people that were invited were Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina with Sui Lin, Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Mike, Mizuho with Shinbu, Asuma, Kurenai with AJ, Hiashi, Kasumi, Choji, Shino, Lee, Juvia, Gajeel, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Shizune with Tonton, Yamato, Guy Sensei, Reimi with Adray, Sophia, Renji, Jiraiya, Itachi, Juugo, Izumo, Kotetsu, Homura, Koharu, Danzo, a few clan heads, a few shinobis, the village council, and Lady Tsunade there. "I am glad that all of you were able to come today for this important announcement," Lady Tsunade said and Mike asked, "What is the announcement?" "The announcement is about who will be the next Hokage when I either step down or die," Lady Tsunade answered and everyone was curious at her choice. "I took the time to think about it. The person that I have chosen has proven himself over and over again to not only me, but the whole village of Konoha. I think he is that best person to be the next Hokage. The person that I have chosen is Naruto Namikaze (Some people beside Naruto's friends knows that the fourth Hokage is Naruto's father)," Lady Tsunade said and everyone was surprised. Some people, mostly Naruto's friends, were happy for Naruto, but some of the people were not happy about it. "Why did you chose that monster to be the next Hokage," one of the clan heads asked and some of Naruto's friends and family were getting angry with some people calling Naruto a monster. "THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT MONSTER CRAP. THAT CRAP HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TO LONG NOW," Mike shouted in anger and the anger that came from Mike was creating a scaring pressure to everyone. The people that did not want Naruto to be Hokage turned to Mike. "Naruto is not a monster. He is a hero for protecting this village. After all it is not Naruto's or the Kyuubi's fault for the attack on Konoha long ago. It was because of Madara," Mike said and explained to everyone why the Kyuubi attacked, but left out the part about Hinata being a Jinchuriki. Some of the people believed it, yet there were others that did not believe it. "How about all of you get your heads out of the past and stop acting like idiot," Mike said and some people quietly nodded their heads. Lady Tsunade told Naruto to meet her tomorrow in the Hokage's office. People started to leave and the only ones that were still there was Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and Mike went to the office to talk.

Outside of the Hokage's building, Naruto, Hinata, their friends, and family were heading to restaurant to celebrate. Naruto was happy that he is going to be the next Hokage and Hinata was also happy for her husband. Everyone was congratulation Naruto. After they ate dinner, Kushina, Nagato, Konan, Hiashi, Kasumi, Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Itachi, Asuma, Kurenai with AJ, and Mizuho with Shinbu headed back house and everyone else went to karaoke. Hinata was the first to start singing and she chooses to sing 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. As Hinata sung, Naruto was memorized by Hinata's singings. Hinata singing was beautiful. When Hinata was done singing, Hinata sat by Naruto and he gave her a hug. "Your singing was beautiful Hina," Naruto said with a smile that makes Hinata blush which she did blush. Hinata kiss Naruto on the lips and Naruto returns the kiss. Naruto decided to go next and he decided to sing 'She is Beautiful'. Everyone was surprised by how well Naruto was singing. Hinata never took her eyes off of Naruto. As Naruto sung, Naruto looked at Hinata a few times. After Naruto finished, Hinata gave Naruto a big hug. Sasuke and Sakura decided to do a duet and sing the song 'What I like about you'. Sasuke and Sakura were singing great together. Ino decided to sing 'Hot n Cold'. Everyone was sings some kind of song. At the Hokage's office, there was a heated discussion going on. Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Mike were trying to convince Danzo, Koharu, and Homura that Naruto was the best choice to be the next Hokage. Danzo, Koharu, and Homura were against Naruto being the sixth Hokage. "There is no way that monster should be the next Hokage," Homura said and Mike said, "I would prefer that you that don't call Naruto that word again or there will be trouble." This went on for a while, but everyone left to return home with no result. 'There is no way that I am going to allow that monster to be the Hokage,' Danzo thought to his as he walked to his place.

It was the middle of the night at the Uchiha's houses. Itachi was reading a book in his house. Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping in their house. Sasuke suddenly wakes up and grabs his katana that was on the side of the bed. Sakura felt the movements and woke up as well. "What is it Sasu," Sakura asked quietly and Sasuke answered softy, "I think someone just broke in the house." Both Sasuke and Sakura got out of bed. Sasuke kept his eye on the door to their room while Sakura put some clothes on. When Sasuke saw that Sakura was dress, he put on some pants and grabbed his Uchiha jacket. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he walked to the door with Sakura close by him. "Here is what we are going to do. I will keep who ever broke in busy while you get to Itachi's place and tell him what is happening," Sasuke said quietly and Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke opened the door and walked into the halls with Sakura behind him. Sasuke was keeping his eyes in front of them and Sakura was looking behind them. Then out of nowhere shurikens flying in front of them, Sakura dropped to the floor and Sasuke used his katana to defect the shurikens. Two people came running out of the shadows. They were wearing mask and hoods on their heads. Sasuke was fighting the both of them and Sakura managed to get out of the house and get to Itachi's. Sakura knocked on the door and Itachi opened it and Asked, "What are you doing here at this time Sakura." "Someone broke into our house and Sasuke is fighting them right now," Sakura answered and then Itachi saw some kunais that were coming at both him and Sakura. Itachi pulled Sakura inside and closed the door. Itachi told Sakura about the kunais that were coming at them and Sakura said, "Thank you Itachi." Itachi went to the room where he kept his weapons at with Sakura following him. Then Itachi somehow knew that who ever was attacking both Sasuke and Sakura just broke into his house. Itachi grabbed some shurikens and kunais. Itachi activated his Sharingan and told Sakura to stay behind him.

At the Namikaze compound, Reimi was sleeping until she was woke up by Adray. Adray told her that there were some people outside the house and they are dangerous. Reimi grabbed her claw gloves and headed to where Naruto and Hinata were sleeping. Reimi knocked on the door and Naruto answered/ "What is it Reimi," Naruto asked in a sleepy tone and Reimi answered, "Adray woke me up and said that there are some people outside the house and they are dangerous." Naruto went back into the room to put his pants on and his trench coat and grabbed his sword too. Naruto woke Hinata up and told her what was happening. Naruto sent Reimi to warn Nagato and Konan while he and Hinata went to Kushina. Once everyone in the house was awake, Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina meet up with Nagato, Konan, and Reimi. "What are we going to do," Konan asked and Naruto said, "Kushina, Hinata, and Nagato will go to the Hyuga compound, me and Reimi will fight who is outside, and Konan will send a message to Uncle Mike, I think we are going to need his help." Naruto knew that Hinata was in on condition to fight with being pregnant and also knew that Hiashi would be able to protect Hinata. Konan did one of her Paper Jutsu and sent a letter to Mike without being seen by the enemy. Hinata, Kushina, and Nagato exited the house through the back way and headed to the Hyuga compound. Reimi put her claw gloves on and Naruto got ready as well. The enemy was able to go in the house, but then they were surrounded by paper. Reimi and Adray attack together and Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu to attack. Hinata; Kushina, and Nagato were successful in reaching the Hyuga compound. Hiashi got word that Hinata was entering the compound and went to find out why she was here. Hinata told Hiashi was happening and the Namikaze compound. Hiashi used his Byakugan to see what was happening with the fight that Naruto was in and then he saw that there were some people on the wall ready to throw kunai at Hinata. Hiashi told Nagato about it and Nagato did the Attractive Force on those that were on the wall and pulled them to him where Hiashi was ready with his Gentle Fist technique. Hiashi attack them and then had some guards to watch them. Naruto, Reimi, and Konan were able to hold the enemy off for a while, but soon Mike show up. Mike knocks out the enemy with a punch the he was doing.

After the battle, both Mike and Naruto rounded up the enemies that were knocked out. Hiashi came with a few guards to help them. A little while later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi showed up at the Namikaze compound. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi told them what happened and Naruto told them what happened as well. Naruto told Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi that they were welcome to stay at his place for the night and they accepted it. Mike went to one of the enemies to get some information. Mike used his Renkin and the red in his eyes turned to dark brown color. Mike removed the mask from the enemy and looked into his eyes. After a few minutes, everyone went back to bed, but stayed on guard. The next day when everyone got up, Hiashi had some of the guards to bring the enemies to the Konoha authorizes. Mike, Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi, Reimi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi went to the Hokage's office to inform Lady Tsunade what happened last night. "Do any of you have any idea who sent them to attack you," Lady Tsunade said and everyone shook their heads. "I was able to get some info from one of them and I know who is behind that attack last night," Mike said and everyone looked at Mike to hear the name of who was behind the attack.

To Be Continue


	47. A Fight to See Who IS Right

**NaruHina: Chapter 47: A Fight to See Who Is Right**

Everyone was surprised at the name that Mike told them. "It should not be any surprised to me that he is behind that attack last night," Lady Tsunade said and Itachi said, "I would not put it pass him to do something like that." "The only thing that is bugging me is why he would do that," Naruto said and Mike replied, "We might not know the reason why now, but I will find out." Naruto noticed that Hinata was a little shaken and hugged her. "Are you okay Hina," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I am just scared that there is someone that wants to kill our soon to be born baby, but why?" "It is probably because anyone does not want a child to be born with me a the real father because of the Kyuubi sealed in me," Naruto said and Mike said, "That is probably the reason, but there is no way that any of us will never let that happens." "Because of the attack last night, he is now wanted for trying to kill people of Konoha," Lady Tsunade said and Mike said, "Is it alright if I find out why he would do that." "Yes you may Mike," Lady Tsunade answered and Mike told everyone what his plan was. Somewhere else, Kiba and Mina were racing and they were riding on Akamaru and Sui Lin. At the end of the race, Mina had won the race. As Kiba, Mina, Akamaru, and Sui Lin were resting, Kiba was looking at Mina and thinking. Mina noticed that Kiba was looking at her and asked, "What are you looking at Kiba?" "I was just looking at you and I started to think about something important," Kiba answered and Mina asked, "Are you going to tell me what was important that you are thinking about?" "I was thinking how much I love you," Kiba said and Mina replied with a blush, "I love you too." "And I was wondering if you would want to marry me Mina," Kiba said and Mina was shocked by Kiba proposal to her. Mina saw that Kiba was taking his hand out of his pocket to show a ring and she knew that he was serious about marriage. "Yes I will marry you Kiba," Mina said and Kiba place the ring on Mina's finger. The both of them hugged and kiss each other. After they kiss, the both of them including Akamaru and Sui Lin return home to tell Hana and Tsume the good news about them getting married.

Outside of Konoha in an open field, Danzo was walking to the open field. Danzo was asked by Lady Tsunade to come there. Danzo was wondering what Lady Tsunade wanted. When Danzo reach the open area, he saw that Lady Tsunade, Mike, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Sakura were there as well. "I am glad that you made it Danzo," Lady Tsunade said and Danzo asked, "Why did you call me out here?" "There were some attempts to kill Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi last night. It seems that the attackers were order to kill them," Lady Tsunade answered and Danzo said, "I see. Is there a reason for me to be here?" "I was able to get some info from them and I learned that you were the one that order them to kill Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi," Mike answered with an angry look and Naruto said, "We want to know why you would do that." "There is no reason that the fox monster should be the next Hokage. It is for the safely of Konoha," Danzo said and Itachi asked, "Why did you ordered the attack to kill Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and me last night?" "The thing that is growing in that Hyuga girl is a danger to village and the Uchiha's are a danger as well," Danzo answered and both Naruto and Hinata was angry that Danzo called their soon to be born child a thing and a danger. "As the Hokage of Konoha, I order you to surround yourself and you are under arrest because you have attempted to kill some people of Konoha," Lady Tsunade said and Danzo just chuckle a little. Then Danzo walking stick was really a sword and rush at Lady Tsunade to kill her. Mike was able to block Danzo's sword with one of his swords. Lady Tsunade, Hinata, and Sakura back off to a safe area. Both Hinata and Sakura were in no condition to fight with being pregnant. Mike, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were going to fight Danzo. Mike opened his sword scroll to pick up the sword that he had and to get another sword. Mike had got two swords out of his scroll (The two swords that I choose Mike to use is from Bleach Captain Shunsui Kyoraku Zanpakuto release form). "I guess I will see if you can live up to your nickname Mike the Eagle Ninja Wing Samurai," Danzo said and everyone looked at Mike. Mike activated his Renkin and both Sasuke and Itachi activated their Sharingan. All five of them started to fight.

The fight went on for a few minutes. Danzo was having a hard time against Mike and his swords. Mike would use one sword to attack and the other to block. Danzo tried to counter Mike technique, but Mike keeps switching his techniques around. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon one shadow clone. The shadow clone was doing the Rasengan in Naruto's right palm and Naruto was doing something with left hand. In Naruto's right palm was a Rasengan, but it was on fire. Danzo had his back to Naruto, so he did not see Naruto's new jutsu. Mike saw it and got out the way. Danzo turned around to see Naruto running at him. "FLAMING RASENGAN," Naruto yelled. Danzo tried to get out the way, but it was too late. Danzo moved his right arm that was bandaged to block the attack. When the Flaming Rasengan made contract on Danzo's right arm, the Flaming Rasengan completely damaged Danzo's right arm. Naruto and Danzo jumped away from each other. "That was for last night, calling me a fox monster, and calling me and Hinata's baby a thing," Naruto said with anger and then Naruto walks to Hinata. Danzo manages to do a jutsu and yells, "FIRE STYLE: FLAMING DRAGON'S VORTEX BREATH BLAST." The attack went straight toward Naruto and Hinata. Mike suddenly appears in front of Danzo's attack. Mike took the sword in his right hand and slashed his sword vertical at Danzo's attack. Danzo's attack was cut in half and Mike, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Lady Tsunade were safe from Danzo's attack. "Lady Tsunade, do I have permission to kill Danzo since he is resisting arrest," Mike asked and Lady Tsunade said, "Yes you do." Then the red in Mike's eyes turns into white-blue color that was glowing. "What is the deal with your eyes," Danzo asked and Mike answered, "My Renkin has many different abilities. Mike took a deep breath and released the breath, and then marks appeared on Mike's face. "It has been some time since I last used my Eagle Sage Mode," Mike said and Danzo tried to perform another jutsu, but Mike stopped it with a strike from his sword. Mike tossed the two swords into the air and performed some hand signs. Mike caught his swords at the end of his hand signs and said, "Eagle sage Power: Double Element Fusion Weapon Style: Twin Lighting Tornado Sword Blades Jutsu." Mike's swords had both lighting and wind on the blades. Mike rushed at Danzo with a double slash. Danzo was unable to dodge or block Mike's jutsu. In a blink of an eye, Mike was behind Danzo. Danzo fell to the ground and Mike fell to his left knee, but used the sword in his right hand to support him up. Mike deactivated his Renkin and both Sasuke and Itachi deactivated their Sharingan.

Itachi undid the bandages that was covering Danzo's right eye to reveal a Sharingan. Itachi asked Lady Tsunade if he could destroy Danzo's body to leave no evidence on the Sharingan he had and Lady Tsunade said yes. As Itachi was destroying Danzo's body, Naruto asked, "Uncle Mike, when did you create that technique that you did?" "When we came back from Lacroix, I started to come up with a technique that uses the double element fusion style with my swords," Mike answered and Sasuke asked, "What is the deal with your eyes changing color?" "Whenever I am in a battle, my Renkin changes color. Each color allows me to use a special ability, but I don't know the color of the abilities that I use," Mike answered. Everyone headed home. When Sasuke and Sakura got home, Sasuke sat on the couch and Sakura went to get something to drink for the both of them. Sakura came back and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach, but not to tight. "Are you ok Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I am just that you and our baby are safe." Sasuke released his arms around Sakura and Sakura sat down next to him. Sakura place her hand on her stomach and said, "I know what you mean." Sasuke and Sakura started to kiss for a while. Naruto and Hinata told Kushina, Hiashi, Kasumi, Nagato, and Konan about Danzo being behind the attack last night and Mike killed him when he resisted arrest. A few days later, Sai was asked to take over the Anbu root and Sai said yes. Sai was nothing like Danzo while he running the Anbu roots. Lady Tsunade asked Sasuke if he would like to be part of Konoha Military Police Force and Sasuke said yes. Naruto was called to the Hokage's office. "Since you will be the next Hokage, I will be sending you on certain missions that will help you," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head. "I will make sure that I don't have you doing any missions when Hinata is about to give birth to both you and Hinata's child," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto smiled. Naruto returned home to spent time with the woman that he loved with all his heart. Naruto and Hinata sat on the roof and watched the sun set.

To Be Continue


	48. New Lives in Konoha

**NaruHina: Chapter 48: New Lives in Konoha**

Months had passed in Konoha. The months were peaceful. Naruto was put on important missions to help him as Hokage. Lady Tsunade also has been training Naruto as well. Gaara sent invitations to Konoha to invite Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura to his and Matsuri wedding in the Suna. Mike and Mizuho were planning on going to the Suna for a vacation and agree to go with Naruto and the others to go to the Suna together. Reimi and Kushina were going to stay in Konoha. On the day that they were leaving for Suna, Mike summoned Cliff, Sarah, Albel, and Mirage. Naruto and Hinata got on Sarah, Sasuke and Sakura got on Albel, Shikamaru and Temari got on Mirage, and Mike and Mizuho got on Cliff. The four eagles took off for the Suna. They all made it to the Suna. The wedding was good and Naruto and the others congratulated Gaara and Matsuri on their wedding. Naruto and the others spent a few days in Suna before heading back to Konoha. During the months that passed, Kiba and Mina got married. Nagato and Konan got married as well. Lee asked Juvia to married him and she said yes. Sai also asked Ino to married him and she yelled with joy. Tenten, Temari, Anko, Konan, and Mina found out they are pregnant. Their husbands are happy for their wives. Tenten found out that she is having twins. Both Sakura's and Hinata's stomachs are really showing their pregnancy. Sakura asked Hinata if she would be the godmother of her child and Hinata said yes. Hinata had asked Kushina if she could be the godmother of her and Naruto's child and Kushina said yes. Naruto asked Sasuke if he would be the godfather of his child and Sasuke answered yes. Sakura had her baby shower and a few weeks later Hinata had one. Iruka asked Shizune to married and Shizune said yes. As time passed Suigetsu proposal to Karin and Karin said yes.

Shino is currently dating a girl and everyone is surprised that Shino is dating. The girl, who her name is Rika, that is dating Shino happens to be a fan of bugs. Apparently they made in the forest. Shino was looking at some bugs and the Rika was watching some of the bugs fly. Shino popped out of the trees and saw her. Shino went to talk to her and after a while they went to get something to eat. They started to hang out at first and then they started to date. Somehow Rika is not freaked out when she heard that the bugs that Shino has is inside his body. It was a calm and peaceful day in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura were at home. Sakura was sitting on the couch reading a book and Sasuke was in the kitchen washing dishes. Then suddenly Sasuke hears Sakura yell and rushes to the living room. "Are you okay Sakura," Sasuke asked with a worry tone and Sakura answered with some pain in her voice, "I think that my water just broke." Sasuke hurried and grabbed the bag that Sakura prepared to take to the hospital. Sasuke did the shadow clone jutsu to make one shadow clone. Sasuke sent the shadow clone to inform Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, and other friends that both he and Sakura are heading to the hospital. After the shadow clone was gone, both Sasuke and Sakura headed to the hospital. An hour later, Sakura was in the hospital bed and in pain. Sasuke was on the side of the bed and holding his wife's hand. Lady Tsunade was in the room with Shizune. Sakura and Sasuke asked Lady Tsunade if she would be one to help with the baby and Lady Tsunade said yes. Sakura almost felt that Lady Tsunade was almost like a mother to her. Sasuke's and Sakura's friends were in the waiting room. A few hours had passed and Sakura was shouting in pain. Sasuke was worried about his wife. Sakura was not the only one in pain because Sakura was squeezing or most likely crushing Sasuke's hand.

After a few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura heard the sound of baby crying. "Congratulation you two, it is a healthy baby girl," Lady Tsunade said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and headed the baby to Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their baby and were in awed. The baby had the same pink hair as Sakura and the baby's face looked like a combination of Sasuke's and Sakura's face. When the baby opened her eyes, she had a dark green color in her eyes and her eyes made her look cute. Lady Tsunade took their baby, so they can get the baby clean and let Sakura get some rest. Sasuke filled out the birth certificate. Since the baby is a girl, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to name her Sasuko Uchiha. Lady Tsunade returned in the room with their baby. Lady Tsunade gave the baby to Sasuke and Sasuke held his daughter for awhile. Sakura woke up from her little nap and when Sasuke saw that Sakura was up; he handed Sasuko to Sakura and stepped out of the room. After a few minutes, Sasuke return with his and Sakura's friends. Some of the girls were saying how cute she was. Sakura let some of the girls hold Sasuko for a little while. Later that day when everyone left, Sakura fell asleep while holding Sasuko who also fell asleep. Sasuke looked at both Sakura and Sasuko. 'I can't believe that I am a father,' Sasuke thought. Then he picked up Sasuko from Sakura's arms and he sat in the chair that was next to the bed. The next day, Sakura was good enough to leave the hospital to return home with Sasuke and Sasuko. Both Sasuke and Sakura were happy with Sasuko. While Sasuke was working, Sakura took Sasuko to the shop for some cute clothes that wound fix her for now and some other baby stuff. Sasuke has been looking forward to going home to see the two ladies that made him happy. Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Mina, Karin, Kurenai with AJ, Hanabi, Reimi, Mizuho with Shinbu, Kushina, Kasumi, and Konan came over to the Sasuke's house to see Sasuko. The girls could not help, but in awed when they saw how cute Sasuko was in her clothes. Sakura asked Mizuho if she could teach her how to do sewing after seeing Reimi's jacket, and the trench coat that Mizuho made. Mizuho said yes and Sakura had some ideas about what she wants to make.

As time passed, Naruto and Hinata were sleeping and then the both of them found them in front of the cage that the Kyuubi and Nel were behind. "Hey there you two," the Kyuubi said and both Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads. "We have called the two of you here for a reason," Nel said and Hinata asked, "What is it?" "It seems that your baby will have a tail beast in him," the Kyuubi said and both Naruto and Hinata were shocked. "The tail beast that will be in your baby will happened to be a new tail beast," Nel said and the Kyuubi said, "And the new tail beast happens to be both my and Nel's child." "We are sorry," Nel sad and Hinata asked, "Are the two of you going to be okay with your child being inside our baby." "To be honest we are kind of glad that our child will be inside of the child of the two people that we have trusted in," the Kyuubi said and Naruto said, "Thanks you two for trusting us." "Do the two of you have any idea if your child is going to be a boy or a girl," Hinata asked and Nel answered, "The gender of our child will be the same gender as your child." Then Naruto and Hinata went back to their dreams. After breakfast, both Naruto and Hinata went to the Hokage's office to tell Lady Tsunade about what the Kyuubi and Nel told them about their child having a tail beast in their child. Lady Tsunade freaked out when she heard that. Naruto and Hinata told Lady Tsunade that there was nothing to worry about. Naruto has been training to use a new technique that the Kyuubi told him about. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura were laying the couch in the living and Sasuko was in the crib in the living room. Sasuke could smell the scent of Sakura's shampoo that she used. 'Ever since we started to date, Sakura has changed. Everything about her has something that makes me want to never leave her side,' Sasuke thought and inner Sasuke said, 'That is your love for her.' 'Maybe so, but I love Sakura with everything that I have,' Sasuke replied and then Sasuke gave Sakura a big kiss. "What is with the kiss," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered with a smile, "I wanted to kiss the woman that I love so much." Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and started to make out. After they stopped kissing, Sakura asked, "Do you ever think about having a big family, Sasu?" "Yes I do. Why do you asked," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "I wanted to know if you wanted more kids." "That sounds nice. How about we wait a while before we have another," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Sounds like a plan."

It was a calm day at the Namikaze compound. Hinata was reading a book. Reimi was playing tug o war with Adray. Konan, Nagato, and Kushina were talking. Suddenly Hinata yells in pain. "Are you okay Hinata," Kushina asked and Hinata answered in pain in her voice, "My water just broke." "Nagato and Konan, you two will help me get Hinata to hospital. Reimi you will go tell Hiashi and Kasumi that Hinata is going into labor and then go find Naruto and tell him too," Kushina said. Nagato grabbed Hinata's overnight bag. Nagato, Konan, and Kushina got Hinata to the hospital. Lucky Reimi was able to find Naruto. Naruto was talking with some of his friends. Naruto seen Reimi running to him and he was able to asked her what was wrong, but Reimi said, "Big brother! Hinata has gone into labor and is going to the hospital." "When Naruto heard that, both Naruto and Reimi were off to the hospital. When Naruto got there, Naruto used his fox sense of smell to find Hinata. It took Naruto a while to separate the different smells, but he found Hinata's scent. Naruto loved the smell of Hinata's perfume that was a mix of lavender and vanilla. Naruto found the room and enter it. Naruto saw Hinata in the bed and yelling in pain. Naruto took his spot by his wife's side. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand to let her know that he was here. Hinata was glad that Naruto was there with her. Hours had passed and then the next sound that filled the room was the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations. It is a healthy baby boy," Lady Tsunade said. Lady Tsunade wrapped the blanket around the baby and gave Hinata the baby. Naruto and Hinata looked in awed at their child. The baby had Hinata's dark blue hair and had the same whiskers as Naruto on his cheeks. When the baby opened his eyes, the baby had a combination of Hinata's and Naruto's eyes. The baby had Naruto's eyes, but had Hinata's lavender color eyes. Hinata used her Byakugan to look at her child's eyes and discovered that her child can use the Byakugan. Shizune told Naruto and Hinata that she need to clean the baby up and she would return. Hinata handed her baby to Shizune and Shizune left the room. Naruto was about to fill out the birth certificate, but both he and Hinata were deciding on a name. They decided on the name Kira. Naruto finished filling out the birth certificate and Shizune returned with their baby. Shizune gave the baby to Hinata and Naruto went to get their friends. Everyone was surprised at how cute Kira was. Later that day when everyone left, Naruto was looking at both Hinata and Kira. Hinata saw that Naruto was crying. "Are you okay Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered with a smile, "I am just happy right now. I mean more then a year ago I was alone and thought that I would never find love, but I was wrong. I found that you loved me for who I am and that changed me. We dated at first, and then we got married and now I have a family." Hinata understood what Naruto was talking about. Naruto hugged Hinata on the side while Hinata holding a sleeping Kira in her arms. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Kira and smiled.

To Be Continue


	49. Time With Your Family

**NaruHina: Chapter 49: Time With Your Family**

Two years has passed. Almost everyone in Konoha has a family. Everyone in Konoha was happy. Hiashi stepped down as head a few weeks after Kira Namikaze was born and Hinata is now the head of the Hyuga clan. Hinata was able to stop the Hyuga clan from doing the Bird Cage Seal on some of the Hyugas and Hinata has also removed the seals that were on some of the Hyugas. The Hyuga elders were against Hinata dong this. Hinata had the Hyuga elders removed and replace with better elders. Neji was happy that Hinata was able to stop the clan from using the Bird Cage Seal anymore. Neji and Tenten have a boy and a girl. They named the boy Kai and the girl's name is Rain. Kai looks like Neji and Rain looks like Tenten. Both Kai and Rain have the Byakugan. Neji and Tenten are happy with being together with their children. As for Kakashi and Anko, they have a girl. They decided to name her Rin, named after Kakashi's teammate. Rin has white hair and has Anko's eyes. Some people are wondering if Rin will act like Kakashi or Anko when she is older. Nagato and Konan have a baby boy. They named Yahiko, after they best friend that they grew up with. Yahiko has Konan's blue hair and Yahiko has the Rinnegan like Nagato, but it has not awakened yet. Shikamaru and Temari have a girl. They decided on the name Rukia. Rukia has brown hair like Shikamaru and Rukia has Tamari's eyes. Temari received a letter from Gaara. Gaara's letter stated that she is going to be an aunt because Matsuri was pregnant. Kiba and Mina have a boy. Kiba and Mina choose the name Tai. Tai looks like Kiba and has brown hair like Mina. Sai and Ino got married last year and they have a baby girl. They gave her the name Lily. Lily has Sai's black hair and Ino's eyes. Lee and Juvia got married a month after Sai and Ino got married. Juvia is 8 months pregnant right now. Lee is happy that he is going to be a father. Suigetsu and Karin got married two months after Lee and Juvia wedding and Karin is 5 months pregnant. Iruka and Shizune had to find a few days when they were not working to get married. Shizune is two months pregnant and Iruka is happy. Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade got married a few months back and everyone is shock that they got married. Somehow Itachi is dating Nanami Kyouko (if you not remember her. she is the one that got beat up by Hinata for hitting on Naruto). Nanami was afraid that if she tried to get Naruto again, then Hinata would put her back in the hospital again. Nanami saw that Itachi was good looking and she knew that the Uchiha clan was strong (poor Itachi). Shino asked Rika to married him and she said yes. Konohamaru's teammates Udon and Meogi started to date. Also Reimi's teammates Renji and Sophia were dating as well.

One day, Lady Tsunade asked Naruto, Hinata, their friends, and their family to come to a party at the Hokage's building. Everyone was having a good time. Lady Tsunade stood up and everyone was quiet. "I have a major announcement to make," Lady Tsunade said and everyone listen to her. "Since there are two of the three Sannins are alive and we are getting old. We have decided there will be a new generation of Sannin and instead of three, there will be four," Lady Tsunade said and everyone was wonder who the four people that will be the new Sannins are. "The four new Sannins are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, and Hinata Namikaze," Lady Tsunade said and everyone cheered for Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. The four of them were glad to accept the title of Sannin. Everyone congratulated the four of them. Days later, Lady Tsunade gave Sakura the contract summoning scroll of the slugs and Sakura gladly accepted it. Sakura made sure to sign it and started to train how to do the summoning. Sasuke decided that he should go and get the contract summoning scroll of the snakes from one of Orochimaru's old hideouts that Sasuke knew about. Sasuke asked Lady Tsunade if he could do it. Lady Tsunade said sure but under one condition. That he goes with a team and Sasuke agreed to it. Sasuke asked Neji, Kiba, and Naruto if they would go with him and they answered yes. The four of them left and they were gone for a week. In Konoha, Konohamaru was visiting his Uncle Asuma. "I found something that you might want," Asuma said and Konohamaru asked, "What is it?" "I was going through some of my dad's (Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage for those that did not know) stuff that I had and I found this," Asuma answered as he grabbed a huge scroll and some scroll out of the closet that was in the room. "What is with that big scroll," Konohamaru asked and Asuma answered, "This is the contract summoning scroll of the monkeys that dad had and these smaller scrolls are some of his techniques and jutsus that he used." Konohamaru looked at the scrolls and then at Asuma. "Thank you Uncle," Konohamaru said and Asuma replied with a smile, "It is no problem." Konohamaru opened the contract summoning scroll and signed his name in it. Asuma took Konohamaru the hand signs for summoning. Konohamaru thanked Asuma for the scroll and Konohamaru put all the scrolls in a bag.

When Konohamaru left, he headed for one of the training fields. Konohamaru found an empty field. Konohamaru put the bag down and started to practice the summoning jutsu. It took some time for Konohamaru to get the hang of how to do to the summoning jutsu. Konohamaru thought that he give if one more try before heading home. Konohamaru did the hand signs and then smoke appeared out of ground. When the smoke cleared, Konohamaru saw that there was a big monkey in front of him. "Are you the one that summoned me," the monkey asked and Konohamaru answered, "Yes I am." "What is your name," the monkey asked and Konohamaru answered, "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi." "Are you related to Hiruzen Sarutobi," the monkey asked and Konohamaru answered, "I happen to be his grandson?" "I see. I am Monkey King Enma and I was your grandfather's partner. I hope we can work well together," Enma said and Konohamaru said, "I hope so to." Enma return to his home and Konohamaru grabbed the bag of scrolls and returned home as well. Two days later, Mike took Mizuho and Shinbu on vacation to the south of Konoha to see some special flowers that grow once a year. The flowers that Mike, Mizuho, and Shinbu were going to see were some of the rarest flowers that anyone has ever seen. Mike, Mizuho, and Shinbu were gone for a few days. Reimi was asked by Kakashi to see him when she had the chance. "I am glad that you are here Reimi," Kakashi said and Reimi asked, "Why did you need me here." "Since you like dogs, I thought that you may want to sign this," Kakashi answered as he pulled out a big scroll and Reimi asked, "What is that?" "This is the contract summoning scroll of the dogs. When you sign this, this will allow you to summon dogs to help you out when you don't have your partner with you," Kakashi answered and Reimi asked, "What do I have to do?" Kakashi told her what all she had to do. Reimi signed her name into the contract and did the hand signs. Reimi was successful in learning the summoning jutsu.

A week after Sasuke and the others left, they came back and Sasuke had the contract summoning scroll of the snakes tied to his back. Sasuke reported to Lady Tsunade to tell her that they were successful in their mission. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba return home to their wives. When Sasuke walked thought the door, Sasuke saw that Sakura with Sasuko in her arms were on the couch sleeping. Sasuke smiled and headed to the room that they kept all their weapons and gear at. After Sasuke picked up his stuff in the room, Sasuke returned to the living room. Sasuke got on his knees and kissed Sakura on her cheek. Sakura felt the kiss and opened her eyes to see Sasuke. "Hey there my sleeping cherry blossom," Sasuke said and Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sakura sat up being careful not to wake up Sasuko. Sasuke sat next to Sakura and place his arms around Sakura. "Did you get what you wanted," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "It took some time to find the scroll, but I was able to get it." "We have two different summoning scrolls now, so what do we do now," Sakura asked and Sasuke said, "When I was on a mission with Naruto, I saw that he was writing something in a scroll and asked him what he was doing. He told me that he was writing down the techniques and jutsus that he knows into scroll and placing a seal on it that way no one knew what is in it. He wanted his children and grandchildren to learn them to protect Konoha." "Okay. Why are you telling me this," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I was thinking about doing the same thing and asking Naruto about a seal to put on a scroll that only us knows how to open." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke got up and return with some scrolls and two pens. Sasuke started to write down the techniques and jutsus that he knew. Sakura got up and place Sasuko in a crib that was in the living room. Sakura return to the couch and grab a scroll and a pen, and started doing the same thing that Sasuke was doing.

A month later, Juvia had her baby and it was a boy. Both Lee and Juvia decided to name him Ishida. Ishida had blue hair like Juvia and Lee's eyes. Lady Tsunade was feeling sick and went to the hospital. Lady Tsunade found out she was pregnant. Shino and Rika got married and they are on their honeymoon. Itachi and Nanami were somehow getting closer the more that they see each other. Jiraiya gave Naruto the contract summoning scroll of the toads and he told Naruto to keep it safe and Naruto gladly accepted the scroll from his teacher. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura were playing with Sasuko. Then Sasuko said her first word, "mommy." Sasuke and Sakura were in awed because the voice that Sasuko said the word was cute. Sasuke and Sakura picked up Sasuko and all three of the hugged. At the Namikaze compound, Hinata was watching Naruto play with Kira. Kira's hair looked likes Naruto's spiky hair. Kira was giggling when Naruto left Kira in the air. Naruto was smiling when he was playing with his son. Hinata was happy to see Naruto smile more since they have Kira. Hinata got up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Naruto and Kira were at. Kira saw Hinata coming over and Kira moved his arms to Hinata. Naruto turned his head to where Hinata was at. Naruto handed Kira to Hinata and Kira hugged Hinata when he was in Hinata's arms. Naruto walked outside to get some fresh air and to think. 'I have no idea where I would be if I didn't have Hinata and Kira in my life,' Naruto thought and then he looked back to the house. 'I will do anything and everything to make sure that I don't lose the two of them that has brought so much happiness to my life,' Naruto thought and then went back into the house. Naruto decide that both he and Hinata should go out on a date tonight. Naruto asked Hinata if she would want to go on a date with him tonight and Hinata said yes. Naruto and Hinata asked Kushina if she could watch Kira tonight. Kushina was glad to watch Kira for them. It would give her a chance to spend time with her grandchild and to make up time that she missed when Naruto was growing up. Naruto and Hinata had a date last night and the both of them looked forward to what the future holds for them.

To Be Continue


	50. Families

**NaruHina: Chapter 50: Families**

(Namikaze's Family)

Kira would often hang around Naruto or Hinata. But when the both of them were away from the house, then Kushina would watch him. Kushina would always make Kira smile or giggled that make him look so cute. Kushina was glad that she was with Naruto again. Hiashi, Kasumi, and Hanabi went over to the house one day to see Kira. Hinata, Kushina, Kasumi, and Hanabi were playing with Kira. Naruto and Hiashi were watching them. Then Hinata hands Kira over to Hiashi. Hiashi smiled at Kira and then suddenly Kira started to cry. Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Kasumi, and Hanabi could not help, but laugh. "It seems that Kira does not like Hiashi for some reason," Kushina said laughing and Kasumi replied laughing, "I wonder why." Hiashi handed Kira back to Hinata and as soon as Kira was in Hinata's arms he stopped crying. Hiashi laughed a little to himself. "Are the two of you thinking about having more kids," Kasumi asked and both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment then back at everyone else. "We were thinking about having another one," Hinata answered and Hanabi said, "If you do have another baby, then I wonder who the baby will look like." With Kira looking like Naruto, everyone knew what Hanabi meant. "It is still surprising that your child has normal eyes, but also has the Byakugan," Hiashi said and Naruto said, "I know that surprised me too." "I guess that means that our child will be learning the Hyuga's techniques," Hinata said as she looked at Kira and Hiashi nodded his head. One day Hinata was sewing as Naruto was napping on the couch with Kira. Hinata asked Mizuho to teach her to sew and Mizuho was gladly to teach Hinata. Hinata was making a jacket for Kira for when he get older. The jacket that Hinata was making was a ninja type jacket with the Namikaze clan seal on the back of it. Hinata looked at the two important men in her life that wee napping on the couch. Hinata put down the jacket that she was sewing and walked over to the couch. Hinata smiled as she looked at both Naruto and Kira. Hinata kissed Kira on his forehead and then kissed Naruto on his cheek. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata in front of him. Later that day, Naruto and Hinata put Kira to bed and the both of them headed to bed. Once Naruto and Hinata got in bed, they started to make out at first. Hinata took off Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor. Hinata moved her hands around Naruto chest. Naruto started to take Hinata's nightgown off. Thought out the night, Naruto and Hinata were being quiet in their bedroom and making sure not to wake anyone up. A week later Hinata finds out that she is pregnant and both Naruto and Hinata are happy.

(Uchiha's Family)

Sasuke and Sakura were walking in the park with Sakura holding Sasuko in her arms. Lately Sakura has started to let her hair grow longer. Somehow Sasuke likes Sakura with her hair long. When they got back to the house, Sasuke sat down on the couch and Sakura grabs Sasuko. Sakura goes to where Sasuke is at and she sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke place his arms around Sakura and held both Sakura and Sasuko close to him. Sasuke and Sakura both smiled as they relaxed on the couch close together. As time went on, Sasuko was starting to walk and talk a little. One day, Sakura was working at hospital and Sasuke was watching Sasuko. Sasuke and Sakura had fixed their working scheduling to where one of them was with Sasuko at home. Sakura was walking threw the door after finishing her work at the hospital for the day and she nearly laugh at what she saw. Sasuke had some girl's hair accessories in his hair. Sasuke and Sasuko were at a small table in the living room with a tea pot and two tea cups. "Look mommy, daddy and me are playing tea party," Sasuko said in a cute voice and Sakura just busted out laugh at how Sasuke looks. Then Sasuke looks and smiles that made him look cool at Sakura. Sakura was wondering why Sasuke was looking at her like that (What is on Sasuke's mind). Later that day, it was night time and Sakura was putting Sasuko to bed. Once Sakura made sure that Sasuko was asleep, Sakura left Sasuko's room and headed for her room where Sasuke was in. When Sakura enters the room, Sasuke asked, "Sakura, can you get me my undershirt that is in the lower draw." Sakura nodded her head and bends over to open the draw. Unknown to Sakura that Sasuke was slowly coming up from behind her. Sasuke suddenly grabs Sakura and throws her to the bed. Sakura was caught off guard by that and as soon as she realized that she is in the bed, Sasuke is on top of her with a smile. An hour had passed and there was some noise coming from the room where Sasuke and Sakura were at, but the noise was not loud enough to wake up Sasuko. In the room, Sasuke's and Sakura's clothes were all over the bedroom floor. Both Sasuke's and Sakura's body was covered in sweat. Sakura was wrapped up in the bed sheets with her lying on her stomach in the bed and breathing really hard. Sasuke was on the side of her catching his breath. Sasuke moved closer to Sakura's ear and said, "That was fun. How about we do it again?" Sakura eyes went big after hearing Sasuke. Before Sakura could say something, Sasuke was already on top of Sakura with a smile. The next day Sakura was trying to clean the house, but it was hard for her to do it because her back was hurting her. "What is wrong mommy," Sasuko asked and Sakura answered, "It is nothing. Just go back in the living room and play with your toys." Sasuko listen to Sakura and went in the living room. A week passed and Sakura was sick and after a trip to the doctor she found out she was pregnant. Both Sasuke and Sakura are happy about having another child in their family.

(Nara's Family)

Life at Shikamaru's house was never boring and Rukia made sure of that. Every time Shikamaru goes somewhere to take a nap for a while. Rukia would make sure that Shikamaru did not take a nap. Sometimes Shikamaru wonders where all that energy that Rukia has comes from. Temari finds in funny at times. Shikamaru's mom loves watching Rukia when Shikamaru and Temari are on a mission. Shikamaru and Temari are plan on taking a trip to the Suna for Temari to visit her brothers. Temari also wanted her brothers to see Rukia and Temari heard that Matsuri had her baby. Gaara and Matsuri had a boy and they named him Densei. Densei has Matsuri's hair and Gaara's eyes. Shikamaru and Temari had a good time in Suna. It is never a quiet at Shikamaru's house when Rukia is awake. Shikamaru and Temari still play shogi when they have time. Shikamaru and Temari are happy with being together with their daughter and their family.

(Uzumaki's Family)

Nagato and Konan are happy being married and with there child Yahiko. Nagato and Konan are both thankful to Naruto for allowing them to stay at the Namikaze compound. Nagato and Konan often bring their son Yahiko out to go watch the sunset. As Konan holds Yahiko in her arms, Nagato hugs Konan around her waist with her sitting on his lap. Every time Nagato's and Konan's eyes meet, the both of them would smile at each other. Konan lays her head against Nagato's crest and Nagato place his chin on the top of Konan's head. As time passed, Tsunade allowed Nagato and Konan to Konoha shinobis. Whenever there is a mission, Konan asked Kushina if she could watch Yahiko for them and Kushina replied yes. Nagato and Konan was skilled shinobis when they fight together. One day, Mike and Mizuho came over to the Namikaze compound. Mizuho made Nagato and Konan a matching pair of trench coats that has the Uzumaki crest on it. The Uzumaki crest was a red spiral. Nagato and Konan thank Mizuho for the trench coats. Nagato and Konan are glad that have a child and have good lives in Konoha with some family around them.

(Hatake's Family)

Kakashi has been a lot happier since he married Anko and he now has a daughter Rin. Rin almost has the same personalities of both Kakashi and Anko. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been talking about if Kakashi's daughter Rin will be like him with being late by a few hours. Kakashi always finds time to spend with both Anko and Rin. Kakashi has to end up putting his books that he gets from Jiraiya in his and Anko's room.

(Aburame's Family)

Even though Shino and Rika have not been married long, but the both of them are happy. Shino has stop wearing hood jackets, but he now is wearing a shirt that covers his mouth. Shino's friends are happy for him for finding someone for him. Shino has been smiling a lot since he married to Rika, but it is hard for people to know if Shino is smiling or not. One day Rika was sick and went to the hospital. Later that day, Rika told Shino that he is going to be a father. Both Shino and Rika are happy that they are going to be parents.

(Inuzuka's Family)

Kiba and Mina have been having a great time being parents. Both Kiba and Mina thought it would be a good idea if their son Tai gets the Inuzuka's fangs. Mina has been trying to talk with parents, but it has not been successful. Kiba has been comforting Mina every time he sees her sad. Tai plays with Akamaru and Sui Lin. Hana often watches Tai when Kiba and Mina on a missions. When Tsume is not busy, she sometimes plays with Tai. Tai always smiled when he is having fun. Mina is hoping that one day that her parents will talk with her. Mina wants her parents to see their grandchild.

(Eagle's Family)

Mike and Mizuho have been going good. Shinbu has been getting big. Shinbu has already started to talk. Mike and Mizuho had agreed to start training Shinbu when he gets older. One day, Mike, Mizuho, and Shinbu were outside the village and they were taking it easy. Mike was taking a nap under the tree. Mizuho and Shinbu were looking at the flowers. Then Mizuho and Shinbu were attack. Mizuho grabbed Shinbu and jumped out of the way. Mizuho saw some big guys that came out from behind the trees. Mizuho was afraid for both her and her child. "Look what we have here. It looks like two members of the Eagle clan in Konoha," one of the guys said and another said, "Maybe that child that woman has will have the Eagle clan's Kekkei Genkai." Just as the guys came close to Mizuho and Shinbu, they were suddenly pushed back by a punch. Mizuho looked up and saw that is was Mike. Mizuho noticed that Mike was angry as these guys that were in front of him. "Mizuho, cover Shinbu's eyes. I don't want him to see the jutsu that I am able to use," Mike said and Mizuho took a handkerchief out of her pocket. Mizuho fixed the handkerchief to where Shinbu's eyes were cover. Once Mike saw that his son's eyes were cover, Mike activated his Renkin. Mike preformed some hand signs and said, "Black Wind Style: Black Winds Beast Claws Jutsu." Suddenly wind started to surround Mike's hands and then the wind turned to black. The black wind started to take the shape as beast claws. The guys that attack Mike's wife and son did not know what was going on. "Tell me. Are you ex shinobi," Mike asked and the guys nodded their heads. "Then Konoha will not be blame for what I am about to do," Mike said. Mike was suddenly behind the guys in a flash. One of the guys shouted in pain. "You made a big mistake in attacking my family," Mike said and then Mike begun to attack with the claws on his hands. Mizuho now understood why Mike wanted Shinbu's eyes covered. Mike did not leave any of the guys alive. The claws disappeared and Mike suddenly coughs up blood. Mizuho runs to Mike while holding Shinbu. Mizuho removes the handkerchief from around Shinbu's head and wipes the blood off Mike's mouth. "Did you beat those bad men daddy," Shinbu asked and Mike answered with a smile, "I sure did. Anyone that wants to harm my family will have to deal with me." Mizuho helped Mike back to Konoha. It would be a few days before Mike was back on his feet. 'I can not let my son see the Black Wind Jutsus,' Mike thought to himself as he fell asleep.

(Sarutobi's Family)

Asuma and Kurenai were happy being a family. AJ was growing up. Asuma had to start smoking outside. Asuma and Kurenai had to look for someone to watch AJ when they had meetings or on missions. Sometimes Asuma and Kurenai with AJ would go over to Shikamaru's for awhile. AJ and Rukia seemed to get along. Asuma, AJ, and Kurenai always have fun when they can.

(Hyuga's Family)

Neji and Tenten were happy that they are together and with children. Kai took after Tenten and Rain took after Neji. Neji and Tenten would sometimes go over to the Hyuga compound to visit Hiashi and Kasumi. Whenever Hiashi saw Kira, Kai, and Rain he felt old, but did not let anyone know that. Unlike Kira, Kai and Rain never cried around Hiashi. Neji and Tenten were having fun being parents sometimes.

(Umino's Family)

Iruka and Shizune were happy. Even though Shizune was pregnant, Shizune was able to get both Izumo and Kotetsu to make sure that Lady Tsunade does her work. Shizune has been taking it easy with her being pregnant. After time had passed, Shizune gave birth to boy. Iruka and Shizune gave him the name Eikoku. Eikoku had Shizune's black hair and Iruka's eyes. Iruka and Shizune are happy being together and with their child.

(Hozuki's Family)

Suigetsu and Karin are staying at the Namikaze compound until they can find a place of their own. Suigetsu and Kari are thankful to Naruto for letting them stay at his place. Suigetsu had to deal with Karin's mood swings. Karin ended up giving birth to a girl. Suigetsu and Karin had decided on the Yui Min. Yui Min looks like Karin, but have Suigetsu's hair. Karin and Suigetsu are happy with their child.

Every family is very happy with being together. While others are finding their love ones, they are happy for their friends that have found love. Everyone looks forward to the future with their family.

(I was not feeling in the mood when I was writing this. Sorry if I don't have the rest of the families in Konoha.)

To Be Continue


	51. Blast From the Past

**NaruHina: Chapter 51: Blast From the Past**

Nothing much has been having in Konoha. Lady Tsunade had been teaching Naruto some Hokage's lessons. Lady Tsunade has also been showing Naruto how to do the same strength power as her and Sakura. Lady Tsunade was impressed with how quick Naruto was able complete training that she gave him. Mike was not doing much lately, so he decided to go look at the Konoha's family history. Mike was looking at the Senji clan that Hashirama Senji the first Hokage of Konoha and was surprised at what he had found. Mike got Mizuho, Kushina, Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi, Nagato, and Konan to meet him at the top of the Hokage's building. "Why did you call all of us here Mike," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "I looking threw some of the Konoha's families records just to pass the time and I learned something interesting about the Senji clan that your grandfather the first Hokage Lady Tsunade." "What is that," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "It seems that Hashirama married to a woman with the name Mito. It was Mito's maiden name that surprised me." "What was her maiden name," Hiashi asked and Mike answered, "Her last name used to be Uzumaki." Everyone was shock by it. "So it seems that all of all of here are family," Mike said and it took a while for everyone to get used to it. A week had passed. Hinata with Kira were at one of the training fields. Hinata was waiting for Naruto to show up, so the three of them were spending some time together outside of the house. Hinata was holding Kira in the middle of the training field. Then Hinata saw Naruto coming in the field. Hinata watched Naruto as he came to her and Kira. "I have been looking for-," Naruto was saying and then suddenly he stops walking. Then Naruto fell to the ground and Hinata ran to him while holding Kira. Hinata used one of her hands to turn Naruto on his back. Hinata put Kira on the grass next to Naruto and she put her ear on Naruto's crest. Hinata was glad to hear that Naruto's heart was still beating. Hinata shook Naruto a bit to get him up, but it did not work. Hinata was starting to worry about Naruto. Hinata lean Naruto's body forward and then Hinata put her shoulder against Naruto's back to keep him up. Hinata picked up Kira and held him in one her arms. Hinata took her other arm and put it around Naruto and held him close to her. Hinata closed her eyes and began to focus. Then all three of them were gone in a flash. At the hospital, Sakura was coming out to get some fresh air and then all of a sudden, Naruto and Hinata still holding Kira in her arms appeared out of nowhere. Sakura was shock to see them in front of here, but before Sakura could say anything Hinata said, "Sakura, something is wrong with Naruto." After Sakura heard that, she hurried up and grabbed Naruto and both she and Hinata went inside the hospital. Sakura got on of the nurse to sent word to Lady Tsunade that something is wrong with Naruto.

After a few hours had passed, both Lady Tsunade and Sakura were not able to figure out what was wrong with Naruto. Hinata explain to both Lady Tsunade and Sakura about Naruto was just walking towards her and suddenly he falls to the ground. In the room where Naruto was in, Hinata was on the side of the bed with Kira in her arms. Hinata was hoping that Naruto was going to be alright. Meanwhile inside Naruto's seal, Naruto was starting to wake up right in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "What happened," Naruto asked and the Kyuubi replied, "I was wondering the same thing." "And what I am doing here. Did you bring me here Kyuubi," Naruto asked as he looked at the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi answered, "I have nothing to with it." "The reason that you are here was my doing," said a voice that came from a man and both Naruto and the Kyuubi looked at who said that. The both of them were surprised to see that the voice came from a man that looked like Naruto except he did not have the whiskers on his cheek like Naruto. Naruto was had a feeling that he seen the man that was in front of him before. "Who are you and how did get inside the seal," Naruto asked and the Kyuubi was shocked at who the man that was in front of both Naruto and him. "I happened to be your father Naruto," said the blond hair man and then it hit Naruto. Naruto remember seeing a picture with both Minato and Kushina in it that Mike showed him once. "As for how I am here is something that I am still trying to figure out," Minato said and Naruto just stood there looking at Minato. "How have you been son? I see that you have my looks and Kushina's eyes. I bet you been having trouble keeping the girls away from you," Minato said and Naruto answered, "I have been good, but how it possible that you are here?" "If I have to take a guess I would have to say that something must happen when I perform the sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside you," Minato replied and Naruto said, "If that id true, then how come I am find out about this now." "I had no idea that I was inside the seal. To be honest I feel like I just woke up from sleep and I taking the guess that must be the reason that you passed out," Minato said and the Kyuubi said, "I think during the sealing jutsu, a part of your soul must have got seal inside Naruto and it somehow went into a deep sleep. As you were sleeping, you must have been absorbing some of Naruto's chakra at a slow rate without either me or Naruto noticing. And when your soul had enough chakra, must have woken you up." "That would make sense. I am sorry that I had to seal the Kyuubi inside you son," Minato said with a sad tone and Naruto said, "I understand that you had to do it to protect Konoha. Even thought most of people in Konoha tried to kill me when I was growing up." "I am really sorry that you had to go thought that. So what all happened to you as I slept," Minato said and Naruto answered, "I am now a Jonin, a sensei of a team, now one of the four new generations of Sannin, and I'm going to be the six Hokage like you. I also got married a few years back and I have son and my wife is having another baby right now." "I sound like you have been busy. Who did you married," Minato asked and Naruto answered, "I married Hiashi's oldest daughter Hinata. She was actually one of few people that never treated me like a monster and she was in love with me since the ninja academy." "She sounds like the perfect woman for you," Minato said and Naruto asked as he turned to the Kyuubi, "Kyuubi are you able to communicate with Nel without me and Hinata being asleep." "Yes it is, but why do you ask," The Kyuubi replied and Naruto answered, "Tell Nel to tell Hinata that I am okay and see if she can try to fall asleep next to me." "I get where you are going with this," the Kyuubi said and began to send a message to Nel. "Who are Nel and what are you doing Naruto," Minato asked and Naruto answered, "I will explain and you are going to see what I am up to in a bit."

After a few minutes had passed, Hinata appeared on the side of Naruto and Nel appeared with the Kyuubi behind the cage. "I was so worried about you Naru. What happened," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "The reason I passed out was because my father woke up and somehow knocked me out." "Your father," Hinata said with a confused look in her face and Naruto pointed to Minato. Hinata looked at where Naruto was pointing and was shocked to see an older looking Naruto in front of her. "Hinata, I would like to introduce to my father the fourth Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "How is it possible that he is here?" Naruto and Minato told Hinata a theory that they had. "Now how is it possible that you are here," Minato asked and Naruto explained to Minato the reason why the Kyuubi attack Konoha. Naruto told him that a guy named Madara Uchiha attack the Kyuubi and Nel. Naruto told Minato that Nel was the seven tail raven was sealed in Hinata after the Kyuubi's attack. Naruto also told Minato that he was able about to kill Madara with a new technique that he created. "Let me get this straight. The Kyuubi attack Konoha because of Madara hurting Nel that the Kyuubi loved. Madara was part of a group that hunted, capture, and seal the tail beast that are seal in people for some plan that they had," Minato said and both Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads. "I have another question. Who is the small boy that happens to be holding onto Hinata's shirt," Minato asked and both Naruto and Hinata looked to see Kira holding tight to Hinata. "How did Kira get here," Naruto asked and Nel said, "It is probably because of the tailed beast that is in him." "That seems to make sense," Hinata said and Naruto said as he turned to his father, "Since our son Kira was able to get here, I would like you to meet both mine and Hinata's son Kira Namikaze." "Why did you say Namikaze for his last name," Minato asked and Naruto answered, "I had decided to change my last name." Minato walked over to both Naruto and Hinata and took a look at Kira. "I have to say he has a combination of his parents," Minato said and both Naruto and Hinata smiled. "Why did Nel mean by the tail beast that is in him," Minato asked and both the Kyuubi and Nel explained it to Minato.

After some of talking, Naruto asked, "I wonder if it is possible to find a way to get you out of the seal somehow." "If it is, but the only problem is what to put my soul into," Minato answered and Hinata asked, "What do you mean?" "Right now my soul is currently bounded to Naruto's seal. If my soul is able to get out of the seal, then I need a some type of body that I can bound my soul to because there is no way that my soul would last long outside," Minato answered and Naruto said, "I wonder if Lady Tsunade could help with making a body that we can put your soul into." "If she could do it, then you don't have to visit your father inside the seal and I know a certain someone that will be very happy to see Minato again," Hinata said and Naruto said, "I agree with you on the last part." "Who are the two of you talking about," Minato asked and Naruto answered, "You will have to wait and see for yourself." Naruto and Hinata both woke up back the hospital room. Hinata went to get Lady Tsunade and once she was in the room, Naruto told her that Minato was alive inside Naruto's seal and Lady Tsunade had a hard time believing him. Naruto asked Lady Tsunade if it was possible for her to make a human body to somehow have something to bind Minato's soul to. Lady Tsunade began to think. "I can see if I can, but it will take some time and research before I am certain that it can be done," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto understood. Lady Tsunade got started on doing the research on it. Lady Tsunade had to take is easy with her being pregnant, so got Sakura and Shizune to help her. Lady Tsunade was not sure when she was about to give birth, so Lady Tsunade decide to stop the research until after she gives birth. A few days later Lady Tsunade went into labor and gave birth to a boy. Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade gave him the name Nawaki. Jiraiya figured that would make Lady Tsunade happy. Once Lady Tsunade recovered, she went back to her research. It took Lady Tsunade a month to find a way a to create Minato's new body with some of Minato's DNA that was kept both secret and safe, some of the compounds that made up the same size of Minato's body, and a secret jutsu. Lady Tsunade was even able to find a special jutsu that would allow Minato's soul to travel out of Naruto's seal and into the new body that she was going to make. It took a week for the body to be made. Lady Tsunade was able to create the same body that Minato had before he die. It was the day that Minato was going to be with everyone again. Naruto laid on a table and on another table was Minato's body. Lady Tsunade was in between the two. Hinata was in the room both watching and hoping that it works. Lady Tsunade performed the hand signs and said, "Secret Arts: Body Spirit Transfer Jutsu." Lady Tsunade placed her hands on the seal on Naruto and focused on Minato's soul. Then Lady Tsunade move to Minato's new body and placed her hands on it stomach. After Lady Tsunade removed her hands from the Minato's stomach, then what looked like bridge formed from Naruto's stomach to the Minato's one. After a while, the bridge disappeared and Lady Tsunade was hoping that it worked. Minato's body started to breathe and move around. Minato sat up and said, "I seem liked it work and it is good to be back."

To Be Continue


	52. The Big Surprise

**NaruHina: Chapter 52: The Big Surprise**

Hinata brought Kushina, Mike, and Mizuho to the hospital where Naruto and Lady Tsunade were waiting with a surprise for them. "What is going on," Kushina asked and Hinata answered with a smile, "There is a surprise that all three are going to like." The three of them looked at Hinata with a confused look. The four of them made it to the hospital and headed followed Hinata to the room. "I am glad that all of you had made it," Naruto said with a smile and Mike asked, "What is going on Naruto." "I thought that all of you might be glad to meet an old friend that all of you know," Naruto said with a smile and the out from behind a curtain was a person. Kushina, Mizuho, and Mike were shocked to see Minato was in front of them. "Hey everyone," Minato said and Kushina ran to Minato and jump at him with a hug. Minato fell to the ground and Kushina gave him a kiss on the lips. "How it's possible that Minato is alive," Mike asked and Naruto explained it to them. Mike, Mizuho, and Kushina were shocked by what Naruto told them. Kushina was happy to be with Minato again and Minato was happy being with Kushina. As time passed, Lady Tsunade told everyone in Konoha that Minato survived after the Kyuubi attack and she came up with some excuse that they believe. It took a while to get use to Minato being alive. Just like Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi, Minato was now being chase by fan girls. One day when the fan girls saw Minato with Kushina, they were about to beat her up (Bad idea girls) for being with their prize. Kushina gave them a smile that looked harmless, but it scared every girl to death. When Kushina did that, no girl came near Minato again. Both Hinata and Sakura heard about that, they asked Kushina it she could teach them that and Kushina did (Uh oh). One day Minato and Mike were talking. "Naruto told me that you taught him the Flying Thunder God," Minato said and Mike replied with a smile, "Yeah I did. I help him out with some training, but Jiraiya is the one that taught him the Rasengan." "I see that was nice of him. I am glad that his pervert personality did not rub off on my son," Minato said and Mike said, "Who knows what would happen if that happened." "Naruto also told me he came up with a new jutsu to defeat Madara," Minato said and Mike replied, "Yes he did. It was amazing how he did it. If I remember right he called it Toad Sage Power: Double Element Fusion Style: Flaming Rasenshuriken. When I saw that, I started to create a new technique that uses the technique that Naruto did and combine that to my weapons to create the technique called Double Element Fusion Weapon Style. I can only use it in my Eagle Sage mode. I guess that the sage form gives it the power to combine two elements in a powerful attack. I can say for certain that Naruto has been working hard to master known jutsus and creating new ones just to work for his dream of being Hokage. It seems that the Rasengan technique can be change into different technique. You know you should ask Naruto and Hinata to show you the new Rasengan's techniques that they made." "I am glad to hear that Naruto has become strong while growing up and I am proud of him for all the hard work that he has done. He deserves to be the Sixth Hokage. I might do that and thanks for keeping you eye on my son while I was gone," Minato said and Mike said, "It was no problem for me to do that."

A few days later, Minato asked Naruto and Hinata to show him the new Rasengan's techniques that they made. Naruto and Hinata did the Big Ball Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Flaming Rasengan, Rasenwhirlpool, and the Flaming Rasenshuriken. Minato was surprised that the Rasengan could be use differently then he thought. As time passed, Choji was starting to date Ayame who works at Ichiraku Ramen shop and the daughter of Teuchi who is the owner of Ichiraku Ramen shop. Everyone was shocked that Choji was dating her, but they were happy for him. The Anbu had asked Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others to join. Of course Naruto and Sasuke agree to go for it. As Naruto was being trained with the Anbu, Minato sent some time get to know his grandson Kira. Minato was surprised to hear that Mike and Mizuho also had a son. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi were shocked to hear that Minato was alive. One day at the Namikaze compound, Reimi was coming back from a long training period and when Reimi saw Kushina, she said, "I'm home mom." Minato was surprised by this and Kushina explained that she adopted Reimi. "Who is he and why does he look like big brother," Reimi asked and Kushina answered, "This is Naruto's father, Minato, and I guess that kind of makes him your dad like." It took Reimi a moment and then she ran at Minato with a hug. Minato was surprised, but he returned the hug. Later that night, Hinata explained to Minato that Reimi had the five tails dog sealed in her. Hinata also told Minato how Naruto not only protect Konoha, but he also made sure that Reimi was safe and okay. Minato thought to himself, "I am proud to call Naruto my son." Naruto and Sasuke finished the Anbu training in just a month. Naruto was given an Anbu mask that looked like a fox and Sasuke's one was a snake. Naruto and Sasuke did a few Anbu missions and they were able to complete them. After a while Naruto went back to being a Jonin. Naruto said that the Anbu was good, but it was for him. Naruto went back to training his students. His students were being taught by replacement for him for the time being. The Chunin Exams were coming up and Naruto signed them up for the exams.

Naruto took the time to train his students for the exams. Naruto told them what to expect on the exams. Naruto knew that his students had what it takes to complete the Chunin Exams. Reimi with Adray, Sophia, and Renji were able to pass the first part of them exams which was a written exam with Ibiki. The second part of the exams was to get two different scroll and head to the tower in the Forest of Death in three days with Anko. After three days, there was a fight to see who would go to the last part of the exams. Reimi and Renji were going to the finals. For the month before the final Chunin Exams, both Reimi and Renji trained in two different areas away from each other. Naruto took the time to train both of them at different times. On the day of the finals exams, both Reimi and Renji fought there best. Renji lost in the first round and Reimi was able to make it to the final round, but lost. Naruto was proud at how well both Reimi and Renji with they fights. After a few days, both Reimi and Renji were made Chunin along with certain others. Everyone was happy for them. After some time had passed, Sasuke decide to be a part time Anbu. One day Sasuke was walking around and then he saw Mike. "Hi Mike," Sasuke said and Mike replied, "Hey Sasuke, how have you been?" "I have been good. I wanted to ask you something," Sasuke said and Mike replied, "What is it?" "I want to ask you if you could train me," Sasuke asked and Mike replied, "Why do you need training from me?" "I have been thinking lately that I need a new goal," Sasuke answered and Mike asked, "Why do you mean by a new goal?" "I have already complete the goals that I had when I was younger and now that I have did that I needed a new goal to do," Sasuke answered and Mike asked, "What is your new goal?" "I want to become stronger to protect my family, so will you train me," Sasuke asked and Mike answered "Yes I will train you. Meet me at the Eagle compound and make sure you bring your katana and your gear." "Thank you Mike," Sasuke said and Mike replied, "I will let you know that you are not the only person that I will be training. There is going to be another." "Who is it," Sasuke asked and Mike answered, "You will see tomorrow."

The next day Sasuke showed up at the Eagle compound. Sasuke was shocked to see that Naruto was there. Mike was talking with Naruto and then he saw Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, the three of us will be going to one of my private training grounds to train," Mike said and both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. It took some time before they reached Mike's private training ground. "I will be training the both of you not only in Taijutsu's techniques, but I will be teaching you two some jutsu that the both of you might like," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What are the new jutsus that you be teaching us?" "I will teach you Naruto some of my wind jutsu and techniques that I have. As for Sasuke, I will be teaching him some of my lighting jutsus and techniques. I will also teach the both of you some other jutsu that may help out. Sasuke I want you to teach Naruto some of your fire jutsu," Mike said and Sasuke asked, "Why do I need to teach him that?" "Naruto happens to use three different element chakras which are wind, water, and fire," Mike answered and Sasuke replied, "How is that possible?" "He got the wind chakra from Minato, the water chakra from Kushina, and I believe he got the fire chakra from Kyuubi that is in him," Mike answered and Sasuke said, "I guess that make sense." "Let get begin our training," Naruto said and Mike nodded his head. As Mike trained the both of them, Mike taught the both of them how to do the Exploding Shadow Clone and the Flaming Dragon's Vortex Breath Blast jutsus that he got from the fight with Danzo. "How did you know that fire jutsu," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "During the fight with Danzo, I used my Renkin to copy the hand signs in my memory." "What can your Renkin do," Sasuke asked and Mike answered, "My Renkin is a rare type of Kekkei Genkai. Renkin changes the eye color that allows the user to use different abilities. When I activate my Renkin, it is red. I not only have access to my clan techniques that I learn in battle, but I can also copy the jutsus and techniques that others can use. I am not sure on what the colors of my Renkin abilities are." "I see," Sasuke said and Mike said, "Let's get back to training." Mike taught Naruto the Wind Clones, Exploding Wind Clone, Wind Dome Barrier, Air Bullets, and the Tornado Vortex Wall jutsus. Mike then taught Sasuke the Lighting Dome Barrier, Lighting Sword, Lighting Clones, Exploding Lighting Clone, and the Lighting Dragon jutsus. After Mike finished teaching them, Sasuke taught Naruto the Fireball, Flaming Dragon, Great Fireball, and Phoenix Fire Flower jutsu. Mike began teaching both Naruto and Sasuke some sword fighting techniques and element swords techniques. When they were taking a break, Mike asked, "Sasuke, have you ever learn how to do the Snake Sage mode?" ""No, but why," Sasuke asked and Mike answered, "I going to teach you a new jutsu style that I made after I seen the one Naruto made when we were in the Kingdom of Lacroix." "What is it," Sasuke asked and Mike answered, "The one Naruto created is called Double Element Fusion Style and the one I created was the one I did on Danzo known as Double Element Fusion Weapon Style. In order to use these jutsu a person must be in a Sage mode to do it. Naruto show Sasuke the jutsu that you did in Lacroix." Naruto nodded his head and face an open area. Naruto enter the Toad Sage mode with some of the Kyuubi's power in it. "TOAD SAGE POWER: DOUBLE ELEMENT FUSION STYLE: FLAMING RASENSHURIKEN," Naruto yelled and then threw the Flaming Rasenshuriken at the open field. When the Flaming Rasenshuriken hit the ground, Sasuke was surprised at the power that it had. "When your training is done with me, I want you to go the Land of Snakes and get them to show you the Snake Sage mode including the training for it," Mike said and Sasuke said, "I will."

After a few weeks had passed, Sasuke informed Sakura that he will be gone for a while to the Land of Snakes to train. Sakura understood and wished him luck. Sasuke was gone for a month before returning to Konoha. After Sasuke learned the Snake Sage mode, Mike taught Sasuke how to do the Double Element Fusion Weapon Style, but Sasuke had to come up with a technique for it that uses the fire and lighting element chakra he had. After a few months had passed, Hinata went into labor. Hinata gave birth to a girl. Naruto and Hinata decided to name her Naruko. Naruko looked like Hinata with the face. Naruko had Naruto's blond hair. Naruko had Hinata's eyes, but Naruto's blue color eyes. Hinata used her Byakugan and saw that Naruko can use the Byakugan. Naruto and Hinata were happy with there new child. Naruto and Hinata heard from both the Kyuubi and Nel that Naruko has a tail beast like Kira. After a while, Sakura went into labor as well. Sakura gave birth to a boy. Both Sasuke and Sakura gave him the name Senji. Senji looked just like Sasuke. Senji had black hair like Sasuke and the same eyes like Sasuko has. Sasuke and Sakura are happy with the family they have. After some time pass, Mike decided to train Hinata. Mike trained Hinata to use the Exploding Shadow Clone, Wind Dome Barrier, Wind Clone, Exploding Wind Clone, and the Tornado Vortex Wall jutsus. Mike also trained Hinata in using the advance Taijutsu that he knows. Mike also helped Hinata in training to use the Summoning jutsu in battles and how to fight with the summoned partner. Mike also got Hinata to go to the Land of Ravens to learn to do the Raven Sage mode and the training to fight in the Raven Sage mode. Kushina watched both Kira and Naruko while Hinata was at the Land of Ravens. It was month before Hinata returned. Hinata learned how to do the Double Element Fusion Style from Naruto. Hinata was working on her techniques with her water and wind element chakra. Naruto and Hinata got Kakashi to teach them the water jutsu that he knows. Both Naruto and Hinata learned how to the Second Hokage's technique that you can use the water in the air to do the water jutsus. Naruto and Hinata learned the Water Clone, Exploding Water Clone, Water Prison, Water Dragon, Giant Water Vortex, Water Dome Barrier, and the Hidden Mist jutsus. Whenever Hinata and Sakura were with their husbands, both Hinata and Sakura used the smile that Kushina taught them to make sure that no girl came close to their husbands.

To Be Continue


	53. Trouble From the Past

**NaruHina: Chapter 53: Trouble From the Past**

A few months had passed. Everyone was happy. Kushina could not stay away Naruko. Naruko was so cute. Minato was enjoying spending time with his family and friends. Minato could see how happy Naruto was with being with Hinata, Kira, and Naruko. Naruto was happy that he has a family like he always wanted. Naruto was glad that he had Hinata. One day Naruto, his family, and his friends decide to just relax at one of the training fields. Everyone was having a good time just relaxing and talking with friends. Then suddenly there was explosion and smoke fills the field. Naruto was knocked out from behind. 30mintues later, Naruto started to wake up. Naruto saw his father, "What just happened, dad?" "We were attack, but that not the worse news," Minato answered with a sad tone and Naruto asked, "What happen?" "I am afraid to tell you Naruto, but Hinata, Kira, and Naruko were kidnapped," Minato answered and Naruto asked with an anger tone, "Who has taken my wife and my kids?" "There was a group of shinobis that came from the Village Hidden in the Clouds (I don't know what the name of this village is). I believe that they are after the Hyuga clan's Byakugan," Mike said and Naruto was gone in a flash. Naruto appeared at the Namikaze compound and headed inside. Naruto headed for the room where all the weapons are kept at. After Naruto go what he wanted, Naruto was gone in a flash again. Naruto reappeared at the Konoha's gates. Naruto use his fox sense's abilities. Naruto was able pick up Hinata scent. Naruto was about to take off, but he was stop by a women's voice that said, "Stop Naruto." Naruto turns to see that it is Lady Tsunade. "Where do you think that you are going Naruto," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "I am going to rescue my wife and kids." "Naruto, I know that you are angry, but you need to clam down," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto replied, "The three important people in my life were kidnapped and you want me to clam down. If anything happens to them, what I do will not be pretty." "You're not going without a team Naruto," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto just looks at her. Mike, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina with Sui Lin, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari showed up with their gear. "Guys, what about your kids Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Mina, Shikamaru, and Temari," Naruto asked and Sakura answered, "I asked your mom Kushina to watch Sasuko and Senji for us." "My sister is watching Tai for us," Kiba said and Neji said, "I got my Aunt and Uncle to watching Kai and Rain." "I asked my parents to babysit Rukia," Shikamaru said and Naruto said as he looks at everyone, "Thank everyone." Naruto turned around and takes off running with everyone following him. Lady Tsunade watched them run and said, "Good luck to all of you."

Naruto, Akamaru, and Sui Lin got Hinata's scent and following it with the others. Mike had sent Shadow ahead to see if he could spot them from the air. It did not take long for them to catch up with the cloud shinobis. The team made sure that the enemy did not sense them. The team saw that the enemy was taking a break. Both Shikamaru and Temari looked at the situation and were coming up with a plan. Sakura made sure that her black fingerless gloves were good and tight. Sasuke got his katana ready and activated his Sharingan. Neji activated his Byakugan and got ready. Tenten got some kunai and some star shuriken ready. Mike had opened up his sword scroll and looking for which sword he was going to use. Lee was getting warmed up and Choji was making sure that his body was loose and ready. Kiba got two solider pills ready for him and Akamaru. Mina was making sure that she was ready to heal any of her teammates. Naruto was on the edge and ready to just attack them. Shikamaru and Temari told the team the plan. After the plan was told, everyone got into position to fight. Tenten threw some kunai that had explosive tags on them and there was a big explosion. Mike summoned one sword from his scroll and the sword that Mike got was the same sword that he used against Princess Desdemona's summon monster. Mike picked up his scroll and rushed at the enemy with his Renkin activated that was red. The team charged at the surprised enemy. Sakura jumped into the air and slammed her fist into the ground causing big crack to spread all over the area. With the big cracks that just happened it's caused the some of the ground to go up or down and causing the enemy to be cut off. Shikamaru's and Temari's plan was to separate the enemies forces and allowing some of the team to take them out. Shikamaru was using the Shadow Possession Jutsu to catch the some of the enemy and then using the Shadow Strangle Jutsu to kill them. Temari took out her fan and did the Wind Scythe Jutsu to kill the enemy in front of her. Neji was attacking the enemy with using his Gentle Fist techniques to kill them. Tenten was using weapons that were in her weapon scroll to attack and kill the enemy. Kiba and Akamaru took the solder pills and Akamaru turned into Kiba. The two Kibas did the Fang over Fang technique to kill the enemy. Mina and Sui Lin were staying at a safe area and Mina was ready to rush at any of her teammates that get hurt really badly.

Lee was attacking the enemy that was before him. Lee moved so fast the enemy could not see where he was at or coming from and Lee were killing them with his strength in Taijutsu. Choji was using his Expansion Jutsu in his fist and crushing the enemy to death. Sasuke and Sakura were together and fighting the enemy. Sakura was slamming her opponents in their chest with her fist that caused them to die instantly. Sasuke was slashing the enemy with his katana and blood was shooting out of the enemy's body. There were a lot of enemies where Sasuke and Sakura were at. Sasuke picked up his katana. Sasuke bit his thumb and did some hand signs. Sasuke slammed his hand to the ground and said, "Summoning Jutsu." There was a big cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared, there was a giant purple snake. Sasuke was on top of the snake's head. "It has been a while since I summoned you Manda," Sasuke said and Manda asked, "What do you need me to do? You do know that I want some dead humans to eat for this summoning." "I know. How about you eat some live Cloud Shinobis, because I want them dead," Sasuke answered and Manda replied, "Live humans are better then dead ones." Manda started to attack and eat the Cloud shinobis. Sakura jumped on top of the Manda's head when Sasuke was talking to Manda. Sasuke was sitting on Manda's head with Sakura in his lap while he holds her close. Mike was fight with at least ten Cloud shinobis. The Cloud shinobis did the hand signs for the Lighting Sword Jutsu and they were fighting with swords made out of lighting. Mike was slashing at all of them until one was left. "Who the hell are you," asked the cloud shinobi and Mike answered, "My name is Mike Eagle and I am also known as the Eagle Ninja Wing Samurai." The Cloud shinobi was shocked by Mike's nickname. Mike and the Cloud shinobi started to fight against each other with swords. The both of them were matching each others moves. "I have to say that you Renkin are impressive, maybe once I kill you I will take them," said the Cloud shinobis when the swords clashed against each other and Mike replied, "Even if you did kill me, which is impossible, and even if you did get my eyes. It is impossible for anyone that is not from the Eagle clan to use the Renkin because the Renkin can only be activated if the person had blood from the Eagle clan running in their veins." Both Mike and the Cloud shinobi jumped away from each other. "It is time for me to finish this. Allow me to show you something that no one outside of the clan has ever seen what part of my Renkin can do," Mike said and the Cloud shinobi looked at Mike's eyes. The Cloud Shinobi saw that in both eyes were different but the same in both eyes. In Mike's eyes was half of his iris was red and the other half was white. "What is the deal with your eyes," the Cloud shinobi asked with surprised in his voice and Mike answered, "My Renkin changes the color of my iris to allow me to use any of my abilities to their full power, but Renkin also allows me to use two different abilities and change my eyes to what they are now." The Cloud shinobi was scared at what abilities that Mike will be using. The Cloud Shinobi rushed at Mike, but suddenly disappears in front of the Cloud shinobi. Mike then reappeared behind the Cloud shinobi and said, "You was good, but not up to my level." Mike ran off in a direction and the Cloud shinobi's body shot out blood from the slash the Mike somehow able to do on him. The Cloud Shinobi fell to the ground dead.

Mike followed Shadow that found where Hinata, Kira, and Naruko were at. Mike's eye's iris was now just red. Mike appeared in front of a group of Cloud shinobis. Mike saw that Hinata's eyes were covered and both her hands and feet tied up with rope. Hinata was on the shoulders of one shinobi and Mike seen that Hinata was trying to get free to save her children. Mike noticed that two other Cloud Shinobis were carrying Kira and Naruko. Kira was trying to break free and Naruko was crying. "What do you want," asked a Cloud shinobi that was probably the leader and Mike answered, "I here to bring the girl and her two children back home." Mike threw a kunai that landed behind the group without them knowing. "Do you think that we are going to let our prize go? With the Hyuga girl we can either take out her eyes out or use her to make children that are Cloud shinobis that has the Byakugan and with can probably make these two brats useful someway," replied the Cloud shinobi leader and Mike said, "Since you said that, all of you just sign your death warrants." "Who is going to kill us, you," asked the Cloud shinobi leader and Mike answered, "No, not me. The one that will kill all of you will be the Hyuga girl's husband and the father of those two children." Then everyone felt a surge of chakra. The Cloud shinobis looked behind them to see a man with blond hair and whiskers marks. "Who or what the hell is he," asked the Cloud shinobi leader and Mike answered, "He is Naruto Namikaze a Jonin of Konoha. He is going to be the Sixth Hokage in Konoha; he is the son of the Fourth Hokage that is known as the Yellow Flash, he is the Head of the Namikaze clan, he is the husband of Hinata Hyuga or should I say Hinata Namikaze, the father of those two kids, and he also happens to be the Jinchuriki for the tail beast that is the Nine Tail Fox the Kyuubi. He is also all of you executioner." The Cloud shinobis were shocked that he has the Kyuubi sealed in him. Naruto's body was surrounded by a sphere of orange chakra. Naruto performed some hand signs and yelled, "TAIL BEAST SECRET ARTS: TAIL BEAST HUMAN BODY FUSION JUTSU." There was a blinding orange light. When the orange light disappeared, everyone including Mike was surprised at what they saw. Naruto was completely different from before. Naruto had nine fox tails that was orange with white tips and had fox ears that were orange. Naruto's whiskers marks were darker then before. Naruto grew both claws and fangs. Naruto's eyes were now fox eyes, but the color of his eyes was crazy. The color of Naruto's eyes was a swirl of both blue and red. Everyone could feel the chakra that was coming from Naruto. Naruto took off at the Cloud shinobis with amazing speed that no one saw. Then some of the Cloud Shinobis were screaming in pain. There was claw slash marks on the Cloud Shinobis bodies. They died of blood lost. "What the hell are you," asked the Cloud Shinobi leader and Naruto asked that sounded like both Naruto and the Kyuubi, "I am the combination of both Naruto and the Kyuubi. I guess you could call me a tail human beast or a fox human. Since all of you had to take both my wife and kids away from me, all of you will pay with your lives. You all have to take my family that I love and bring me happiness in my life." Naruto kept slashing at the Cloud Shinobis.

Mike decided to get both Hinata and the kids away, so Mike moved very fast to get Hinata. Once Mike made sure that Hinata was safe, he then moved fast once again to get both Kira and Naruko. Mike got both Kira and Naruko to Hinata. Mike untied both Hinata and Kira, so they could move. Once Hinata was free, she hugged Mike for getting her out of there. There were tears of happiness coming out of her eyes that was no longer covered. Mike handed Hinata Naruko and Hinata hugged both Kira and Naruko. Hinata was glad that both Kira and Naruko were unharmed. Mike and Hinata went to where Naruto was at and Hinata was shocked by the dead bodies of the Cloud shinobis. Hinata was even more shocked when she saw how Naruto looked now. After a few minutes had passed, there was one Cloud Shinobi left and that Shinobi was the leader of the group. "Please I beg you. Please show mercy," the Cloud shinobi said and Naruto replied with the voice of both Naruto and the Kyuubi, "No mercy for those that try to take away my family." Naruto jumped in the air and Naruto was right over the Cloud shinobi leader. Naruto spread his nine tails out. Naruto focus his Chakra to his tail and then nine Rasengan began to form at the tip of each tails, but each Rasengan was different from the one that Naruto uses. The Rasengan was orange instead of blue and a little bigger. "NINE TAIL'S FOX RASENGAN BOMBARDMENT," Naruto yelled with his voice of both Naruto and the Kyuubi. The orange Rasengans launched at the Cloud Shinobi from Naruto's tails. All nine orange Rasengans hit the Cloud shinobis. The impact of the Nine Rasengans caused the whole ground to shake. When Naruto landed on the ground, Naruto look into a huge crater to see body parts of a dead Cloud shinobi scatter in the crater. There was another blinding orange light. When the orange light disappeared, Naruto was back to normal with no fox tails, fox ears, claws, and fangs. Naruto eyes were also back to normal. Naruto walked over to where Mike, Hinata, and his kids were at. As Naruto walked, Hinata ran to Naruto while holding both Kira and Naruko. When Hinata was close to Naruto, Naruto hugged Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata, Kira, and Naruko. Naruto was glad that they were safe. "Daddy you was so cool," Kira said and Naruto smiled at his son. Naruto and Hinata walked over to Mike and Naruto said, "Uncle Mike, I want you to make sure that Hinata and my kids make it back to Konoha safely." "Where are you going," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "I am going to have a little chat with the Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I will be back as soon as possible." Mike understood and Naruto headed off to the Cloud village.

Mike and Hinata while carrying Kira and Naruko back to the others. Once Mike and Hinata met up with the others, they all headed back to Konoha. Mike informed Lady Tsunade that Naruto went to the Cloud village to talk to the Raikage. Lady Tsunade was hoping that Naruto was not going to do anything stupid. As Naruto headed for the Cloud village, the Kyuubi was talking to Naruto. 'We did a good with doing that jutsu,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto replied, 'Yes we did and we did it to protect our family.' 'I am going to go ahead and teach you one of my techniques that you would like,' the Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, 'What is it?' 'It is a teleporting technique that is called Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu,' the Kyuubi answered and Naruto asked, 'How do I use it?' 'It is quite easy. You focus a little of my chakra and then think of where you want to go,' the Kyuubi answered and Naruto did what the Kyuubi said. Naruto was gone in an orange fire and then Naruto was now outside the Cloud village. Naruto walked threw the gate, but being stop by some Cloud shinobis. Naruto pushed them into some walls and headed for the Raikage's office. After a few minutes, Naruto broke the Raikage's office door by one punch into a Cloud shinobi. "Who are you and why you are here," asked the Raikage and Naruto answered, "I am Naruto Namikaze of Konoha and the Sixth Hokage. There is something I want to talk to you about." What is it," the Raikage asked and Naruto answered, "I am warning you know that the next time that you sent your Cloud shinobis to Konoha to try to steal the Hyuga's Byakugan. I will come back and I will destroy the entire Village Hidden in the Clouds all by myself." "Why is it your concern if some Hyuga's gets kidnapped," the Raikage asked and Naruto answered, "Because the army of Cloud shinobis you sent ended up taking my wife and kids. My wife is a Hyuga and that makes Hyuga my family. And I am telling you that I will protect my family no matter who I have to kill." "What makes you so sure that you can destroy this village," the Raikage asked and Naruto answered with an angry tone, "Lets see. I am the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash; I was trained by two Sannin's, Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, and the Nine Tails Fox the Kyuubi is sealed in me and I know how to use the full power of the Kyuubi without going into a giant fox." The Raikage was shocked by the info that Naruto said and then Naruto punched the desk with his fist. The desk went threw the floors until in hit the bottom floor. Naruto walked out the office and he left the Raikage with a look of fear on his face. Naruto used the Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu to return back to Konoha really quickly. Naruto informed Lady Tsunade that he was back and he told her that there will be no trouble with the Cloud village tying to steal the Byakugan anymore. Naruto returned home to spend some time with his family. Mike and Hinata asked Naruto about that Jutsu that he used to combine with the Kyuubi. Naruto told them that he can use the Kyuubi's power without using the fox cloak. A few days later, Mike informed Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura what their shinobi's nicknames are. Naruto's was the Orange Fox. Hinata's was the Lavender Raven. Sasuke's the Black Snake. Sakura's one was the Pink Slug. The four of them like their shinobi's nickname.

(What do you think that the shinobi's nicknames for Naruto's friends would be?)

To Be Continue


End file.
